100 Perfect
by SCHawn12
Summary: Cousins Lexa Woods and Beca Mitchell start their freshman year at Barden University with a silent promise to keep each other protected. Their castle high walls were firmly in place around their hearts, they wouldn't let the other be broken again. But what happens when Clarke Griffin and Chloe Beale are able to create cracks and slip into their hearts? Will they be broken again?
1. Welcome to Barden

**Chapter One** – **Welcome to Barden**

 **Lexa**

Lexa Woods had been waiting for this day since she turned sixteen, her first day of college. Barden University was never her first choice but considering her past it was the most logical choice to make. Plus Beca would be here with her. Beca Mitchell was many things to Lexa. She was her cousin, best friend, sister, and now her roommate. Beca's dad and Lexa's mom were siblings and the two girls were inseparable since birth. Like seriously, since both girls were born on the same day only hours apart. They had always told people that they were twins since they were already related and had the same birthday. Little did they know they would actually end up being "sisters".

Lexa's parents died when she was fourteen and she was taken in by Beca's dad. The only thing Lexa ever wanted was to make sure she kept her last name because it was the one thing that tied her to her parents even after their deaths. Well that and literally everything they had ever owned they left to her, but that's another story. "Dude when are they getting here? We called like an hour ago?" Lexa and Beca were sitting on the stoop of their house in the suburb outside of Atlanta, Georgia waiting for a taxi. Beca didn't even acknowledge her question as she had her headphones on and was mixing away on her laptop like almost every other moment of the day. Beca was more into music than life itself; it became her escape when her parents got divorced when she was only eight. Music was always there for her like when her mom eventually got sick and died from cancer, or when Lexa's parents died, even when her dad got remarried to the 'bitch-who-shall-not-be-named'. Okay so she was named you just better not say it around Beca unless the woman or her father were present. A car horn honked and Lexa saw a yellow taxi pull up to their house. "Finally," she sighed and gave Beca a slap on the arm and pointed when she finally looked up.

They loaded their things into the trunk and were in the back before they even knew what happened. Lexa had the chance to play professional lacrosse or softball right out of high school but she figured playing a few years on a college team could get her on more skilled teams. They spent most of the ride in silence mainly due to the fact that Beca left her headphones on but also because Lexa didn't want to talk about her first day of college. Milestones in her life became hard for her after her parents died. She always wanted them there for everything and she would never get that. They arrived on campus in about a half an hour. Beca handed the driver his money and they both got out heading to the trunk.

"I got it," Beca stated as flat as she could. The fearless fleet of guys in yellow shirts and flat beds had already flanked both girls out the back of the taxi. One of them made the extreme mistake of trying to carry Beca's mixing equipment and Lexa thought they guy was lucky he didn't lose his arm. Lexa chuckled to herself and went to place her stuff on the other guy's cart. Some perky girl in a BU polo came around to talk to ask Beca which dorm the girls were in. Lexa kept unpacking things from the trunk onto the two flat beds waiting for them. The girl finished her speech and handed each of them a silver whistle.

"These are your official BU rape whistles. Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" Beca proceeded to place the whistle between her teeth. Lexa let out a laugh at that. Plus the look on the girl's face was priceless. They followed the path the girl had pointed out to Beca and made their way up to their room.

 **Beca**

Beca and Lexa started unpacking their things on their respective sides of the small room. They never shared a room at their house, but they figured they would rather live together then with random people they may hate. Plus Bea knew Lexa wouldn't be caught getting near her mixing equipment. They were about finished unpacking when there was a knock on the door. Beca rolled her eyes, knowing that Lexa had done the same, when she heard the voice that followed the knock.

"Campus police, hide your wine coolers," seriously who drinks wine coolers anymore. The door flung open to reveal her middle aged father in all his college professor glory. Jacket, tie, and his doctorate in literature. "Just your old man making a funny."

"Chris Rock everybody." Lexa's feeble attempt to stifle her laugh brought a huge smile to her face.

"So…" her father continued. "When did you get here? How did you get here?"

"Took a cab, didn't was to inconvenience you and Shelia. How is the step-monster?" Lexa laughed again then coughed to cover it up. Dr. Mitchell shot a look at both girls before answering.

"She's fine. She is actually at a conference in…"

"Oh no dad I don't actually care, I just wanted to say step-monster." As Beca turned to look at her father she saw Lexa slam her face into her pillow to stifle yet another laugh. Her dad started to drone on and on about the school and students, Beca couldn't help but think about the man he was before the divorce, let alone before Shelia. Richard Mitchell had been a loving, caring father who always wanted what was best for her. Though he never supported her music and that was a problem for her. "I don't want to study on the Quad. I need to move to LA and join a record label and start paying my dues." She knew his response before he said it.

"DJ-ing is just a hobby." Beca couldn't contain her anger any longer.

"That's not what I…UGH…I want to make music! I want to produce music dad!"

"But you are going to get a college education first, for free I might add…" Beca was fuming.

"Lexa's education was free regardless of your job here! The only reason you had to get me in here for free is because my scholarship was for a school in LA and you will not let me go!" Beca would have snapped if Lexa hadn't stepped in at that point.

"I'm going to the activities fair, and you are coming with me," she grabbed Beca by the arm and lead her out the door. "See you later Uncle Rick." Beca was glad for the help but she was still pissed off at her dad. "Look I know that everything you said was true but you need to calm down for now. At least you aren't in his class."

"Thank God for that!" she let out a sigh of relief and decided Lexa was right and she did need to let it go for now her dad would come around. "Why are we here exactly it's not like you can join anything with all of your practices and shit anyway." She thought about it as a smirk found its way across Lexa's face. "Oh no…no…I'm not joining anything!" Lexa just laughed and threw her arm around Beca's shoulders as they walked into the heart of the quad where hundreds of booths were set up.

 **Clarke**

"You guys we are officially college students!" Octavia would have literally done a flip if there was enough room.

"I can't wait to tear a whole through this campus!" Raven's sexual energy couldn't be matched or stopped. It was hard to be around her at times.

"Sounds like you are going to be spending a whole lot of time in my room O!" Clarke still couldn't believe that her two best friends decided to room together and leave her to get some random foreign exchange student that hardly even gave her the time of day when she moved in. Octavia and Raven's room was only about four doors down from her own, though at times it feels like a mile. "So let's figure out what we are joining this year."

"Griffin how do you seriously think we will have time for something else?" Octavia made a good point. "For real I mean I have lacrosse practice and Raven has that job at that garage. Plus you have a shit ton of classes and your mom breathing down your neck to pass at the top of the class. What do you think we are going to do, join one of the many acapella groups on campus?" They all laughed at that.

"Look I want to have one thing fun to fall back on when I get to much school in my head and you guys are busy like you said you would be," Clarke needed one thing that could be her own and help her get through life. Well through exams.

"Well why don't you just find one fun person to do for the year?" Raven asked completely stone faced.

"Really Raven, do you only think about that anymore?"

"What a girl has needs?" Octavia and Clarke looked at each other and rolled their eyes and kept on walking. There were booths on everything here from those crazy acapella groups to a group of deaf Jewish students (how many of those can honestly be in the Atlanta let alone the country). There was an over enthusiastic frat storming around the fair chanting some ridiculous rhyme, and they got Clarke thinking. She really wanted people to be close to and yes Raven and Octavia were like her sisters. They had been her friends since middle school and they were always there for her, even when she wasn't there for them. They had a past that revolved around each other and knew they would always have their bond to fall back on. The worst time for Clarke was when her dad died but, the worst time for their friendship was with Finn. If they could get past him they could get past anything. Clarke still wanted more, it was selfish yes but she had this feeling that it would help her.

"I'm going to join a sorority you guys!"

"Why?" both the questions and the looks on Octavia and Raven's faces were identical.

"Think about it. It will work around classes and there will be tons of girls to talk to about anything and maybe even some that have keys to classes I'll be taking." Clarke knew she would have to give them more to get that stupid look of their faces. "Plus there will be major access to frat parties!" There are those smiles she loves!

"Dude I'm totally in! Which one are we joining?" Octavia asked more than willing to join in. "But I'm only doing it as long as we end up in the same one."

"Well I'm gonna pass. Like you said I have a job already and Sinclair said I could use the garage for anything I needed for classes too." Raven bowed out but told them she would still help them decide. They went from booth to booth of sororities (there were a total of five on campus) and picked out their favorites before rush in a month.

As they headed back to their dorm they chatted about sororities, classes, Clarke's strange roommate, and basically college itself. Clarke was so caught up in the conversation that she missed a pair of girls walking right toward her. Her shoulder collided with one of the other girls rather hard so she turned to apologize and got lost in the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The soft hand on the back of her arm didn't help the swoop of her stomach either. The girl muttered a sorry and kept walking as Clarke and her friends did, Clarke now walking backwards to watch after the girl who was doing the same. She was breathtaking to Clarke. Literally because she stopped breathing as a smile fit for the gods crossed her face. Okay so it was less of a smile and more of a smirk that made Clarke flush and almost swoon at the same time. She felt a hand shake her shoulder and turn her back walking forward with her friends. She already missed the eyes she got lost in.

"Dude, Clarke breath." She finally released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "What was that? You haven't been so fixed like that since Finn." Octavia pointed out. Clarke was at a loss for words but knew she needed to give the two an answer because they would keep at it until she did. She went with the only thing she could think of.

"Green is officially my new favorite color!"

 **Chloe**

Finally Aubrey and Chloe were in charge of the Bella's and could bring them to their first victory. Though, they had a long way to come after Aubrey's puke incident on stage last year. They were having trouble finding anyone to say they would audition or even take their fliers and not throw them away. Chloe was beginning to panic. She needed her last year to be the most memorable yet and leave something good behind besides her trail of suitors. "Seriously Bree, if we can't even get Bologna Barb we can't get anybody!" her voice cracked.

"Just take the dramatics down a notch. I'm sure we can find eight girls with bikini ready bodies that can harmonize with perfect pitch okay?" Aubrey acted as though that was all that walked this campus at times.

"Why don't we just get good singers?" the question was answered with a question that was not from Aubrey. They chatted with 'Fat Amy' for a while and Chloe was sure she would be at auditions. Chloe loved her voice and her confidence, but could tell Bree was on the fence about the blonde Australian.

Once Fat Amy left and they started looking around again for potential recruits Chloe's eyes fell on a figure that would be burnt behind her eyelids forever. There was a small brunette girl that looked totally badass (and sexy) to Chloe. Aubrey said she was to "alternative" for their group but Chloe just had to talk to her. "Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?"

"Oh right this is like a thing now?" the girl looked up from the flyer being handed to her. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes and Chloe's breath caught.

"Oh," the word was a whisper full of affection that Chloe hopped the other girl didn't hear. "Totes! We sing covers of songs but without any instruments. It's all from our mouths!" Chloe didn't mean to wink but she did. She went on to explain the different acapella groups around campus and asked the girl if she was interested. When said girl called it "lame" all Chloe could do was look down at her clipboard with like four names on it. She knew the girl had set Aubrey off. This girl put up a good front even when Aubrey called her a bitch. Now Chloe had to jump in.

"What Aubrey means to say is that, we are a tight knit talented group of girls whose dream is it to return to the National Finals at Lincoln center this year." She locked her eyes with those deep blue beauties across from her again. "Help us turn our dream into a reality?" She thought she saw a small hint of something change in those eyes before she got an answer.

"Sorry but we don't even sing."

"We?" Chloe asked since the girl was actually alone in front of them.

"Shit," the girl turned as if looking for someone and kept talking to herself. "Where the fuck did you go?" She turned back to look at Chloe again. "It was really nice to meet you but I have to go find my sister now." Just like that she was gone and Chloe could breathe again. She felt Aubrey tense next to her.

"What are we gonna do?" Chloe didn't answer her but she knew what she was going to do. She was going to go back to dating girls again. Starting with that alternative brunette girl.


	2. Let the Classes Begin

**Chloe**

Chloe hated the Bellas' house these days. It was a drastic change having only her and Aubrey staying there since they were the only upperclassmen left in the group. She missed getting up in the mornings to hear someone singing in the shower, girls rushing to not miss a lecture, she especially missed making a big breakfast for everyone before they left for classes. She didn't even feel like making food for herself anymore so she just ate cereal and waited for Aubrey to come down stairs. Her phone had been going off a lot this morning with texts from Tom. She didn't know what to tell him about not technically wanting to be with him anymore. There was nothing wrong with Tom he was a great guy and he cared, but they didn't have that much in common anymore. She sighed and picked up her phone yet again as it beeped with his name on the notification.

"Tom feeling neglected?" Chloe jumped as Aubrey spoke from behind her.

"What? I'm not neglecting him," Chloe hated lying. "I just don't know what to say to him right now."

"Why not try the truth Chlo." Why did Aubrey always have to be right.

"I don't even know what that is right now. I still like Tom and part of me does still want to be with him but it's like something is missing." Chloe saw blue eyes in the back of her mind and felt a pang of longing.

"This better not have anything to do with that alt-girl from the activities fair Chlo." Aubrey was staring her down from the other side of the island. Chloe began to panic.

"What? I have no clue what you are talking about." Play dumb that should work right? Wrong.

"I can see it on your face, I saw it then too but I was hoping it was just to get her to audition."

"Fine Bree, yes okay? I can't get her out of my head and we don't even know each other's names." Chloe felt better after letting it out but she still wished she had at least gotten a name. Aubrey didn't pester any further on the girl and Chloe was glad. She looked down at her cereal and noticed she hadn't really eat more than a couple bites. She cleaned up her bowl and grabbed her things before throwing a wave at Aubrey and heading out to class. She threw her headphones in and started her favorite playlist for when she didn't know what she was feeling. Music helped keep her mind focused and off of other things (like girls with brown hair and piercing blue eyes). She absent mindedly started singing along with a Christina Aguilera song and gained a hop in her step. After she hit one of the higher notes she felt a pain in her throat and rubbed it slightly. She made a mental note to just sing a little softer from now on.

 **Clarke**

Clarke didn't know how she felt about today. She was ready to start college, she was even ready to start her pre-med classes. What she wasn't ready for was not having a single class with either of her best friends. They had made plans to have lunch between lectures and try to hang out in the evenings but Octavia had lacrosse practice late and Raven could work forever if she didn't watch the clock. Clarke had learned early in their friendship to not be surprised if either girl was late or didn't show up at all. Clarke got up early that morning, no thanks to the annoying phone call she got from her mom, and decided to get coffee before her first class started.

Even with the line being as long as it was at the shop she was still early to her class. Early enough that there were still students in the hall waiting on the professor. She waited with the rest outside the door SnapChatting with Raven and Octavia who had teachers straight out of a horror story it seemed. Eventually the professor showed and everyone stood to head into class. Clarke went to put her phone in her bag as she went through the door only to run into someone. "Sorry."

"It's okay. We should really stop meeting like this though." Clarke snapped her head up so fast she thought she would get whip lash. She saw the green eyes and smirk that filled her dreams the night before.

"To be honest I really don't mind it." Clarke had no idea how she had any power to speak. The girl's smirk grew into a smile and Clarke knew she needed to say more. "I'm Clarke Griffin."

"It's nice to finally meet you Clarke. I'm Lexa...Lexa Woods." Lexa stepped back to let Clarke into the room and she followed close behind. "Would you like to sit together?" Clarke had to resist swooning at the words. She nodded and moved to a table basically in the middle of the room. Lexa sat next to her and took out her books looking more prepared than Clarke for this class. The professor started class and Clarke was glad for the fact that it was a woman and her voice didn't make her want to fall back asleep.

Class seemed to drag on anyway though, mainly because Clarke just wanted to talk to Lexa (she really liked that name). Once they were given their assignment they were dismissed, Clarke noticed they were done almost an hour before class was scheduled to be finished. She was glad she had plenty of time before her next class. Clarke took extra time to try and leave exactly when Lexa did. Then she thought that she didn't need to make a reason to talk to her and she should just do it. "So what brings you to Anatomy and Physiology 1?"

"My major." Clarke thought she heard sarcasm in the girl but wasn't completely sure. Then Lexa looked up and her with that smirk again. "I'm a double major in Athletic Training and Sports Medicine." Clarke was mildly impressed with the fact that Lexa was a double major. They flung their bags over their shoulders and started back for the door. "What's your major?"

"Umm...I'm pre-med actually." Lexa turned around after walking out the door with her eyebrows raised continuing to walk backwards. "Are you shocked by that?" Clarke couldn't help the flirty tone she gave off. She wanted Lexa to be impressed and she didn't even know why.

"Actually I'm jealous. I wish I had enough focus and free time to become a doctor."

"Yet you have enough focus to be a double major?" Lexa laughed at the comment and Clarke knew she could hear that for the rest of her life and never get tired of it.

"Yes. That and play two sports a year." Clarke's turn to be jealous. She never did have much time to play sports like other kids. Other than the occasional game of catch with her dad.

"What do you play?" At that moment Lexa's phone went off and she hurried to get it out of her pocket. Clarke studied her as she checked the screen. She was stunning, her jawline was perfect, her hair flowed in soft waves across her shoulders, her eyes told their own story with just one look, and her lips. Clarke caught herself before she stared at them for too long. _Wow, O and Rae were right. I haven't been like this since Finn,_ she thought to herself.

"Sorry I don't mean to be rude but I really need to go. I'll see you in class Clarke." Again Clarke felt the need to swoon. She gave Lexa a wave as she ran off leaving her alone in the quad.

They indeed did run into each other in class again...that same day...twice more. They had three classes together, anatomy and phys, chemistry, and advanced mathematics. Lexa had explained that she ran off to let her roommate back in their dorm after forgetting her key when she went to shower. They didn't spend much time talking after their classes as Clarke had to meet Raven and Octavia for lunch and then Lexa had to run off to get ready for practice (for what Clarke still didn't know). Clarke went back to her dorm to finish her assignments for the day and wait until O sent her the message that she was almost done with lacrosse practice and they could head to the garage to get Raven.

She made it through one assignment before she was sketching in her notebook. She didn't even notice that there were two green eyes on her page until she was basically done with the picture.

 **Lexa**

Lexa had been looking forward to lacrosse practice all day. She barely even told Clarke goodbye before she ran off after her last class. She went to the locker room and as soon as she opened the door a smile crossed her face. Then she noticed that no one was changing into their practice clothes yet. A girl she had met at the booth at the activities fair, Lexa forgot her name, pointed to the wall next to another girl saying, "Freshmen wait there until you are all here."

Just then the door flew open and a smaller brunette girl walked in like she owned the place. Though her attitude dropped almost instantly when everyone was staring at her. She was ushered over next to Lexa and the other freshman girl. The girl from the booth walked over flanked by two others and started introducing herself, to Lexa's surprise she was actually nice about it. "I'm Anya Green and I will be your captain this year. You three are lucky to be on this team, don't get me wrong we are glad you are here since we are short players, but we are a very good team and we expect to win." Lexa liked this girl, well liked what she stood for. "Identify yourselves and your major, and then we will give you your locker number which already has your uniforms and gear inside." Anya pointed to the girl who was there before Lexa to begin.

"Harper McIntyre. Massage therapy." The team started to clap and cheer as Harper was ushered toward her locker and then every eye turned to Lexa.

"Lexa Woods. Double major in Athletic Training and Sports Medicine." Lexa tightened her grip on the strap of her backpack reflexively. The attention she got from the group sent her into overdrive in her head. She feeds of crowds and cheering, she always has. She walked back toward her locker next to Harper's and immediately pulled out her jersey to check her number. When she signed her agreement to play for Barden the one thing she asked was that she be her favorite number for both teams. She smiled at the 12 on the back of every shirt in her locker. The 'Woods' across the top of her game jersey was enough to make her wish she could show her father. He would be so proud.

"Octavia Blake. Psychology, with a focus toward therapy." Lexa looked up at the girl as she made her way to the locker on the other side of Lexa. She too pulled out her jersey and smiled at the number 3 under Blake. Harper was number 9. The team stopped to look at them all while Anya spoke again.

"Welcome to our team. Everyone will introduce themselves once we are out on the field with coach. Coach will assign an upperclassman to be your mentor while we get the season started." She turned to address everyone in the locker room this time. "Get changed and be on the field in five minutes. If anyone leaves a freshman behind they get laps." Just like that everyone was in their practice gear and headed out the door.

Practice was perfect. Coach decided to find each girl's strengths by pitting them against each other in drills. Lexa loved going one-on-one with people. She got paired with almost everyone on the team. No one was able to better her at any drill, Octavia was able to keep up with her and actually put up a good fight but she couldn't best her. Octavia and Lexa were a force to be reckoned with at passing drills too. They impressed all of the girls and the coach. They liked each other and even started up a tentative friendship.

Coach called last break and Lexa saw Octavia send a text from her phone before throwing it back in her bag. Anya made her way over to where Lexa was stretching on the field. "So I'm guessing you are the one that got the full ride to play right?"

"Yeah that's me." Lexa was proud of her scholarship and wasn't afraid to say so.

"I can see why. You are damn good Woods…it is Woods right?"

"Yeah it's Woods, but I prefer Lexa. Except during actual practicing and games."

"Understood. Well Lexa, coach made me your mentor so if you need anything just let me know. I'll give you my number before you leave. You really are very, very good." Anya smiled and punched Lexa's shoulder lightly. Lexa smirked and said thanks and went back to stretching. Coach started up practice again with a few plays and then let the girls loose for a team on team scrimmage. There weren't enough girls to fill every position twice but they still had fun with it.

As they were gathering their things to leave Lexa asked Anya to run through coach's play again before they went in. After the second run through they headed to the bench to grab their bags. When Lexa took off her helmet she saw Clarke standing there talking to Octavia. Clarke met her eyes over Octavia's shoulder and Lexa felt her heart stop as it did every time she looked in them. She smiled and waved at Clarke, who returned both, grabbed her bag and made her way to the locker room. Trying her best to look as badass as she felt. After she had changed and hung her gear back in her locker Octavia turned to her. "How do you know Clarke?"

"She is in like three of my classes." Lexa had no reason to lie to her teammate, that wasn't something she did.

"Oh, well she's like my best friend and she was saying how good you were out there and when I told her who you were she said 'oh yeah I totally know her' then just stared at you for a while." Lexa felt herself start to blush at the fact that Clarke both stared at her and complimented her skills. She looked down at her shoe that she was trying to tie to hide the fact from Octavia. Lexa could feel Octavia's eyes on her as if she was studying her. "You are really good you know."

"Thanks, you are too. I've never had a teammate that could actually keep up with me before. Maybe we should practice together and try to be like an unstoppable force." _And you can give me all the incite I want on Clarke._ She thought. Lexa stood up having finished tying her shoe and grabbed her book bag.

"Yeah sounds like a good plan to me. Hey wait, who is your mentor?" She asked before Lexa could walk away. "I got Indra and Harper got that Echo chic."

"Anya is my mentor." Lexa recognized the names to be the two girls that had flanked Anya in the locker room before practice began. Octavia gave an approving nod and said goodbye to Lexa. Lexa went out the back way as it was a closer shot to her dorm, and to avoid having to see Clarke not having taken a shower yet, and popped her headphones in to listen to one of Beca's mixes saved on her phone.

 **Beca**

Beca knew she wouldn't live down the interaction with the redhead at the activities fair. Lexa had given her an ear full once she found her at the lacrosse team's table. Already being on the team Lexa was just getting to know some names before practices started. "I figured you could use some time to go gaga over that cute little redhead." Beca had rolled her eyes and punched Lexa's arm even though that was exactly why Beca stayed as long as she had, she was bisexual and could never lie that the girl wasn't super-hot. At least Beca had found a radio station to intern at for the year.

She hated her classes. All of them. There was almost no point in what she was taking now for her major. She chose music therapy just to keep her dad off her back. Plus it would be something to fall back on if in fact she wasn't able to make enough money as a music producer, she shuttered at the thought of that. She left her last class and headed straight toward the radio station.

Her first shift was awful! The only good thing was that her station manager was actually kinda hot. Not as hot as her activities fair redhead but still hot. The other freshman intern tried to hit on her…again. Having also done that when he saw her on move in day beside the taxi. She trudged up the stairs to her dorm, knowing full well Lexa would be glad she got that much exercise for the day, and threw the door open with a bang. Lexa didn't jump but Beca did, Lexa had lacrosse practice that night and shouldn't have been back yet. "Dude, the fuck?" Beca asked as she saw her sister.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but I live here too." Lexa laughed as she answered. "How was the station?"

"Aren't you supposed to be at practice still? Why are you home so soon?" Beca ignored her question for now.

"Practice ended at seven tonight Bex. It's eight-thirty." Beca looked at the clock on her side of the room. Lexa wasn't lying. How did she lose so much time tonight? Oh yeah that's right, stacking stupid ass CD's and records!

"Guess time flies when you're having fun." Beca knew Lexa would hear the sarcasm in her voice in an instant. Her sister was the only one it didn't work on anymore. "Lex that internship sucks balls! All we did for five hours was stack CD's!"

"We?"

"Yeah there is another freshman that is interning. His name is Jesse and he spent the whole time hitting on me and trying to make me smile." She flopped back down on her bed with a sigh.

"What a dumb ass! Don't worry soon everyone will know that I am literally the only person that can make you smile! Was he at least hot?" Beca rolled her eyes.

"He was okay, the station manager Luke is hot though. He thinks my name is Becky." Both girls laughed at the mistake. "What am I gonna do Lex? That was the one thing I actually looked forward to since we got here."

"Why don't you make a few mixes and take them to Luke, Bex? I mean you are super talented and he may even put them on air." Lexa was beaming at her when Beca popped herself up on her elbows.

"You are seriously a genius sometimes Lex!" Beca sat up all the way but stopped before she hopped of the bed to start mixing, intending to leave her homework for God knows when. "How was your day?" She stood up and moved to start up her computer before mixing and at least let Lexa talk about herself for that time.

"Dude you will never guess who is in like three of my classes!" Lexa threw her book to the opposite end of her bed and sprang to her feet faster than Beca ever could have. "Remember the blonde I told you about with the amazing blue eyes?"


	3. A Month into the Year

**Lexa**

By now Lexa had fallen into a routine that she could actually live with. She started getting up in the morning, going for a run and then going to the field to take a few shoots at the goal. After about the third day she noticed that Octavia was running the same route as her. They ended up making it part of their training together. They met outside Baker Hall (Octavia was in Marshall Hall a couple buildings down) and ran through campus to the field and started training. Some days they would train seriously and other days they would just mess around passing the ball back and forth, today was one of those days.

Lexa really liked working with Octavia because they were basically on the same level. Some mornings Anya and Indra would come out with them to work on what Anya liked to call 'secret weapon plays', mainly it was just the freshmen girls though. Lexa would listen to Octavia talk about whatever it was that interested her the most that day, there was a lot of talk about an older brother but Lexa really didn't pay close attention. It was hard for Lexa to focus on the words coming from the smaller girl when she kept thinking about the fact that she was Clarke's best friend. Lexa and Clarke didn't have much time to talk during class. It was obvious that they both cared about school and grades and that was where most of their focus was. Though Lexa would admit that her eyes did tend to wonder.

She couldn't help it. Clarke did this really cute thing where she squinted her eyes and stuck the tip of her tongue out when she couldn't read a word the professor wrote on the board. That look threatened to knock Lexa right out of her chair. Clarke had caught her looking a few times already but just smiled, occasionally winked, and went back to work. Lexa really couldn't take much more of this. She didn't know what is was but she was desperate to know much, much more about her. She wanted to ask Octavia but that didn't exactly sound like something that would go over well.

The pain rocketed right through her stomach and she doubled over onto her knees before she even knew what happened. The next thing she knows Octavia is running over, desperately trying not to laugh, and falling to her knees next to her. "Lexa, are you okay?" There were way too many snickers for that to be a serious question.

"I'll be fine." Lexa wheezed. "What happened?" It was starting to get easier to breath now.

"You were off in la la land and didn't catch the ball. It hit you in the stomach pretty hard." She laughed again as she helped Lexa to her feet. "Where is your head at this morning? It sure as hell isn't here."

"I'm fine just thinking about...classes...and...stuff." Lexa could feel herself starting to blush and hoped Octavia would think it was just from the accident.

"What is 'stuff's' name?"

"What? I...I...I have no idea what you mean." There was no way Octavia knew about her thing for Clarke right? RIGHT?

"Seriously? Do you really think I'm that stupid?" Octavia had a point and was staring her down, not willing to break without an answer. Lexa tried to keep her face blank but when Octavia crossed her arms and gave her an I'm-waiting look she knew it was over.

"Okay...okay...fine." Why was she willing to tell this girl she had known for only a month about everything? Lexa only ever talked about life stuff with Beca. ONLY Beca. "There is this girl," Octavia's eyebrows shot up quickly. _Oh, right she doesn't know,_ Lexa thought. "Yeah, I'm a lesbian, anyway. There is this girl and I kinda have a thing for her but we don't really talk that much. I mean I want to talk to her but we are both busy every time I see her and I don't exactly know where she stands on the whole sexuality scale anyway so I'm probably just wasting my time." If she didn't stop now she would start rambling and Lexa hated to ramble in front of people that were, again, not Beca.

"Well all you can really do is take a chance."

"Wait, what?" Was Octavia actually giving her advice?

"Well I mean if it was me and I had a thing for this guy I'd make time to talk to him. Figure out where he is at in life. I know you said you guys don't have much free time but maybe you should make some. I mean if you really want to know her then all you can do is try." Lexa really didn't know what to say. Octavia made a very good point. She had to try and get to know Clarke. "Come on, let's get back to the locker room I've got class soon." Lexa picked up the ball that was laying in front of her feet and turned to walk with Octavia.

"Thanks Octavia. I never really open up to people that aren't Beca."

"I get it. I usually only talk to Clarke, Raven, or Bellamy." Lexa vaguely remembers Bellamy being the name of Octavia's older brother. They put their sticks back in their lockers and started the jog back to the dorms. Once they were about to split ways to their buildings Octavia turned to her again. "By the way, my friends can call me O." Then she turned toward her dorm.

"Thanks O." Lexa laughed and headed up to her room. Beca was exactly where she left her that morning. Face down on her bed with her left arm hanging out over the edge. Beca slept like a bear most of the time. That would by why Lexa tended to be her alarm. She decided that she would wake her up after she took a shower.

"Bex, wake up!" It took three tries before she stirred and lifted her head off the pillow.

"Meh...what...day?"

"It's Friday Bex." She looked like she was thinking for a moment then she turned on her side and curled up into a ball and pulled her headphones on that were still on the corner of her bed.

"Fuck that class." Aaannnnddd she's out. Lexa rolled her eyes and left to head to anatomy class and finally start talking to Clarke.

 **Clarke**

Clarke was running way later than she normally would be and she wasn't happy about it. Kimmy Ji, her weirdo of a roommate, "accidentally" unplugged her alarm clock and never said anything to her. Clarke practically ran into anatomy class to beat the start of the lecture and flopped in the seat next to Lexa who looked a little concerned. She beat the professor's speech by about ten seconds. Clarke could still see Lexa glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. Clarke turned to her as she opened her book to try and follow along. Lexa was giving her a look that was basically asking if she was alright. Clarke smiled both to answer her unspoken question and because Lexa just made her smile.

Clarke was off her groove now. She hated being late and it tended to throw her whole day out of order. She was glad that this lecture was just review of what they had learned this week, her brain needed extra time this morning. No thanks to the bitch that she lived with. After a few minutes something hit Clarke's left hand. She looked down to see a note book with something written at the top of the page. She noticed it was Lexa's perfect handwriting...not that Clarke actually paid attention to what Lexa's handwriting was, or how her long fingers gripped her pencil, or how the tendons in her wrist flexed when she wrote certain letter…okay so she watched a little too much. She glanced up at Lexa before reading the page to see that smirk that made everything go fuzzy and completely clear at the same time. Again it made her smile, and then Lexa's eyes flicked to the page and back up at Clarke's before turning back forward. Clarke looked at the page.

 _Wanna talk about it?_

Clarke didn't know why she felt her heart swell. Lexa actually cared and wanted to know what was bothering Clarke. The whole writing back and forth thing did feel a little high school if not middle school but they really had no other way or time to talk. Clarke squared her shoulders and wrote back as she saw a smile creep onto Lexa's face.

 **Stupid roommate unplugged my alarm now my whole day will be off.**

She pushed the notebook back to Lexa who eagerly looked at the message. Instantly writing back.

 _What a bitch I'm sorry. At least you don't sleep like Beca. Seriously I think the earth could actually crack open and she still wouldn't even move._

Clarke didn't hesitate this time. Neither one of them listened to the review lecture for the rest of the class.

 **I'm guessing Beca is your roommate?**

 _Yeah, we have been living together for the last 4 years._

 **Okay, I'm confused aren't you a freshman?**

 _Yes, Beca is also sister...kinda. It's a long story._

 **It's a long class.**

 _I can't tell you like this. I need to say it._

 **I understand.**

Clarke wanted to know about Lexa like really, really know her. The girl had a cousin who was also her sister I mean how does that even really happen? Plus she really liked Lexa and wanted to see more of her, in both senses of the word. Clarke was a little worried about what Octavia would think since she was her teammate and they had been working together a lot lately. Yet in this moment she could really care less.

 _So...on a lighter note. O tells me you are one of her best friends_

 **Yeah. Her, Raven, and I have been friends since 6th grade. Followed each other to college and they left me to get a shitty roommate while they live together. Bitches.**

 _Yeah, that would piss me off too. Are you coming to our first game tomorrow?_

 **What kind of friend do you think I am? OF COURSE!**

 _Well look out for number 12. She is really badass._

Clarke laughed silently as she read the last line. Students started standing up around them and they noticed the professor had dismissed the class. Lexa grabbed up the notebook and shoved it back into her bag. Clarke wanted to keep the conversation going in actual words this time. "What makes you think you are so badass on that field?" Lexa's laugh was going to be the death of Clarke.

"The fact that none of the other players can even come close to stopping me. That includes Octavia."

"Oh really? Well then why have you and O been working out together so much?"

"Because I'm the only one that can stop her out there. We will be a force to be reckoned with." Just then Clarke's phone went off. It was Octavia, she wanted to meet up and get ready for rush night tonight. Clarke sent a quick reply saying she was on her way and turned back to Lexa.

"Speak of the tiny devil…" She was cut off by Lexa.

"Oh no you have yet to meet Beca and I can assure you she has that title patented!" They both laughed. "Plus Beca is even smaller than O." Clarke's eyebrows shot up, she had no clue there were people smaller than O in college (other than those in the _Little People Society Club_ who actually tried to get Octavia to join).

"Well O wants to meet up before my next class. See you in chem?"

"I'll be there." This was the first time Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes when she smiled. Clarke tried her best to stay upright but tripped over her feet and was headed down when a strong, warm hand wrapped around her bicep and pulled her standing again. "You okay?" Clarke was suddenly aware of just how soft Lexa's hand was and how close their bodies were. It was comforting to say the least. Then it was over too soon when Lexa released her arm and stepped back a little quickly looking down at her shoes.

"Yeah thanks, I really should get going." They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Clarke couldn't help the fact that she looked back to check Lexa out. She really needed to know the soul behind those eyes, and she would get more insight in their next class together.

 **Chloe**

It was time to do this. Chloe could do this. She could no longer deny her feelings for the "hobbit" as Aubrey so liked to call her. It was time to be true to herself, it was time to break up with Tom. She never thought that he would actually take it so well. Not only did he know it was coming but the words came out of his mouth shocked her to her core. "Chloe, did you really think that I couldn't tell you were bi? I mean you and I checked girls out together." He wasn't wrong about that.

"I'm still sorry about hurting you Tom. You really are a great guy, I just honestly don't see this going any farther than it already has." She had explained that she had feelings for someone else and before his last comment. She assured him that she still cared and wanted to keep his friendship because he really was a good guy. He surprised her again by asking her to do him one favor before she left. "Of course Tom anything." She knew giving into him this one last time would make her feel better. He asked for the last thing Chloe could ever think of…shower sex. Seeing as he was a Residence Advisor (RA) this year it would happen in the co-ed dorm showers on his floor. Not that Chloe minded, she was pretty confident about all of herself.

She rushed back to the Bella's house as soon as they were done because she had to tell Aubrey everything…and get ready for auditions tonight. She practically busted down the door making Aubrey drop the sheet music she was holding. "Oh em gee Bree you totes have to hear what just happened to me!"

"Didn't you just go break up with Tom? Why are you so happy…and why do look like you just took a shower? Chloe what the hell happened?

"Yes, I did break up with Tom and he was cool about it and then we had shower break up sex. But when we were about to start I heard the most beautiful low alto voice reverberating off the walls!" Chloe had started moving around the room as she talked, she tended to move a lot when she was excited or nervous. "I followed the sound into a stall a few down from ours and oh my god Bree it was her!"

"Her who?" Aubrey had finished picking up the sheet music and moved to sit on the couch.

"The girl from the fair! She seriously has an amazing voice, we need her Bree. The Bella's need her. The fact that she was singing 'Titanium' was enough to get my attention but when I pulled that curtain and saw her, it honestly took me a minute to find the breath to speak to her." Chloe felt her breath go again with the memory of seeing her naked. "I got her to sing again and when I started harmonizing with her it was honestly one of the most natural things I had ever heard or felt! I could honestly listen to it forever, I really hope she shows tonight. God, I just need to know her name!" She turned to look at Aubrey who looked like she hated everything Chloe just said. "What?"

"Seriously Chloe? Do you even hear yourself right now? You are pining after some freshman you don't know instead of focusing on the Bella's and trying to get back to the ICCAs!" Aubrey was starting to use her military voice she inherited from her father. Chloe always knew to back down when she got this way. "We have to focus on trying to get girls to join that are actually going to keep our traditions alive."

"You're right Bree I'm sorry. I guess I just got carried away. I'm gonna go change and we can head to the theater." Chloe started up the stairs before Aubrey could stop her. She promised herself not to lie about how she felt about someone. This girl, whoever she was, honestly made Chloe question what exactly it was that she was feeling toward her. Yes there was attraction but Chloe had never felt this much in such a short time. When she thinks about how easy it was to make their voices blend together seamlessly it makes all of her hair stand on end. Chloe needed a name, if she had the girl's name she could finally calm down, and she would get it. Tonight.

 **Beca**

Beca had a long day, at least she didn't have to go to the station tonight. She couldn't help but run her father's words through her head again and again trying to decipher the meaning behind them. She was in her own world trying to figure everything out when the door flew open unexpectedly making her jump and hit her head on the shelf above her bed where she was sitting. She looked up to see Lexa with a huge grin on her face. "DUDE WHAT THE FUCK!? What is with everyone barging in on me today? First it was my dad, then that girl in my shower, now you charge in like a bull out of its cage…" She was cut off by Lexa.

"Woah hold up, go back, there was a girl in your shower?" Of course that was all Lexa got out of that statement.

"Lex, honestly did you hear any of the other things I said?"

"Sure I did." Beca glared at her. "Fine let me try again. What did Uncle Rick want when he barged in?" Lexa threw her bag down on her own bed before moving to sit next to Beca on hers.

"Thank you that is better. He came in and woke me up when I was technically supposed to be in my Intro to Philosophy class. He started going on about making friends and joining in at college. When he asked if I had any friends I said I had you and his answer was that you don't count because I'm your sister." They both scoffed at the line. "Then he told me that if I joined one group on campus, minus the radio station because only weirdos work there, then he would help me move to LA at the end of the year if I still wanted to go." The look on Lexa's face mirrored the surprise that was on Beca's when she heard it from her father.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Beca put her head in her hands and felt Lexa's hand rest on her back. "Obviously I need to join something I just don't know what. I mean I literally looked at every group when we went to the fair and never found anything I liked."

"What about that acapella group? You know the one with the hot redhead." Beca couldn't stop herself from blushing when the girl was brought up. "Oh, Bex looks like someone has a crush!" Lexa teased and bumped her shoulder with Beca's. "Wait was she the girl in the shower?

"How did you figure that out?" Not that Beca could really hide anything from Lexa. Lexa just wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. "Fine," Beca continued. "Yes she was the girl in my shower. Now listen before you ask stupid questions." Lexa put her hands up in surrender but kept her mouth shut. "I went to take a shower after dad left to clear my head. I was singing 'Titanium' as I started the shower, I didn't know anyone else was in there." Beca recalled the events to Lexa not skipping the part about how incredibly hard it was not to stare at the girl. "What she was super-hot." Was Beca's response when Lexa laughed. "Well once we stopped singing and she finally gave me my towel some guy came up behind her, complimented my voice, and gave her the let's-finish-what-we-started look. Then she said 'see you tonight at auditions' and was gone. I showered faster than ever and came back here to hide. Then you barged in. Why exactly did you barge in?"

"No longer important. I think we figured out what group you are joining!" Lexa was off Beca's bed and across the room looking on her computer.

"What are you talking about? What are you searching for?" Beca moved to stand behind Lexa. "Lex you can't be serious. I'm not joining an acapella group, let alone the all-female one."

"Don't look at it as joining the group. Look at it as getting closer to that, how did you put it, super-hot redhead." Lexa laughed again and went back to her computer.

"I hate you, you know that right?" Beca really did want to move to LA and this might be honestly her only shot. Plus it didn't hurt that Lexa was right, like always. "I don't even know where or when they are."

"Got it!" Lexa pointed at her computer screen. "They are in the theater and they started…shit…fifteen minutes ago. Come one let's move!" Lexa turned and shoved Beca toward her shoes. "If we go now we should be able to make it to the end." Beca reluctantly put on her shoes and followed Lexa out the door.

Beca had to practically jog to keep up with her sister. She was taller and more athletic than Beca, they were both strong and coordinated, but Lexa go the muscle in the family. Lexa lead Beca to the back door of the theater landing them backstage. They heard someone singing a Kelly Clarkson song without any music back up. Beca instantly became nervous. She knew the song but was not prepared to sing it at all. She would have to try and wing it or sing something else. _Oh shit! WHAT THE FUCK DO I SING?_ Beca thought as she heard everyone clap and some guy say that was the last one. Beca looked around one of the curtains and saw a flash of red. Her heart dropped. The girl locked eyes with her and stopped the boys on stage and beckoned her forward onto the stage.

"Now or never dude. Do it for LA." Lexa gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze before pushing her toward the stage. _Right, for LA. Here goes nothing._ With that last thought Beca stepped on stage leaving Lexa to watch from the side.


	4. Let the Fun Begin

**Lexa**

"Dude, I can't believe I just did that." _Neither can I._ Lexa thought. She knew Beca meant that she couldn't believe she tried out for the Bellas. What Lexa couldn't believe was that Beca sang that song. Instead of saying anything though Lexa just looked at her shoes as they walked back across campus to their dorm. The last time Lexa heard that song was over four years ago. Lexa didn't realize how quiet she was until Beca spoke again. "Hey," a hand stopped Lexa from walking on without Beca. "I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know what to sing and when I saw the cup that popped in my head, plus I knew that I could sing it acapella…well sort of acapella." All Lexa could do was nod.

"I know you didn't think about it Bex, it's okay I'm not mad. I'm the one that doesn't sing that song, or any song for that matter, anymore." Beca's turn to nod. "Plus I could never ask you to stop because it was as much a part of your childhood as it was mine." Lexa started walking again looking at her shoes. She didn't want to have this conversation with Beca right now. Things were hard for Lexa as it was and she knew that Beca was the one person that actually understood her in this universe so she had to get it out. "I just miss them you know."

"Yeah, I do too. Not near as much as you do Lex and I would never say otherwise." Lexa felt Beca's hand on her shoulder and she felt a little better, they weren't really huggers after their mothers died so that was their way of telling the other that they were there for them. "Let's just go back to the dorm. I just have the finishing touches to put on your mixes for tomorrow." Beca explained.

"Thanks Bex." She shoved her sister's shoulder with her own as they laughed a little and continued up to their dorm.

Lexa had trouble falling asleep that night. She kept hearing the song over and over in her head, only this time there were more voices and more cups. When she closed her eyes she could see everyone sitting together. When she opened her eyes again she realized it was a dream from the sunrise out their window. She couldn't fall asleep after that so she got up pulled on her tank top and capris, grabbed her phone and earbuds, tied her shoes and headed out the door.

Lexa turned up her music as loud as it could go to drown out the song still ringing in her ears. She regrettably turned on her Demi Lovato playlist. Some of the songs were the originals and others were Beca's mixes of the songs (though if you asked Beca she would deny making any of them). Lexa liked the singer and her lyrics actually spoke to her at times. Lexa ran as fast as she could toward the woods she found doing a similar thing early in the year. She sprinted through the trees as they started to blur at the edge of her vision. She jumped over roots that she knew the place of, launching herself off of fallen tree trunks in an almost parkour fashion. Her feet pounded the ground rhythmically with the music blaring in her ears. As she reached the next tree she could launch herself over she noticed that there was a spot of yellow in her path. She couldn't stop herself without getting hurt. Lexa pushed herself forward faster and launched herself off the log faster than she had before to get over the person on the other side of the tree. When she landed though she over judged her speed and slide slightly to her left, falling to the ground.

She didn't hear the person walk up to her and ask if she was okay because her headphones were still in on full blast. Lexa jumped when she felt the hand on her bare arm. Lexa looked up to lock eyes with cobalt blue ones filled with concern. "Clarke?" Lexa took out her headphones to talk to the girl. "What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same question." She responded with a laugh. "Is that Demi Lovato I hear?" Clarke laughed out loud as Lexa fumbled with her phone to turn off the music as heat reached her cheeks. As Lexa scrambled to get her phone she noticed Clarke's sketch book lying where she was sitting. A rather high note out of her headphones pulled her eyes back to the task at hand and she quickly silenced the song. "Why did you turn it off? I love Demi!"

"Really?" Lexa was honestly shocked.

"Yeah, her songs have really good messages lately. Any way why are you out here in the middle of the woods so early?" Lexa smirked at the fact that they liked the singer for the same reason and went on to answer Clarke's question.

"Running, I needed to clear my head and running through the woods has kinda been my get away lately." Lexa took the chance to really take in Clarke. She was in a simple pair of jeans with a pair of worn out converse and a Barden University hoodie on.

"Prepping for your first game later?" Lexa shot her eyes back to Clarke's face feeling caught.

"No…yeah…kinda, I just needed to run." Lexa needed a subject change now, that was the whole reason she was out here. "How long have you been into art?" Clarke was the one to fumble around this time trying to cover her current sketch. They both took the opportunity to stand up.

"Kind of forever but it's just a hobby." Lexa hadn't really seen what Clarke had been drawing so she couldn't comment on her skills…yet.

"Can I see?" Lexa gave Clarke her trademark smirk.

"No!" Clarke shot out fast and Lexa took a step back feeling she struck a sore subject. "Sorry, it's not finished yet." Clarke gave Lexa and apologetic glance. Lexa felt her knees start to weaken at the sight and shook it off to keep herself upright. She watched as Clarke's eyes scanned her body quickly. "Is that a tattoo?" _Shit,_ Lexa thought. She had totally forgotten about her arms being uncovered at the moment.

"Umm…yeah, I have a few actually." No chance of getting away from that one, it was obvious that it was a real tattoo on her right bicep.

"Can I see them? I always wanted to get a tattoo! What are they of? They are such an interesting form of art! Do your tattoos have any meaning to you personally?" Clarke kept firing questions off before Lexa could answer, though she wouldn't be answering all of them.

"I'd love to show you them sometime but right now is not exactly the best, seeing as we are in public." Lexa gave a smirk again and saw Clarke start to blush. Okay so Lexa's less visible tattoos were not in a "naughty" place, but they were close. "It's not like that Clarke. Yes, they are personal and it can be a big deal for me to reveal them to people." Why was Lexa saying all of this to Clarke? She didn't talk to people that weren't Beca. This school was going to give her a complex. "Hey, I'm sorry to run but I need to get home and shower before I need to be at the field." Clarke's face seemed to fall a bit. Lexa felt the need to make her happy again. "Will I see you tonight?" That did the trick.

"Yes, I'll be there cheering your unstoppable force on." Lexa left with a smile on her face for the run back to her dorm. When she arrived Beca was at her desk with Lexa's iPod plugged into her computer.

"Hey Lex, I just finished uploading your mixes for you. I hope they help." Lexa thanked her sister and promised to listen to them after she took a shower. Her shower was uneventful compared to Beca's from the night before. Though she did start to think about the fact that it was her first college level lacrosse game and she would get to wear her jersey for the first time. She couldn't wait to show her parents…her parents. They wouldn't get to see it, they wouldn't be there, they weren't going to be screaming from the crowd to embarrass her as much as they could. Lexa's mood shifted after that. She retreated back to the girl who hid her feelings from everyone and just went through the motions.

She finished her shower and got dressed in her basketball shorts and t-shirt before heading back to her room. Beca's head whipped around at the door opening and their eyes met for the briefest of seconds and Lexa knew she had been caught. She marched to her side of the room and started putting her things away when Beca came to sit on her bed. "Hey, why did you come barging in here last night? You never told me." Beca was trying to get Lexa in a better mood and she could tell but Lexa's reflex was to defect the fact.

"I told you last night it's not important anymore." Beca saw right through her, she always did.

"Lex, are you okay?" Lexa nodded, again knowing Beca saw through it. "Dude, talk to me. You know I can tell when something is bothering you."

"I talked to Clarke yesterday." A truth that is what Lexa could give her.

"Dude that is awesome, why are you so down right now?"

"I'm not down about Clarke." The smallest of smiles made its way to Lexa's face at the thought of the girl. Then it was gone with the reason she was so down. "That was the reason I barged in yesterday. Today is my first college game Bex. It hit me in the shower. In a few hours I will be starting in my first college lacrosse game and they won't be here." Beca didn't say anything, she knew better. Lexa sat down next to her and felt a hand on her shoulder. Lexa knew she would be okay, Beca knew she would be okay too. It would pass in a few minutes. Beca handed Lexa her iPod back and Lexa scrolled through the mixes randomly picking one. When 'Stars' started playing Lexa lost it and laughed out loud, Beca would put a Demi song in her pre-game mixes.

"Hey by the way, I found out her name." Beca pulled Lexa out of her thoughts, though Lexa had no clue what she was talking about. She gave her sister a confused look. "The super-hot redhead. Her name is Chloe. She sent me an email on my school account for something about the Bellas." Lexa sat up a little straighter.

"Did you get in?"

"Yeah I think so, I don't exactly know it was kinda a cryptic message. She even said see you tonight at the end and I have no clue what she means." Lexa thought for a moment.

"Maybe she knows about us and she is gonna be at the game. I don't really know just throwing ideas out there." Beca gave a shake of her head and bounced off the bed muttering something about showering before there are more people to barge in there with her. Lexa laughed and turned the music back on letting it soothe her into a rest before her game.

 **Beca**

Even though Beca loved her sister and loved watching her games, she hated sitting with her father who insisted on being present. Unfortunately Beca didn't know anyone else and she didn't want to sit alone so she had no choice but to sit next to her father in the bleachers waiting for the teams to come out. Beca came to the field when Lexa did because she basically didn't have anything better to be doing. Her dad showed up only minutes later claiming Lexa told him to come that early (Beca knew Lexa would not subject her to such turmoil). They were currently two of the few people already at the game that were only spectators. Beca was ignoring her father by keeping her headphones in her ears at all times. Her phone buzzed in her hand with a message from Lexa

Lex: _Did you happen to grab my athletic tape before we left the dorm?_

Lexa could seriously forget her head if it wasn't attached.

Bex: _I did actually but you have to come out here and get it._

Lexa didn't text back but appeared in front of her family only a moment later. Beca took her sister in, she looked good. Like really good, the green of her jersey complimented her eyes perfectly and the…wait was that…war paint? "Dude," Beca took her headphones off. "What is on your face?" Lexa let out a small laugh.

"We decided to go with war paint for the first game. Does it look weird? The team said I look badass but I'm not convinced." Beca studied her again to take in her face paint this time. It covered around both of her eyes back toward her ears, while dripping down her cheeks in streaks. To be honest it made Beca a little scared of her sister. Her eyes seemed to glow from behind the "mask" of the black paint, it was defiantly intimidating to say the least. Yet before she could give her opinion her dad spoke up next to her.

"It's definitely something." Lexa just gave her uncle a smile and looked back to Beca for the only answer she could trust.

"Trust me when I tell you that it actually is pretty badass. Plus the jersey matches your eyes and they kinda glow behind it." Now that was a real Lexa smile. Beca reached into her jacket pocket and handed Lexa the roll of tape.

"Thanks Bex! I have to get back before coach has my ass." She gave Beca's arm a smack and ran back down toward the locker room, with her uncle yelling some nonsense about language after her. Before Beca could put her headphone back on like she so desperately wanted to her father's hand stopped her.

"So did you take my advice and join a club or something? I know Rush night for the sororities was last night."

"God, dad no I did not join a sorority! Yet I did take your advice and auditioned for the Bellas last night. Before you get all excited I don't know if I got in, but I did try." That was all he had asked her to do so if she didn't get in then she expected him to still move her to LA.

"I'm glad you tried Bec and I'm sure that you got in. You know I always liked it when you girls would sing together. Did Lexa audition too?" Beca had not seen Richard Mitchell smile like that since he married Sheila (she may have hated the woman but she knew her dad was happy).

"No dad, you know she doesn't sing anymore. Not even along with the radio." More fans were starting to fill the stands at this point and Beca moved back to their seats before they lost them. Once she sat down she reluctantly put her headphones away in her pocket and watched the field for the players to come out. Her father thankfully dropped the conversation they were having and sat next to her in silence, until some of his students came up to talk to him. Beca ignored the conversation until he said her name and she smiled and waved like she was raised too then went back to staring out at the field.

Two girls that were seated together in the front middle row (just off to Beca's right and down a few rows) started cheering as loud as possible as soon as they saw green jerseys. The two guys in Sigma Beta Theta t-shirts behind them joined in soon after. The team made their way on to the field with their helmets hanging on the net of their sticks so their war paint was in full view of the crowd. There were a few "that is so cool" and "they look kinda scary" comments from the people around Beca. Yet her eyes were locked on Lexa, though it was pretty clear that Lexa's paint was way better than everyone else's. _She looks like she is in command of the team and the field right now._ Beca was proud of her sister she always had been. At that point Lexa made eye contact with Beca and smirked. Beca returned it with a thumb up. She saw Lexa's eyes drift to her right toward the two _still_ screaming girls. Beca followed her gaze a little confused until she looked back at her sister and saw her wink. Beca sat back down in her seat laughing to herself as she realized that the blonde of the two girls must have been this Clarke she was talking about all the time.

The game went off without a hitch. Lexa scored at least twice but assisted in every goal the team made, she also never left the field during play. There was a smaller girl who seemed to know exactly where Lexa was at all times and where Lexa would throw the ball. Beca made a mental note to ask Lexa who number 3 was (and if she was in fact winking at Clarke). The sun had set before the game got into the last minutes. As soon as the buzzer sounded ending the game (Barden Knights 4 - Visitors 0) the SBT guys ran from the stands back toward the school.

"They must be headed to round up guys for hood night." Her father answered the question in her head. He stood next to her and started to make his way toward the field to congratulate Lexa. Beca followed then once Lexa saw them and took off her helmet Beca ran ahead of him. She high fived her sister and placed her hand on her shoulder to congratulate her in their way. "You did great Lexa. I'm very proud of you." He knew better than to hug her so he too placed his hand on her shoulder and gave it a quick squeeze. He said his goodbyes and was off back to the house leaving the girls behind.

"You really did do great out there! You were like commanding the field the whole time! I'm gonna start calling you Commander when you get in this mode." Beca teased her sister.

"Whatever you say Tiny Demon!" Lexa had that smile that always made Beca feel better on her face. Then there was another jersey next to Lexa's.

"That was insane! Seriously I have never played that well in my life!" Beca took in the number 3 on the jersey and remembered the questions she had for her sister. Yet her sister wouldn't be answering them. "Hi, I'm Octavia." Beca shook the hand that was offered.

"Hi Beca, I'm Lexa's sister."

"O is the one that I'm practicing with in the mornings." Lexa cleared everything up with that.

"Okay now I understand why it was like you could read each other's minds out there." Beca laughed. Then the two screaming girls were flanking Octavia.

"O come on get changed we have to celebrate! Oh hi Lexa!" The girl spoke fast as she took in who Octavia had been talking to. Beca turned to her sister to see a hint of something in her eyes, the face paint made it harder for Beca to read. "Lexa you did really great out there, your whole team did great, but you were…wow!" If there hadn't been paint Beca knew everyone would have been able to tell her sister was blushing.

"Thank you Clarke." Lexa seemed to remember that there were other people around at this moment because she started falling over her words quickly. "Clarke this is Beca, my sister. Bex this is Clarke." Beca gave her sister a mischievous grin before shaking Clarke's hand and saying it was nice to meet her.

"Lexa, Beca this is Raven. Raven this is Lexa and her sister Beca." Octavia introduced the other girl standing with them. "Well we have a celebration to get to, you coming to change Lexa?" Lexa nodded and headed back to the locker room with Octavia leaving Beca with Clarke and Raven.

"So…I don't mean to be rude but are you guys like adopted or something? I mean you are the same age right and you really don't look that much alike." Raven had turned to talk to Beca. Luckily Clarke stepped in.

"Rae you cannot just dig into someone's personal life right after meeting them."

"Seriously you can't say that you aren't curious."

"It's okay guys." Beca needed this to stop. "We are not adopted but there is a story, and I can tell that Lexa hasn't told you yet?" She looked at Clarke who shook her head in answer. "Then it's not my place to say. You will just have to hear it from her." Beca was relieved to see that both girls accepted the answer and left it alone. Lexa sent Beca a text at this point telling her to meet her at the back entrance to the locker room since it was closer to the dorm. Beca told the girls goodbye and left to make her way around.

Beca leaned with her shoulder against the wall waiting for Lexa to come out when everything went black. She screamed, of course she screamed, you would too if a bag was just thrown over your head and someone wrapped their arms around you so you couldn't fight back. Not that Beca had much fight in her, she's tiny! Then she heard Lexa.

"Hey let her go! Beca! Let her go asshole…oh." She had heard Lexa running toward her then stop.

"She is okay I'm not going to hurt her, I promise." Beca had heard that voice before but she couldn't identify the owner in her panicked state. "Beca, its Chloe." She was instantly calm as the memory of the email flooded over her. Chloe…redhead Chloe…Bellas Chloe.

"What the hell is going on?" Lexa was closer now. Beca couldn't bring herself to call out to her sister for some reason. Then she felt the grip around her tighten slightly, it made Beca feel safe, but she still hated hugs. "I'm her sister tell me what is going on before I kick your ass!" Lexa was angry that was not a good thing.

"Seriously you better tell her." Beca finally spoke. "You can let go too I won't run or take the bag off."

"I'm Chloe Beale." She felt the arms loosen before dropping completely. "It's campus hood night, Beca is being accepted into the Bellas and if I don't get her back to the rehearsal space my co-captain will more than likely kill me." Beca did as she promised and didn't run or take the bag off.

"Chloe, well I'm Lexa. Will she be back tonight?" Beca could hear the smirk on her sister's face. She was thankful for the bag because in that moment because she knew Lexa put the pieces together and it made Beca blush.

"Oh totes! But it will probably be really late." Beca heard the smile in her voice. "We really need to get going though. I'm sorry if I scared either of you but you honestly scared the crap out of me when you came running out of there." Lexa's laugh was low and short but Beca knew she was kinda proud of scaring Chloe.

"Sorry. You guys go. Congrats Beca! We will celebrate for both of us another time." Beca knew Lexa was a little disappointed. "Don't worry about me I'll go hang out with Anya from the team and meet you at the dorm later." Beca heard the footsteps retreat and knew she was alone with Chloe with a bag over her head. Then she felt a warm hand intertwine with her own and pull her forward.

"Come on we are gonna be late and Aubrey doesn't do late." Beca stayed quiet and just felt the warmth of the hand around her own and the way it fit almost perfectly, she could faintly smell lavender and vanilla coming from beside her as well. Chloe was standing incredibly close right now and Beca wasn't sure if it was to guide her through the campus or just because Chloe wanted to be close. Beca really didn't care either way, though she would never admit it. Chloe opened a door awhile later and then Beca lost the feeling of Chloe's hand in hers only for it to end up on her shoulder. She was stood in a spot and told not to move. "Let the aca-initiation begin!" Chloe whispered in her ear sending a shiver down her spine.

 **Clarke**

"So that was the infamous Lexa then?" Raven had always been the one to fill the silence. She and Clarke were still waiting on Octavia to come back out of the locker room after Beca had left.

"Yes that was her, you didn't tell Octavia did you?" Clarke had started to panic slightly due to Raven's teasing tone in her voice. Clarke had confided her undeniable crush to Raven but was hesitant to tell Octavia due to the friendship she had with Lexa.

"I didn't but I still don't understand why you won't just tell her already. I mean you basically gave it away when you tried to talk to her while she was in uniform."

"Can you blame me? You saw her! That jersey and those eyes," Clarke let out a slight moan. "And that face paint! Damn!" Clarke could still see the image when she blinked. Yes she had always thought Lexa was attractive but Lacrosse Lexa was hot as fuck.

"Okay calm down Clarkey or you might combust right here. Yes she looked good in uniform and her face paint was way cooler than Octavia's. I mean she covered her eyes then smudged it down twice and up once…it kinda looked like she drew and 'A' over both of her eyes." Both girls laughed a little. Octavia's paint was still intimidating but nowhere near Lexa's, no one's paint was near Lexa's. Octavia came out of the locker room then back in normal clothes and sans face paint. She walked toward them and threw one arm around each girl's shoulders wedging herself in the middle of them.

"Well let's get this party started!" They turned toward their dorm and started walking.

"You know our celebration is only sitting in your dorm eating pizza and hoping we get kidnapped right?" Clarke asked. She and Octavia rushed last night and they ended the night by both doing a suicide bid, meaning they only bid on one sorority so if they didn't get into that one then they didn't get into any, for Sigma Zeta Psi. Clarke really liked what that sorority stood for. They were basically all about the sisterhood. They accepted you for who you were not for what you looked like. Each girl that rushed stood behind a wall and talked about themselves for a couple minutes, answering questions about their major and why they wanted to join a sorority, before they walked around the wall and came face to face with the sisters. Clarke had met a few sisters that were also pre-med majors and couldn't wait to pick their brains about chemistry (she was starting to struggle and hate the teacher).

"Yeah but that will be the fun part and then if they don't show up for one or both of us then we will all be together and can break out the emergency ice cream." Octavia knew that Clarke would be upset if she didn't get into the sorority.

"I just can't wait to watch them carry you out of the room with bags over your head. I'm taking pictures so there is your warning." Raven laughed and both of the others knew she was serious. They made it back to the room only having to wait five minutes for the pizza to get there as they ordered before leaving the field and from the on campus shop.

They were just getting to the camping scene in _We are the Millers_ when the fire alarm went off. They all jumped up and grabbed shoes and phones before heading out the door. They rounded the corner to the stairs and headed down, Raven in front with Octavia followed by Clarke. As they came out the exit on the back corner of the building Raven was pulled out of the way by someone on the other side. Octavia and Clarke ran to her rescue but they never saw where she went. Clarke was blinded by a bag, picked up by the waist and thrown over a shoulder. All of her instincts told her to fight back and at first she did, then she remembered the reason they had stayed in that night and stopped her assault. She could hear Raven's laughter drifting away as she was carried off. Octavia's constant yelling and name calling wasn't getting any farther away, Clarke had heard this side of O before.

"O calm down they aren't here to hurt us!" Octavia's cries broke off. "Remember the reason we stayed in tonight?" She knew O would be embarrassed now. _At least she has a bag over her head._ Clarke thought.

"Right. Hey wait they took us both! Clarke we both got in!" Now Octavia's cries were of joy. Clarke just laughed and enjoyed the ride to wherever they were going. She could feel the laughter from the person carrying her with their conversation. It wasn't long before they were put down and forced (nicely) to their knees.

"Tonight as the sister of Sigma Zeta Psi we have come together to grow our sisterhood and welcome this year's freshman pledge class!" A female voice boomed over top of everyone, Clarke felt herself shudder with anticipation of being that voice in the future. Clarke wanted nothing more than to have a family of more than just her mother and two best friends, suddenly she wished Raven had rushed with her and O.

"Welcome Clarke Griffin!" All of the sisters said together as the bag was suddenly pulled from her head. She took in the sight before her and she suddenly felt guilty. She pictured a dark room lit only my natural flames, all of the sisters holding candles and wearing some form of hooded robe. This was not the case. They were in what appeared to be a living room with extra furniture than a modern family would need and an abundance of pictures not only on the walls but covering every flat surface that wasn't meant to be sat or walked on. The sisters were just standing around the room all wearing different forms of Sigma Zeta Psi t-shirts. Clarke noticed that the colors of their shirts closely reflected the color choice in the room. _This must be the house._ Clarke thought. Seeing the happy look on everyone's face instantly made her smile as well.

"Welcome Octavia Blake!" The chorus of voices continued down the row next to her. She and O shared a smile and bumped shoulders before the next name was called.

"Welcome Harper McIntyre!" Clarke watched as Octavia's head whipped around so fast to the girl next to her that she was sure she got whip lash. Harper didn't hesitate to look right at Octavia and give her a smile. O turned back to Clarke who gave her a how-do-you-know-her look. O just smiled and mouthed 'lacrosse'.

"Welcome Zoe Monroe!" Harper looked at Zoe the same way that Clarke had looked at O when her bag came off, it made Clarke wonder if they too were best friends.

"Welcome Legacy, Niylah Lumi!" None of the other freshman seemed to know this girl but two of the sisters, including the one front and center, gave her a knowing smile.

The initiation was nothing like Clarke had seen in movies. There was an oath, introductions of the counsel, introductions of the sisters, a house tour (though no freshman could live there), and then it was explaining the many, many, many traditions of the group. Did I mention there were many? Songs, chants, games, rules, things they all were to follow to the best of their abilities while pledging. Then it was time for the pledge challenges. This was what Clarke was waiting for, the list of things they had to accomplish in order to become a real sister.

"You will be given a task every couple of weeks. Don't freak out, you won't be asked to break any laws and there will not be hazing. We are a family and that is not how family treats each other." Nia, the president, told the girls. "Now let's get this party started! Tonight we stay in together and start forming bonds between your soon-to-be sisters, later the big frat parties will come!" There was a chorus of cheers from the sisters again. That was all it took for the music to turn on, drinks to be poured, conversations to be started, and bodies to be moving. Clarke saw Niylah stand up and be enveloped in a hug with Nia and the other girl in the back as the party started. As expected she didn't get too far before being pulled by Octavia toward Harper.

"Clarke, this is Harper she is on the lacrosse team with me. Harper this is Clarke one of my best friends." Harper had explained a little further who she was exactly on the team by telling Clarke her number and Clarke of course congratulated her on their win yet again.

"Thanks, I didn't get to play much but it was still awesome to be a part of! Clarke, Octavia, this is Zoe she and I have been best friends since we were three. We were neighbors and her mom babysat me while my parents were at work." Harper motioned to the smaller brunette looking girl next to her. Zoe reminded Clarke a little of Octavia, yes she was short and had brown hair, but it was her can't lose attitude that made the comparison click for Clarke.

"It's nice to meet you both, feel free to call me Monroe most people do." Clarke smiled and nodded but couldn't help but look at the last pledge just over Zoe's shoulder. She was pretty, blonde, and about Clarke's height. Clarke walked past Zoe to introduce herself because she couldn't bear the thought of leaving the last girl out of their circle.

"Hi, I'm Clarke." She extended her hand toward Niylah who eagerly shook it.

"Niylah, nice to meet you!" Clarke introduced the other three freshmen behind her before asking the question that had been plaguing her.

"So they called you a legacy? What exactly does that mean?" This got the attention of all the pledges and a few sisters around them.

"A legacy means that someone in my immediate family was a Sigma before I was." Niylah answered without looking to anyone for guidance. Clarke didn't even have to ask the next question before it was answered. "My mother was a Sigma, along with my aunt, my older sister, and my cousin." Niylah finished with a smile and then Clarke put the pieces together. "Nia is my sister," Niylah motioned toward the unnaturally tall blonde girl. "Then Ontari Neve is our cousin, my aunt's daughter." A black haired girl walked up to put her arm across her shoulders in a hug.

"Being a Sigma kinda runs in the family!" Ontari threw in. "Enough chit chat someone bring out the games!" Soon the living room was divided in a heated battle of party games. It wasn't until _Cards Against Humanity_ was started that Clarke found out how much fun she was actually allowing herself to have. She hadn't felt this happy since before her dad died, and she missed it.

 **Chloe**

Chloe had waited for this night for so long. Her last hood night party ever, the thought brought fear and sadness into her heart. Due to her anxiousness about finally getting Beca into the Bellas and getting to actually know her, she had downed the rest of the Boone's Farm before they left for the amphitheater. She followed behind her new Bella sisters making sure no one got lost.

As soon as Aubrey gave them the go ahead the girls scattered. Chloe stayed off to the side and watched each girl as they went. Aubrey and Fat Amy made a beeline for the beer. Ashley and Jessica started toward a group of BU Harmonic members who were gathered around what appeared to be hard liquor. Lily instantly disappeared and when Chloe scanned the crowed to find her she reappeared on the other side of everyone. Stacie and Cynthia Rose were waiting for their turn at the keg, Cynthia Rose not even trying to hide the fact that she was checking out Stacie. Kori and Mary Elise were talking to some Treblemakers, she hoped that Aubrey wouldn't see them. Denise was practically being pulled into a High Notes smoke ring, and then there was Beca.

Chloe saved her for last for a reason. So she could watch her longer, if she knew where and what all the others were doing then she would feel better about watching her. Beca was standing toward the back of the theater just watching like Chloe was, then someone called her name. A Treble made his way over the tops of the rows toward Beca calling her name. Chloe watched as the interaction took place. It was obvious they knew each other from somewhere, and even more obvious that the Treble was hitting on Beca. Chloe was sure she heard the word "aca-children". She didn't like this guy, not because he was Treble but because he was talking to Beca. That was what she wanted to be doing. So she couldn't stop herself from running over to Beca as soon as she left.

All ready in her hazy state of mind, and her blatant disregard for personal space boundaries, she grabbed Beca by the wrists and pulled her face close her hers. "Hi!" _Really Chloe you couldn't have thought of something better?_ She berated herself. She hardly even heard Beca's reply before she spoke again. "I'm really glad I met you. I think we are gonna be really fast friends!" _Fast friends? Why not just ask her to never think of you as more!_ Chloe needed something to feed off of.

"Well you saw me naked so?" Beca smiled but Chloe could still hear the sarcasm. She needed more to drink so she could do this right…ish.

"Well this ginger needs she giggle juice," adding the butt shake for good measure so she will still think about her. "See you in a bit!" Chloe sprinted toward the vodka and took the bottle and a cup since she had no clue if someone else had drank straight from the bottle already. When the music started and everyone was singing, and she had had about three shots she decided to head back to Beca who still hadn't moved. The Treblemaker was back and had handed her a drink. Chloe waited for him to turn around and get distracted before she made her move.

"Well hello again." Beca was the first to speak this time.

"Hey sorry about earlier when I kidnapped you. Your sister seems…protective." She hoped that was the right word, she figured it was when Beca laughed.

"Yeah, we are pretty protective of each other, that was why I told you to tell her because she honestly would have kicked your ass."

"Well there is no need for that. She looked really scary with that face paint thing going on."

"She still had it on when she came out? I figured she would have already showered when she told me to head around to meet her." That was when Chloe remembered Beca had her hood on.

"Oh no she was still in complete uniform when she came out." Chloe thought back to Lexa and how she looked. "Is one of you adopted or something? I mean you look similar like you are related but you don't really look like you could be sisters let alone twins since you guys are the same age right?" _Chloe stop invading people's space! Especially Beca's! She will never go out with you like this._ Chloe hated what she had said as soon as it came out, she blamed the alcohol and tried to correct herself. "No wait forget I said anything, that was really rude and it's not really my business to know your personal life. Though I won't deny I want to know it." _Shut up Beale!_ So she finally took her own advice and shut herself up with another shot…or two.

"Whoa, slow down there! You are gonna end up in a bush somewhere if you're not careful." Beca had wrapped an arm around Chloe to steady her as she swayed. The action made Chloe blush. She smiled up at Beca and said thanks. Their faces were close together again and Chloe noticed Beca's eyes. Sure Chloe's eyes were blue too but Beca's were a rich, dark, almost navy blue. Chloe watched closely until suddenly she was looking at pale pink lips, she snapped her eyes up and stood up straight instantly feeling much more sober. Beca's arm dropped and so did her eyes down to her shoes. They needed to be talking, talking about something other than what just happened that is.

"So who was that Treblemaker guy you were talking to?" Chloe really did want to know. Even if it was just so she knew the competition she was up against.

"Oh Jesse? Yeah, he and I work together at the school radio station, nothing really exciting there." That was what Chloe needed to hear. Her smile was back and plastered across her face as big as it could be. "Plus Aubrey had that whole thing with the wolves." Beca let out a chuckle through her smirk, that smirk made Chloe drunk again.

"God, I'm so pissed that she added that to the oath!" Yep, Drunk Chloe was back! Drunk Chloe tended to have word vomit. "She seriously just hates them because they are good! No one can say otherwise they are good! We are good too but they won't ever compliment us so yeah there's that but it's whatever."

"You're cute when you ramble." Did that seriously just come out of Beca? Did she really just call Chloe cute? "I mean you're really drunk right now, and you are going on and on about things that I'm sure you would never say if you were sober because, you know, Aubrey is like your best friend right?" Their eyes locked again and Beca cut herself off. "I'm gonna go get you some water. Sit here and I'll be right back." Chloe didn't even fight as Beca took the bottle of vodka out of her hand and ran off.

Chloe sat and waited for Beca to return. In her drunken state she started singing along with the next song that rang out in the theater. Being drunk as she was, she had no clue how loud she was being until the pain rocketed through her throat again. She stopped singing instantly wrapping her hands around her neck hopefully to soothe some of it away. Beca appeared in front of her then.

"Hey, are you okay? Why did you stop singing? Can you breathe? What is happening?" Beca was rambling and it was absolutely adorable! The sight made Chloe smile again.

"I'm," Chloe coughed. "I'm okay, it just hurts sometimes when I get to loud or too high." Beca handed Chloe a bottle of water and sat next to her. "It's been happening since this summer. I made an appointment with a doctor just in case. I go in soon, I'm fine I promise." Chloe gave Beca her best smile.

"Well do you want me to take you back to the Bellas house? Maybe you should rest."

"NO! I am not missing my last hood night party!" Pain.

"Okay, okay just try not yell." Beca laughed a little. They sat in silence for a bit while Chloe drank the rest of the bottle, then Beca got her another. Chloe hated silence, okay so there wasn't silence, there were tons of voices and music around right now but the dead air between them was deafening. "Yes." Beca spoke quietly after a few more seconds.

"What?" Chloe was feeling much better and seriously confused.

"Yes, one of us is adopted." _Oh she is talking about her sister._ Chloe realized. "Lexa is biologically my cousin. Her mom and my dad were siblings." Chloe instantly picked up on the word.

"Were?" Chloe couldn't let Beca do this, she needed to stop it. "No wait, don't answer that! I don't want to pry into your life like that. I mean I do but you don't have to tell me." Word vomit was back. Beca was looking at her like she was trying to read her mind. Of course Chloe wanted to know about her past, she wanted to know everything. She wanted Beca to want to tell her about it more though.

"No it's okay we get that question a lot actually." Beca let out a small laugh. "Just earlier some friends of Lexa's lacrosse teammate asked the same thing. For some reason though I feel like I could tell you everything and never worry about anyone else finding out. I hate when people feel sorry for us."

"Why do people feel sorry for you? Oh and yeah I'm really good at keeping secrets! You really don't want to know the stuff I have on Bree." _Shit way to go Beale!_ Chloe gave Beca a pleading look.

"Oh trust me I think I do want to know, but I won't say anything to her." Beca was reading her again. "Maybe I can tell you everything when there aren't as many people around?" Chloe nodded eagerly. "Maybe like a couple weeks from now? I know Bellas rehearsals are going to be hell so I want to get a few in before I tell you anything more."

"That's fair. Yeah Bree can be a bit of a dictator at times, she grew up as an army brat and her dad is a general so there is that." Chloe's eyes grew wide as she realized what she just let out.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." For the first time that night Chloe saw Beca truly smile.

"You should smile more, it makes your eyes sparkle a little." Chloe would blame the line on the alcohol later. Just then the _Cha Cha Slide_ started to play and Chloe jumped up to join the line dance. She grabbed Beca's hand and pulled. "Come one Bec you have to dance with me!" Beca shook her head.

"I don't do line dances. I'll watch from here." Chloe gave her the puppy dog pout, winked, and then ran off to dance. When she started the dance she forgot what Beca revealed to her and about the pain in her throat. Bellas rehearsals started tomorrow morning and she could talk to Beca then, for now she wanted to dance. Aubrey slid in step next to her, followed closely by the rest of the new Bellas. When they turned to where they would be facing toward Beca, Chloe looked right at her and gave her the most seductive look she could. Beca didn't budge, and then she saw Jesse was next to her watching the group and talking with Beca. Chloe started to dance a little more sexually when she caught Beca's eye again. _I will win this war Jesse, just you watch!_

 ** _A/N: Neve is actually Latin for "snow" and Lumi is Finnish._**

 ** _Will Lexa and Beca finally get the balls to let Clarke and Chloe into their hearts? What is with Lexa's tattoos? What was Clarke drawing that she didn't want Lexa to see? Will Octavia ever find out about Clarke's crush on her friend? Why doesn't Lexa sing? Will Sigma Zeta Psi be everything Clarke hoped for? WILL OUR COUPLES EVER GET TOGETHER?! Tune in next week to find out more!_**

 ** _Okay I know I'm a loser for writing that but I couldn't help it! Thank you to everyone who left reviews! I am open to criticism and I will try to work on everything you give me! Reviews and everything inspire me to write more! Thanks again everyone!_**

 ** _S.C._**


	5. Can't Say You Didn't Try

**Chapter Five** – **Can't Say You Didn't Try**

 **Chloe**

Chloe woke up the next morning expecting to have a massive headache, she never really got hangovers but her head would hurt for a few hours, yet this morning she felt nothing. She couldn't put her finger on the reason that it wouldn't be happening. Then she realized how bad she needed to use the bathroom. A picture of Beca popped into her head, specifically Beca holding a water bottle out for her to take. She smiled with the memory of the action. Then she saw a picture of Beca sitting with Jesse, happy smile was gone. She pushed the thought aside with the covers off of her bed and got up to prepare for the day. It was the first Bellas practice and she knew Aubrey would be micromanaging everything already.

Chloe waited for Beca outside the rehearsal room, which was basically an old expo center the school didn't use anymore, later that day. She expected Beca to be the last to arrive, well minus Kori because as Aubrey so liked to put it "she was treble-boned" and kicked out of the group. Chloe tried her best to keep Bree from doing so but she couldn't stop her. Bree had her reservations about Mary Elise having done the same as well. Chloe spotted Beca across the last section of the Quad and ran toward her. She was excited, to say the least, to see this particular Bella. Chloe wanted to thank her and make sure she really made a promise to take Chloe out (weather it was a real date or not). "Hey Bec! I just wanted to say thank you for all the water you made me drink last night." Chloe of course hugged her when she said her thank you. She could feel Beca stiffen under her and literally freeze in place but Chloe didn't loosen her grip until it became a weird length of time for them to be standing like that.

"Umm…you're welcome…I guess." Beca moved away from Chloe and headed toward the rehearsal space. "I can see that it kept you from getting hungover after drinking a bottle of Boone's Farm and one of vodka."

"Oh I don't get hangovers. I don't know why I just never have." Chloe was so excited to be near Beca she was skipping alongside of her.

"Of course you don't!" Beca laughed, Chloe basked in it. Filled with a new found confidence from Beca's laugh Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her the rest of the way. They looked around at some of the old Bellas pictures they had brought from the house and waited for everyone to arrive. Aubrey began practice once they did.

Practice went well in Chloe's mind…minus Mary Elise being kicked out at the beginning for again being treble-boned. There was also the part when she and Bree had to explain what happened at the Nationals last year. Plus Aubrey's constant bickering with Beca who was asking relevant questions. Everything almost ended on a high note when they discussed the SBT mixer next week, then they tried the traditional Bellas…well it wasn't really a handshake…I guess you could call it a chant, and all hell broke loose again. Thankfully Bree just saved that mess for next practice. Chloe was trying to hurry and finish up stacking chairs to try and catch Beca before she was gone when she heard Aubrey asking to speak with Beca.

Chloe made it to "ear monstrosities" before giving up on not eavesdropping. Beca was right in the fact that Bree didn't like her and Chloe wasn't sure if it really was for her attitude or the fact that she was all Chloe could think or talk about recently. When she folded up the last chair she heard the last thing she ever expected from Aubrey. "I know you have a 'toner' for Jesse." Aubrey's tone was nothing but accusatory. Chloe's heart sank. Did Beca like Jesse as more than a friend like she let off last night? She had toned out the explanation of a toner with her own thoughts.

"Yeah that's not really a thing, and if it was Jesse is definitely not who I would have one for. Besides you're not the boss of me." Beca was just digging herself a deeper…wait…if not Jesse then who would she have a toner for?

"You took an oath!"

"That oath cost you two girls already…TODAY! I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you!"

"I can see your toner through those jeans!"

"That's my DICK!" Chloe couldn't help but laugh and she knew they both heard because when she turned around Beca was smiling at her and Aubrey looked like she could kill anyone. Chloe went to her best friend's side and tried to comfort her.

"Everything will be fine Bree." Aubrey brushed her off and left out the back door of the hall. Chloe turned back to the front entrance to see Beca leaning on the door frame watching her. "Hey Bec everything okay?"

"Yeah just thought I'd wait for you since you know General Posen stormed off." Chloe laughed at the nickname then corrected herself.

"You can't call her that when there is anyone around she will kill me!" Chloe panicked. She and Beca walked out the door and Chloe turned to lock up.

"You guys have the keys to this place?"

"Yeah, the school doesn't use it for anything anymore and since our house is small and we physically can't practice in it they gave us the keys so we can come and go as needed." Chloe thought back to the day when she and Aubrey were given all the Bella keys. Chloe was thrilled and could hardly contain her excitement, while Aubrey stood at attention like she was being addressed by her father and given a medal of valor or something. Beca's voice brought her back to the present.

"Where did you go?" Beca asked quietly.

"Back to when I was given the keys, it was a great day for me." Chloe wanted to know more about Beca and talking about herself was not the way to get to do that. "So, no interest in Jesse? You guys seemed like you were really hitting it off last night." Chloe didn't know why she thought to talk about Jesse, that was the last subject she wanted on her mind.

"No, not really, not that he isn't attractive but he's not what I'm looking for right now. At least not in _that_ way." Beca confessed. Chloe took this as an opportunity to dig deeper but felt like she should still take things slow.

"So last night, did I hear you tell me that we would go somewhere on our own and talk after a few Bellas practices or was I just super drunk?" Chloe asked with a laugh. Beca laughed too.

"No you heard right, but maybe after the Sigma Beta Theta mixer? I feel like a performance will be good to get out of the way." That was in a week. Chloe could wait a week.

"Of course! I can't wait!" She hugged Beca again and it felt the same as it did the first time. "You're not much of a hugger are you?"

"No actually I'm really not." Chloe released her and backed up a little.

"Well you are just going to have to deal with mine because I don't think I can stop myself around you." She ended the line with a wink. "Well I gotta head back to the house before Aubrey realizes that she can't get in because I have the keys." Both girls laughed. "See you later Bec, is it okay that I call you that?" Chloe figured she should ask since the girl obviously had personal reservations.

"Yeah, Bec is fine." Chloe nodded and waved her goodbye before turning to head home. Just as she did her phone went off with a text from Bree saying she couldn't get in and Chloe only laughed.

 **Clarke**

"GOOD MORNING PLEDGES!" Clarke was up and in a defensive stance lightning fast, Octavia and Harper were up just as fast. All of the freshmen stayed the night in the house after the party. They were sleeping side by side on the floor of the living room. Ontari's voice was loud enough as it was and when she added in the megaphone it was deafening. All of the sisters were laughing along behind her. Once the freshmen had gotten their bearings they laughed along to at the prank. "Welcome to the first day of pledging. Get dressed and be in the kitchen in ten minutes." The girls nodded and followed orders.

"Dude, I have a raging hangover right now." Octavia said covering her face.

"That would be because you drank your weight in liquor last night O." Clarke laughed at her. She herself had downed water like crazy after every drink she had (she had a feeling this morning was going to turn out just like this).

Once the girls were all dressed and in the kitchen they were welcomed by a pancake breakfast. Clarke felt a little weird that everything was so different than it was in movies but also a little relieved. Everyone ate together and the side conversations that were happening were enough to keep the feeling happy in the room. Then Ontari broke the conversations to pull the attention to her. "Okay everyone it's time to give out the first pledge task and give each girl their pledge pin." The sisters stood and made their way back to the living room.

Clarke and the others were ushered into a line in front of the fireplace where Nia had stood the night before. Each of them were presented with a small pin with the sorority crest and Greek letters on it. "You are to wear your pin at all times to signify that you are a pledge, once you are sworn in as sisters you will wear it to important events only." Nia explained to them. "Now, as your pledge master, Ontari will explain your first pledge task." Ontari walked over to pace along in front of them.

"Your first task is tradition. Each of you is required to find a first date. That means that you must go out with someone you have never been out with before. You will all schedule your date for the day and time that we give you. Each of your dates will be judged, you are to take pictures of each thing you do, then after they are done and everyone is back here we will decide who had the best date." Ontari explained. "All you are allowed to say when accepting the date is that they need to make it the best first date ever. Once you all have dates we will set up the day and times you each will be picked up. Everyone clear?" Each girl nodded.

Clarke wasn't sure how she felt about this task. Sure it was easy enough but what did it really accomplish? Make some poor sole out to be a joke if they only planned to take one of them to dinner and a movie? Not saying she wouldn't try everything she could to have the best date, but she couldn't say that she wasn't worried about what was going to happen once they compared them all. Her mind floated to Lexa and she let herself think about what would happen if they went out for this challenge. Then she thought about if she should try and get Lexa to ask her out or if it should be a guy, Clarke was worried about how the sisters would react to a lesbian date. Then remembered that they lived in the twenty first century and that was just ridiculous…right?

"Now that we are through that, your first big appearance as pledges will be next week. It's Sigma Theta Beta's annual fall mixer." Nia stated. "And seeing as though they are our brother fraternity we are all required to attend. We will be wearing our SZP polos and you will all wear your pins." Each freshman was handed a robin's egg blue polo with silver Greek letters embroidered on the left chest. After Nia finished her explanation of the mixer and they went over some of their traditions again the girls were all released from the house.

"Hey O," Clarke called after her friend. "Are you headed back to the dorm?"

"Yeah, I gotta change before practice starts."

"You guys have practice? I mean you just had a game last night." Clarke asked.

"Yeah it's a recovery thing and coach wants to go over everything from the game last night." Octavia explained. "You coming to rave to Rea about all the sorority stuff with me?" She asked with a smile on her face.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss that for the world, especially since she won't want to hear any of it and we both will be hitting her from every side." Clarke thought back to their task and wondered what Octavia thought about everything. "Hey, what are you gonna do about the whole date task?"

"I honestly don't know. With lacrosse, dating has been the last thing on my mind. I guess I could always try and get one of the brothers to ask me out at the mixer, though if Bellamy has anything to say about it I won't complete the task." Octavia joked. Clarke had completely forgotten that Bellamy was a Sigma brother.

"What about that guy he brought to your lacrosse game? He was super nice and Bell seemed to get along with him." Clarke hoped that O could get her brother to loosen the reigns since this was something she had to do for the sorority. "Hey does Bell even know you rushed?"

"Umm…no…he doesn't. I guess he will find out at the mixer." Octavia just shrugged and kept walking. Clarke knew that O and Bell tended to butt heads when it came to college stuff and well basically anything that Octavia found fun and Bellamy found his little sister shouldn't be involved it. "Plus I never even met the guy he brought along. He was super cute though from what I could tell. But I bet Bell would kill any one of those guys that tried to date me. I mean think about that Clarke? One of his precious brothers dating his little sister? Yeah he would probably need to die before that happened." Clarke laughed along because it was so true. The conversation died as they entered their building and Clarke glanced toward Baker Hall and thought about Lexa one last time, deciding that if she in fact did ever get her to ask her out she would have her be the one to complete her task.

 **Lexa**

Last night Lexa had gone out with Anya and some of the other upperclassmen from the lacrosse team to celebrate their win. It wasn't really anything special, they went to the "on campus" (it was a block off campus but the only one within walking distance and they tended not to card) bar for drinks and pool. Lexa did drink but only one beer because it was practically forced down her throat.

"You scored half the points of the game you are drinking with us!" Echo yelled across the pool table over the music. After that, and the four rounds of shots all the upperclassmen took, Lexa convinced the bartender to keep filling her empty beer bottle with Coke so it still looked like she was drinking. Lexa didn't mind underage drinking, what she minded was trying to get home from a place she had never been hammered off her ass. Plus she was having fun hustling guys at pool.

"How did you learn to play like that?" Anya, the most sober besides Lexa, slid next to her and asked.

"My dad and uncle taught me and my sister how to play when we were little. We grew up with a table in both of our houses." Shit, she never meant for that last bit to slip out. Thankfully Anya didn't catch it, or if she did she was too drunk or nice to say anything about it. After that she played a few more games, fought off a few guys, then once the whole her being gay thing got around a few girls, and decided it was time to go home. She tried to make sure everyone was going to get home safe before she left and Anya assured her they would.

"I stopped drinking alcohol a while ago." She held up the high ball class in her hand. "This is Gin and Tonic, minus the gin. Go home see you at practice tomorrow afternoon." With that Anya shooed her out the door.

Commander: _I'm headed back to the dorm now._

Tiny Demon: _I will be too...soon._

Lexa had beat Beca back by a long shot, she was able to get showered (again) and get settled into bed before the door opened and Beca came in. They both made sure the other was sober (because they knew how each other were on alcohol) and agreed to talk more in the morning.

Beca's alarm went off first the next morning (I know shocker right?!). Lexa was up with it too. Beca left to get a shower and change. Lexa got up and stretched her muscles that were sore from the game, she was still sitting on the floor when Beca came back. "So how was it becoming a Bella?" Lexa asked.

"It was okay, kinda weird, there was this oath and literally the end of it was 'I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves', yeah that Aubrey chic has problems." The sisters laughed. "The hood night party was fun. I didn't drink much. Wasn't comfortable around them and you know how I get." Beca stated. Lexa knew that Beca tended to not be able to control her actions or words when she was drunk. Much like Lexa herself, except eventually Lexa would black out completely. "I was kinda busy trying to keep Chloe from getting alcohol poisoning to drink anyway. Plus Jesse kept hitting on me, then he figured out he didn't really have a chance with me." Lexa's head shot up and the mention of Chloe.

"Really? You spent time with Chloe? How did it go? Were you actually flirting with her this time?" Lexa rattled off questions as fast as she came up with them.

"Dude calm your tits! Yes I spent time forcing Chloe to drink water so she didn't get hungover and didn't end up in the ER. I may have let slip that you were biologically my cousin and that I wanted to tell her my life story but I would hardly call that flirting." Beca was a shade of red that Lexa had never seen before.

"YOU TOLD HER WHAT?!" Lexa didn't mean you yell that so loud but she did. She wasn't angry with her sister just surprised. This was honestly the first time they really had to tell people about what happened all those years ago because everyone from their town knew what happened. It was national news as well because of who they were. "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell. I'm honestly surprised you found someone that you trust with all of this."

"You did too. Don't try to deny it I know you want to tell Clarke, I saw the way you blushed when she complimented you after your game." The conversation had turned on Lexa and she wasn't sure how to stop it. "Look I really don't have time to talk about all of this now. I have practice across campus in like twenty minutes and as Chloe put it last night 'Aubrey doesn't do late'. We will talk when I get back." _Thank God for practices!_ Lexa thought.

"I may not be here when you get back. I have recovery practice later." Beca nodded and headed toward the door. "Hey Bex." She turned back around. "I'm okay with you telling her everything…and I mean EVERYTHING! I trust you Bex, and if you trust her that is enough for me." Beca flashed her sister a smile.

"Love ya Lex, see you later. We need to have a serious talk later." Beca opened the door but didn't exit. "I'm okay with you telling Clarke too just so you know." Then she was gone. Lexa called after her that she loved her too but the door had closed. It wasn't often that they said that to each other but in times like this they knew it was necessary.

Lexa went for a short jog to help her muscles before practice started. Being bored as she was she decided to head to the field early. She was of course the first one there, besides coach, and once she was changed she grabbed her stick and speakers to head to the field. She was blaring Beca's lacrosse playlist through the speakers while taking shots on goal when the girls started to arrive.

"Wow this music is great, kinda gets me pumped up to play. Who made this? It's really good!"

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT DUDE! Don't sneak up on people like that!" Octavia was standing behind her, she never heard any of the girls come to the field. She may have been lost in the music (aka thinking about Clarke). Octavia laughed.

"Sorry, but seriously who is this?"

"Beca actually, she really good with shit like that." Lexa explained. She noticed the other team members at this time, most of them still looked hungover even though it was nearly two in the afternoon. Some of them were crowded around the speaker bobbing to the music. Anya asked the same question that Octavia had and Lexa answered again. Coach even said that she wanted to play some in the locker room before every game to get the girls going. Lexa told her she would get Beca to make a disc of some tracks and bring it to next practice.

Recovery practice was much more stretching and running drills rather than learning anything new. Coach went over some of the mistakes that were made in last night's game but there weren't very many. She complimented Lexa on her goals and assists, and expressed her gratitude to the whole team for playing their best. Lexa eventually turned out what her coach was actually saying and started to think about Clarke again.

Lexa couldn't help it. There was something about the girl that made her want to tell her everything. _This must be what Beca feels when she thinks about Chloe._ She told herself. Lexa wanted more with Clarke though, she wanted a relationship. She wanted to date Clarke. The girl's beauty was unmatched, her heart was kind and open, she was smart and caring, and she was the first person who didn't know Lexa's story that she wanted to tell. _I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna ask Clarke to go on a date with me and see what happens._ Lexa had been flirting with her and the way that she made her blush at the mention of her less visible tattoos brought a smile to Lexa's face. She felt a nudge in her ribs and looked at Octavia whose brows were knitted in question. _Wait, how would O feel about us dating?_ Clarke was important to Octavia and Lexa didn't want O to feel like she was using their friendship to get closer to Clarke.

Coach dismissed practice and sent the girls back to the locker room. "What got you all smiley out there Lexa?" Of course Octavia wouldn't drop it. "Was it that girl you were telling me about?" They had finished changing and were headed back toward their dorms, it was after six now. Lexa knew this might be the only chance she had to ask Octavia how she felt about her idea.

"Yeah actually I need to tell you something about that." Octavia stopped walking and turned to give Lexa her full attention. "Okay here it goes. The girl I told you about is actually Clarke, and I took your advice and found a way to talk to her and she is super awesome, I can see why you are friends with her. I really do like her, and she is really kinda hot, I didn't know how to tell you sooner because you know she's your best friend and I didn't want you to think that she was the reason I'm your friend because it's not. I mean I did hope to learn a few of her secrets but that's not the reason I wanted to be your friend…"

"LEXA STOP!" Octavia laughed out shaking Lexa by the shoulders a little. "Wow you really do ramble when you are nervous. Look it's okay, I know you like Clarke."

"You do?"

"Yeah I could kinda tell last night." _Okay it's now or never Woods._ Lexa psyched herself up.

"So, I know this may be weird but, would it be okay with you if I asked Clarke out on a date? I mean would I be wasting my time? Is she even into girls?" Lexa stopped herself before she could ramble again.

"You won't be wasting your time. Clarke is bi, and you don't have to ask my permission to ask her out. It's nice that you did though." Lexa just kept looking at Octavia she wasn't going anywhere until she got a real answer. Octavia sighed. "Yes, I'm okay with you asking Clarke out. It won't bother me in the least if you guys start dating. I know you are a good and caring person Lexa, and I can tell you care about Clarke." Lexa felt relieved.

"Thanks Octavia. It means a lot to me that you are okay with it."

"Of course, so when are you gonna ask her out?" They started walking again.

"I don't know. Maybe after class on Monday?"

"What about right now?" Octavia threw open the door to Marshal Hall and pushed Lexa up the stairs. She stopped her in front of a door marked 248. Octavia reached up and knocked then took off down the hall leaving Lexa alone. She had no time to prepare and when Clarke opened the door she found that she couldn't breathe.

"Lexa? Hey what are you doing here? How did you know which room was mine?" Clarke came out in the hall, Lexa figured it had something to do with the Korean girl in the room who looked oddly pissed off. "Sorry Kimmy Jin can be kinda harsh at times it's better if we talk here." Clarke explained. Lexa remembered the name that was written in the notebook the day before.

"Octavia told me your room number." Only partially a lie. "Actually I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah, anything. What's up?" _Dammit just do it already!_

"Will you go out on a date with me?" _Stop there before you make a fool of yourself!_ She looked Clarke dead in those endless pools of blue when she asked. A smile crept across Clarke's face. Then she went back into her room, leaving the door open this time, and wrote something down on a piece of paper. She bounced, yes actually bounced, her way back to Lexa and handed her the paper.

"Make it the best first date ever!" Then she went back in the room and closed the door. Lexa was about to knock and make more plans when she remembered the paper. She looked down to read it.

 **I'll let you know the date, time,**

 **and where to pick me up. Text me!**

 **Clarke**

Her number was written under her name. Lexa smiled at the note and started to do a happy dance when she remembered where she was. She ran full speed back to her own dorm room before she squealed in excitement. Scaring Beca in the process. "Holy fucking shit! Dude you will never guess what I just did!"

 **Beca**

"Well…are you just gonna stand there or are you actually going to say something?" Beca let Lexa stand in the doorway for a few moments before speaking. Though it seemed nothing would get that stupid look off of her face. Beca pushed herself up from her mixing equipment and made her way over to Lexa. It wasn't until they were directly in front of each other that Lexa moved completely into the room and shut the door. Beca continued to watch her sister as she moved into and around the room (still with that stupid grin on her face) and flop onto her bed with a sigh. "Okay I can't take it anymore! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I asked Clarke out on a date!" Lexa didn't take her eyes off the ceiling above her.

"HOLY SHIT!" Was all Beca could think of. She was insanely happy for and proud of her sister. "When's the big day?" That finally got Lexa to change the look on her face. Her happiness didn't fade at all but something flickered behind her eyes.

"Actually I don't know." Lexa sat up and handed Beca the note from Clarke. "All she said after I asked was to make it the best first date ever, then she handed me that and shut the door." Beca was confused.

"Why? If she said yes…which she did…then why not figure out everything right then?"

"Who knows? I honestly don't care, I mean I'm going on a date with Clarke fucking Griffin!" Lexa flopped back on her bed with a happy sigh that brought a smile to Beca's face again. "Okay enough about that because there isn't really any more detail. Practice was uneventful, actually scratch that, the team heard your lacrosse play list you made me. I had it playing on my speakers before everyone showed up, and they all loved it! Coach wants to know if she can get a CD with a few tracks on it to play in the locker room before games." Lexa continued. Beca was floored she loved getting feedback on her tracks even though she also didn't give a shit what people thought.

"Yeah I'll throw one together before your next practice. Which would be when?" Beca could hardly keep her own schedule straight after all this added Bellas shit.

"Wednesday." Beca nodded and made to move back to her desk before Lexa's words stopped her again. "You said we needed to have a serious talk today before you left for rehearsal. What exactly did you want to talk about?" Beca had totally forgotten about that. She nodded at her sister and sat at the foot of Lexa's bed facing her with her legs crossed underneath her. Lexa instantly mirrored her.

"We haven't sat like this since we turned seventeen." They both smiled at the memories of sitting on their beds gossiping about school and people in their class, they even smiled about the times when Beca's mom was sick or the day landed on an anniversary of something. Beca decided to stop prolonging the inevitable and started talking. "So Bellas rehearsal sucked, we basically learned their Nationals routine from last year. Plus Aubrey gave me a death glare the whole time, and then told me I had a 'musical boner' for Jesse. Lex, last night when Jesse figured out he didn't have a shot with me it was because he caught me staring at Chloe while she was dancing…in a not so innocent way." Beca still couldn't get the image of Chloe shaking her ass at her out of her head.

"Wait you were staring?"

"You would have been too trust me." Beca continued. "Any way, he had sat down with me after Chloe ran to do some line dance. I didn't even know he was there until he bumped my shoulder. Then he said 'who ya drooling over' and I was caught. He has now dubbed himself my 'best lesbro'." Lexa was rolling with laughter.

"That is literally the best thing I have ever heard! I want one! It's totally not fair that you have a best lesbro and you aren't even technically a lesbian!" Lexa continued to laugh and Beca had to admit that it was really funny.

"Yeah so I waited on Chloe after practice, and Aubrey's criticism, was over. We made tentative plans to get together by ourselves and talk. It's not a date or anything…at least we didn't say it was. I don't know."

"Well do you want it to be?"

"What?"

"Do you want it to be a date?" Beca had never really thought about that. Okay that was totally a lie she had thought about it.

"Yeah I kinda do." Lexa just smiled. "Look I know if I want it to be a date then I will have to tell her, I do get that okay?" Beca wasn't sure where she got the courage to say that. She hadn't thought about actually being in a relationship since her mom died. "We aren't going for like another week or so that means I have time to make it a date." _If I get the courage to actually ask that._ Beca thought back again to their conversation this morning. "I trust her Lex. I know that much."

"Then I trust her too." Lexa knew Beca needed to hear that. "Hey we never actually celebrated the win and you getting accepted together yet! Want to order pizza and I want to hear all about this 'Hood Night'."

"Now that sounds like a plan!" Beca was glad some of the tension was out of the way with Lexa. She had a gut feeling that they would be having more of these conversations in the near future but she couldn't bring herself to care about that right now. Right now she just wanted to go back to being that thirteen year old girl, who sat in her room on Friday nights with her favorite cousin, watching stupid videos on the internet and eating food that should have caused them some health issues by now. That was how Beca felt that night, and she savored it.


	6. Party Hardish

**Clarke**

It has been almost a week since Clarke accepted Lexa's date. She still felt weird that she didn't actually tell her yes, but she had rules to follow with this sorority shit. The happiness from the invitation is still plastered on her face every day. Her smile would get brighter and bigger every time she saw or got a text from Lexa too. Their class time was basically filled with passing the infamous notebook back and forth. Lexa told her about telling Beca and Clarke recounted the interaction she had with Raven and Octavia…

Clarke had waited exactly five minutes (she figured Lexa would have left in that amount of time) before bolting out of her room and down the hall to Raven and Octavia's room. She could have put a hole in the door with the force she used to knock, which she only stopped doing once Raven opened it. "Is O here?" Clarke asked without letting Raven say anything.

"Yeah she just got back from practice a few minutes ago, get in here. Why are you breaking down our door?" Raven pulled her in the room and turned with her arms crossed after closing it.

"Sup Griff?" Octavia shot from her bed. "Why are you like glowing right now?" Clarke really wanted to tell them both about Lexa asking her out but she was still on edge about how O would feel about it. _These are your best friends Clark! You can trust them with literally anything!_ Clarke reminded herself of the same thing her mother had told her years ago.

"Why did you give Lexa my room number?" Clarke just wanted to know. Did Lexa ask for it? Did it just come up in conversation?

"Well I didn't give it to her exactly…I drug her to stand in front of it and then I knocked. So did she do it?" That was the last thing that Clarke expected to hear out of her friend.

"What is going on? I'm seriously confused right now." Raven was always confused but so was Clarke right now.

"Lexa and Clarke. They are both pining over each other." Octavia answered. "You can't tell me you honestly couldn't tell!"

"Oh no, I know. I didn't know that YOU knew." Raven countered. Clarke stayed silent because she was still trying to figure out how Octavia knew she was head over heels for Lexa.

"Umm, it's not like I needed anyone to tell me! They hardly even notice other people when they are together. Plus Lexa mentioned something about a girl a month ago, a girl she saw a lot but never really had the chance to talk to. Then when I saw them together after the game everything clicked. Plus Clarke has had heart eyes since the activities fair!" Octavia ranted. "Wait what did you mean by you knew?"

"Clarke told me she was into Lexa." _Shit, I'm dead._ Clarke turned red at the truth.

"Okay before you get mad I can explain." Octavia had turned to glare at her. "I didn't know how it would make you feel since Lexa is kinda your friend. I'm sorry."

"Why do people think that I will get upset by something like that? God, Lexa said the same thing when she basically asked me if she could ask you out on a date!"

"LEXA WANTS TO ASK HER OUT?!" Raven yelled.

"Actually," Clarke started softly. "Lexa did ask me out!" This time they all screamed with joy…one of them may have jumped up and down like the girl she was (cough, Octavia, cough).

"Well what did you say?" Raven asked but it was Octavia who knew the answer.

"I told her to make it the best first date ever!"

Lexa tried to ask cryptic questions about Clarke's ideal first date but Clarke had caught her every time. Sometimes they wouldn't really have much to talk about, Clarke had to keep the sorority a secret until the date, so she would draw small flowers and designs in the corner of the page. Lexa always took the notebook after each class, Clarke didn't mind but she also wondered if there was more in it than just their conversations.

Clarke was brought out of her thoughts by a knock on her door. She opened it to reveal Octavia in her SZP polo without her pledge pin on. Clarke had been having a hard time with her pin, she needed to make sure Lexa didn't see it but she had to have it on her person all the times. She had resorted to putting it on the bottom hem of her shirt until she was away from Lexa. Luckily she didn't run into any of her sisters when she did this, though she would still argue that she was wearing it. "Man I have no idea where to put this thing! Should it be with the letters? On the opposite side? On the collar?" Octavia had a good point. "Wait, why aren't you changed yet? Clarke we have to be at the house in ten minutes!"

"I know I just need to put my shirt on." Clarke walked away from the door leaving it open for Octavia to come in. She removed her pin from her current shirt and put it in the pocket of her khaki shorts before changing her shirt. "I think we should ask Nia or maybe Ontari where to put it. They might have a spot that they want us all to put it so we match or something." Once Clarke straightened out her shirt and did a once over in the mirror they left.

Clarke was right about the pin. The pair had asked Ontari about it and she was impressed that they had considered the fact. Once Ontari had fixed their pins and the other three pledges' the sisters made their way over to Sigma Beta Theta's house. It was about two blocks down the street (so dubbed "Greek Boulevard") and twice as big as SZP's house. The sisters skipped the front door and went straight to the gate in the fence. Once they were all in the back yard Clarke heard the unmistakable voice call over all of the Sigma girls.

"Octavia? Clarke? What in the world are you two doing he…oh shit." Bellamy had made his way over to them through some of the other girls. "What the hell O?! Were you going to ever tell me?"

"Surprise Bell, I'm your sister…again." Octavia laughed.

"What's up Bellamy? Having an issue with our pledge class already?" Nia had slipped in beside him now.

"No I guess not. I'm just surprised that is all."

"Why is that?"

"Well Nia, Octavia happens to actually be my little sister. She didn't even tell me she was interested in rushing." Bell was staring O down again.

"Well I wasn't at first but Clarke was and she made it sound super awesome, which it is, so here we are!" Octavia gave her brother a look that told him to drop it. He did. "At least I'm in the sorority that is tied to your fraternity!"

"Good point Octavia. Well congratulations on becoming a pledge." Nia had walked away leaving just Clarke, Bellamy, and Octavia alone. "You better tell me if anything shitty happens to you guys you hear me? Pledging can be rough, now I just need to find the assholes that grabbed you two on hood night and beat them senseless for not telling me!"

"Chill Bellamy, I was the one that took Octavia. Murphy nabbed Clarke." Clarke looked toward the voice to see a very tall, muscular guy with a buzz cut Mohawk walking their way. He looked vaguely familiar. "Sorry about scaring the shit out of you." He had turned to Octavia, then looked back at Bellamy. "Dude let me tell you about it…"

"Or you could not and save us all the embarrassment!" Octavia cut him off. Clarke laughed alongside the frat brother.

"I'm Lincoln Nukpana, it's nice to officially meet you." Lincoln was solely focused on Octavia at this point. Clarke didn't mind at all because one look at Octavia's face and you knew she was struck. Clarke studied the pair for a moment before a smile crept over her face. She was about to make the comment when Lincoln did it himself. "You play a mean game of lacrosse by the way."

"This is who you brought to my game with you?" Octavia turned on her brother again. Clarke had put the pieces together, yes it took her time, it had been a week since the first game any way.

"Yeah it was me…the face paint thing was cool. It reminded me of Native American war paint." Lincoln had started up a full on conversation with Octavia and Clarke started to retreat. Bellamy pulled her aside.

"Are they still doing the typical first task?" Bell asked completely straight faced though his words were laced with worry.

"The date thing? Yeah. No, Octavia doesn't have one yet. Though I think she just found her man." Bellamy looked like he was about to throw up. "Clam down Bell, O is a big girl she can do what she wants. Plus if it is someone you know then you will already know whose ass to kick if something goes wrong." That got a smile back on his face.

"Yeah you're right. Plus most of the pledges end up getting dates from this mixer anyway. That is how we know about it." Bellamy locked eyes with Clarke as she was about to ask him more. "Don't even think about it! All we know is that the dates are judged we don't know anything else." Clarke put her hands up in surrender. "Come on Griff, I'll introduce you to some other brothers. Plus we need to get you a drink."

 **Beca**

Beca was glad that Lexa decided to work out at the gym today, something about it being arms and abs day, because she needed to get ready for the mixer. Lexa had been hounding her about her performance schedule since her first practice. Beca refused to tell her about her first one though, plus it wasn't like Lexa could get into the party to see her anyway right? She needed to get at least one performance, in front of actual people, before letting her sister see her make a fool of herself. As soon as Lexa left the room that afternoon Beca scrambled to get dressed, she hated this uniform. She looked like a flight attendant for one of those super cheap airlines that hands out paper thin blankets and doesn't even have peanuts.

Once she was suited, minus the heels of death and the scarf of affixation, she headed to the Bellas house once again. She wasn't really nervous for this performance, she had decided long ago that it would be a train wreck and she would just have to deal with being a part of that. Knowing that there wouldn't be anyone she knew to watch it happen was a plus though. She was a little upset with herself about not even telling Lexa about their performance, even if there was no way she could see it if she did, so she needed to tell her something.

Tiny Demon: _I may not be at the dorm when you get back. Got a Bellas thing._

Commander: _Say hi to Chloe for me ;)_

Tiny Demon: _She will be too busy making music with her mouth for that._

Snappy one-liners were kind of Beca's thing. They were Lexa's too (it ran in the family) but she would never be able to outdo what Beca just sent…or so she thought.

Commander: _I'm sure that's not all you want her to do with her mouth!_

Beca didn't even bother responding to that one, her sister certainly had her head in the gutter today (or every day for that matter). Besides she was basically at the house by now, she took a chance and glanced at the Treblemaker house next door and saw Jesse in the yard. "What up LBF?" He called as he crossed the grass toward her.

"What the hell is LBF?" She figured she didn't really want to know but what the heck right?

"Lesbian Best Friend!" Jesse had the proudest smile on his face, you would have thought his own child had just become president!

"Dammit how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a lesbian, I'm bisexual!" Beca hated that her sexuality was one that was often left out of things. "And keep your voice down!"

"Right sorry, won't happen again, promise. So let me try again, what up BBF?" Beca just rolled her eyes at him.

"Look Jesse I really don't have time to talk right now, we have this gig today and I really don't want to give Aubrey another reason to hate me." Jesse nodded and turned to walk away, then Beca remembered Lexa's words. "Hey weirdo! By the way, my sister is jealous that I have a best lesbro and she doesn't since she is actually a lesbian." Jesse laughed outright at that and Beca headed up to the house.

Everyone was already in the living room of the house when she got there. Chloe bounded over to her as Beca removed her Converse and donned her death traps. Chloe barely even gave her time to stand back up before she wrapped her in yet another hug. For some odd reason Beca's own right hand betrayed her and moved itself to pat the back of Chloe's arm. "I knew my hugs were getting through to you!" Chloe bounded back into the living room with the other Bellas again.

Beca didn't know what was happening to her. She had stopped hugging people after her mother's funeral, because it was all people seemed to want to do when they saw her. Those hugs made her feel like everyone just wanted to suffocate her with sorrow. Beca used to love hugs, especially from her mom, those particular hugs tended to trade Beca's feelings with her mother's. If Beca was sad, upset, or even mad a hug from her mom took it all away only to be replaced with love, happiness, and pride that she knew her mother had always felt for her. Beca hadn't hugged someone back in over two years. _I miss that._ Her own brain had now betrayed her. Though her heart told her it was true, the recent hugs from Chloe (even though Beca hadn't reciprocated them) had started to burn through the layers she kept around her heart. Chloe was…slowly but surely…getting through to her.

Beca pushed her feelings back inside their castle high walls and tied her scarf around her neck being sure to check which side Aubrey had her knot on. Beca made her way into the living room where Aubrey was giving each Bella a once over with a fine toothed comb. She turned on Beca the moment she was close. Beca looked down at herself and then around the group. They looked the same in her eyes, everyone had the same buttons done and undone, each girl could see themselves in their shoes, and the knot in the scarf was on the right side of their necks. Aubrey didn't say anything to Beca (she took it as a good sign) and then lead the Bellas out the front door and down the street to the frat house.

Beca was almost the last out the door until she noticed Chloe standing just outside. Her smile plastered big as ever but Beca could tell something was off. "Hey, Chloe is everything okay?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Chloe cocked her head to the side and her eyes grew a tiny bit bigger. Suddenly the image of a very curious puppy filled Beca's mind and she had to suppress the urge to smile.

"You just look a little down about something." Beca followed the rest of the Bellas past her. It wasn't any of her business what Chloe was feeling anyway, even with as bad as she wanted to know.

Beca had been right, the performance was a train wreck. No. Train wreck didn't even come close to what that was, some guy named Howie called them a "barn yard explosion" but that wasn't quite right either. Honestly they looked like a group of girls let out of the asylum for an hour if they agreed to sing together. Yeah that sounded about right. Beca knew it would be bad, just not bad enough that they got thrown out. Aubrey started on some rant as soon as they were outside of the gate. Beca thought about the performance again, she didn't really find anything wrong with it other than the fact that their choreography was way off. They were all on pitch, even if Fat Amy had added her own flare, and they actually got all of their cues right. They just suck at this whole dancing thing, plus this choreography was nothing like what they had been learning for their actual show. Then Beca remembered the blonde hair and blue eyes she saw, it had looked like Clarke was there. The thought left with Aubrey yelling at Chloe.

"Chloe for serious what is wrong with you?"

"I have nodes!" Was Chloe's answer. _Okay chill out Mitchell remember you know nothing about singing._ "I found out this morning." _That was why she had that look about her!_ Beca needed to play cool for the plan she just thought up.

"What are nodes?" She ignored Aubrey's words because she did actually know what nodes were, she was planning to use her knowledge to possibly woo Chloe on a later date. The look on Chloe's face was enough to make Beca feel some of the bricks from her walls slip out of place leaving holes. Chloe knew what nodes could mean if she didn't take care of them, Beca knew they were painful too. The fact that Chloe was willing to suffer that pain rather than not be able to be a Bella made Beca's mind up for her. She would do everything in her power to help Chloe with her nodes, even if it did tarnish her badass reputation.

Amy sprouted something off about how it could be worse for Chloe (Beca was honestly expecting a ginger joke) then Beca heard the gate open behind them. Beca turned at the noise to see Clarke standing there, solo cup in hand. Beca looked back at Aubrey to make sure she was fully engrossed in Chloe before walking over. "You can't tell Lexa that we performed today!" Beca shot off. "I didn't tell her because I had a feeling it would go exactly like it did."

"Yeah, I can't say that I was impressed. I was surprised to see you though. Lexa said music was your thing but knowing her, I didn't see you as one for acapella." Clarke noted. Beca nodded and took in Clarke quickly, her eyes catching the Greek letters and small crested pin on her shirt. She was about to say something when she heard Aubrey again.

"Ladies, let's move! Emergency mandatory practice…NOW!" _Great General Posen is back in full swing._ Beca thought with an eye roll.

"Well it was nice seeing you Clarke, I'll tell Lexa you say hi." She whispered the next part. "Congrats on the date!" Then she returned to her group. She thought she heard Clarke say something else but she couldn't make out what and she really didn't feel like taking on the wrath of General Posen.

 **Chloe**

Bellas practice was stupid. Aubrey made them run way more than necessary…even in Chloe's opinion. As soon as they were given a break each girl hit the floor, with the exception of Chloe, Aubrey, and Beca. Beca made her way over to her bag and Aubrey over to the piano to look at the sheet music sitting there. Chloe's throat was killing her because as Aubrey puts it, "Singing while you run helps with your breathing." Chloe had been true to her words and pulled back when it got to be too much but Bree was in the zone today. Chloe made her way over to the section of seating that was farthest away from the piano, there was only so much Posen a girl could take in one day, and sat trying to keep her breaths deep and even.

Beca appeared before her holding out a thermos to her. "This will help with your throat." When Chloe didn't take it right away Beca opened it and poured the liquid into the provided cup. "It's honey lemon tea. It will soothe the pain and the heat will lubricate everything." Chloe was pretty sure her eyebrows had become part of hairline. The Bellas had only been given fifteen minutes to go back to their dorms and change before practice had been set to start, there was no possible way Beca could have researched that information in that amount of time. Chloe was about to make the comment when Beca stopped her yet again. "Don't speak, you really need to rest your voice whenever you can. If you want to keep singing then you have to stop talking as much as you have been. Yes I know that is almost an impossible feat for you but I have a plan." Beca pulled out her phone and opened her Notes app then handed the device to Chloe.

Chloe's brain clicked when she looked back up at Beca. She took a big drink of the tea, sighing slightly as it slid down her throat, before she typed out her message. "You lied. You knew what nodes were the whole time." Then turned the screen so Beca could read. Then Beca sighed.

"Yes I did. Don't ask me to tell you how I know, that all has to do with the stuff we need to talk about sometime." Chloe erased her message before typing again.

"When?" Was all she wrote, it felt strange to be talking with Beca this way. She knew she needed to rest her voice but the phone didn't give her a chance to add flirty tones or any bead of sarcasm.

"Soon for sure. Lexa just got a date but doesn't have like the day set up or anything, I was thinking of us hanging out then. Maybe just have food and get to know each other…since like…you know. Well I mean we are gonna be stuck together all year with this group, so why not get to know at least one person." Beca was cute when she was nervous. Chloe caught the subtle hints about this not being a date between them. Of course Chloe wanted to get to know Beca, in more ways than one, she would gladly wait until Beca was ready.

Chloe turned the phone back to herself again. "Sounds good! Do you want to do it at your place? We could do it at the Bellas house but Bree with more than likely be there. If it is a weekend then some of the others might be too." Chloe type out, she was proud of the fact that she could text almost faster than she could type on a computer. Beca's eyebrows scrunched together a little when she read the message. Not that Chloe was watching her that close or anything-oh who was she kidding of course she was watching that close.

"Actually I thought maybe we could go somewhere first? I mean if you want to stay in that's fine – or we could go out to eat if you want that – or not if you have like allergies or something." Beca didn't show any signs of stopping. Chloe thought it was cute how she got all flustered and nervous talking about it. Chloe placed her hand on the knee that was closest to her and Beca instantly shut her mouth and looked at said hand. Chloe lifted it to type again. _I wish she would just let me talk to her, this would be so much easier._

"We can do whatever Bec. Surprise me!" As Beca opened her mouth to reply Bree called them all back. Beca reached out and plucked the phone still in Chloe's hand.

"Finish that cup and have another quick so you can sing a little better." Beca shot over her shoulder at Chloe while she made her move to where Aubrey had ordered the others. Chloe's heart warmed with the notion that Beca was looking out for her. "We really wouldn't want anything to happen to that amazing voice of yours now would we?" Did Beca actually just wink at her? Yes, she did. Chloe was not in fact seeing things. Beca Mitchell had winked at her AND complimented her voice.

Chloe's mind went blank for a moment before she downed the last of the tea that had gone cool and poured herself another cup. She carried it over to stand with Aubrey while she sipped it, they began the remainder of practice with choreography. The group was improving, even since the mixer, but they were still missing their counts. Chloe instantly ran to the metronome on the piano to set it so she wouldn't have to count. Luckily Bree didn't protest this time, Chloe slowed it down so they could work one count at a time.

After a while they had worked their way up to full speed and the girls looked much more together. Chloe watched as they hit their cues, letting her eyes hang on Beca a moment longer than anyone else. Beca would never agree with her but Chloe knew Beca was a good dancer, even if she was clumsy at times. Chloe liked to watch the subtle ripple of Beca's body as she brought her hands up to rest on the sides of her lower back. She hadn't realized that she was staring until Aubrey called practice and Beca was standing face to face with her. Beca never said anything neither did Chloe (she would claim it was due to nodes and not the fact that Beca was super intoxicating when she was kinda sweaty). Beca just reached around behind Chloe and handed her the cup of tea still sitting on the piano. Then she flashed her a smile, grabbed her bag, and ran off. All Chloe could do was drink her tea and watch her go.

 **Lexa**

Lexa had only just returned from the shower when Beca threw the door open. "Dude this is like the best day ever!" Then she crossed the room to the coffee pot they snuck into the dorm (what? On campus coffee was damn pricey okay?) and started a pot of water, throwing a tea bag in the pot. Lexa took her in.

"Okay what is with the outfit? There is now way that is yours, it doesn't have any black in it at all!" Lexa laughed at her. Lexa didn't really have any room to talk, the majority of her closet was black, gray, and red. With the occasional white top thrown in, maybe some green to go with her eyes…maybe.

"Umm…we had a dress rehearsal today. This is the Bellas uniform." Lexa lost it. There was no way she could stop the laughter from bursting forth. When she finally had enough control to open her eyes she saw the smirk on Beca's face and knew she thought the same about the uniform. "Now I have to get changed and get the tea rounded up before going back to practice. Aubrey decided we needed more than just a run through today." Beca replied after Lexa could breathe again.

"So why is this the best day ever if you have more practice?" Beca had only ever bitched about practices and having to join just to get her dream job. The whole thing really didn't make much sense to Lexa.

"Dude Chloe has nodes!" Beca was so excited and Lexa had no clue why. The smile on Beca's face was as real as the day Lexa had promised to go to Barden with her.

"No dude that's terrible! You know how nodes can be! Why are you happy about this? I thought you liked her Bex." Lexa was so confused. Nodes had not played a kind role in their lives before and she wouldn't wish them on her worst enemy…okay that's a lie…she probably would wish it on them but then feel super bad if they in fact did get them.

"I do like her and yeah it sucks that she has them but…" Here comes the but, Beca always had a but about something. "She caught them early and since I know she has them then I can…you know…like be there for her and shit. I'm making her the tea and I'm gonna make sure she doesn't talk as much as normal." Lexa just gave her sister a look that said 'really?' before Beca continued. "Look I down played the whole knowing what they were thing and I really want to use that to my advantage right now."

"I get where you are coming from. I guess I would do the same thing if the opportunity presented itself." The pot made that gargling noise it always did when it was done. Beca pulled her shirt over her head and grabbed a thermos out of the cabinet adding the rest of the ingredients into the tea. "Not entirely sure when practice will end but you wanna do dinner tonight? Maybe actually go somewhere? We haven't in awhile." Beca asked with an almost sad look in her eyes.

"Yeah sounds great Bex. I think I'm just going to catch up on some homework and stuff anyway." That would be code for binge watch movies on Netflix because Beca hated doing that…ever. As soon as Beca was out the door Lexa had her laptop open and was on the sight before you could blink (it may have been one of her shortcuts on her Google Chrome homepage). She started with whatever she had added last in her List and continued from there. She did work on homework as well since she didn't want to have to do it later instead of spending time with her sister.

She was on her third…or was it fourth…movie when her phone went off. It was Clarke (Lexa had messaged her after asking her out purely so the other girl had her number as well) saying she had details about the date of their, well, date.

Clarke Griffin: _Next Saturday. Pick me up at exactly 6:30. 1458 Greenview Blvd. I can't wait! :D_

Lexa Woods: _Should I be worried that you won't be at your dorm?_

Clarke Griffin: _No you can trust me, nothing bad will happen._

Lexa wanted to trust Clarke but she had issues with such things, so she didn't reply to the message with anything more than the letter 'K' and she hated when people did that to her. She tried not to think about the message and how it made her stomach flip. What if she was picking Clarke up at her home and she would have to face her parents? Did Clarke's parents know about her sexuality? What if they didn't approve of their daughter dating her? Lexa needed to get her mind off of the questions floating to the surface so she did the most logical thing. She looked up what to do with Clarke on their first date so that it could be "the best first date ever", and Lexa was determined to make that exact sentence come out of Clarke at the end of the night.

Beca had come back to the room awhile later stating she needed to take a shower before they left. Lexa had already changed out of her Netflix clothes (yes she had things she wore for such an activity) and just needed to put on her shoes. While Beca was in the shower Lexa ordered up an Uber to take them home…their real home. Beca was almost finished getting ready when she noticed the shoes Lexa was putting on.

"Why are you wearing those? You only ever wear those if…oh no…no, NO NO! We aren't are we?" Beca's panic was amusing to Lexa.

"It's time we got the Jeep Bex. We need it…and I need…you know...for next Saturday." Lexa set her biggest grin at her sister until she put the pieces together.

"Wait did she finally give you a day?" Beca was smiling with her now. "What are you going to take her to do?"

"Yes, she did and I have everything planned but I need it Bex. Plus you can't deny the sex appeal it has!" Beca just nodded her head. Lexa's phone chimed. "The Uber is here to take us to Dunwoody. Plus I figured that we could eat at that little shop you love so much down the street from the house."

"Thanks Lex. Let's get this over with." Lexa grabbed her favorite leather jacket out of her closet on the way to the door, it wasn't quite cold out yet but nights were starting to get that chill in the air. "But I get to drive the Jeep back here." Lexa just laughed at her sister and gave her the 'well duh' look.

Their Uber driver was pretty basic, not really a talker, but not a total creeper that looked like he might knock you off before your ride was over. They had him drop them at Beca's diner, they never really knew the name of it because the big sign just read 'EAT', then paid him extra for the detour they had him take. Their dinner was basically a lot of Beca trying to get Lexa to explain her date plans and Lexa trying to get Beca to admit that the plans she made with Chloe were in fact an actual date. Beca had taken the time during their Uber ride to ask Chloe if next Saturday would work for them to get together. She of course said yes, Lexa could tell by the way Beca's eyes turned that lighter shade of blue and the fact that she wouldn't stop smiling. Their walk back to the house was where things got interesting.

"So I saw Clarke today." Beca began. "Is she in a sorority or something?" Lexa felt like the question came out of left field but went with it.

"Not that I'm aware of. She never mentioned anything and rush was like last week right?" Lexa just shrugged it off. Yet she couldn't help the curiosity that Beca's question stirred up inside her. "Why?"

"Well when I saw her she was wearing a polo with the Greek letters for Sigma Zeta Psi on it and this little pin that had the same symbols. I think that is one of the sororities on campus, I'm not positive though." Beca gave her head that little shake she does when she dismisses a thought. They had arrived at the house now and Beca unlocked the door letting them both inside. "Dad?" Beca called through the house getting no reply in return. "They must be out. You get to be the one to tell him we are taking it." Beca left Lexa standing alone in their living room as she went to get the keys. Lexa sent her uncle a quick text explaining what they were doing, his only reply was to be safe, it was the same reply he always gave. Beca returned with keys in hand and pushed Lexa toward the garage.

The whole way back to campus Lexa let the questions fill her head while she answered them. Was Clarke really in a sorority? _I guess it doesn't really matter if she is, that's cool for her._ Why didn't she ever mention it? _Maybe it goes deeper than just her wanting to be in it._ Should she ask her about what Beca had seen? _No, if Clarke wants me to know about it then she will tell me on her own terms._ Lexa could live with that, let Clarke come to her and just play dumb for the time being. Besides it wasn't like Lexa could change the fact if she was in a sorority any way, and it DEFINITELY wouldn't change how Lexa felt about her. Not in the slightest.


	7. Clexa Date Night

**_A/N#1: Sorry to those strictly Bechloe fans this is a full Clexa chapter. The duo-date-night was too long for one chapter so it is broken into two. This will be Clexa the next chapter will be all Bechloe._**

 **Chapter Seven** – **Clexa Date Night**

 **Lexa**

"Dude, why am I freaking out right now?" Lexa was pacing back and forth in between her bed and Beca's, where said girl was laying on her side with her head propped up on her fist. Lexa knew that Beca was getting enjoyment out of her current state but Lexa hadn't felt like this in a long time, and it was freaking her shit out! "I mean, like should I be this nervous?" Lexa began to wring her hands together only to pull them away from each other and shake them loose and start all over again. Beca finally let loose the chuckle she was trying to hold in.

"Okay I know you are freaking out right now but seriously do you honestly think you have anything to worry about?" Beca really shouldn't have asked that question at that moment. Lexa spun on her and glared causing Beca to sit up and start falling over her apology.

"Beca how could you? She wants to know things about my life! The last time I told a girl that I liked about my parents things didn't exactly turn out for the best." Lexa took a breath so she wouldn't rip into her sister again, she knew deep – very deep – down that she was trying to help. "I can't go through that again Bex, it almost ruined me last time. Plus Clarke is different, she makes me feel…more…alive! I feel more like who I really want to be when I'm with her." She took another breath before she looked Beca in the eyes again. "That scares me Bex, like a lot. I shouldn't trust her this much already. The only thing I really know about her is that she is pre-med, likes art, and has incredible blue eyes that change with every thought that passes behind them and they bore into your core and send that warm feeling through your whole body…"

"Okay I get it!" Beca interjected. "Sorry but you are getting creepy descriptive right now. I know you are scared…because I am too. We are both willing letting people past our walls dude. We told each other to make sure no one got past them, but if I'm being honest," Lexa knew what came next would be both the truth and exactly what she needed to hear right now. "It's really kind of lonely." The fact hit Lexa with enough force to render her speechless. Beca was right, the only person behind Lexa's walls was Beca and she loved that she really did, but the day could come that they won't be near each other and things would get hard.

"You're right Bex." She looked down at her boots then back at the shorter girl. "It's time to let someone new in. Plus she is starting to slip through the cracks she made any way." They both laughed.

"I know what you mean, Chloe has defiantly made some holes in places." Beca looked like she was thinking for a moment. "Maybe that is why we want to tell them, why we trust them. Because without even knowing it, they are starting to change who we are for the better." Lexa nodded again, then looked at her phone to check the time. She needed to get going so she would be right on time to pick up Clarke.

"Well I need to get going, how do I look?" She knew she was well put together but she needed someone to tell her.

"Like you are going to have to carry your date because she will probably pass out when she looks at you." Beca and her words never ceased to amaze Lexa.

"Right, okay, well I'm off." Lexa turned to the door and took one last deep breath.

"Don't freak yourself out just go and have a good time. I'm literally telling you all of these things because I'm telling them to myself too. Don't worry about the Jeep, I will be extra careful with it tonight. Send me updates…wait…no don't do that, keep your focus on Clarke at all times!" Beca got up and followed Lexa toward the door. "Stay safe out there, if something does happen you better call me!"

"You know I will. Try to keep your rambling in check, though Chloe might find it cute now that I think about it." Beca gave her shoulder a shove from her spot beside her, then something happened that hadn't in a very long time. Beca reached her arm around Lexa's shoulders and pulled her into a side hug. Lexa reflexively returned the hug, and for once she didn't want to pull away the second it happened. Yet that is exactly what Beca did.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God, Chloe is seriously rubbing off on me, I have no idea where that came from."

"It's okay Bex…actually…I really didn't mind it. It felt normal, but can we like try that again? I have a feeling that hugging will happen to both of us at the end of the night, and by the sound of it Chloe might just hug you every chance she gets." Beca nodded with Lexa's statement. This time they gave each other a true hug, the only thing that made Lexa feel uncomfortable was how much she actually missed the action. Having someone who you know cares about you deeply wrap their arms around you just for the sake that you know they care about you, makes your whole body warm with their love. Then she thought about how hugging a stranger would not feel like this, how it wouldn't have that feeling of emotion a hug from a friend would. Lexa thought about how it would feel to hug Clarke, then she thought about how much she WANTED to hug Clarke. She broke away from Beca with a smile seeing one on her sister's face too. "Love you Bex." She called as she opened the door.

"Love you too Lex, let loose a little sis!" With that parting thought from her sister she was ready for this date with Clarke and nothing could stop her from having the time of her life.

 **Clarke**

All of the sisters had gathered at the house to watch the dates arrive. Clarke would be the third one picked up, leaving Octavia and Niylah to witness Lexa's arrival. Harper had already left at six with a rather smart looking Asian boy named Monty Green from her Biology class. After she had gone the older girls had given her "points" for getting a guy with a brain as big as his heart it seemed, due to the fact that he not only showed up on time but with flowers and actually offered her his arm when they left the porch. Monroe was met at six-fifteen by a guy from the football team, who also happened to be a Sigma brother, he wore a pledge pin as well and Clarke sent a silent prayer that there weren't any strange "tasks" for the frat house that Monroe would get wrapped up in. So naturally Clarke was up next, she was waiting upstairs with Octavia and Niylah for Lexa to arrive.

Clarke hadn't told anyone but O and Rae about Lexa being her date for the task. She wasn't ashamed that is was Lexa picking her up, she was just worried that she would be kicked out of the sorority for her sexuality even though it's the twenty first century and people should really stop being dicks about it. Some of the other sisters were upstairs as well watching from the windows and lining the small loft watching the sisters below. Watching them gave Clarke that nervous excited feeling that she gets when something new was about to happen. Her knee started bouncing when she glanced at her father's old watch and saw it was nearly time for Lexa to show, 6:29 to be exact. She only stopped when Octavia's hand fell on her knee holding it still. She looked at her friend to see a genuine smile that clearly read 'you-will-be-fine' and 'stop-freaking-out' at the same time. Clarke thought it was easy for her to say those things. The smaller girl never got nervous about anything, except that time when she tapped a phone poll with Bellamy's beloved truck causing no damage at all but 'he will still skin me alive you guys', she wasn't even nervous for Lincoln to pick her up at seven (the last to get picked up).

Octavia gave her knee a squeeze and a pat before pulling her hand away, and that was when they heard it. The distinct sound of a motorcycle engine getting closer. One of the sisters at the window called out, "Who ordered the hottie with the bike?" Then everyone was at the window watching a black crotch rocket style motorcycle pull to the curb in front of the house. Clarke's pulse quickened, she was next to be picked up, she had never thought about what Lexa would be driving and the bike shocked her…in a good way. Yet it was still possible that Niylah's date was early…right?

"Oh my God!" Octavia let out as the rider unzipped their jacket and swung their leg over and off the bike. Then their hands went up and tugged at the buckle at the chin of their helmet. This was the moment that would tell Clarke if one of her wildest, most likely to not actually happen, dreams had in fact come true. Then a curtain of brown waves shook from the helmet as it came off. The majority, if not all, of the sisters gasped and turned to look at Clarke who was still gaping out the window at the figure making her way up the path. Clarke too had a reaction at the sight of Lexa when the helmet came off and she voiced it at the exact time the collective gasp took place.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Once she could no longer see Lexa from the window she headed toward the stairs, careful to not make eye contact with any of the sisters because she could still feel the eyes on her. She bounced from one foot to the other waiting for her name to be called like the two before her had been. Her ears listened for any sound at all coming from the lower level of the house. She heard the bell ring and Nia's kind 'hello' when she opened the door.

"Hi, I'm here for Clarke Griffin." Lexa didn't sound nervous at all, which made Clarke feel a little better about the whole situation at the moment, because as it was right now a few things about Clarke's personal life had just been revealed to the sorority. 1, she was into girls and 2, she has no problem telling people that. There was an unnecessarily long pause to where Clarke was sure Lexa's eyes were darting between different faces. Clarke gripped the railing of the loft tighter waiting for someone, anyone, to say something to her date.

"Yeah, okay, umm one second." Nia finally spoke and Clarke let out a breath she was holding. She was praying that Nia and the others would let this date happen without question, she knew there would be questions when she got home but she could deal with that after her date was over. All she wanted to do right now was run down the steps and hop on the back of that sexy as shit bike and ride off with Lexa. Then she heard the hinges of the door creak closed but not the sound of the door actually closing. Clarke knew there had to be a look of shock on her face. _Would they honestly not even let us go out? Can they do that?_ Clarke answered her own question with a firm; _I won't let them do that!_

The sound of faint whispers could be heard down stairs but Clarke couldn't make out any words. Then there was a distinct 'YES' that came from Ontari of all people followed by hinges again. "Clarke, your date is here." Nia called up the stairs. Clarke let out a sigh of relief and made her descent. Her eyes instantly shot to the figure in the doorway and she took her chance to really take in Lexa. She had on her black leather motorcycle jacket and what appeared to be a tight red tank top with a flowing neckline. Her muscular legs were covered with gray skinny jeans that pulled at her impressive calves and lead to her black fold over combat boots with red and black plaid lining. Clarke noticed the subtle things too, like the extra shiny metal bar through one ear and the chain that hung so low from her neck and behind her shirt the pendant could not be seen. In short, she looked badass-sexy-hot, because Clarke couldn't pick just one word.

Then she noticed the look on Lexa's face, it was a mix of curiosity and desire, and the way her eyes combed over Clarke's body. Clarke had on a simple olive green button down with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows, classic blue skinny jeans and her brown lace up calf high boots. She suddenly realized why Lexa had given her the tip that they were going to be walking a lot and she probably shouldn't wear heels, because obviously it was so she didn't have on something that would keep her off of the bike. A smile had been plastered on Clarke's face since she heard Nia reopen the front door but now she was sure it couldn't compare to the one Lexa just slapped on. Her green eyes came to rest on Clarke's own and everything seemed to freeze for only a moment. Clarke had paused on the landing below the bottom step just inside the front door of the house. "Wow," Lexa began to speak. "I honestly have no words to tell you exactly how absolutely breathtaking you are." Clarke felt her face getting warm so she looked down at her shoes.

"Thanks," _Compliment her back stupid it's not really that hard,_ she chastised herself. "You are the one that is knocking the wind out of people though." Clarke was proud of herself not only for actually fitting words together that sounded right but the fact that those words caused Lexa to drop her gaze in embarrassment too. Only to glance back up with that smirk on her face then everything sped back up as Clarke was drawn forward toward the beauty in the doorway.

"Remember Clarke be back here by 11:30." Ontari stated calmly finally drawing Clarke's gaze from Lexa. She locked with Ontari who gave her a knowing nod accompanied by her approving smile. In that moment Clarke knew that there was at least one other person besides O in that house who would stand on her side of things. She figured by this point her face should be hurting from how much she kept smiling but with how happy she was in that moment she couldn't care less. Clarke turned back to Lexa who moved to gesture for Clarke to step out the door before her down the path toward the motorcycle on the street. Clarke followed the arm and heard the door click once she was through it. The muffled shouts and shuffling should have been enough to tip her off that every pair of eyes was on her at that very moment.

"I hope you don't mind bikes." Lexa asked softly chancing a glance at Clarke.

"Are you kidding? This is the most exciting thing ever!" Clarke could no longer contain the giddy teenage girl that did in fact reside somewhere inside her. Then as she looked over the bike again she felt the fear rise up slowly. She needed to tell Lexa, everything would be okay if she just told Lexa. "Actually, umm. I've, I mean…I haven't really." She let out an awkward groan trying to get the words to force themselves into a straight line. "I've never been on a motorcycle before." Lexa let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay Clarke," Lexa paused to look her in the eye. "I was planning on driving anyway." The laughter rocked from both of them for a moment before Lexa continued. "If you are uncomfortable we can walk, it's not a huge deal." That was the absolute last thing Clarke wanted to happen.

"Oh no we are totally taking the bike! I just don't know exactly what to do and I want us to be safe." Clarke watched green eyes flash understanding then excitement.

"We will be safe as possible as long as you can trust me." Clarke nodded excitedly while drawing her bottom lip between her teeth, she caught the subtle hint of a smile as Lexa used Clarke's own words against her.

They had reached the bike by this point and while Lexa went to get something from under the second seat Clarke looked down at the words drawn in gray paint across the sleek black body that read 'Kawasaki Ninja'. "Here, this is one of my old jackets. It has some padding in it just in case something tragic happens, plus we are wearing helmets." Lexa was holding open the jacket for Clarke to slide her arms into. Clarke followed the unspoken order and shrugged the jacket up over her shoulders when Lexa's hands had released the collar. Clarke pulled the jacket closer around her and unconsciously inhaled the scent, it was intoxicating and totally Lexa, a perfect mix and balance of worn leather, natural earth, and something close to clean linens. Clarke let out a small internal sigh and zipped the jacket when she saw Lexa had done the same. Then Lexa was before her holding two matching matte black full face helmets. "You sure you're ready?"

"Totally!" Clarke reached and took the helmet Lexa held out closest to her. Before she could pull it on though Lexa stopped her hands.

"It might be better for your hair if you pull it up before you put it on. That keeps me from getting horrible helmet hair." Lexa laughed out. "Here watch me." Lexa handed Clarke her helmet to hold then reached back and pulled her hair together and around the back of her head. She held out a hand toward Clarke and she handed over the helmet. Lexa held her hair with one hand and used the other to hold open the chin strap before swiftly pulling the helmet down on her head impressively keeping all of her hair inside. Lexa lifted the visor before she spoke. "Now it's your turn. I will help however I can." Lexa took the second helmet from Clarke's grasp. Clarke moved her hair in the same fashion that Lexa had, but she knew there was no possible way for her to get that helmet on her head the way that Lexa did.

Clarke didn't have to think about that long because Lexa had lifted the helmet over Clarke's head waiting to help her lower it down. Clarke thought for a moment about how the hand Lexa had used to hold her hair had moved out from under her helmet but she couldn't for the life of her remember how it was done. "How exactly do I keep my hand from ending up in my helmet and leave my hair in place?"

"Once you feel the helmet on your fingers lift them from where they rest on your hair. I will manipulate the helmet to hold your hair in place once you lift your fingers." Clarke was still a little confused plus Lexa's voice was slightly muffled from her helmet. "You will lift your hand off a little at a time starting from the tips of your fingers. Ready?" Clarke nodded and hoped she did this right, or at least well enough to not ruin her hair. Lexa lowered the helmet down and Clarke did as she had been instructed with her hand. In the end the helmet was snugly in place with her hand free but her hair held fast. Then Lexa beckoned her forward with a crook of her finger. Lexa reached to the left jaw line of the helmet and fiddled with something before doing the same to her own. "Can you hear me better now?" Clarke heard Lexa's voice ring true in her ear.

"We can talk through these?" Clarke was impressed and overly happy with the fact that they would be having a real conversation as the ride went on.

"Yeah, they have a Bluetooth system where you can either sync to your phone or to a second helmet. You ready to get on?" Lexa asked with a tilt in her voice that was asking if Clarke was still okay with getting on the back of the bike. "I will have to get on and start the bike before you get on behind me, is that okay?" Clarke nodded and stood back to watch Lexa fluidly throw her leg over the bike and stand it up right off the kickstand. Lexa fiddled with the key and then the engine roared to life. "Okay, you are good to get on now. Put your right foot on this peg, hold onto my shoulders – I won't go anywhere so don't worry about that – then swing your left leg over the back of the bike and you will feel another peg on the other side."

Again Clarke followed instructions yet as she swung her leg over the back of the bike she felt her right foot slightly slip but not off the peg. Her grip on Lexa's shoulders tightened reflexively and she felt Lexa's hand grip her ankle holding her leg in place and she finished getting settled on the back of the bike. "Thanks for that. I got a little spooked there." Clarke let her hands fall from the broad shoulders to her own thighs.

"Not a problem, I know this may sound weird but you are going to have to sit closer to me, and wrap your arms around me." Clarke was instantly glad for the helmet and the fact that she was behind Lexa because she felt heat rush to her cheeks. "Riding is going to be easy you can trust me." The truth was evident in her voice and Clarke knew she had no reason not to trust her. "All you have to do is keep your body in line with mine, whichever way I lean, you lean."

Clarke scooted closer to Lexa's back pressing her front flush with her. Lexa felt warm already and just before Clarke wrapped her arms around where she was sure toned abs would be prominent, she remembered the task at hand, she had to take pictures to document the date for sorority purposes – though she may just want to never forget this day ever. "I'm going to take pictures so I can brag to Raven and Octavia later, I hope you are okay with that." Clarke drew her phone out of her jeans pocket, opened it to the camera, and held it at arm's length before Lexa had answered.

"Only if you promise to send them to me after too." Lexa snapped the visor of her helmet closed again and looked toward the camera, where both girls and the bike could easily be made out. Once Clarke captured the moment she fired off the photo in the group text she kept with Raven and Octavia.

Griffster: _Safety First ;)_

Clarke didn't bother waiting for a reply before swiftly sending the same photo (sans caption) to Ontari because she really didn't want to send it anywhere else. Clarke zipped her phone into a pocket in the jacket for safe keeping. Then wrapped her arms around Lexa's middle, being sure to try and feel as much as possible when she did so. "Okay I'm ready." She felt Lexa lift a foot and shift the bike into gear. As soon as they started rolling Clarke gripped tighter to Lexa who let a small chuckle out in her ear. "Hey, don't laugh, I'm really trying here. I don't really want to fall."

"I'm serious when I say you can trust me Clarke. The first time I got on a motorcycle I was eight. I've been riding ever since." Clarke felt a little better but didn't ease up on her hold, it might have been because Lexa just felt good in her arms. Lexa was right though riding was easy once they started. Whichever way Lexa leaned Clarke just followed, they were still flush together so it didn't really feel like she could go anywhere else if she tried. The sound of Lexa in her ear, the rush of the wind over her body, the warmth of Lexa's body under her hands, and the roar of the bike between her legs was enough to send Clarke's senses into overdrive. There was only really one thing she wanted right now and all she had to do was ask for it.

"Can we go faster?"

 **Lexa**

Lexa couldn't stop the thoughts screaming through her head. _Beca had been right all along. Clarke literally has her hands wrapped around me right now! Did she tell any of those girls that she was going out with me?_ Lexa had to get the questions out of her head but the last thing she wanted to do was upset Clarke in any way. She really had no choice here though. After Clarke asked to go faster – which of course she gladly obliged – they fell into a comfortable silence enjoying the road beneath the wheels. It was time to break the silence, considering they were almost there anyway. "So a sorority huh?"

"Umm…yeah." Was all that came in reply.

"Is there a reason you didn't tell me? I mean I'm totally cool with it. I know a lot of people do that through their families and stuff, others just want a family while away from their family. Are any of those you?" Lexa hoped she wasn't prying too much but she really wanted to know why she didn't tell her about it.

"Not particularly. I really want something fun to do in between classes but would help with classes at the same time. Found them at the activities fair and it all just kinda clicked." Clarke paused shortly. "And I didn't exactly want to tell you before our date because some people think that sorority girls are just a bunch of stuck up, snobby, rich bitches."

"Well I'm not one of those people, plus you being part of a sorority would never change the person you are on the inside." Lexa pulled the bike around the last curve into an unmarked parking lot before shutting it off. "We are here."

"Yeah, and not to sound totally creeped out or anything but where exactly is here." Lexa noted the worry in Clarke's voice before she hopped off the bike in the same fashion, minus the small slip, she had gotten on. Lexa got off the bike as well and took her helmet off shaking out her hair again.

"Don't worry I didn't bring you to just some random parking lot, we can just park here for free and no one will mess with the bike." She explained in a calm voice hoping Clarke wouldn't ask too many more questions. She watched at Clarke unfastened the buckle on the chin strap and started to lift the helmet off. "It may help if you shake your hair out a little." Lexa watched as Clarke's blonde ringlets flowed from underneath the helmet and bounced as her head rocked from side to side. Everything felt like it was in slow motion and Lexa was sure that she was either gaping like the Grand Canyon or drooling like Niagara Falls. "Damn." _Shit I just said that out loud!_ Clarke laughed a little at her slip up. Lexa blushed as she fastened the helmets to the sides of the bike so they couldn't be stolen. She looked up to see Clarke unzipping the jacket but not really looking like she wanted to remove it. Lexa didn't mind, the jacket looked better on Clarke than her anyway.

"So are you going to tell me what we are doing on this best first date ever yet?" Clarke asked eyeing Lexa as she too unzipped her jacket. Lexa just smiled and motioned for her to walk with her. They walked for about two blocks before rounding a corner and coming face to face with a street carnival in full swing.

"Welcome to the Conclave Street Fair!" Lexa exclaimed opening her arms wide, she took in Clarke who was taking everything in. Lexa felt a ball in her stomach as the look on Clarke's face was unreadable. "I totally have a plan B if you hate this." Lexa shot out quick.

"No," Clarke turned on her with a smile. "No, this is perfect. Seriously this looks like so much fun!"

"Well then, let's get started shall we?" Lexa began walking toward the street reserved for food trucks. "Are you hungry? Because I'm kind of starving right now, and I'm a sucker for carnival food." Lexa beamed at Clarke as they walked past truck after truck as mouthwatering aromas filled the air.

"Yeah let's eat, I could really go for some chili cheese fries right about now." Clarke stated, Lexa just stared at her in shock for a few seconds. "What?"

"Nothing, I just like a girl who can eat and that is undeniably one of my favorites!" They stood in line waiting to get their food. Alongside the fries they shared a breaded tenderloin sandwich (that was bigger than both of their heads combined), a jug of lemonade with two straws, and an elephant ear that put the size of their tenderloin to shame. Lexa wouldn't let Clarke pay for a thing. "I'm the one that asked you out, that makes this whole thing my treat. Plus I really want to." Clarke didn't bother arguing which Lexa was thankful for. It wasn't as though Lexa felt like she should be paying, she honestly just wanted to give Clarke everything. They had found a picnic table across the way where they sat with their food to eat, rather than try to balance everything while walking. Lexa braced herself for the questions as soon as she hit the seat. Though Clarke took a picture of their food before she fired of the first of many.

"So how did you know about this place?" Clarke began.

"My parents brought me here a couple times as a kid. I grew up in Dunwoody which is not too far from here. Dad was a big fan of the games and rides, mom was more about the crafts and music." Lexa cringed internally at her ease of bringing up her parents. She really needed to get past this whole thing already.

"What was Beca's thing? I'm guessing the music like your mom." Clarke was treading lightly and Lexa could tell. She was grateful for the fact that Clarke was trying.

"Beca didn't come with my parents." Lexa started it was time to get this all out in the open, right here right now. "Beca and I have been inseparable since birth, our birthdays are even on the same day. We are biologically cousins, her dad and my mom were siblings. She and I have been best friends ever since. Our moms were really close to each other too. Beca's parents got divorced when we were eight yet nothing really changed among the family because we were so close.

"I realized I was gay when I was twelve." Clarke's eyebrows rose slightly. "This is important to the whole story. My coming out story can wait until another time though." Lexa continued as Clarke lowered her gaze again. "I didn't really accept it until I was fourteen though. I was scared to come out to my parents and family but when I did everything was fine. Again another long story for another time." Lexa took a very deep breath before this next part. She looked back up into sky blue eyes seeing an unspoken 'you-can-tell-me-anything' before she began. "A few months after I came out, my parents and I were in a really bad car accident. I came out with a few minor injuries, it was a head on collision and I was in the back seat. My parents were much worse off, I ended up losing both of them that night." Clarke's body visibly drooped next to her but Lexa couldn't find the strength to look at the beauty. "Beca's dad, being my only biological uncle or aunt, was given custody of me. After I was released from the hospital I moved in with them.

"Things were fine for a while then like every kid who loses their parents, I started to get depressed and rebel against everything. It didn't help when Beca's mom got sick with cancer either. Beca got angry at the world and I already was, you can imagine what happened. There was a lot of sneaking out after hours, hanging out with the wrong group of kids, and tending to not give a shit what anyone thought or said to or about us. There was this girl I started seeing, her name was Costia, and for a long time I thought she was the only person who wanted to know the real me behind the rebel attitude I wore. So being the stupid teenager I was, I told her everything, including that I had feeling for her. She had returned them and we started dating. Beca's mom ended up dying when we were sixteen. Beca was broken. I knew I needed to be there and be strong for her, she was my sister now and the only true family I felt like I had left. I canceled plans on Costia to stay with Beca as much as I could. There was apparently a party and it ended up in rival gang territory or something along the lines, I'm still not sure. Costia and about three other people ended up dead that night." Lexa stopped again to take a breath. When she looked down Clarke had taken her right hand in both of her own. Lexa had no clue when that happened, and her normal reflex to pull away wasn't even prevalent. "After that Beca and I basically shut ourselves down emotionally. We put up walls to keep people out, we never hung out with anyone except each other, and we never talked about our pain. Until now that is." Lexa looked at Clarke who was just sitting and listening, giving Lexa her full attention. Lexa tried to read her expression through her eyes but only found understanding and that couldn't be right.

"Do you want to start walking again?" Clarke asked after a moment. "I'm not going to say anything about the story you just told me and I can explain why." Clarke stood pulling Lexa with her. They cleared the table and started walking again, their hands falling back to swing by their sides. The dead air was becoming too hard for Lexa to take.

"So you were going to explain." Lexa coaxed.

"Right, well I grew up in Covington about an hour outside of Atlanta. With both of my parents, mom is an emergency physician and dad was in the military for a while. Dad was in the Army and served three tours, two in Afghanistan and one in Iraq. Each time he came home to us safely, the last time he came home he decided to retire. My mom and I were both overjoyed with the fact that he wouldn't be leaving again. He couldn't just sit at home though either so he became a state cop. One night he was out of patrol and there was a big car chase happening in Atlanta headed our way. Dad had set up part of the blockade to stop him, though he never did stop. He drove straight through them all even through the shots fired at him. Dad got air lifted to the hospital where mom was working. She couldn't save him." Lexa didn't know what made her do it. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Clarke would need some kind of contact after that statement, but she reached over and threaded her fingers through Clarke's and held fast. Clarke smiled softly before continuing. "I blamed my mom for months for not being able to save him. It wasn't until one of her colleagues sat me down and showed me exactly what was wrong and why it couldn't be fixed that I forgave her.

"That is why I didn't say anything after you told me about your parents. I hated hearing that people were sorry for my loss, that they understood why I was upset, and that it was okay for me to feel the way I did. Because no they weren't really sorry for my loss they were just sorry they couldn't think of something better to say. I hate hearing that, so I don't say it anymore." Clarke took a deep breath and squeezed Lexa's hand.

Lexa let the feeling sink in as she ran her thumb across Clarke's knuckles in an unspoken understanding of how she felt. Lexa had been there too, a lot. They walked around looking through the craft booths in silence for a few moments, while Lexa was squealing like a valley girl on the inside about getting to hold Clarke's hand. The rounded a booth of overly colorful scarfs and came face to face with a DJ booth and an impromptu dance floor. Lexa let the beat of the music flow through her before she acted, she watched a group of people dancing in partners wondering if Clarke would be up for such a thing. Then the beat changed, an all too familiar line dance from their childhood shot from the speakers and Lexa could no longer stand still.

She dropped Clarke's hand when she felt resistance and turned to stand facing her in the quickly fading group. Part of Lexa felt a little embarrassed about knowing this dance still (or at all) but she and Beca had not stayed up for countless nights to figure it out for no reason. She swallowed her shame and fluidly moved her body. Then the unmistakable voice of Miley Cyrus filled the floor and Lexa did every step of the infamous _Hoedown, Throwdown_ from the movie without missing a single step. When she had turned back to where Clarke was watching the blonde was gaping at her. Everyone else had erupted in cheers and applause. More people fell in beside and behind Lexa to follow along with her steps, most of them failing but a couple actually could keep up. Lexa beckoned Clarke forward with her hand but Clarke was frozen in place. Lexa finished out the dance with a grin on her face, people had come up at the end and given her compliments on her dancing. She made her way back to Clarke smiling yet feeling the emotions try and take her over again.

"Where in the hell did that come from?" Clarke asked laughing a little, snatching Lexa's hand again once she was close enough.

"Like I said mom and aunt were big into music, they even had their own album together. They taught Beca and me how to dance and sing at a very young age. Though after my mom's death it became hard for me to sing without thinking about her so I don't anymore, at all, not even with the radio or at Christmas. Nothing." Lexa explained. "I still love to dance though, and Bex and I put way too much effort into learning that dance when the movie came out for me not to do it every time I hear it." Clarke laughed with her this time. Lexa swung their joined hands back and forth as they rounded the last bend in the road and headed toward the midway.

"So there is still something that has been plaguing me since our meeting in the woods." Clarke began. Lexa looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "What is it with your tattoos?" Lexa let out a small laugh.

"Well there is no reason to hold back now. The one on my arm that you saw, the tribal piece? It is actually the exact same tattoo that my dad had, in the same place and everything. The only difference is right here." Lexa shrugged her right arm out of her jacket and pointed to the inside of her bicep to a few roman numerals. "These are the dates of his birthday and his death, I got this one and the one on the front side of my left hip after they died. As you probably guessed the one on my hip was a tattoo that my mom had again with the addition of her dates." Lexa finished pulling her jacket back on her shoulder. "I have a couple more but they are not as important as those two." Clarke nodded.

"Can I see the one from your mom?"

"Of course, but surprisingly I don't have a picture of it on my phone and I think me showing you in the middle of a street fair might draw some judgement." They laughed together walking into the abundance of carnival games. Clarke was drawn to Lexa's side as the crowds became dense in the limited space. The sun was already low in the sky and when Lexa looked over at Clarke clinging to her arm as they tried to flow with the bodies her hair looked as though it was on fire. The orange and yellow of the sun behind her crown of blonde hair made her look like a halo had been perched on top of her head. Lexa smiled as Clarke drew out her phone yet again and pulled Lexa into a selfie of the two of them. For the first time Lexa didn't fake a smile in a force picture with someone else, for the first time in a long time Lexa wanted someone to take a picture of her.

 **Clarke**

Once they were amongst the endless booths of games Lexa was in the zone. Clarke had been firing off pictures and videos to Raven, Octavia, and Ontari right and left. Raven had been commenting nonstop to each message, Octavia answered a few times followed by pictures of her and Lincoln.

Griffster: _Safety First ;)_

Fix-it Reyes: _SO JEALOUS RIGHT NOW!_

Blakey Boo: _Rae y_ _ou should have seen everyone's faces when she pulled up!_

That was just from the first picture. When Clarke sent out the one of the sign for the street fair (so captioned 'I don't know if I'm more excited about the food or the eye candy!') because Lexa was in the picture. Raven sprouted off something about biker gangs whereas Octavia just sent back a shocked emoji face. The picture of their shared meal ('She likes a girl who can eat, I think we are all know I can put it away with the best of them') was rewarded by a rather raunchy reply from both of her best friends. The video and pictures of Lexa dancing rendered both friends speechless (Clarke was proud of herself for being able to take them without Lexa's knowledge). The first picture of her and Lexa walking side by side was meet with 'awws' and that was when they got their first picture of Lincoln and O. They were in a bowling alley and looked like they were having a great time.

Clarke's favorite moment was a video she took of Lexa playing a carnival game. They were walking by and Lexa kept asking Clarke if she saw anything she wanted to take home, the answer was always no because Clarke knew they wouldn't be able to fit anything on the bike. Clarke felt a little bad about that because it was so obvious that Lexa wanted to play something. They had walked by a booth where people threw baseballs at dinner plates, three balls for three broken plates to win a prize, there was a man who appeared to be the father of a small girl at his knee. The young girl looked very disappointed when her father spoke to her.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Daddy is not very good at this game. Maybe they will have the panda at another game. What do you say we keep looking?" It was obvious the man was much more brain than brawn but didn't give off the 'total nerd' vibe.

"No Daddy, I want THAT panda!" The little girl whined pointing to the toy above her head. The father looked crushed and irritated at the same time.

"I'll be back in just a second Clarke." Lexa whispered in her ear as she squeezed her hand and let it go. Lexa walked over to the game and Clarke instantly pulled out her phone to capture the moment. Lexa handed the carnie the cash and took three balls in hand. The family turned to watch her quietly.

Lexa didn't miss a step. She took a deep breath before drawing her arm back and flinging a ball straight through a plate. Her fluid motion didn't stop as she took the next ball hitting the plate to the right of the first, then the last and hitting the next plate to the right. Clarke felt her jaw drop at the pure accuracy that Lexa had. Yet the part that forced the air out of Clarke's chest and filled it with adoration was when Lexa pointed to the very same stuffed panda the little girl had wanted. Lexa took her prize and walked toward the little girl who was now standing with her back to her father's legs as they took in Lexa. She knelt before the girl and handed her the stuffed toy. "Here you go kiddo." Lexa said with a smile.

"Really?" The little girl asked dumbfounded.

"Of course!" The girl took the panda in her arms and wrapped it in a tight hug.

"Thank you." She replied before running toward the woman a few yards away from Clarke. The father was next to speak.

"Thank you so much! Here let me pay you back." Before he could even move his hands toward his money Lexa was on him.

"Don't even think about it! Just return the favor to a stranger you find in need." Lexa shook the man's hand and made her way back toward Clarke, who instantly wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist.

"That was something else. I really want to say sweet and generous and kind and like fifteen other things but they just don't feel like they would do that justice." Clarke spoke as Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders and started them walking again. "Where in the world did that come from anyway? That was totally not lacrosse form back there."

"I told you I play two sports. The other is softball, my dad was going into the majors when he died Clarke. I have been playing ball since I could physically hold one." Lexa's face didn't change at all when she spoke of her father. "He actually did that once for a kid here when I was little. He won my toy and then won another kid one because whoever she was with didn't hit all the plates." Lexa's hand was rubbing up and down Clarke's arm in a soothing motion.

"Like father, like daughter then?"

"Mostly yeah." Lexa laughed out.

After that they went on a couple rides, nothing really exciting but they were fun and kept them entertained. Around 10:00 things started to die down quite a bit. Lexa lead Clarke back toward the parking lot where they had left the bike, it was now filled with multiple motorcycles and scooters alike. Though Lexa didn't stop at the bike, she lead them down the opposite way of the fair over a hill to reveal a clearing. Lexa took her jacket off and sat down on it gesturing for Clarke to sit between her legs. Clarke sat with her back to Lexa's front and waited for something to happen, nothing did. "What exactly are we doing?" She asked the form behind her.

"Look up." Lexa said in her ear, her warm breath sent chills down Clarke's neck standing all of the hair on her arm on end. Clarke leaned her head back onto Lexa shoulder to look up at the sky. The view was clear and vast, spotted with stars as far as you imagination could create them. It was incredible, and it only got better when the sky lit up in color as fireworks were shot off from the direction the fair had been in. "It's the last night of the Conclave. There are always fireworks, most people stay in the streets to watch but my family always came out here. Everything looks a little different when you take a step back." Lexa's arms were resting on her knees on either side of Clarke's body. Her knees were bent keeping her arms parallel to the ground. Clarke hooked her own around Lexa's pulling them from their resting place to drape down around her own body. Clarke wanted to capture this moment forever, and possible sorority date points. At this exact moment though Clarke didn't care if her date was voted the best because this was by far the best date Clarke had ever been on.

"One last picture?" Clarke felt Lexa nod and she pulled out her phone. She flipped the camera and turned herself and Lexa around putting the fireworks in the background. Clarke waited for the perfect moment and snapped the picture with a bright green explosion in the black behind their heads. Clarke craned her neck to look Lexa in the eye and swiftly took another picture with a different array of colors behind them.

They turned back to finish watching the display while Clarke swiftly sent the last pictures to her main three and then all of her photos to Lexa. Lexa pulled her phone from her jeans when it started to buzz continually. She smirked and let out a small chuckle thumbing through the shots, not playing any of the videos. Then her phone went right back to where it came from and her arm returned around Clarke's body.

Once the show was finally over they got back on the bike but when Lexa started it this time a green glow erupted from the depths of the bike coloring the pavement below. "Under glow? Are you kidding me right now?" Clarke laughed through their Bluetooth connection.

"Hey what can I say? I'm a sucker for anything utterly awesome! Have a color you want it to be? Yeah I can change it." Lexa stated the obvious.

"Nope!" Clarke popped the 'p'. "Green is my favorite!"

Once they got back to the house it was almost exactly 11:30 (Lexa may have taken the long way back upon request) and Clarke was sure the faces were in the windows again. Lexa hoped of the bike and walked Clarke up to the door.

"Thanks for sending me all the pictures you took. They look great, I bet they will be even better when I get a really good hard look at them."

"Not a problem, let me know when you get back to your dorm safe?" Lexa nodded in answer before Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa felt a little stiff at first, then her hands wrapped around to rest on the small of Clarke's back and pull her in bit tighter. "Thanks for the best first date ever." Clarke mumbled against the skin below her. All of her being wanted to kiss Lexa in that moment even knowing every sister was watching, but she didn't. She wasn't able to judge if Lexa would want that right away so she withdrew herself from the hug to see Lexa's smile filling her face.

"Good bye Clarke. I'll text you when I get home." Lexa called as she walked backwards toward her bike before turning her back. Clarke hugged her arms around herself to try and keep the feeling of the girl's body with her, that was when she noticed she was still wearing Lexa's extra jacket.

"Lexa, your jacket!"

"Keep it! That way I have an excuse to take you out again. Not that I think I need one, besides it looks better on you than it ever did on me." Lexa pulled her helmet down and mounted the motorcycle before taking off and leaving Clarke awestruck.

After Clarke finally entered the sorority house she noticed she was the last pledge to arrive. They all sat in the living room while various sisters threw up pictures on the television from their various dates and asking questions. The whole ordeal took them until close to one in the morning. It was then that the current sisters made their way out of the living room leaving all the pledges together.

Clarke had been the only pledge to get picked up by a girl (not that she was surprised about that), but each of the other girls had told her they thought her date looked like so much fun. Harper and Monroe actually ended up in the exact same theater for the exact same movie date, Octavia and Lincoln went bowling and did some laser tag (there was a picture of go-carts too that Clarke wanted to ask about later), and Niylah had ended up at mystery dinner theater (which Clarke made a note to ask Lexa to do sometime). They pledges didn't say much while they waited on the upperclassmen to return, they were all too nervous for what could potentially come next. When they started to file into the room all five of them stiffen noticeably.

"Well, we have come to a decision," Nia started. "All of you had decent dates but one stood out from the rest." These paused were worse than the host of a reality TV show host's. "Clarke you had the best first date any of us sisters have ever seen. Congratulations." There was clapping and Clarke let out the breath she was holding. O gave her a hug from her seat next to her. "Now dump her."

 _ **A/N#2:**_ ** _Duh duh DUUUHHHHH! I know, don't kill me. I promise nothing bad will happen. I mean even death can't keep these two apart we all watched it happen! Sorry that you will have to wait until chapter 9 to see what happens I'll try and make up for it! S.C._**


	8. Get to Know Bechloe

_**A/N #1: Happy Holidays, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy whichever holiday you celebrate! And a very Merry Christmas to all and to all a Bechloe chapter!**_

 **Chapter Eight** – **Get to Know Bechloe**

 **Chloe**

Chloe had been looking forward to this night for a week now! She was finally going to get her chance to be one-on-one with Beca Mitchell. Yet she was scared to death because she had not a single clue as to what exactly they were going to do or what it was to be considered. Chloe was treating it as a "Get to Know You" thing. They would be more than likely going out somewhere to eat Chloe was sure of that, but once they finished was it all just over? Not that she cared if that happened, she was just glad to get the chance to get under Beca's shell for a few moments.

Chloe was dancing around her room in the Bellas' house listening to a pop song through her iHome as she got ready before Beca came to get her. The younger girl insisted upon driving them tonight, again not that Chloe minded she didn't have her car here anyway. Chloe finished her hair and makeup before putting on tight blue jeans and a sparkly pink top. She debated on weather wearing her ankle high gray boots with the heal would make her too tall next to Beca, but they were just too cute and completed her outfit perfectly!

Once she had finished her ensemble, Chloe continued to sing and dance around her room while she waited for Beca to arrive. Aubrey had locked herself in her room claiming she needed to be alone to lock down the arrangement and choreography. Chloe was so entranced by the beat of the music that she couldn't focus on anything else.

"Didn't know I was gonna get a show before dinner." Beca's voice made Chloe jump higher than she ever thought possible in those boots. She had turned to see Beca leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed across her chest and that smirk firmly plastered to her lips.

Chloe mouthed "sorry" at Beca and went to turn her music off. This was the point where she looked over out of the corner of her eyes to take in the glory that was Beca Mitchell. She had on a tight black tank top with a black and blue plaid flannel open over it. Her black skinny jeans were ripped at the knees and down her left thigh, the outfit was finished off by black combat boots. Her whole being screamed don't-mess-with-me-or-I-will-cut-you but it drew Chloe in closer pulling from somewhere deep in her gut. The eyeliner, the spike piercings, and the attitude couldn't mask the true Beca that was sitting just below the surface begging for Chloe to rip her free.

"You ready to head out now?" Beca asked standing upright again. Chloe nodded again and grabbed her purse from the bed to follow her down the stairs and out the door. In the driveway was a gray four door hard top Jeep that looked a few years old but well taken care of. Beca unlocked the doors and went around to the driver's side, Chloe let herself in.

"Nice Jeep." Chloe commented as they were pulling out of the drive headed toward the south end of town.

"Thanks, it's actually Lexa's but she let me use it for tonight." Beca replied

"Shouldn't Lexa have it for her date?" Chloe was a curious person and with everything that Beca had been saying about wanting to tell her about her life, Chloe decided it wasn't worth trying to hold back tonight.

"Nah, Lexa likes to take her bike on first dates if the weather permits it." She shook her head back and forth and smiled at the comment.

"So Lexa has a jeep and a motorcycle? Are you guys like loaded or something?" Chloe giggled a little then bit her lip when she saw Beca's face droop a bit.

"We have more than we need to get by." Chloe started chewing on her bottom lip, which was already drawn between her teeth, trying desperately to think of something to correct the direction of this conversation. She didn't have to think for long because Beca was pulling off the road and into the parking lot of a fifties style diner. "I hope you aren't exactly picky about food, I kind of have a thing for diners." Beca laughed out taking off her seat belt and getting out of the car. Chloe followed close behind shaking her head back and forth.

"This place is super cute!" Chloe squeaked as they showed themselves to a booth in the far back corner of the restaurant. They wasted no time in deciding what they would eat, it took them both only minutes to look over the menu, then their waitress took their order leaving them alone again. Chloe grinned across the table at Beca once again ready to hear everything she would let out.

 **Beca**

Beca was fidgeting under the table where Chloe couldn't see her, why was she feeling this way? No thing and no one ever got under Beca's skin this way. She couldn't make it stop either no matter how hard she tried to put those bricks back in place on the walls around her heart they fell right back out every time she looked back at Chloe. Everything came bubbling to the surface threatening to spill over in a second's time. She swallowed harshly, as her mouth had lost all moisture, trying to fit the words in an order that actually made sense. Looking back across the table she saw Chloe practically vibrating with emotions. Beca needed to say something but she had no clue where to start.

"Okay the silence is going to kill me. How about we start out simple?" Chloe asked flattening her hands on the table top. "Where did you grow up?" _Thank God she started talking,_ Beca thought to herself and sighed.

"Home is in Dunwoody, just north of Atlanta." Beca answered simply, and when Chloe never said anything she added some more. "My dad is a professor at Barden so we had to be close to the school."

"That's actually not far from where my home is!" Chloe bounced in her seat and Beca couldn't stop the thought of how cute she made it look from flooding her brain. "My parents have been in Brookhaven since they were kids, my WHOLE family is spread out across Atlanta and Georgia. Well except for my Uncle Mike, my mom's youngest brother, his family is in Michigan. We go up there over Christmas because of the snow, my grandparents say it's the aesthetic the snow adds to the holiday, and then they come down here over summer because of the warmer weather and the ocean." The smile on her face was fit for the God's but it was directed at Beca. Beca could tell that Chloe's family was important to her, at least more important to her than Beca thought her own was – minus Lexa of course. Chloe had stopped the most adorable rambling that Beca had ever heard in favor of watching and waiting for her to say something else.

"Your family sounds a lot bigger than mine," Beca started with a chuckle. "My mom was an only child and my dad had one sister, Lexa's mom." Beca knew that Chloe was going to pick up on her tenses sooner rather than later, she had the first time she said them too. Chloe just tilted her head to the side a little and nodded up and down, Beca knew she had to continue. She let out a groan and took a deep breath blowing it out dramatically.

"Take your time, Bec. I can tell this is hard for you, I don't want to push you to do something you're not comfortable with." Another brick fell out of place. _Why does she have to be so fucking nice? Why can't I just block her out like everyone else in this Godforsaken universe?_ Beca couldn't even win her own internal argument, she sook the thoughts from her head and ran her hands through her hair pulling it behind her ears. Once she had combed them completely through she shook them out at her sides.

"You know what fuck it! I honestly don't care about the way you are going to feel once you know. I don't care how my story makes anyone feel. I don't want sympathy, or pity, or anything really. It's just easier to be around people when they don't know, because I don't constantly think that those are the thoughts running through their head when they look at me." Beca paused trying to get her temper under control. Chloe stayed silent while Beca processed her next move. "Lexa and I were born on the same day, neither of our parents said anything to each other until it was basically too late, we are a few hours apart and since our parents didn't communicate, we have the same middle name. We were both named after our grandmother, mine on both sides, Lexa on just the Mitchell side. Things were great, Lexa and I were inseparable and she instantly became my best friend, we were basically sisters even before everything went down.

"My parents started fighting when I was about six, I didn't really understand then what was happening. The would scream and yell once I was in bed, I guess they thought I wouldn't hear or was actually sleeping, I used to try and make my own sound to drown them out. Eventually I figured out that music did the trick. I spent more time listening to music than anything else, after school I went to my room and turned up the stereo as loud as I could. When I turned seven my grandma bought me these super expensive headphones that were noise canceling and Lexa's parents bought me an MP3 player, I didn't take them off for months.

"The only thing I ever wanted was for them to just stop yelling at each other, they never yelled in front of me or at me but I knew it was still happening. They finally got divorced after I turned eight. Mom moved across the school district, I bounced between their houses for years, they actually were civil with each other when it came to holidays. Lexa's mom and mine were very close, they were best friends, they started their own music group. The song that I sang for auditions was one of theirs, they taught Lex and me how to sing it while we all sat in a circle, we would pass the cups around the circle as we sang. It was really hard for Lexa to watch my try out because of that song." Their waitress came by with their meals then. A turkey club on wheat with fries for Beca, and tuna salad with fruit for Chloe, Beca instantly took a bite of her sandwich grateful for the moment.

"So why did it hurt Lexa to watch you sing that song?" Chloe asked after a few moments.

"Lexa came out to her parents she was a lesbian when she was fourteen, she told me when she was twelve almost instantly after she figured it out, they were all in a horrible car accident a few months later. Lexa lost both of them and came to live with my dad. I still had to bounce between houses and Lexa came with me on the longer stays at my mom's but she was just so angry at herself and the world that it became hard for her to function at times. Then it got hard for my mom," Beca paused again to take another bite of her sandwich and eat some fries. "She got diagnosed with breast cancer not to long after the accident, it was then that I realized why Lexa was so angry all the time. There was no way to stop it, cure it, or change it. She tried everything from chemo to radiation. I lost her two years later."

Chloe extended her hand across the tabletop to run her fingers over the back of Beca's hand. She flinched at the touch but didn't pull away. _Why does this feel so good?_ It wasn't a foreign feeling to her, she had held a girl's hand before but it was like she could feel every thought that was in Chloe's head in that simple brush of a touch across the back of her hand. It was over too soon as Chloe drew back and Beca's fingers extended to chase after her without her permission. With the realization she drew her own hand back to her lap and cleared her throat before continuing.

"I started mixing when she got sick, it was a way for me to get out what I was feeling without actual human contact. Ever since she died I shut myself down emotionally, put on the mask of don't-fuck-with-me and moved on with my life. I never even told anyone this story, everyone from where I grew up just knew. It kinda feels good to get it off of my chest." Beca smiled down at her plate and glanced up to see Chloe sitting back in the booth with a smile teasing the corners of her mouth. Beca locked eyes with her and instantly felt better. Chloe wasn't looking at her any different than the day she barged into her shower with her.

"Well I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to tell me. Don't worry that's really all I'm going to say about it. I can see it in your eyes that you don't want me to say anything so I won't." Chloe went right back to eating as Beca's jaw hit the table. "You're gonna catch flies Bec." Chloe giggled out.

Their meal passed with more random – stupid – questions from Chloe. Beca's favorite color (black), her favorite animal (red panda), it only got weird when she asked was Beca's favorite movie was. "I don't really like movies that much?"

"What?! Like any movies?" Beca shook her head. "What is wrong with you?! Not liking movies is like not liking chocolate ice cream when you are on your period!"

"Movies are fine, I just get bored and never make it to the end."

"The end is the best part!" Chloe slapped the table top again and Beca drew her bottom lip between her teeth again.

"They are predictable! Like the guy gets the girl, that kid see dead people, the underdogs win the big game, the good guys defeat the villain, Edward and Bella live happily ever after forever with their hybrid of a daughter who ends up fucking a werewolf!" She explained.

"Okay we need to fix you as soon as possible." Chloe reached across the gap and stole a fry off of Beca's plate, ignoring the protest from the younger girl, and popped it into her mouth. Their waitress came back asking if they wanted the check split. They split it this time, Beca wouldn't have had a problem with paying, then got back into the jeep but it was obvious that neither was ready to go back home yet. So Beca thought of the only place she could that wouldn't seem to date like, and the sun was almost completely set so it was the perfect time to go.

 **Chloe**

Chloe had no clue as to where exactly Beca was going but she also wasn't about to ask. Plus it wasn't like she had any reason to worry with Beca, if the need arose she could totally take her right? Beca drove around another curve between the trees taking a stone path off to the left. The path lead them into a stone parking lot and a few street lamp could be seen around the area. Beca parked the jeep and got out after flashing a toothy grin at her. Chloe's heart sank and swelled at the same time. Beca soon knocked on Chloe's window making the older girl jump and snap her head around from where she had been watching after the other girl. Beca beckoned her out with a wave of her hand and Chloe followed.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna knock you off or anything." Beca stated sarcastically. "I just like coming to places like this after dark, they are more peaceful."

"Mind telling me what place this is exactly?" Chloe still couldn't tell. Beca just laughed and walked on letting Chloe trail behind her. As they got closer Chloe was able to make out a set of swings and a rather large twisted tube slide. "Are we seriously at a playground right now?" She might have been bouncing as her skin itched for her to run and jump from the equipment like the child in her heart. Then the castle like structure made entirely out of wood came into focus, Chloe lost all control as she took off past Beca instantly climbing to the top most "room" of the structure (she may have slightly regretted her heals now).

"Somehow I knew you'd love this place." Beca smirked up at her from the ground. Chloe popped her head out the little window and smiled down at her only to see her disappear inside the structure below her. Chloe came down from her tower in search of Beca, listening for any little sound the girl might make. The park was completely deserted at this time of night and the darkness only made it that much more fun for Chloe.

She ducked around corners, peeking through cracks in the slats of wood, smiling the whole time. She was determined to win this game even if Beca wasn't playing it. Suddenly there were hands on her hips reaching from behind, and a quiet 'boo' in her ear. She jumped straight up and forward about three feet, screeching in the process. She whipped around to see Beca doubled over laughing and wheezing out something along the lines of 'you should have seen your face'. Chloe stormed back over to her and swatted her arm. Beca just cupped at the spot and tried to stifle more laughter, by now Chloe had given up trying to be angry because she had honestly never seen this side of Beca. The side that wasn't thinking about what people saw on the outside, it was the side that was totally and completely carefree Beca to the core. _She looks adorable right now, I'm gonna be in big trouble with this one._ Chloe thought as she looked Beca over again.

"My parents used to bring my brother and I to a place like this when we were little." Chloe began leaving the structure via the bouncing bridge. She headed over to the swings, one of her all-time favorite things, and took a seat pushing herself lightly while keeping her toes in the same spot on the ground.

"I didn't know you had a brother." Beca states as she walks around behind Chloe to grip the triangle sides of the swing at the end of the chain. She drew the seated girl backwards slightly before releasing her forward with a nudge.

"Yeah he is a couple years older than me. He and I were really close as kids, we still are but it can be hard with the distance." She was paused in her swaying as Beca latched onto her previous spot on the swing. "He went to Harvard for law school, he graduates next year. I'll be glad when he comes home, if he comes home." Beca released her again this time he push came against the back side of her hips and sent a chill up her spine making the tiny hairs on her neck stand at attention. She looked across the park and could see the mini version of herself running from her older brother as they played together for countless hours. "This place brings back all the good memories we shared as kids." Then she saw another boy trying to play with her past self as well and the look in her brother's eyes. "And maybe some not so good ones."

"We can go somewhere else if you are uncomfortable." Beca stated, her voice gave away her worried state. Chloe shook her red locks.

"No it's fine. He just used to be super protective of me. He would always try to keep other kids from playing with me that I didn't know." Chloe thought harder. "Really my whole family tried to keep me away from strangers, or at least unknown people. I've always been a people person," Beca let out a scoff. "Yeah I know it's obvious. I liked to make friends and I would always let others join me or I would share my toys, snacks, whatever with them." The memory flooded her brain at that moment and she wondered if she should tell the other girl. Then she remembered the story Beca had just told her in the diner. "There was a time when I was about six or seven and a man was lying on one of the park benches. I took him my sandwich from lunch because he looked hungry and he grabbed me and I guess my mom thought he was going to take me or something because she screamed at him. He instantly dropped me and ran off into the woods." Beca stopped pushing Chloe and went to sit in the swing next to hers. "Ever since that I got the whole 'don't ever talk to strangers again' speech and Calvin got the whole 'protect her at any cost' speech.

"Any time I was with a different person at school that he hadn't met he was all over us in an instant. It only got worse as we got older. Guys would flirt with me and well, I'm pretty confident about all of this so I would flirt back. Cal let it go for a while but as soon as they touched me in any way, weather it was a hug, holding my hand, or an arm around my shoulders he started making his presence known. Once a guy put his hand on my lower back during lunch when I was a sophomore in high school, Calvin almost broke three of his fingers. The only reason he didn't get in trouble was because the guy admitted to trying to seduce me." Chloe paused took look at Beca for a moment. She noticed that Beca just sat on her swing and listened her, giving her full attention to Chloe's story. "That was the same year I found out I was bisexual, Calvin basically already knew because he saw me at school with girls, things went over fine with everyone and it didn't really change much. Well it changed the fact that Calvin thought every single person was out to deflower his little sister.

"I didn't have many friends until after he graduated and left because everyone was scared of him. He wasn't a bad guy and he never did anything wrong, there were nights when I could hear him and dad talking down stairs about how people were treating me and how Cal needed to watch out for anyone that got to close. My parents were afraid that since I was so kind and generous to people that they would take advantage of me and I would get myself hurt. Like I said after Cal left for Harvard things changed. I started making friends and going on dates, yeah mistakes were made and I cried a few times, but nothing I couldn't handle. When I would bring a date home for holidays or any time Calvin was home he always made a big scene of being protective older brother and it really started to upset me. Once I got to college and joined the Bellas I finally got the courage to tell him to back off. I was going to make mistakes and he wasn't always going to be there to protect me. He didn't take it well at first but once he didn't have to constantly worry that he would be blamed for something happening to me things got better." Chloe smiled at the thought of calling Cal and telling him about Beca. Of course he already knew about Beca he just didn't know about tonight yet.

"It's nice that you at least have someone who can look out for you when you need them too." Beca started. "Lexa and I always had each other's backs. There is a story about this girl that was way more into me than I was in her and Lex basically ripped the Band-Aid off of that one for me when she wouldn't listen." The laughed a little. Chloe maybe a bit too hard, she hadn't noticed her nodes at all tonight until that moment. Maybe it was because she told that long of a story, maybe it was due to the fact that all the air was vacuumed from her lungs when she looked into Beca's deep dark blue eyes. She cleared her throat trying to hide the fact from Beca, she failed. "Come on, let's get you home so you can get some tea." Beca stood and headed toward the jeep.

Chloe knew she was right and it was already after ten. She quickened her pace to catch up with Beca and loop their arms together. Beca flinched and started to pull away but Chloe tightened like a python. They got back in the jeep staying quiet for the ride with the radio playing just loud enough for the words to be made out. All too soon, in Chloe's opinion, they were back in front of the Bellas' house. Once she saw Beca unlatch her seat belt Chloe got out of the vehicle and headed up the path. They stopped outside and Chloe locked their eyes together again.

"I actually had a really great time tonight Chlo, thanks for kind of forcing me to hang out with you, it was totally worth it." Beca smiled down at her shoes then glanced back up at Chloe. She could see the whole night run through those navy blues watching as she accepted the fact that she wanted it to be a date.

"I did too," she whispered as to not aggravate her nodes. "maybe we can go again together some time?" She only gave Beca enough time for her head to make a short dip forward in a 'yes' before she realized what her body was doing. She had moved her left foot forward and reached to Beca's shoulder with her right hand. She brought her left arm up around the girl's neck with her other pulling them flush together in a hug. Again she felt Beca flinch then the familiar feel of small hands around her hips sliding to her back gripping her tightly.

Chloe made a conscious decision in that moment and decided to go with it. Everything that had transpired that night happened for a reason, they told each other those things because they felt something, Beca might be better at hiding it than Chloe but she knew in that hug that it was there. She quickly pulled back from the smaller girl and placed the gentlest kiss on her lips before bolting through the unlocked front door, slamming her back against it leaving Beca on the outside. She didn't know what Beca would think, she didn't even know if Beca liked girls, and she didn't care. She knew things were going to be different at their next practice now but she could honestly care less. In that moment she was as happy as ever. Then she opened her eyes to see Aubrey coming down the stairs. _Oh crap!_ She thought.

"Hey Chlo, I thought you were in your room. Did you go out tonight?" Bree asked. _Fudge mothers, what do I tell her? What can I tell her?_ In that moment she thought of the one thing she could. _What would Beca do?_

"Yeah, I was just hanging out with Beca. You know trying to get her to be more involved with the group. She wouldn't really let me invite any of the others though. We just got food and went for a walk, she's not much of a talker and she looked super uncomfortable the whole time." Yep that sounded like something Beca-ish.

"That does sound like the hobbit." Bree bought it. Chloe went into the kitchen and made herself some of Beca's tea before heading to her room, claiming she needed to rest her voice from all the one-sided conversations she had tonight. She ran to her window only to find that the jeep was gone and Beca with it. Chloe sighed as she drank her tea and prayed for everything to work out with Beca, she really liked the alt-girl.

 **Beca**

 _Did that really just happen?_ Beca constantly repeated the question in her head as she drove back to her dorm, then on her way up to her room, then on her way to the showers, and then in the shower. Chloe Beale had actually kissed her, she didn't imagine that, it really actually fucking happened. Somehow that fiery, vixen of a redhead had skipped, shimmied, and basically barged right through her protective layers. Yet Beca couldn't find it in her to actually care that someone was on the other side that had only ever had a population of Lexa.

Beca was in such a state of shock from the events of the night that once her train of thought finally caught up to her actual surroundings she noticed she was showered, dressed, and sitting on her bed with her knees drawn up to her chest. She had been staring off into space for so long once she blinked there was a sting causing her to blink more rapidly. Except every time she blinked she saw a mane of red whip in slow motion, a brilliant white smile crafted just for her, sky blue eyes that twinkled in the corners, and soft warm pink lips touching hers. It may only have been for a second but the moment, action, and feeling stayed with Beca even after Chloe left her on the step. Beca felt her mind pull back to that place and she let herself imagine what would have happened if she had been able to keep Chloe with her longer. How would it have been to feel Chloe's lips fully against hers? To press their bodies flush together? Beca's thoughts took a turn at that and she felt herself smile a little.

"What's got you all dopey faced?"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Beca jumped and screamed turning to see Lexa sitting beside her on her bed, of course with an amused grin on her face. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!?" Lexa just laughed at her.

"It's kinda my thing dude." Lexa got up and moved to her side of the room while removing her jacket. Beca finally noticed that her mind was on something other than Chloe.

"How was the date?" Beca asked as she finally released her own knees and was brought back to her own body fully. She watched Lexa closely to note any change in her body language. Then her sister turned with the happiest expression she had seen on her face in the last five years.

"Absolutely perfect! She loved the fair and the bike! I'm pretty sure she won't let me drive anything else for a while." Lexa came back to sit next to her. Her expression changed as she thought before speaking. Beca noted a look of realization in the depths of her green eyes and prepared herself for whatever her sister said next. "She is so much more than I thought she was. I mean, I knew there was more to her than her looks and her brain, but there is a heart that understands part of my own. These feelings I have for her scare me Bex."

"What are you feeling?" Part of her was asking the question of herself at the same time.

"I can't explain it because I've never felt this before. Costia was important to me and I cared about her, but Clarke." Long fingers combed back through dark tresses. "She cares about what I feel, she wants to know anything and everything I will let her know and I want her to know everything." The fact that Lexa's answer was the one that Beca found to also be her own caused her to inhale sharply.

"I know what you mean." Beca drew her gaze from her sister's eyes down to her hands where she picked at the skin around her fingers. That was something she always did when someone forced the truth out of her. They sat and talked a few minutes about their nights and how everything went. Beca was extremely happy that Lexa had finally let out the truth about their parents and even opened up with Clarke about Costia.

Beca was able to get through her night as well with only a few interjections from Lexa. ' _You would have taken her to a diner!' 'Really? How did you even find that play ground?'_ Yet when it came to the kiss she felt her words catch in her throat. They did make a presence however and as soon as it happened Lexa was off the bed instantly.

"WHAT?! You guys kissed? I'm so fucking jealous right now!" Lexa started then stopped. "Well not jealous I guess, I mean I could have kissed Clarke. But I really want to do this right, she is worth taking time with." A snarky, sarcastic comment floated to the front of Beca's mind and it was too good to pass up not saying. She knew Lexa would take it well and probably throw one back at her as well.

"I am pretty surprised you could keep it in your pants!" She dodged the pillow thrown at her head. Tonight has been great for both of them, Beca found herself wanting to feel this way more often in the future.


	9. The Aftermath

_**A/N #1: Sorry for the short delay in posting...I actually had to adult this week. For all of those waiting for answers from Chapter 7 here they are! Enjoy guys!**_

 **Chapter Nine** – **The Aftermath**

 **Clarke**

"Now dump her."

"WHAT?!" It was a collective response. One voiced by Clarke, the rest of the pledges, Ontari, and over half of the other sisters around the room. Clarke instantly felt completely solid the only thing giving away her life was the slamming of her heart against her ribs. The whole night ran through her head at high speed and it started to blur as her eyes started to sting at the edges. Her body had become a rock, her vision blurred by both memories and tears, her mouth more than likely hanging open and as dry as the Sahara, the only thing keeping her grounded were the sounds of the sisters protesting and shouting around her.

"You can't actually do that!"

"Seriously what is wrong with you?"

"You know people have rights now right?

Once that was spoken everyone erupted again talking all at once. Clarke was finally completely numb. She couldn't hear, she couldn't see, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move, and she thought she couldn't feel anything but she was wrong. Octavia had finally moved to comfort her, placing both her hands on Clarke's respective shoulders, and gently shook her. "Clarke? Clarke! Clarke, are you okay?" She came to in that moment, everything flooding her at once. She noted how each eye had turned on her, how tight Octavia's grip was, and how desperately she needed to breathe. She did. Once she had calmed down, and finally nodded at Octavia, the grip released on her shoulders. Then Nia finally spoke again.

"It's tradition. The pledge with the best date breaks up with their date." She spoke plainly with a straight face.

"You know that isn't true Nia!" Ontari was standing tall taking on her cousin's authority. "That has never been part of the tradition!"

"Well neither has allowing lesbian dates!" Nia challenged. Clarke had finally had enough, she could stand up for herself.

"Well first off, I'm not a lesbian. I'm bisexual." Octavia instantly scooted over away from Clarke. She had heard this tone before and it wasn't going to end well. "Second, you don't get to tell me who I can and can't date! I'm also pretty sure you can't kick me out of the sorority for that either because I do have rights! And lastly I would rather be with Lexa than be a Sigma any day!" The room went silent and Nia's face dropped open.

"We have never had someone do this before." One of the sisters added. "What are we supposed to do?" Everyone waited for an answer with baited breath.

"Do we kick her out?" Another voice asked.

"If you kick her out for that reason then you better kick me out too!" Niylah stood from the couch and added staring her sister down. Every eye turned to her curiously. "Nia you know, I only went out with that guy because I knew you were scared about what your precious 'sisters' would think of your LESBIAN little sister pledging!" There was another collective gasp before she continued. "You willingly let in someone who you knew dated girls but saved you the embarrassment of your friends finding out. I wish I had enough courage to do what Clarke did! You and Ontari have known I was gay for almost three years now! If you are going to kick Clarke out because she had the best date I have ever seen and it just so happened to be with a girl then I'm out too!"

"Me too!" Octavia stood from her position on the couch next to Clarke, closely followed by Monroe and Harper.

"And how will that look for you Nia?" Ontari started at her cousin again. "Your legacy as president will end without a pledge class! There is nothing in the charter against same sex dates! You can't keep people from loving who they want! If you want to kick them all out then I will follow too because I don't want to be a part of something that discriminates people based on their sexual orientation, or their religion, their race, or where they come from! That is not what this sorority is or has ever been about!" More of the sisters were now backing Ontari and Nia was greatly out numbered. Clarke was honestly in shock of how many people were actually on her side of things right now, she had never seen this happen before.

"Does anyone else think we should enact the code?" A small girl from amidst the crowd gathered around Clarke and the pledges asked almost too quietly.

"I do." A sophomore by the name of Emori walked up to stand next to Ontari. She had olive skin and her hair was as black as night, if it hadn't been for her multiple tattoos and piercings Clarke would have sworn she was Pocahontas. "Too much of the house is against her right now Ontari, we really don't have much of a choice here."

Clarke was still confused. She looked across the room to the other group of sisters, they had all basically been split in two groups, one on one side of the room and the other on the other side. There were about ten people behind Nia backing her choices. Clarke took in all of the others on their side of the room, there were about thirty of them, this could not end well for Nia.

"She is right," Ontari sighed. "It is time to enact the code and take it to a vote, pledges will be exempt due to their status." There were sounds of approval and nodding around the room. "All in favor of removing Nia as acting president of Sigma Zeta Psi to have her return to the status of secretary raise your hand." Every hand on their side of the room shot in the air, the pledges just sat and watched letting the information they had just learned sink in. Then a few hands behind Nia rose as well and she looked appalled as she saw them. Only Nia and about three others did not raise their hands.

"Well that settles it." Emori spoke again. "Nia is no longer president. Ontari rises to president status as she is acting vice president. I will become VP and Kylee will be treasurer." Most of the girls let things drop at this point, though Nia stormed off upstairs angry as can be.

"Now that all of that is over with, congratulations again Clarke you really did look like you had a great time!" Ontari then turned to address the rest of the pledge class. "Your next tasks will be much more home based from here on out. Mainly doing things with your sisters and as a pledge class together, but this has been enough for one night. We will discuss the next meeting as a house and let you girls know when to come back. Go home and get some rest." They all recited the SZP chant and went their separate ways.

Clarke and the rest of the pledges walked back to campus together toward their respective dorms. Clarke was still jarred from the way Nia had treated her date with Lexa and she couldn't seem to shake the feeling. "Clarke? Are you going to be okay?" She knew O was just trying to help but the last thing she wanted to do was talk about it. Just then her phone buzzed from the pocket of her jacket…scratch that…Lexa's jacket. She pulled it out to see a text from said girl herself.

Lexa Woods: _Just letting you know I'm back at my dorm. I had a really great time tonight better than ever before. But I think you still have my jacket? Want to maybe hang out Friday night and I can try to remember to get it back? ;)_

Clarke Griffin: _Thanks for letting me know. I had a great time too! Yes let's hang out Friday night but I don't think you are getting this jacket back any time soon!_

"Yeah O, I'm gonna be okay." She believed it too, the smile on her face from the text sent by Lexa was enough to convince Octavia too. Clarke did end up spending the night with Octavia and Raven though, it partly had to do with the fact that they wanted more information about her and O's dates, and partly because she really didn't want to be alone after that feeling having taken over her body. It scared her too feel that way. Then her phone buzzed again.

Lexa Woods: _Like I said it looks better on you anyway._

Attached to the text was a picture of Clarke from earlier in the night that she hadn't known was taken. Clarke stood amongst the fair rides with the lights from them blurred in the background as she stood still in the center. She looked strong, happy, carefree, and downright stunning! Lexa seemed to have a way of making it hard for Clarke to breathe because here she was straining to gain oxygen again. She knew Lexa was special when she first saw her but now she knew she was important too. _Yeah, I'm gonna be okay!_

 **Beca**

You can't exactly call what Beca did last night sleeping. It was basically images of her night with Chloe only there was a lot more touching and a hell of a lot more kissing. Yet every time they got close to kissing longer than their actual one had lasted…she woke up. It was irritating! After the last time, which may have been them up in Chloe's tower, she reluctantly rolled over to see Lexa still sound asleep on her bed. She checked the time on her phone, 8:00 am, why the fuck couldn't she shake this?

Beca had never had issues brushing off a person after they kissed her, honestly she had never really had a good kiss, Chloe's was probably the best. Where the fuck did that thought come from? Okay she really needed to get this out of her head. So they kissed, big deal! Only for some reason it was a big deal to Beca, she liked it, like really really liked it. She desperately wanted to do it again! No one had ever gotten this sort of reaction from Beca and though it scared her something deep in the back of her mind told her that it was supposed to feel this way. That same something pulled a string that made her heart jump when she thought about it, the jump from her heart sent her stomach into loops, and the loops in her stomach made her skin crawl with anticipation in the form of goosebumps. She NEEDED to kiss Chloe again.

 _But what if Chloe doesn't want to kiss me again? What if she ran off because she regretted making that choice? Why did she make that choice?_ Beca stopped her own rambling thoughts and, deciding she wouldn't be getting anymore sleep, ran to the bathroom without waking Lexa and came back to sit at her desk and mix her thoughts away. Only it didn't exactly drive them away, it just put them down in music form because she couldn't STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!

She got so lost in her mix, which sounded totally awesome if she did say so herself, that she almost missed Lexa moving herself onto the bed to face Beca as she worked. They locked eyes and Lexa motioned for Beca to take of her headphones, she responded by holding up one finger to save her progress before doing so. "'Sup dude?" Beca asked eyeing the smirk on her sister's face.

"Did you realize you were singing?"

"What?" Beca thought back. "No- I wasn't- I didn't-"

"Chill Bex," Lexa laughed. "It's cool. So are you going to let her listen to it when it's done?" What the hell was she talking about?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The mix you made for Chloe?" Lexa stated as though it was that the sun rose from the East. "Are you going to let her listen to it?"

"I didn't make a mix-" Beca was cut off by Lexa pointing to the saved title on the top of her mix screen, it read _Chloe.1_. "Shit! I didn't even know I did that!"

"You didn't know you were singing either, I take it this girl has gone to your head?"

"Not just my head." The truth was out before Beca could lock her lips together. Lexa just nodded in response to her slip up.

"Can I listen?" Lexa gestured to the headphones Beca still had hanging around her neck. She nodded taking them off and handing them over to her sister, literally the only other person she ever trusted with them and she still had to be watching when Lexa wore them. Once she was ready Beca pressed play and drew her knees up to her chin trying to hide as much of her face as she could.

Somehow, and she still can't quite figure out how she got it to work but she did, she had expertly combined Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" and "I Won't Say (I'm In Love)" from _Hercules_ into an upbeat tempo with flowing lyrics. It didn't quite work with the separate voices at the moment and Beca planned to lay her own vocals over the track to perfect it. Yes, Beca will admit to knowing the song from the children's movie. She liked movies as a child but as she got older and smarter she could pick up the similarities in each one and started to note that those scenes were not how life really was.

She watched her sister's face with bated breath trying to catch any glimmer of emotion in her telling green eyes. There was nothing, sometimes Beca hated that Lexa could school her emotions in times like this, when she knew Beca would be looking for her reaction. Once the song ended Lexa took off the headphones and instantly handed them back to Beca as she always did. There was a heavy pause before Lexa made any comment.

"You need to talk to her." Really that was all she was getting here? "Obviously you feel more than you are actually letting yourself, and I know it is because you don't want to get hurt again. Bex I have never seen you like this. You honestly don't see how happy you are right now!" She didn't respond she just let her sister rant because that something in her head started to speak again telling her to take everything Lexa said to heart. "Let me take a guess here. You did not sit down this morning planning on making a mix for and about Chloe am I right?"

"You are right." Beca's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Then you need to go do something about it! You need to ask her what she wants before you do get hurt. Take care of yourself Beca, I can see that you want this and that you are guarded, and you have a right to be. Right now though you need to figure out what Chloe is thinking so you don't end up driving yourself mad with questions that I know are flying through your head!"

"You're right. I'm gonna see if she can meet up, I want this to be something, I'm ready for something." Lexa instantly shot over to hug her and for the first time neither of them stiffened at the contact.

Lexa then ran off to get ready for her pre-game practice in a couple of hours leaving Beca alone with her thoughts again. Only this time she decided to get the answers to her questions.

Bec: _Where are you?_

She retyped the message like seven times, every other time it had come out 'we need to talk' and she didn't want Chloe getting the wrong impression so she wnt with the one thing she needed…Chloe's location so they could do this face to face.

Chloe Beale: _Well hello to you too! I'm home at the Bellas' house. Why?_

Bec: _Is Aubrey there?_

Chloe Beale: _No she goes to the gym on Sundays_

Bec: _I'm on my way._

She changed and left in less than ten minutes not wanting to lose any time before Aubrey would be back. Once she was at the house she raised her hand to knock and remembered that Chloe told all the girls to just let themselves in if they knew either her or Aubrey were there. She opened the door checking the living room before heading up the stairs to Chloe's room. This time the door was closed so she did knock. Chloe opened it with a huge grin on her face and threw herself through it to wrap her arms around Beca's neck nearly knocking them both to the ground. After she removed herself from the smaller girl she pulled her into the room and over to the bed nestled in the corner.

"So I take it you want to talk about last night?" _Well she didn't waste any time in that did she?_ Beca thought before letting out a tiny laugh and speaking.

"Dude like what the fuck did you do that for?" Beca winced at her own words slightly though Chloe didn't seem to be fazed at all.

"Well I just really wanted to kiss you…I have since like the moment I saw you but whatever…so I just did." Chloe gave a little shrug and a small grin then it fell as the corners of her mouth turned down slightly. "Was that a problem?"

"Well umm- I mean- I guess I just-" Beca started falling over her words and Chloe's smile came back as she collected herself. "No it wasn't- it's not- but like maybe…you could have like…I don't know, like stayed a second to like- shit I don't know- say something or some shit?"

"Well if it were you, would you have said something or would you have just kissed me again like I would have done to you?"

"You would have done what now?" Beca was a little shocked at Chloe's answer and also she felt something stir deep within her gut at the tone Chloe used.

"I would have kissed you again," She paused and looked like she was thinking, Beca was no longer thinking she was just watching and listening. Okay mostly just watching the way Chloe's mouth made the words coming out of it. "Only you know like better and defiantly longer and probably with more…"

She was cut off by Beca pressing their lips together. Beca stole the opportunity when Chloe gasped to explore her mouth a little further. She felt Chloe sigh into her and instantly kiss back with as much ferocity as Beca had started. After a moment they pulled apart. "Maybe something like that?" Beca smirked again as their foreheads came to rest together.

"Yeah." Chloe sighed pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Beca didn't know what overtook her but she went with it and for the first time in she couldn't remember how long she felt free.

"No," She pulled Chloe's lip out with her thumb. "Let me do that." Chloe smiled like the devil himself and they launched back in at each other. After a few more intense kisses they slowed down a bit really trying to learn each other, and drinking in the excellent kisser the other was, then they heard the door open downstairs. Chloe shot away from her with a slightly panicked look.

"We can't tell Bree about this. Actually we can't really tell any of the girls because Bree can't find out! She will honestly kill you and skin me alive." Beca just gave her a look.

"Do I look like I care?" Then Beca though how now they were going to have to dance around Aubrey but she really didn't mind, so she just thought of a way to get Chloe away with her. "Any interest in coming to Lexa's lacrosse game with me tonight?"

"I'd love too!" She bounced a little. "That gives me a way to get Bree to shut up once she sees you are here. She honestly doesn't like you and I really can't see why." Chloe kissed her again fast.

"Chloe?" _Mother fuck!_ Beca thought as there were foot falls on the steps. Beca pulled away first this time instantly checking Chloe over to see if there were any signs as to what they had been up to, there weren't they really were reserved this round. "Chlo, are you up here?"

"Yeah sorry Bree." Chloe stood motioning for Beca to follow her out into the hall. "We were just talking."

"What the hell?" The look on Aubrey's face made Beca swell with pride for some reason. Her captain had appeared to be close to exploding at the sight of the "hobbit". Beca started to laugh but stifled it at the look Chloe gave her.

"Beca came over to invite me to her sister's lacrosse game tonight and we got talking about what was next up for the Bellas performance wise. So I was getting ready to explain the riff off when you came in." Chloe spoke as she had every time Beca had heard her before, like it was the honest truth and nothing more, though this really kind of was the honest truth. Except for that last part.

"What the hell is a riff off?"

 **Chloe**

Beca came back a few hours later in the jeep to pick Chloe up for the game. Chloe had been waiting at the window for any sign of her arrival and once she did she ran out the door. Beca hardly had a chance to put the jeep in park before Chloe was in the front seat. "Someone's eager aren't they?" Beca eyed her with a small smirk.

"I am actually pretty excited to go to the game, I've never been to a lacrosse game before! Oh and I ran out here because Bree is home and I'm pretty sure you wanted to avoid that again." Chloe let out a small giggle at the sight of Beca's shock.

"Yeah okay let's get out of here." Beca threw the jeep in reverse and they were gone in a flash. Chloe looked around the jeep again noting there was a slight age to the jeep but it was very well taken care of and kept up. Then she remembered that it was actually Lexa's.

"So why did you bring Lexa's jeep?" Chloe asked. "Don't you have your own car?"

"No actually I don't." Beca explained firmly keeping her eyes on the road. "This was actually my Uncle's jeep, Lexa's dad, she inherited it when they died. She has always loved this jeep, there are a lot of memories associated with it for both of us. Since she was only fourteen when it became hers it sat for a while before it was driven again, she took a lot of time finding a mechanic to fix it up before, since we were living together and were the same age we both learned to drive the jeep and just basically rode everywhere together." Beca glanced around the vehicle as she spoke looking as though she was viewing a memory everywhere she looked. "I'm the only person she trusts to drive it. Plus she told me to bring it because, and I quote, 'we are all going out after the game for food'. So I hope you are hungry or at least will be later." Chloe beamed.

"So I get to meet her properly then?" Chloe gave her a fake stunned look. Beca just laughed and nodded. Chloe thought a little harder. "Umm…who is we?"

"Honestly I don't know exactly but you are coming because I know that she will be bringing the girl she is talking to." That was all Chloe got in answer because they pulled into a parking space and Beca shut the jeep off and jumped out. Chloe followed her toward the field where she could see a group of girls in green uniforms.

"Which one is Lexa?" Chloe asked when they all came into view. She noted that the few faces she could see had some form of black paint around their eyes in different forms. "And what is with the paint?" Beca just laughed.

"Lexa is number twelve." Chloe instantly remembered that from hood night.

"I really should have remembered that."

"The war paint was from their first game but they played so well that night that they kept it. Once they started their undefeated streak they figured they better not change anything to jinx it so it stuck." Beca shrugged as she leaned on the short fence around the field. "I guess it works since they are like six and oh at this point." Chloe watched as Beca placed her thumb and middle finger together forming a circle into her mouth and whistling a tune that sounded vaguely familiar to Chloe. There was a two note whistle in answer as she looked to the field to see Lexa doing the same thing as Beca.

Chloe bounced back and forth looking between the two, they really did look super close. After getting a nod from another player Lexa was headed their way. "Hey Bex." They hugged over the fence for a moment.

"Lex this is Chloe…Beale…from the Bellas." Beca gestured to her. Chloe took in Lexa quickly, she really was stunning and she could see subtle hints of their similar genes coming through. As Lexa reached toward her to introduce herself Beca interjected again. "Careful dude, she's a hugger." Lexa laughed and reached to hug her.

"Bex and Lex…I kinda like that." Chloe stated as she pulled out of the hug.

"Don't even think about it!" Lexa laughed out. "That is our thing until we deem someone worthy of the nicknames as well." Chloe nodded thinking it was nice that the sisters had something that was just theirs. "I'd also like to state that I'm sorry for scaring the shit out of you the first time we ran into each other." Chloe laughed it off and Lexa was called back to the field by a player marked with the number three.

Beca had to answer a lot of Chloe's questions during the game because she had no clue what was actually happening. It was great fun though to watch the girls work so well together, she hoped the Bellas would be like that soon, and it was as entertaining to watch Lexa play as it was to watch Beca watch her play. After another win for the Knights Lexa changed and met them on the field again followed by one of her teammates, a blonde girl came running from near the stands and threw a hug around Lexa's neck. Chloe learned her name was Clarke, and Beca whispered to her that she was the girl Lexa was talking to, she was followed by a couple of other people. The two guys she was with she recognized from SBT and they unfortunately recognized her and Beca from the awful performance.

Beca, Chloe, Lexa and Clarke piled into the jeep (with Lexa driving) and headed out to a pizza place not far off campus. They were joined by Clarke's friends and Lexa's other teammate. Chloe ran names and faces through her head trying to remember everything she was being told, there was a lot to remember. Three of them had been best friends for years, there was a set of siblings, a brand new couple, and yet Beca and her were kept in every aspect of the conversation without difficulty. Once their dinner was over Lexa drove back to the dorms to drop Clarke off and hopped out herself telling Beca she would walk back to their dorm after. Beca took Chloe back to the house parking along the street as Chloe had instructed her to do, 'Bree won't be able to see us from here' was all she said before launching herself across the console to kiss Beca soundly.

It had been a week since she last got to hang out with Beca…okay so they had hung out. It had been a week since she last got to kiss Beca. It was Friday night, the night of the riff off, and Chloe was itching to get her fix of Beca. She was able to distract Beca from the actual workings of the riff off wanting it to be a surprise, plus none of the others knew how it worked because Aubrey refused to work on anything other than their set list at practice.

Chloe and Aubrey were waiting outside of the drained pool waiting for the new Bellas to arrive. Most of the girls were there already along with all the Treble's, the Harmonics, and a select few High Notes. The edges of the poll were already starting to line with students, spot lights, and drinks. Chloe caught sight of Beca coming down the steps followed by Lexa and Clarke. "Hey Bec!" She bounded over to them, not so subtly checking Beca out in the process. She made a mental note to burn any jeans that Beca had that weren't skinny jeans because she never wanted to see her in anything else. _Does this make me an ass man?_ She asked herself smiling at the thought. "Hey Lexa, Clarke nice to see you guys again. Come to cheer Beca on?"

"Well she almost got away without telling me this was happening but she let it slip. So we thought we'd check it out." Lexa added as she threaded her fingers through Clarke's and headed back the way they came. "Break a leg guys, we will be up top." Then they climbed out of the pool and made their way toward the deep end to hang their legs over the edge. The rest of the Bellas had arrived right after Beca and had joined Aubrey and the others. Beca turned to her as they made their way over.

"So are you going to tell me how this works?" Just then the Harmonics sounded the alarm and the riff off was set to begin.

Their first category was perfect for their group only Aubrey didn't make it to the center before Bumper and the Trebles. The girls picked up well once Aubrey did get them in to sing their song. They worked well together and after Aubrey's show of how things were done it became much easier for their little group. After getting the High Notes cut off, and their shocking category change to songs about sex, the new girls really ran with it, especially Stacey and Cynthia Rose. Chloe took the opportunity to check out Beca again…okay she took the opportunity to check out her ass again, skinny jeans would be the death of her. Chloe vowed to herself not to start a song for fear of hurting her voice so she stuck to background vocals and beats.

When she heard Stacey get cut off from her song rather fast she looked up to see a Treblemaker, who she remembered being named Jesse from auditions, singing and pointing at Beca…like he was singing to her. Something white hot shot through the center of her chest, she instantly started racking her brain to come up with something to sing just so he would shut up. Though she didn't have to think long because then Beca was running to stand in front of him to sing…no not sing…RAP a new song.

Chloe's jaw hit the floor as words flew from Beca's lips fast yet with clear diction and enunciation. That white hot rage she felt a second ago for Jesse singing to Beca slid down her body to pool deep in her gut. There was absolute silence as Beca finished the verse, then there was a voice (Lexa), shouting. "Get it Beca!" Then she continued, closely followed by Fat Amy who had now picked up which song she was singing. All of the others picked it up at that point too, well not Aubrey but she didn't know rap music, adding in the beat to the song. As they kept going soon the whole pool was filled with voices adding in the background vocals and everyone was swaying and singing along. Chloe basked in the glory their group was getting at that moment.

Though it was short lived when they got cut off on a technicality and Aubrey was instantly furious and slipped right back into General mode. Beca stood up for them and the great job they did, Chloe really didn't hear what she said she was still too busy trying to collect herself from listening to Beca Mitchell rap! Then Lexa was there with Clarke telling them how awesome they all were. She and Clarke gave both Beca and Chloe hugs before heading out. Aubrey had already stormed off, as usual, and most of the other Bellas were spread out around the spectators and aca-enthusiasts. Chloe grabbed Beca by the arm and drug her out of the pool toward the closest building.

"Chloe are you okay?" Beca asked as she continued to be pulled behind the building, Chloe glanced around the area to make sure they were alone. Then she slammed the freshman's back against the wall and attached their mouths. Beca was shocked at first but soon softened into Chloe's kisses. Chloe had been waiting awhile to do this and she honestly had no conscious control over what her body was doing. She pressed herself flush against Beca pinning her to the wall as they continued their make out session that was getting far too hot in their coats. They broke apart for air but Chloe continued down the side of Beca's jaw toward her neck. "So umm…shit Chloe! So are we- are we like- Okay dude stop for a second this is kinda serious." Chloe removed her lips from the oh-so-soft skin that was currently under them to try and listen to what Beca was saying. "So are we like together now? I mean I know we can't tell Aubrey and the others but like…" She shrugged and looked a little hopeful. Chloe didn't waste time.

"Well I hope so because there is now way I'm going to be okay with anyone else kissing you." She captured her lips again. "You," She kissed her again only pulling back far enough to get the words out. "Are," kissing her again. "MINE!"

 **Lexa**

"Thanks for going to the riff off with me tonight." Lexa started as they walked across campus toward Marshal Hall. "I know it may have not been what you had in mind for tonight but it's something Bex and I do." Clarke looked at her questioningly. "She always comes to my games and I always go to whatever she has going on. That's why I was so upset Sunday after the game, finding out Beca performed and didn't even bother telling me, it felt like I had betrayed that trust we had. We have only had each other to count on for a while now and I we always supported what each other was doing. Beca's dad was never too keen on her music."

"It's okay Lexa." Clarke replied squeezing her fingers slightly. "I get it and it was super fun to go and watch, honestly I never knew acapella was like that!" They laughed as they made their way through the side door and up the stairs in Clarke's building. They stopped just outside door 248 and Clarke turned to face her. "You really didn't have to walk me all the way up here you know?"

Lexa did know that but after giving Beca that pep-talk about telling and asking Chloe how she felt about them, Lexa knew she needed to do the same thing with Clarke. They were constantly talking now-a-days, whether it be through text or in their notebook or even in person, and she loved it. They had started sitting closer together in classes and studying at the library before every test. All that was really missing from this was the label…and Lexa wanted that label. "I wanted to ask you something important and well this was where I asked the last important thing so I thought it would be fitting." Clarke giggled at her and that sound gave her the last bit of confidence she needed to ask. "Clarke will you…"

"GRIFFIN!" Lexa turned to see Octavia and Raven coming out the door down the hall toward them. _Dammit, I really didn't want an audience for this._ Lexa thought, she also figured her chance was shot for tonight. "Hey Lexa, we are glad we caught you both." Octavia continued.

"I think it is time that I got to know Lexa in the way both of you have." Raven stated crossing her arms to stand her ground. "Now come one we are not taking no for an answer." Raven grabbed ahold of Clarke and started toward the door they came out of. Octavia just jerked her head toward the door for Lexa to follow.

"Should I be scared right now?" Lexa whispered to Octavia as they followed Raven and Clarke.

"Honestly only a little." Octavia laughed. _Great!_ Lexa thought. They all sat down once they were in the shared room. Clarke and Lexa were on O's bed while Raven and O were on Raven's. There were the basic get-to-know-you questions between the two unfamiliar girls. Lexa learned that Raven was a Mechanical Engineering major with a minor in Automotive Construction, she worked at a local garage as a mechanic, and she basically learned everything from her father who now lived in Maryland with her mom who was a senator. There were stories told about the three best friends adventures, only in return for some about Beca and Lexa as well, then the heavy set in.

"I'm just going to say this now so I don't have to later." Raven began. "And I'm positive that O will agree with me on all of this." Lexa gulped, this was the part she had mentally prepared for but didn't think it would be happening this soon. "If you do anything to hurt Clarke in any way, I will make your life hell."

"Stop it Rea!" Clarke defended while looping her arm with Lexa's

"No Clarke," Lexa gave her a pointed look. "I knew this was coming." She looked back across the room at the two people who she knew Clarke trusted the most and told them the honest truth. "I would never intentionally do anything to hurt Clarke. I truly care about her," She felt a hand slide into hers as she continued. "And if I ever do manage to do anything to hurt her, I would expect nothing less than what I'm sure will be ample punishment from the both of you." Lexa knew in her heart, no in her soul, that all of what she said was the truth. She cared for Clarke and wanted to protect her, she wanted to be with her. That was what she had been trying to make happen when they were interrupted in the hallway.

"I will hold you too that because we have been burned before." Octavia stated with an exaggerated eye roll.

"Octavia, don't even go there." Clarke seemed to recoil at whatever Octavia had hinted at but Lexa didn't know what.

"No Clarke, she does need to go there." Raven cut in quietly, "Lexa needs to know, it will explain a lot to her." There was a long pause where Lexa bounced her eyes between the other three trying to find a hint of what they were talking about. Eventually Clarke let out a sigh and nodded.

"We need to tell you about Finn." Clarke had locked her eyes to Lexa's as she spoke, Lexa could see them slightly flare with anger and then glisten in the corners. Lexa just nodded giving her full attention to Clarke. "Finn is my ex-boyfriend."

"And mine." Raven added from across the room. Lexa's eyes shot back and forth between them with a confused look on her face. "He was dating both of us at the same time." Lexa had tried to keep the look of shock off her face but she knew she failed.

"He started with Raven before me but he told both of us that we couldn't tell anyone about our relationship because he wasn't ready to be public with everything." Clarke explained.

"How long were you together?" Lexa asked, her voice cracking slightly in the beginning.

"I was with him for eight months, Clarke was with him for six." Raven answered. "I never understood why he was waiting so long to go public with us as a couple. Yet I was so into him that I let it go, he acted like he cared, he treated me how I wanted to be treated. He did the same act with Clarke, then one day he slipped up." Octavia had remained quiet through this whole ordeal, only now she was clenching her fists and jaw tightly.

"He invited us both to a party saying not to invite our friends. He instantly pulled me into a bedroom when I got there, he was already plastered drunk, and tried to get me to sleep with him." Clarke was staring at her hands that she was now wringing together having taken her hand back from Lexa long ago. Lexa followed her sight line and instantly pulled Clarke's hand back into hers. Then sky blues were back taking her in, Lexa knew the question in her brain was written all over her face. "He eventually took no for an answer and I left the room to try and drink away my feelings before heading home. I ran into Raven on the steps outside the bedroom, that was when Finn followed me out."

"He called after her saying 'I want to because I love you'. Then he saw me and dropped the beer he was holding. There was a lot of yelling then about who he was with and then Clarke left saying she never wanted to see him again." Raven continued their story. "He then tried to get me to sleep with him that night too. I broke up with him too, I hate cheaters, and I went downstairs to try and find Clarke to hopefully save our friendship. I found her under a beer funnel with half a bottle of rum in her hand."

"They called me to come and pick them up, well Raven called and Clarke tried to refuse to get in the car with her there too." Octavia finally came in at this point. "I told her she didn't have a choice this time and took them both home. Clarke didn't speak to Raven for three weeks, I finally got the whole story between the two of them and was trying to play mediator."

"The only thing that got me to turn around was the shared hatred for him. He faked the whole thing, he only wanted one thing from both of us, Octavia and Bellamy finally beat the truth out of him one day. He wanted us both and apparently Raven was taking too long to put out so he started trying to get me there, but he was still going to wait for Raven as well." Clarke finished out. "Bellamy gave him a pretty good shiner for that one." They all three laughed at the memory.

Lexa was trying to soak in everything she just learned. She understood why both of them were angry at Finn but she didn't quite get everything. "Why were you so mad at Raven? She didn't know about you two."

"No she didn't, but she did know about the major crush I had on him and how much I actually did want to date him. I felt betrayed that she had been with him knowing how I felt." Clarke answered her.

"It took me a long time to regain her trust after that." Raven spoke from the other bed again. "She can't stand liars or cheaters either." Now things made sense to Lexa though she could tell both girls never really got closure from this guy.

"Did you ever get him back for what he did to you?" Lexa asked with a mysterious smirk, already forming a plan in her head.

"Other than Bell punching him a few times? No they didn't." Octavia spoke with a hint of knowing in her eyes. "But I can tell you are thinking of something good."

"Oh I am, I'm pretty good at revenge plots and pranks."

"I'm totally in!" Raven moved to perch on the edge of her bed leaning across ready to hear Lexa's plan.

"O? Clarke? You guys want to have some fun making that douchebag look like a complete fool?" Lexa asked trying to read Clarke's expression.

"What did you have in mind?" Clarke did a very good impression of Joker with her smile at that point.

Lexa finally got to walk Clarke back to her door after carefully explaining her plan to the trio and setting a date to get together to finalize things. She still had Clarke's hand in hers as they came to a stop again. "I'm glad I got to know Raven without a big group of people around, and I'm glad you guys were able to work things out with each other." Clarke pulled her closer then and draped her arms around her neck pulling them into a hug.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Clarke whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine and making heat rise in her stomach.

"You mean help you with a master plot to humiliate your ex? I honestly can't wait!" Lexa pulled back then to look Clarke in the eyes, she saw sincerity and hope and she knew she needed to ask this question now. "I had been trying to ask you something before."

"That's right," Clarke moved her hands to rest on Lexa's strong shoulders. "What was it?" Lexa took a deep breath and just let the words fly out.

"Clarke, will you be my girlfriend?"

 _ **A/N #2: I really love hearing what you guys have to say. I do read all the comments even if I don't reply. Let me know how you like this so far and if there is anything you would like to see happen. I will try to incorporate as much as I can! You all make this possible even if all you do is read it!**_

 _ **S.C.**_


	10. The Honeymoon Phase

**Chapter Ten** – **The Honeymoon Phase**

 **Beca**

Beca was basically vibrating with excitement! She had honest to goodness never felt this way, which should scare her right? Well it didn't, because it was Chloe, and Chloe was blatantly honest about everything. Well everything except their relationship… _relationship_ …she could actually use that word now! Chloe fucking Beale was her _girlfriend_! God she just wanted to scream it from the roof tops, no- chill Beca- you can handle this. It's cool, everything was cool, the most gorgeous, talented, honest, kind, (did she mention drop dead gorgeous) and caring girl was now hers. They were each other's. Okay screw trying not to smile at this point, she could control everything else her body wanted to do right now but just thinking about Chloe made her smile so there was no reason to not smile.

They had broken up their make out session when they heard voices coming around the corner. Beca distantly heard an Australian accent, ' _I told you already you're not really a panty dropper!'_ Followed by a male voice that had way too much confidence for someone trying to get with Fat Amy (at least in Beca's opinion), ' _I just figured you would want a shoulder to cry on after you watched us be absolutely unstoppable!'_ Beca had pulled Chloe around the last side of the building before the pair broke into their view. The new couple had debated over walking each other home, ' _You can't walk all the way back to the Bellas' house by yourself after going with me it's not safe!' 'And that's the reason I can't let you do it either!'_ Eventually they settled on splitting ways at that point and texting when they got back to their respective beds.

Beca was greeted by the most promising sight she had ever witnessed when she opened her dorm room door. Lexa was dancing between their beds with her back to the door. The distinct sounds of _Good Girls Go Bad_ by Cobra Starship were playing from the speaker on Lexa's desk (because she knew better than to touch Beca's when she wasn't present). Beca took the one chance she was given and ran with it. "I will hold this over you forever!" She basically screamed the first few words finally making Lexa jump the way her sister always made her do by barging in the room. Beca instantly doubled over with laughter at the shock and red tint creeping up Lexa's face. The music died instantly as Beca caught her breath, "I see why you do this now, your face! It was so priceless!" Laughter rocked her body as did her sister's hand smacking her arm.

"Laugh while you can Bex, karma is a bitch and you are lucky I'm on too good of a high for you to bring me down by getting me once." Lexa teased as she started toward her closet appearing to be changing for bed. Beca noticed how light she looked, she steps seemed to float across the floor and her face was way overly happy at the moment. Something was up.

"Okay, why do you look like they started selling all you can eat tacos at Taco Bell?" Because honestly that was really a thing that neither girl in that room would be sad to have happen, and as Lexa pulled her tank top down finishing changing she turned back to face her, still with at stupid grin on her face.

"Something awesome may have happened after Clarke and I left the pool." Beca could have gone blind with how radiant Lexa's smile was. Beca waited a beat for her to continue and when she didn't she got frustrated but knew her sister would open up with just a little bit of torture.

"Something awesome may have happened to me after you left as well!" Beca had gone to change as well, her coat was still way too hot (even if Chloe had opened it to slide her arms around her waist). Chloe, she was constantly on her mind now, okay so she had been since they first hung out- went out- whatever you want to call it. That dopey smirk was back on her face as she thought about the way Chloe had backed her against the wall, how her fingers threaded through the tiny hairs at the base of her skull, her sad excuse for opening her coat ' _I'm cold'_ , ' _Bullshit, you just want to see me naked…again!'_ , how low her giggle became after Beca said that to her, and then there was that image again. The image that had been burned on the inside of her eyelids since the first month of school.

Beca had tried so hard not to look that fateful day in the shower, but it was pretty damn hard to not look when someone wasn't even trying to not let you see. Of course she looked, you would have too if you could have seen how absolutely perfect every single part of her was! She knew Chloe had looked too, she saw her when she was trying to look only at her eyes, she saw the way they raked over her and the slight darkening of the blue shade of her eyes.

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts when Lexa coughed at her. "Okay we both obviously have serious news to talk about, and we tell each other everything…so…on three?" Beca caught her eye in the mirror, her sister had seen every emotion that crossed her face just then. Could she tell Lexa about her relationship? Chloe didn't want people to know…no…she only said that they couldn't let Aubrey find out. She said not to tell the Bellas because Aubrey couldn't find out…Lexa was not a Bella, and to be completely honest, she needed to have someone to talk to or she would actually explode!

"Deal." Beca turned and walked back between their beds, Lexa stood face to face with her, well not face to face Lexa was a good six inches taller. "One."

"Two." Lexa sighed and nodded.

"I have a girlfriend!" They both said at the same time. "No way, I'm so happy for you! It's about time." Sometimes, even though they weren't biological, their twin telepathy came out and they kept speaking together. They hugged each other, Beca was so happy for Lexa, she really needed someone after what happened to Costia. It had been horrible for Lexa to lose someone so close to her heart again, Beca would need to have the sister talk with Clarke now…wait a second.

"It's Clarke right? I mean I know I really shouldn't ask because you guys were disgustingly cute tonight, but still I want to be sure that is who I need to talk to." Beca pulled her face back to serious for this portion of the conversation.

"Yes it is Clarke and try to be nice when you do talk to her, oh and she already knows about Costia." Beca was shocked, Lexa had never told anyone about Costia before. "It felt right, I knew I could tell her and it wouldn't change anything. I knew I could trust her with that. I was right." Beca just nodded.

"Well you be nice to Chloe then when you give her the talk too. There is something different about her from the others. I can't shake off the things she does, her voice, her laugh, her touch, the way her mouth…"

"Okay no details please!" Lexa cut her off with a laugh. "No wait I need a few details. What exactly happened after I left the pool?"

"Well actually it kind of all started really moving last week when I went over to talk to her about why she kissed me the night we hung- went out." They had moved to sit on Lexa's bed side by side. "She told me she had wanted to since she saw me at the activities fair, then we kinda made out in her room, I don't know what happened I had no control over what I was doing or saying at that moment." Lexa laughed and shook her head. "Aubrey, our captain and her best friend, came home then."

"Is that the angry blonde that was yelling at you guys about making a list or some shit after the riff off ended?"

"Yeah that was General Posen. Anyway, Aubrey basically hates me because I have good ideas and she is a dictator, so Chloe said that we couldn't let anyone find out what happened so it was whatever. Well tonight after everything was said and done she drug me behind a building and basically attacked me with her mouth, no complaints by the way. Then I got her to stop for like two seconds and asked her if this was like a thing between us or what. She said, and I quote, 'you are mine'. So yeah Chloe Beale is my girlfriend now!" Lexa smiled and side hugged her on the bed. "So how did yours go down?"

"Well I walked Clarke back to her dorm and before I could get the question out we were forced into the dorm room of her two best friends, you remember Raven and Octavia right?" Beca nodded. "Well I didn't really know Raven as well as I did Octavia and they decided that I needed too. So we learned a bit about each other and then they told me about Finn." Beca felt her eyebrows pull together in silent question. "Finn is Clarke's ex-boyfriend, she is bisexual like someone else I know." She knocked herself into Beca's shoulder.

"Chloe too." Beca added without really meaning too. Lexa just raised one shoulder in a shrug silently saying 'whatever' and continued.

"He was actually dating Clarke at the same time he was dating Raven." Beca was of course shocked. "Yeah I was pretty shocked too, they explained everything though and how it actually brought them closer. They did tell me though that they neglected to actually get revenge on him so we set up a plan and I'm going to help them all take him down, or at least make his day awful for a while."

"Of course you would!" Revenge has always been Lexa's way of letting out her frustration on things. Their sophomore year of high school, pre Costia's death, the couple got detention for kissing in the hallway before school started so to get back at the principle…they stole "For Sale" signs out of yards and relocated them on the front lawn of the school. It gave off the impression that someone was trying to sell the school itself. They never got caught because they did it in the dead of night after the street lights had gone off and it was too dark for security to make out their faces or even their bodies on the security cameras. The school spent two days trying to track down the locations for all the signs.

Lexa didn't give out any details to their plan against Finn because the less Beca knew the better. Then she continued her story about asking Clarke out. "I made sure to do it outside of her dorm room because that was the same place I asked her out on our first date. I also made sure to ask her to be my girlfriend not just to go out with me because yeah you know I have to be specific." Again Beca nodded rolling her eyes at her sister. "Clarke basically threw her body around mine, I mean there was no way her feet were touching the ground, and hugged me repeating 'yes' over and over. God it was perfect! I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't." Beca gave her a face asking why not. "I want to do this right Bex, I don't want to rush things like I did with Costia. Not for fear that they will turn out the same, but for fear that I will return to that person." Beca understood, she felt the same about Chloe, she was glad she couldn't shake the way the older girl made her feel. That was how she knew it was more than she has had in the past. That was when her phone buzzed from across the room, that was also when she remembered that she didn't text Chloe when she got home. _Shit, first task as a girlfriend failed! Way to go Mitchell!_ She chastised herself.

Chloe Beale: _I just got into my room. I'm also changing your contact name in my phone. It was Bec…now it is Bec(insert heart eye emoji here)._

Beca let out a huff of a laugh before explaining to her sister who was pointedly staring at her until she did. Then she replied.

Bec(heart eyes): _Glad you got home. Make sure Aubrey never sees your phone then. I'm gonna change yours too then. It may take me a while to figure out one worthy of you though._

Beca wasn't much of an emoji person. Her feelings were always better explained through song, so she instantly opened her music app trying to find a song to set to Chloe's ringtone and text tone. She moved back to sit by Lexa. "Trying to figure out a cute name for her?" Lexa asked.

"Yeah I want to but right now I'm picking her ringtone."

"Well make it something you like because I have a feeling we will hear it a lot." Beca smacked her arm with the back of her hand. Lexa then drew out her phone and started fiddling with it.

"You are changing Clarke's contact name aren't you?" Beca gave her a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty good a names though. I mean yours is Tiny Demon." Beca smacked her again. "Okay dude stop hitting me! I'm thinking Dr. Hot Pants since you know she is pre-med." Beca had to admit that was pretty good. She also saw Lexa add the picture she took of Clarke from their first date to contact. Beca was still scrolling through songs when she came across one of her mixes from her early days. There was one song that stuck out…actually one part of the song. She entered her ringtone app she downloaded and picked the song from her library and cut it down to that one part. Once she had it right she turned to Lexa and gave her a smirk. She pressed play as the words started to flow from her phone.

 _She's got a love like whoa._

 _Girl's got a love like whoa!_

 _Bah dah dah._

Yeah she could listen to that for a while, because it was totally true about how she felt with Chloe.

 **Chloe**

It was now fast approaching winter break in their schooling. Chloe had been spending equal amounts of time between the Bellas' rehearsals, her school work, keeping Aubrey from killing Beca, keeping Beca from killing Aubrey, spending time with each of the Bellas (as to not draw attention to how much time she spent with Beca alone), and obviously making out with Beca. They had gone to every one of Lexa's lacrosse games and watched her be "The Commander" as Beca would say and Chloe loved it. It gave her ideas on how to get the Bellas to perform better together. Though for some odd reason every time Chloe brought an idea up to Aubrey it was shot down before it was completely on the table. To be completely honest Aubrey was starting to get under her skin, it took a lot for someone to do that with Chloe.

Finally being fed up for the week Chloe went over to Beca's on a Friday night to get out of the Bellas' house…okay so she wanted to get out of the house but it was basically so she could get away from Aubrey's incisive out loud thinking and worrying. When she had texted Beca her girlfriend was more than happy to have her over, even offering to come and pick her up, Chloe told her that she needed a few minutes to herself to calm down a bit. Beca threw open the door the second Chloe's knuckles made contact and pulled her inside. Once she heard the door clicked closed Beca gave her a quick kiss and said "hey". Chloe smiled and took off her coat, which Beca took and hung up on the hook over her closet door, and set her back pack down at the foot of a bed.

This was the first time Chloe had been in Beca's room, ' _Is there a reason I can't come to your dorm sometimes?' 'No it's just that Lexa is there almost always and we can't do things like this.'_ The memory made Chloe smile with how comfortable Beca was with her when they were alone together. She took the chance to look around the room. It was blatantly obvious which half was Lexa's. There were trophies, ribbons, and medals on the shelves. Tons of book, autographed pictures and balls, there were pictures of teams, pictures of her and Beca, and there was a small family photo of a tween Lexa wedged between a man and woman in their early forties.

"That's her parents." Beca's voice came from behind her, she didn't turn though, she just nodded and moved her eyes around the room. Lexa had a lot more school work on her half of the room too. Lining Beca's shelves were hundreds of records, CDs, and cassette tapes. There were different sets of headphones, a few mementos, a couple pictures of her and Lexa, and in the corner almost completely hidden was a picture of a beautiful woman who looked like an older version of Beca but with brown eyes. "And that's mom." Beca's voice had somehow gotten quieter though they were standing closer together now. This time Chloe did turn to face her.

When she did she noticed what was on the desk behind the chair Beca was sitting in. There was a small keyboard, _can she play?_ A Mac desktop, and laptop that seemed to be connected, and about three other pieces of equipment that Chloe didn't recognize. "What is all of this?" Chloe asked, she got excited when she saw the happy look on Beca's face.

"This is what I want to do with my life." Chloe perched on the corner of Beca's bed closest to her girlfriend and listened to her excitement. "When my parents started fighting music became my escape. As I got older it became a lifeline. Mom bought me a lot of the equipment you see here, the keyboard was actually a gift from my step mom, and dad bought me the computers. I started mixing tracks after my mom got sick remember? They seemed to help Lexa for a while, then they helped me when mom died." Beca's face was cast over with a shadow that Chloe caught instantly. Chloe reached over and took one of Beca's hands in both of her own.

"Show me how it works?" Chloe asked knowing that it would bring Beca back from whatever it was that knocked her train of thought off track. "How do you make a mix? Have any I can hear?" Beca smiled at her then and opened the desk drawer to reveal possibly thirty flash drives. Beca dug around and pulled out the one she was searching for popping it into her laptop. She took her hand back then moving the large headphones from around her neck and placing them over her ears. _Wow she's so hot! Keep it together Chloe, you did not come over here just to make out with her, you have things you need to do!_ Beca started pulling things up on screens and Chloe saw sound waves being to form in areas. She could faintly hear music, she figured it was coming from Beca's headphones, she should have been worried about her hearing right? Beca had started explaining things to her…well maybe she was yelling things about mixing at her. Chloe just sat desperately trying not to laugh at her girlfriend but it was way too cute.

"AND THIS IS THE NEW BASS LINE," Beca caught her eye and saw the giggle rise from her chest. She took her headphones off and Chloe could hear the music a little better. "Oh I'm talking really loud." Then she paused the song and started it over, handing her headphones to Chloe. "That's me singing, and please be careful with the headphones. Those are the ones from my grandma." Chloe nodded and fixed them around her ears and nodded at Beca to start the song. She watched her girlfriend draw her knees up toward her face.

The music that filled her ears was so not what Chloe was expecting from Beca, it sounded like the sting section of an orchestra, then the lyrics hit.

 _I say release me_

' _Cause I'm not able to_

 _Convince myself_

 _That I'm better off without you_

Chloe had loved Beca's voice from that moment she walked into the shower room singing _Titanium_. The sound of her low alto shifting into the high range of notes was enough to send shivers down Chloe's arms. Then the music picked up beat and she heard the distinct sound of Beca _almost_ rapping again.

 _Been there done that messed around_

 _I'm havin' fun don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

 _I won't let you win again the messages I've tried to send_

 _My information's just not going in_

 _Burnin' bridges shore to shore_

 _I break away from something more_

 _I'm not turned on to love until it's cheap_

 _Been there done that messed around_

 _I'm havin' fun don't put me down_

 _I'll never let you sweep me off my feet_

Then when the chorus started Chloe almost started dancing, she was able to contain herself into just rocking her head to the beat though. Her eyes slipped closed and she listened to the sound of Beca sing and combine the two songs into an almost seamless single version.

 _This time baby I'll be (Release me)_

 _Bulletproof (Release my body)_

 _This time baby I'll be (I know it's wrong)_

 _Bulletproof (So why do I keep coming back)_

 _This time baby I'll be (I say Release me)_

 _Bulletproof ('Cause I'm not able to)_

 _This time baby I'll be (Convince myself)_

 _Bulletproof (That I'm better off without you)_

Once the started dying down Chloe finally opened her eyes and looked at Beca who had dropped her knees and had a proud smile on her face. "THIS IS REALLY GOOD, I MEAN LIKE WOW!" Beca let out a huff of a laugh, then Chloe figured out what she did. "Now I'm yelling right?" Beca nodded and Chloe took off the headphones as the song ended and handed them back. "You are seriously amazing Beca! Why aren't you playing that on the school station?"

"Freshmen aren't allowed in the booth…I gave some mixes to Luke the station manager but he hasn't really said anything about them. I'm not even sure if he has listened to any of them." Beca turned back to turn off her equipment. Chloe knew who Luke was, he was friends with Tom, and she would be finding him and making him listen to Beca's mixes as soon as she could. Then she remembered what she brought with her. She bounded to the other end of Beca's bed and grabbed her bag pulling out one of her favorite 80's movies, _The Breakfast Club._

"So, I brought this along because I am making you watch the ending!" Beca took the case and groaned a little before getting up and joining Chloe on the bed where she was already bringing her own laptop to life. She didn't take the case back from Beca when she offered it because the disk was already in place. She skipped to the menu and clicked the chapter right before the credits. "This is seriously one of the most perfect endings to any movie ever! It brings everyone together and literally changes all of their lives. Plus this song launched _Simple Minds_ in the US." Chloe had her eyes fixed on the screen where they watched Judd Nelson's character put an earring in his right ear. Then Anthony Michael Hall's voice filled their ears.

"So which of Anthony Michael Hall's movies were your favorites?" Beca asked quietly.

"Well this obviously, and _Sixteen Candles_ , and of course _Weird Science_." Chloe answered not taking her eyes off the screen for a second.

"Of course." Beca teased from beside her. Chloe started miming the last few lines of the movie before the song started to take full volume, she could feel eyes on the side of her head. She turned to see Beca watching her.

"You are missing the ending."

"I'm sure watching the beginning would have made this part make more sense."

"YOU HAVE NEVER SEEN THE BEGINNING!" Chloe really should have guessed that, but Beca said she just never made it to the endings.

"No I haven't and don't even think about starting it now." Beca had closed Chloe's laptop and placed it behind them on a shelf out of the way. "Because I can't sit here and not kiss you anymore." Then Beca was on her.

Things started out slow like usual and Chloe liked that, she could feel how much Beca cared when they kissed like this, but somehow Beca had reached back around to her computer and hit play on her mix again. This time the sounds filled the room coming from the speakers set up on the desk, though it was quieter than when she wore the headphones. The feeling that came over her when she listened to the song the first time was back and she forced herself to convey her feeling to Beca through their kiss.

Soon Chloe had moved to lay herself down on her back and Beca was holding herself half over her but not resting any of her body weight on top of her. The song had switched to something with _500 Miles_ in it. Chloe traced her hands around Beca's shoulders and down her sides to grip at her hips and she started to pull Beca down to her.

"PAYBACK'S A BITCH!"

"MOTHER FUCKER! OH MY GOD!" Beca screamed and Chloe shot her eyes open as the warmth that had been under her hands disappeared with Beca's body. Chloe saw a flash of brunette as Beca fell toward the ground. She glanced toward the door to see Lexa standing just inside, with it closed, having trouble standing upright with how hard she was laughing. Then she turned to her girlfriend who was sprawled on the floor beside the bed.

"Oh my gosh, Bec, babe are you okay?" Chloe propped herself up on her side to loom over a very angry Beca.

"I will be after I kill my sister!" Beca shot herself off the floor and launched at Lexa who easily sidestepped her and ran to her own bed to block any further attack with her pillow. "What the fuck dude? Why did you feel the need to do that? Why didn't you just turn around and leave?" Chloe watched amused at the sisterly banter between the two.

"You would have done the same thing to me if you had walked in on me and Clarke don't even try to deny it!" Beca didn't retaliate she just stole the pillow from her sister and threw it back at her face, though Lexa caught it before it actually hit her. She was still laughing as she hit Beca across the back with it when she turned and made her way back to Chloe who had sat up now. "I'm sorry Chloe I didn't mean to ruin what was going on, that is just one of my things to do to Beca. She got me really good the night you two became official and I have been waiting for the perfect moment to get her back ever since."

"I had been hoping she stopped doing it all together because I finally got her once." Beca offered moving her arm around her waist.

"No it's fine," Chloe laughed. "I bet from your standpoint it was really funny and, sorry Bec but, it was really funny that you fell on the floor." Chloe giggled at her girlfriend's dismay. Beca just squeezed her side and made her jump from that one spot that Beca knew was ticklish. "Plus this is your room and you should feel welcome to come in at any time." Beca had told Chloe that she told Lexa about their relationship after it had happened and she really didn't care that her sister knew. Chloe wished she had someone to talk to about all the amazing things that Beca did for her.

"Well I won't be here long, I just came to change and I'm headed out with Clarke to meet up with her friends. I guess we are having our first triple date." Lexa said from behind her closet door. Beca's head snapped toward the door.

"Triple date? I though only Clarke and Octavia were in relationships?" Beca asked the door.

"Raven said she has been talking to and seeing someone so we are going to meet them tonight." Chloe was a little confused at first but now that the names of the other were coming out she was catching on. Lexa and Clarke were going on a triple date with Octavia and her boyfriend…oh what was his name…it was a president right? Clinton? George? Lincoln that was it! Plus Clarke and Octavia's other best friend Raven who had a new date…see Chloe could follow…kinda. "See you guys later! I promise to send a text when I'm on my way home this time." Beca threw her pillow at the door as Lexa laughed her way out of it. Chloe's mind was already back on other things.

"So where were we exactly?" She ran her hand up the arm around her waist and wrapped her hand around the back of Beca's neck pulling her back into a searing kiss. Beca broke it quickly her eyebrows raised in teasing and that smirk firmly in place. "What?" Chloe asked a little upset that the kissing had stopped again.

"Babe?" Beca asked and Chloe blushed. She had hoped Beca missed her slip up but you know what? Who cares? Yep she called Beca 'babe' and she liked doing it and she probably would do it again…though not in the presence of any Bella. The corners of her mouth drew back into her trademark smile and she pushed Beca back down on the bed and moved herself on top returning back to their previously interrupted activities.

 **Clarke**

"Please?"

"No."

"Please!?"

"No!"

"Clarke, Pppllleeeaaassseee?"

"NO Lexa!"

"Why not?" They had just arrived at the restaurant when Lexa started begging. Clarke knew what she wanted the second she followed her line of sight. They had caught sight of Octavia and Lincoln lip locked against the wall of the building hidden in the shadows.

"Because you already tortured your sister and Chloe before you picked me up." It was a very valid argument at just that but Clarke had better plans. "That makes this one mine!" She gave her girlfriend a devilish grin and winked before slipping out the door of the jeep as quietly as she could. She heard Lexa follow behind her but once the car door closed she couldn't hear her any more. _Guess that is why she can get Beca so easily._ Keeping her foot falls light she rushed to the corner of the building down the wall from the "busy" couple. Clarke slinked her way toward them keeping her back pressed to the wall. She was basically standing right next to Lincoln before she stopped and turned to see Lexa giving her a thumbs up from straight out behind Octavia. "You're not going to be hungry if you keep eating each other's faces!" Clarke spoke just above a whisper but it was enough to get them both to jump causing Lincoln to draw Octavia in protectively.

Lexa ran up beside Clarke and pulled her away as Octavia tried to swing at her. They were both laughing hard at the other couple's response as O came toward them again and Lexa instantly stepped forward to protect her causing Octavia to back down quickly. Lincoln had already put their group in and there was a pager hanging out of his jacket pocket. The four made small talk, already being so familiar with each other. Clarke liked that Lexa got along with both her friends and Lincoln, it meant that there wouldn't be any weirdness when they all got together like this in the future. She could only hope it would stay this way when Raven showed. They didn't get any details on who she was bringing, not how they met, not how long they have been talking, they didn't even get a gender (not that it mattered). Clarke and O just wanted Raven to be happy, she hasn't been since Finn, and she did seem more chipper lately.

Raven emerged from the shadowy parking lot a few moments later. "Hey guys! I want you all to meet…"

"Anya?" Lexa and Octavia answered simultaneously. Clarke looked from the girl approaching Raven, to her girlfriend's shocked yet pleased face, to Octavia's down right confused expression. Just then the pager went off from Lincoln's pocket. Without really saying another word they went to be seated at their table. Thankfully, at least in Clarke's opinion, it was round. Clarke sat down in the chair that Lexa had so graciously pulled out for her, Lexa sat to her right and Octavia to her left. That put Raven next to Lincoln and Anya next to Lexa who was still smiling. After about seven minutes of looking at the relatively small menu, Clarke couldn't take it anymore she was so confused!

"Already that's enough, what exactly is going on here?" She looked between all four of the other girls at the table for the answer. She felt Lexa slide her left hand into her own right before she turned to answer her.

"Anya is the captain of our lacrosse team." Lexa explained calmly trying to ease some of Clarke's rising anger, it was working. Clarke thought about the team trying to quickly run the girl's face with her mental database. It was harder without the face paint. Then it clicked, Anya Green number 22, she was a rather good player often found out front alongside Lexa and Octavia.

"Which I'd like to point out that I didn't keep this from either you or Octavia. Raven just so happens to be terrible at giving out important information, like how one of her best friends is on my team, or how the other is dating the girl I am training to become captain next year instead of me." Anya deadpanned sending a glare toward Raven who was trying to not look up from the menu.

"Rea how did this happen?" Raven didn't look up from the menu when Octavia calmly asked the question everyone wanted answered. "We aren't upset about it happening it was just kind of a shock. You guys played it off well at games and such."

"You were at the games?" Anya asked Raven who was trying to sink down in her seat. She finally looked up and caught the small smile Anya was giving her.

"Fine! Yes, I'm always at the games. O is one of my best friends and I will always support her. Plus once Clarke figured out Lexa was on the team she needed someone to make sure she didn't get drool all over herself."

"I resent that!" Clarke teased as she felt Lexa squeeze the hand she still held. Their waitress came by then and took not only their drink orders but also their meal orders, leaving them to themselves again.

"So how did you two start talking?" Lincoln asked, "I mean it can't be any worse than me begging Octavia's brother, Bellamy, to let me take her out on a date. I was literally on my knees and I'm still doing his laundry every week because I didn't ask him before we became official. It's like I'm a pledge all over again!" Everyone laughed along with the frat boy. That was one of the first things that Clarke really liked about Lincoln, he cared enough about people to actually make sure those closest to them would be comfortable with things. You could also see how much he cared every time he looked at Octavia, especially if he didn't think someone else was watching him. Raven looked pleadingly at Anya who just shook her head before Raven let out a sigh.

"A couple months ago I was working late at the garage when Sinclair told me he needed me to go tow in a customer off the highway. So I got the truck and went to find our new customer, when I got there I found a car smoking from under the hood. I parked in front and grabbed the flashlight to check somethings out before I put it on the bed. Turns out I ended up checking out the driver a little more than the actual car. I towed her in desperately trying to be cool, when we got back to the garage I gave her keys to her loaner and my number, because I was 'working on her car'," Raven added the air quotes. "Turns out Sinclair actually did make me fix her car, it was just a blown hose and a leak in the same hose." Everyone's eyes glazed over when she started talking car…well everyone except Lexa and Lincoln. "She had called that next day and I told her she could come in and get her car. When she went to pay I told her there wasn't a bill."

"She said that it was such an easy fix that payment wasn't necessary but I insisted on giving her something in return for the work she put into my beloved car." Anya cut in.

"Which you really need to start taking better care of, that thing is a classic and should be treated as such! Anyway I told her that if she really wanted to do something for me then she could go out on a date with me and she actually agreed." Raven had turned to look Anya in the eye and Clarke now understood what Raven meant when she said 'you have heart eyes for Lexa'.

The rest of their dinner went by without anything unusual and Clarke felt that feeling of gratitude that everyone around their table got along better than any other time the main three had been in relationships. They all went their separate ways after dinner was over, Lexa took Clarke back to their dorm due to the fact that both of them needed to actually get some studying done for their classes they didn't have together. Each time Clarke walked up to her dorm she smiled because the memories of Lexa asking her out and asking her to be her girlfriend would always flood her brain. It made it easier to open the door and tolerate Kimmy Jin that way. Tonight she was hoping for another milestone in their relationship to take place outside that door.

She was perfectly fine with the fact that Lexa hadn't kissed her yet, she figured that there was a reason for it and she tried to be patient. Tried being the key word here, honestly she was a little frustrated with the whole thing, Octavia and Lincoln were always kissing each other and just once Clarke wanted to give them a run for their money. After seeing Raven, not so subtly, kiss Anya before they got in the car it made her feel left out. But there had to be a reason right? "There is a reason right?"

"A reason for what Clarke?" Lexa asked as they came to a stop before the door again. _Oh shit I said that out loud didn't I?_ Clarke only panicked for a second after she saw the genuine look in Lexa's eyes, she just wanted to understand. Clarke took a deep breath.

"There is a reason you haven't kissed me yet right? Like one that will actually be reasonable?" _Wow Griffin you are basically blowing this right now!_ Clarke saw Lexa's face pull in confusion and guilt. "No, I mean I'm not complaining, I just want to understand."

"It's okay Clarke, I see it in your eyes, I saw it when you caught Raven and Anya." Lexa looked down at their joined hands and ran her thumb across Clarke's knuckles. "Yes there is a reason, I wanted to do right by you. I wanted you to know how much I care and how important you are to me. I didn't want to rush things because the last time I did things didn't turn out great." Clarke knew she meant Costia but it wasn't like Clarke was going out to the ghetto every other night how could things end up the same? "It doesn't have to do with the fact that she got killed, it has to do with the person I became. I did everything humanly possible to get Costia to fall for me, some of them I'm not exactly proud of and I didn't want to retreat back into that person I was. You deserve to be treated like royalty Clarke, you are worth waiting for." The corners of Lexa's eyes filled slightly with tears, not enough to fall but enough for the emotion to be seen.

"Thank you Lexa." Clarke raised the hand that wasn't held up to cup Lexa's cheek running her thumb across the bone. "But you are the one worth waiting for." Clarke watched as forest green eyes flicked back and forth between her own and then down quickly before coming back up.

Lexa dropped the hand she was holding and cupped her hand opposite of how Clarke had done to her. Her other hand moved to rest on her hip bone and long fingers gripped slightly to the fabric resting there pulling her in slightly. Clarke's own eyes betrayed her and flicked down to see Lexa's tongue quickly dart out and wet her lips. Her stomach fluttered at the sight and realization of what was about to happen, it took all of her willpower not to throw herself across the gap. She slid the hand down from Lexa's cheek to reach around the back of her neck and placed her other hand on Lexa's shoulder.

The both moved in slowly, both completely aware of what they were doing, Clarke desperately hoping Lexa didn't pull away at the last second. "I'm tired of waiting." Lexa whispered and Clarke's breath caught at the felling of the warmth breeze across her lips. Then she closed the gap. Their first kiss was so perfect, it was soft yet filled with emotion. Their mouths fit perfectly and worked in tandem with each other. They both sighed into it at the same time. Neither of them stopped as the pulled apart slightly, there were a total of four before they switched positions and things started to get a little more heated. Clarke threaded her fingers up into Lexa's hair and Lexa dropped her other hand to grip at Clarke's hips. Lexa swiped her tongue across Clarke's bottom lip and she had to swallow a moan at the girl asking for entrance.

Clarke pulled them apart resting her forehead to Lexa's. "Not yet, if we start that now I won't be able to stop any time soon. I really don't want our first make out to be in the hallway and I know Kimmy Jin is in there and unfortunately your dorm got called dibs on already." Clarke giggled still slightly out of breath at the pure passion of the kiss and not necessarily at the ferocity.

"Like I said Clarke, you are worth waiting for, but I'm really glad we did that just now." Lexa smiled. She closed the gap again placing a small chaste kiss on Clarke's lips before letting her go completely. "I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight Clarke."

"Goodnight Lexa."

"I'm telling you guys! Mine is the best because she can use her size and speed to get past the defenders."

"Well mine is automatically the best because she is the captain!"

"You are both wrong! Mine is the best because she puts both of yours on their asses on a daily basis with her skills!" Raven, Lincoln, and Clarke were leaning on the small fence that surrounded the Barden lacrosse field. It was the championship game and the Knights were still undefeated, giving them home court advantage being the top team, the three were waiting for the team to make their way to the field for their pre-game practice. They were obviously arguing about which one of their girlfriends was the best player and would be winning 'Most Valuable Player' and Clarke was winning the argument. They each stood proud for their girl and the others in their Barden Women's Lacrosse gear.

Lincoln was wearing his Sigma Beta Theta t-shirt and jacket with a Barden green beanie covering his short Mohawk. Raven wore a Barden Lacrosse t-shirt under her favorite red jacket. Clarke had commandeered Lexa's lacrosse hoodie that had WOODS written across the back which she had on under Lexa's leather jacket that she still refused to give back. At the mention of Lexa knocking both Anya and Octavia out with her skills the argument of who was better ended with groans of agreement and nodding, and a very proud smirk from Clarke herself.

Clarke noticed the team coming out from their locker room to start practice, all of them already wearing their signature war paint, Lexa caught her eye and smiled. Lexa turned to Anya and Octavia and after the three shared a look they were all sprinting toward their waiting partners. "O will totally win this!" Lincoln challenged.

"As if!" Raven sprouted off. Clarke just kept quiet because Lexa was basically on top of them already. Once she reached her girlfriend, first of course, she leaned in a stole a victory kiss.

"You two never stood a chance you know that right?" Clarke asked Raven and Lincoln as the parted ways from their girlfriends' lips as well.

"What are you talking about?" Lexa asked.

"We weren't including Lexa!" Raven added, "So Anya actually won!" She smiled and kissed her very confused girlfriend again.

"Yeah we can't include Lexa because she wins everything and it's not fun for us anymore!" Lincoln faked whined.

"Okay seriously what are you three talking about?" Octavia asked.

"They have been betting on which one of you is better." Beca spoke up as she made her way from beside the stands. "Which one is the better lacrosse player, which one will be the fastest to reach them, which one is the best kisser…"

"Hey we didn't make that bet!" Raven tried to defend them.

"Yet!" Chloe popped out before covering her own mouth as Beca let out a laugh. They came to stand with the rest of the group, Lexa hugging both of them. Lexa quickly introduced Anya to them both then pulled Clarke back in for another, rather heated, kiss before the three Knights had to start practice.

The other all sat together with Bellamy, Monroe, Ontari, and Niylah who showed up later to cheer their school on. Beca's dad showed up with a woman a short while later taking seats behind her and Chloe. Right before the game began Lexa caught sight of Clarke again, she may have been fidgeting slightly in her seat due to the fact that Lexa's "parents" (for all extensive purposes) were sitting right there, and made her way toward the group. She quickly and effortlessly hopped the short fence and climbed the bleachers toward them taking Clarke by the hand.

"Uncle Rick, Aunt Shelia I want to introduce you to Clarke." Lexa started moving Beca out of the way with her hips. Clarke rose and offered her hand to the couple who both shook it politely and smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Mitchell, Mrs. Mitchell." Clarke was panicking inside. Was this too soon to be meeting the parents? Well she knew that Shelia was Beca's stepmom and that Dr. Mitchell taught Comparative Literature at Barden and they were bound to cross paths at some point, but she didn't know that they knew who Clarke was, Lexa never mentioned anything other than how Beca had responded. Her panic must have been obvious because Lexa's long fingers were curling around her side and her thumb was brushing across it soothingly.

"It's a great honor to meet the girl that has finally brought out Little Lexie back to us!" Dr. Mitchell taunted and Clarke turned to see a slight blush under the dark mask of paint Lexa wore. "Chill Lexa, I'm only joking! We never called her that, she wouldn't let us, but it is very nice to meet you Clarke Griffin. Lexa has told us a bit about you and we can see how happy you make her, it has been a while since she has been like this."

"Okay that is enough for now I have a game to go win!" Lexa started to pull away but Clarke caught her wrist before she could go too far and planted a kiss on the edge of her jaw so she didn't smudge the paint. This time the blush was obvious and not only on Lexa. Clarke quickly realized that she just kissed her girlfriend in front of her parents and sat down quickly.

"It's okay Clarke." Beca whispered in her ear as she scooted back into her seat that Lexa had moved her out of. "They are cool with that kind of thing…it's unfortunately one of the things that makes the step-monster tolerable." Beca had been really trying to open up to Clarke whenever the three of them got together. Clarke liked Beca a lot, she could see why her and Lexa were so close, it didn't take long before she considered Beca a friend. Though the death threat she sent Clarke's way after she was officially with Lexa was meant to be intimidating, it ended up with Clarke laughing because of how small Beca actually was. All three girls laughed that night knowing why Clarke couldn't keep a straight face.

The game was equally matched on both sides. For every goal the Knights scored the opposing team, the Reapers, would score their own. The game was winding down to the last few seconds and the Knights had the ball. Harper picked it up in the back field and launched it up to midfield where Anya swiftly made the catch. The Reapers pressed their offensive line learning quickly which Knights were their big players. Anya ducked under a guard and found Octavia across field tossing her the ball. Lexa was already pressing the goal swiftly losing her defenders. Octavia passed the ball before Lexa was completely open and they hadn't even looked at each other.

Of course Lexa caught it without hardly any need to change speed or her already intended location. Clarke watched as the defender that had been behind Octavia turned and ran full force toward Lexa. It was their last opportunity for a shot on goal before the end of regular play. Lexa saw her chance and raised her stick to shoot. As she threw it forward in her shot, the defender swung her own stick and smacked Lexa right across her ribs under her right arm.

The only things that registered with Clarke were the flying end of a broken lacrosse stick and Lexa's body crumpling to the ground.

 **Lexa**

She saw the ball smack into the net winning them the game right as the pain rocked her body. She instantly couldn't breath and went down clutching at the sight of impact. She heard fans start to cheer then silence fall over the field as she lay on the ground unable to get enough air in her lungs. She knew she was breathing at least some because as she took a deep breath the pain became unbearable. She rolled onto her back and started sat up. As she took off her helmet the only things that registered were the broken stick lying beside her and Beca hopping the fence around the field and heading to her.

"Lex, oh my God, are you okay?" Beca dropped to her knees beside her, Lexa wanted to nod and say she was fine but Beca would see right through her. "DAD GET THE CAR!" Beca called back over her shoulder at her father who was now standing at the fence with Sheila. "We are taking you to the hospital." She didn't argue, she threw her arm around her sister's shoulders and felt another body come under her other side. Octavia was there, Lexa was glad the shorter girl helped instead of Anya due to the height difference between her and Beca. Anya was still right there beside her though and as O and Bex pulled her standing the crowd started to cheer again.

Lexa shot a look at Beca and then at Anya. "M-my," she had to push the words out with the shallow quick breaths she could take. "M-my…bag-g…ke-ys…jee-p…Cl-arke." Was all she could get out at the moment, although it was easier to breath now. Dr. Mitchell backed his SUV up to the gate in the fence where Beca and Octavia were still slightly holding Lexa up. Lexa looked back over her shoulder at Clarke to see concern and fear, Chloe had her arms wrapped around Clarke trying to sooth her some. Lexa flashed what she hoped was a reassuring smile before climbing into the back seat with her head in Beca's lap.

Lexa was lying on the hospital bed on her left side. The hospital staff had made her remove all of her gear and clothing (except her sports bra) from her upper body and put on a hospital gown for examination. A nurse had given her some pain medication and she was waiting for the doctor to come see her before she went for x-rays. Her breathing was better now, still coming short and fast but she didn't feel winded, but it hurt every time she took a deep breath which they kept making her due. The pain medicine was helping. A staff member came into the room and pulled away Rick and Sheila to sign some paperwork, Beca never left her side, then there was a small knock at the door.

The same staff member popped her head in to tell them that their parents went to the cafeteria to find something for them to snack on. "Also there are two girls out here who claim to be your girlfriends. According to policy we can only let them in if it is proven." Lexa shared a look with Beca and nodded for her sister to speak for her.

"Super-hot redhead with piercing blue eyes is mine. Smoking blonde with sky wide blue eyes is hers." Beca said completely straight faced causing Lexa to laugh and slightly cough causing her pain. Once she calmed down she answered the girl more formally.

"Clarke Griffin is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale is my sister's they are both welcome back here." Lexa breathed out softly. The employee nodded and opened the door wider letting both girls inside.

"Also there are many people here that are your friends we can't allow them all back here." The girl stated from the door as Chloe and Clarke came past her.

"Tell them they can either wait or you can tell them all to go home and we will call everyone later. Thank you." Beca answered again, then the girl nodded and slipped out leaving the couples alone. Clarke sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Lexa and took her hand in her own.

"I was so worried about you, what have they said?" Clarke asked and Lexa could see her pre-med classes kicking in.

"We haven't seen the doctor yet, but they are pretty sure she needs x-rays. They gave her some pain meds and she started breathing better after that." Beca answered for her. "As you might had heard it is a little hard for her to talk for more than a few words at a time." Chloe had sat herself down on Beca's lap and was running her hand up across her back. Lexa caught her sister's eye and gave her a worried look trying to speak to her through their twin telepathy. _She doesn't know about you and Chloe! I didn't know if I should tell her because of what you said._ Beca did in fact catch on and leaned to whisper in Chloe's ear, she smiled and nodded quickly. "And yes Clarke, Chloe and I really are dating. We haven't told many people…actually the only people who know are in this room right now. We would like to keep it that way for the time being."

"I have a Nazi General for a best friend slash house mate and she doesn't exactly like Beca at all." Chloe laughed out along with Beca and Lexa who started coughing again. Clarke switched hands that she was holding Lexa's with so she could reach around and rub her back slightly. Lexa looked at her and hoped her thoughts would come out through her eyes. _Please kiss me?_ After a moment Beca chuckled. "What's so funny babe?"

"Lexa really wants Clarke to kiss her right now." Beca said as Lexa shot her a glare. _Damn telepathy!_ Clarke only giggled before leaning down and kissing Lexa softly. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before Clarke spoke.

"I can hear your breathing patterns changing. Is it starting to hurt again?" Lexa nodded. That was when her parents came back with refreshments for everyone, including Chloe and Clarke. They had figured that the two would show up eventually, Clarke for obvious reasons and Chloe because that was just who she was. They had no idea of the real reason because Chloe had already moved off of Beca's knee due to it falling asleep. They all snacked in relative silence when the door opened and a middle aged woman in a lab coat stepped in.

"Hello Miss Woods, my name is Dr. Grif- Clarke?" The woman stopped catching sight of the girl perched on the side of the bed. Lexa looked between the two in confusion for a second.

"Mom?" Clarke stood quickly obviously shocked with a slight look of relief in her eyes. "Thank God it's you." Clarke moved to the woman and hugged her. Lexa took in the older Griffin. She was only inches taller than Clarke and her hair was a much darker blonde than that of her daughter's and her eyes were lackluster brown. _Clarke must have gotten her dad's eyes._ She looked kind and intelligent, like you would expect a doctor to look, though her face wore an expression of confusion and slight anger.

"Clarke what are you doing here?" Dr. Griffin asked. Clarke sighed and squared her shoulders to her mother before answering.

"Mom meet Lexa Woods, my girlfriend. Lexa meet Dr. Abigail Griffin, my mom." Clarke gestured between them during her greeting. "I know it's not ethical but I'm really glad it is you right now, her pain is getting worse and it is getting harder for her to breath." Clarke was almost begging her mother at this point and all Lexa could do was look into the eyes of the woman who brought the most perfect human being into the world, silently asking for help.

"Right, well as I was saying my name is Dr. Grif- oh who am I kidding. Lexa it is nice to finally meet you, I'm Abby. Clarke had told me much about you and I was hoping we would meet soon but never like this." Lexa laughed and coughed again. Abby grabbed her stethoscope and started listening to Lexa's lungs. "Lexa I'm going to need to sit you up and take a look at your injury, do you mind taking the gown off? I'm guessing this is your family?"

"Yes. Beca- sister, Uncle Rick- legal guardian, Aunt Sheila- married the legal guardian, Chloe- close friend. I'm good to take it off they let me keep on my sports bra." Lexa breathed out the introductions hoping it would actually help Abby to hear how she was speaking. She shed the ugly blue backwards robe and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

"Oh God Lexa, that looks awful." Clarke sat down beside her again gesturing to the huge purple bruise across her right side. Abby began to examine her then listen to her breathing again. She of course ordered x-rays and then was gone to check on more patients saying she would be back with the results. The x-rays were taken, a total of three front, back, and side, then she was told to rest until Abby came back.

She had put her gown back on when they took her down for her x-rays and as she was doing so she caught Clarke watching her body closely. She might have flexed her abs a little more when she caught her. Abby came back a short while later with the results, nothing was broken, there was no internal bleeding, but her ribs were badly bruised. She wrote her a prescription for pain medication and discharged her. She gave Clarke a hug and shook Lexa's hand, not wanting to injure her further, as they walked to the lobby.

Lexa's breathing had returned to normal but she still couldn't take deep breaths without their being excruciating pain, she was glad lacrosse was over and she wouldn't have to miss any games. Once they stepped into the lobby they were greeted by the sight of more than a dozen college age students, half of them still in uniform, waiting patiently to hear any news. Octavia was the first to notice them, followed by Anya and Raven.

"Bruised ribs, I'll be fine in about a month or so. Lucky for me lacrosse is over now." Lexa explained. "Thanks for coming everyone but I'm really tired and I still have to get my prescription filled tonight. I'll message you all tomorrow if you want more details." Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand that she was holding to get her attention. "Did Anya give you my keys?"

"Yeah I brought the jeep and I promise I was careful." Clarke answered pulling the keys from her pocket and holding them out for Lexa to take.

"Beca should drive, I don't know if I can right now." Beca reached across and took the keys before heading toward the door. "Come with me?" Clarke nodded and they followed Beca and Chloe out the door. They stopped and filled the prescription before taking to a drive-thru for food they all four desperately needed. Beca was about to turn toward the Bellas' house when Chloe told her to just go back to the dorms.

The four of them filed into Lexa and Beca's room together each couple going to a bed. Lexa laid her head in Clarke's lap as her girlfriend ran her fingers through her hair. They all sat in silence before Lexa spoke almost asleep. "Stay tonight?" She asked no one in particular. "Both of you. I want you hear Clarke, and Bex may look fine but she is putting up a front. She is worried more than she will ever say out loud, she needs you tonight Chloe."

"I will stay as long as everyone else who is sleeping here is okay with it." Clarke said.

"She's right. I am scared shitless right now I don't know if something can happen while she sleeps and you will so you need to stay. Chloe please stay with me?" Beca sprouted off.

"Of course Bec." Chloe answered and kissed her cheek. "Take me back to the house so I can get some stuff?" Beca nodded and they left. Clarke insisted that she would be fine, she stood up and walked to Lexa's dresser taking out two pairs of shorts and two tank tops, a set of each of them.

"Are you trying to get in my pants Clarke?" Lexa teased, she couldn't help it Clarke made it to easy.

"Only literally." Clarke winked. She changed out of sight behind Lexa's closet door and being as tired as she was Lexa didn't even attempt to look. Lexa changed while Clarke did and was back in bed before her girlfriend came into view. Lexa had never thought her clothes looked better, she was shamelessly turned on at the sight of Clarke.

"God you're so hot." Lexa mumbled out sleepily, not meaning for it to come out at all.

"No so bad yourself Commander." Clarke taunted. "Yeah Beca told me your nickname today, I kinda like it…so your contact name in my phone is now Commander Sexy." Clarke said sitting on the edge of the bed again like she had at the hospital.

"Yours is Dr. Hot Pants in mine. I'm working on your ringtone now with Beca." Lexa added. "Lay down with me Clarke, I promise I will behave, I don't want anything but to hold you tonight. I know we haven't done this yet but please?" Clarke nodded and laid down facing Lexa slipping under the blanket. Once she was close enough Lexa kissed her soundly but didn't heat things up. "Goodnight Clarke." She slipped her arm across Clarke's waist and pulled her close feeling her breath hitch. Clarke moved her head to rest against Lexa's shoulder and pressed even closer to Lexa.

"Goodnight Lexa." Clarke kissed her collarbone that was under her head before finally closing her eyes. Lexa marveled in the feeling of Clarke being so close, she was soft and warm and they fit together perfectly. Lexa sighed in relief and they were both asleep before Beca and Chloe came back.

 _ **A/N: Love hearing how you all are feeling towards the story at this point!**_ ** _In the movie time starts to jump extremely fast at this point. I have some ideas that I want to throw in so we wont be jumping right from on Bellas performance to another. Seriously let me know if you have anything you would like to see incorporated in! (Those secretly in search of mild angst...it will be coming. Like I said MILD angst.)_**

 ** _S.C._**

 ** _Songs used in this chapter: Love Like Whoa by The Ready Set and Bulletproof (by La Roux) vs. Release Me (by The Anges) by The Outfit_**


	11. Holiday Hijinks

_**A/N#1: It's late I know! I hate being a functioning member of society sometimes. Please enjoy and try not to hate me too much.**_

 **Chapter Eleven** – **Holiday Hijinks**

 **Clarke**

"Lexa calm down! There is nothing to be worried about." Clarke laughed a little at the panicked look on her girlfriend's face as she drove them both toward Clarke's childhood home for Thanksgiving. Lexa had been bouncing in her seat since they pulled off campus. "You have already met my mom and she likes you! Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that Clarke? Yeah I've met Abby but this is your WHOLE family that I'm meeting! I mean do you really want this to happen?" Lexa's eyes were wide as they stayed focused on the road ahead.

"Of course Lexa, I want everyone I know or have ever known to meet you!" Clarke could see her side of things but honestly there was nothing to worry about. Abby was the only biological family she had left…wait…Lexa didn't exactly know that. "You do know that you have literally met half of the people that are going to be here right?" She saw Lexa's eyebrows pull together as she changed lanes around a rather slow moving car.

"I don't understand Clarke."

"My mom is the only biological family member I have left. Both of my parents were only children and both sets of grandparents are long gone." Lexa took the chance to glance her way to see the honesty across her face. "My family consists of mom, Octavia, Bellamy, their mom Aurora, Raven, her parents if they show this year, Anya is coming, Lincoln is apparently showing his face as some point, Jasper a friend from high school and his parents, and a few friends that Jasper invited because they don't have anywhere to go." Clarke looked back ahead at the road. "Turn left." Then went back to explaining. "For a long time our family kind of took in strays at Thanksgiving. It started with the Blake and Reyes families, then we added the Jordan's family once Jasper moved to town our freshman year. It was one of the things dad loved about the holiday…" Clarke swallowed the sob in her throat. "He liked bringing people together just so they had a little something extra to be thankful for…this year I'm thankful for you and I want you to be a part of my tradition." Clarke looked down at her hands softly rubbing her fingers together.

Lexa reached over and threaded her fingers through Clarke's and pulled the back of her hand to her lips. "Thank you Clarke, I know that was difficult for you. I'm thankful that you feel confident enough to bring me along." Lexa smiled at her as she told to her round the next right and it was the house at the end of the street.

Clarke's childhood home could be called extravagant, it was definitely more than their family of three…and then two…needed but it was home. As Lexa killed the engine she stiffened in her seat again. "Lexa, look at me." Light green eyes found her own and Clarke felt herself putting a word to the color, nervous. "If it gets to be too much for you, then just tell me and I will get you out of there if the need arises, okay?" Lexa nodded and Clarke leaded over the center console drawing her into a short kiss. "I promise everything will be just fine."

The tapping on the glass of Clarke's window shot them apart. Abby was standing outside the door looking rather impatient. "Damn, I'm super glad I sprang for dark tinted windows that could have been worse than meeting your mom in the hospital." Clarke laughed and swung at her arm. "Watch it Clarke I'm still healing on that side!"

"Oh bullshit, you have been fine for days!" Clarke opened her door and wrapped her mom in a hug. Lexa moved around the jeep to grab their bags out of the trunk. Abby came around and gave Lexa a small hug because of her semi-recent injury and motioned them into the house. "Come on Lexa, I'll show you where we are staying and give you a short tour." Clarke pulled her by the wrist toward the stairs but Lexa froze and shot a glance at Abby.

"Oh you two go ahead I'm finishing up a few things but I may need help after a bit." Then she left in the direction of the kitchen that Clarke could already smell turkey radiating from. Lexa followed her up the winding staircase as Clarke let her body go on autopilot through the house. She showed Lexa multiple guest rooms, mentioning each person that would be occupying them in the night to come, a study that had been her father's and was now her mother's, about two bathrooms, and then she stopped in front of the door at the very end of the hall.

"And this is my room…well our room." Clarke saw a small look of panic in Lexa's eyes again wondering silently what that was about. Ever since the night Lexa had gotten hurt they had been falling asleep together at least once a week, Clarke wished it had been more but they were still moving slow and that was totally okay with her, for now.

She turned the knob and pushed the door open and stepping back to let her girlfriend enter first and take everything in. There were wall to wall drawings and paintings, a large easel in the corner, hundreds of art supplies covering every available surface for storage, and a drawing table in the opposite corner from her easel. Lexa let out a short gasp as her eyes roamed the room and Clarke let the smile finally reach her lips, this was the very first time Lexa had ever seen any of her work. Lexa let the bags fall at the foot of the bed and started moving to take a closer look at the pictures. Clarke went to move their things into a more accessible location.

"Clarke these are amazing! Why haven't you shown me these before?" Lexa's whisper could just be made out by Clarke.

"I've always been nervous to show others my work. What if they don't like it? What if they voice their hatred when they don't know I'm there? What if I'm not as good as I think?" Lexa turned on her at those words and strode toward her taking her head in both hands.

"You are every bit as amazing as you think you are! I have never seen anything like this and I've been to the Smithsonian…twice!" They both giggled. "You are so gifted Clarke, why are you not majoring in art?"

It was a fair question, one that she had gotten often, but she finally found the answer over the summer. "I know that it is hard to make a living as an artist and that is not the reason I didn't major in it, but I've always loved helping people and making them happy. Art doesn't give me the option to do both but the medical field does." Clarke remained calm as she tried to get out her feelings. "I still love art and I still draw to relieve stress and calm down and such but I want to be a doctor. I want to tell people that they are going to live long and happy lives, I want to tell their family that they lived and will make a complete recovery, and I want to be the person who does all they can for every patient and never asks for a thing in return." She focused her eyes on Lexa again, having looked down at her shoes nervously, and saw a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

"And that right there is the reason you will be a wonderful doctor." Lexa leaned in and kissed her before pulling back with that smirk firmly in place. "Dr. Hot Pants!" Clarke laughed at the ridiculous nickname, that she secretly loved, and rolled her eyes and pulled Lexa back in by the back of her neck into a much more heated kiss than the last one. They both sighed at the contact and Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist as she moved hers around her shoulders. Clarke pressed herself flush to the toned body in her arms and moved her lips over the striking jawline toward an ear with a shiny silver bar running through the top of it. She felt Lexa's whole body sigh as she breathed out her name and traced her fingers up her shoulders toward her hair.

"Girls? I could use a hand down here if you are settled in." Abby called as Lexa stiffened and tried (but epically failed) to pull out of Clarke's grasp. She lifted her mouth from under Lexa's ear and called out.

"Be down in a minute mom. Lexa was just checking out how talented I am." She smirked again as Lexa tried (failing yet again, okay so she could be trying that hard right?) to get out of her arms. "Maybe just in a non-art related way." Clarke whispered into her girlfriend's ear and felt her shudder under her touch before tracing the bar with her tongue and pulling the lobe into her mouth.

"Cl-Clarke, stop-p your mom…shit…is gonna come up here. God but that feels good!" Lexa was almost panting but this time she used enough of her muscle power to remove herself from the embrace. Clarke just laughed at her as she watched the girl try and collect herself. She threaded their fingers together and pulled Lexa out the door and toward the kitchen downstairs.

It was less than three hours later when everyone was accounted for. Bellamy, Aurora, and Raven had arrived first (Aurora having been berating Bellamy for not bringing home a date when everyone else was after meeting Lexa). They were followed closely by Octavia and Lincoln who didn't end up having to go to his family's Thanksgiving until later that night (he had subtly begged Bellamy to let him take O which turned into Bell getting a smack to the back of the head when he hesitated from his mother). The Jordan's turned up next. It turned out that the friends Jasper invited we the Green family, not Anya's but Monty's. Monty followed Jasper closely into the house with Harper at his hand and an older Asian woman behind them looking rather pleased with the children before her and holding a large bowl of homemade noodles. Harper squealed at the sight of Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia and quickly went to hug them each before stopping at Lexa and asking about her ribs, Lexa just laughed and pulled her into a hug.

"Guys I want you to officially meet Monty Green, my boyfriend. Monty this is Lexa, Clarke, and Octavia. Lexa and O were on the lacrosse team with me, O and Clarke are both in Sigma Zeta Psi with me too." They all smiled at the seemingly shy boy but he opened up more when Jasper came around stating they met in computer science class when they both tried to hack the teacher's computer at the same time. Monty introduced everyone to his mother, Hannah, and her family's secret noodles. There was a small knock at the door and Jasper ran to open it before anyone else could and pulled in a pale girl with black hair.

"Maya these are my friends," He rattled off names, "guys this is my girlfriend Maya Vie." The poor girl was obviously shy and terrified at how many people were around her at that moment. Harper gave her a hopeful smile and Clarke pulled her over to the side of the room filled with the rest of the girls. It didn't take long for her to feel welcome, that was one thing Clarke loved about Thanksgiving, no matter how anyone got there they were always treated like family. ' _Because you can never have too much family, Clarke.'_ She heard her father's words in her head and her heart gave a small squeeze, her emotions must have shown for at least a second because Lexa touched her then. It was just a brush of her hand down her arm but she needed it, she looked back and gave her a smile seeing Raven over her shoulder sulking in a corner.

"Rae, you okay?" She asked quietly when she had gotten closer to her friend. Lexa had followed her sight line and gave her a smile before going to distract Octavia from seeing the same thing.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I mean I should have guessed they wouldn't show. Any of them." Raven dropped her eyes down to the floor suddenly interested in the bottom hem of her shirt. Clarke looked her over quickly and noticed that Raven was dressed much nicer than she had been recently. Her hands were scrubbed clean of the grease that usually resided somewhere deep in the groves and her jeans weren't even worn in the knees. In Raven terms, she dressed to impress, and taking another look around Clarke noticed that there was no one here for her to do that for. It clicked in that moment for Clarke, Anya hadn't shown and neither had her parents, who she hasn't seen since she left for school and they moved to DC for her mother's new job.

Clarke was about to say something when the doorbell rang and since her mother was currently carving the turkey with the help of Bellamy, she went to open the door. "Sorry are we late? I ran into these two out here and got to talking then remembered I smelled turkey." At the voice Raven was at her side with a huge smile on her face that suddenly dropped when she took in the couple behind her girlfriend. "Hey Rae! I hope you don't mind but I introduced myself to your parents." Anya looked extremely nervous at the sight of Raven and Clarke was worried for only a split second before her friend sprang from through the door and wrapped one arm around each of her parents. The four made their way back into the house, Raven trying to catch up on everything her parents now knew, and were welcomed with open arms. When her parents went into the kitchen to say hello to Abby and Aurora, Raven stole a kiss from Anya who she could tell her parents already loved.

They started eating not to long after that and the boys settled down in the living room to turn on the game while they ate. Clarke was rather eager to try both the stuffing and the mashed potatoes this year due to the fact that Lexa made both and refused any help. Both dishes were to die for. "Okay who made the stuffing? I need to know so I can make sure they marry my son!" Aurora shot from the head of the table.

"Sorry Mama Blake but Lexa is spoken for…and also gay so there is no chance she would marry Bell." Clarke laughed shoving another bite in her mouth as she watched Lexa's face grow a shade of red.

"Well what about Octavia?" Aurora laughed, causing all the girls at the table to laugh as well including O.

"She is spoken for too!" Shot from the living room, followed by a faint sound of skin hitting skin.

"Bellamy I swear if you hit Lincoln again I will turn off your cell phone…again! I don't care if he is your 'brother'." Aurora added the air quotes for good measure.

"Lexa who taught you how to cook?" Anya asked from her position directly across the table from her and Clarke. Clarke noticed the slight pause Lexa's body took before she answered.

"My aunt." Lexa said to her plate as her girlfriend moved her hand to rest on her knee under the table.

"Your Aunt Sheila from the game?" Octavia asked. Clarke squeezed a little hoping it would help Lexa look up. It didn't.

"No. My Aunt Renee, Beca's mom." Lexa reached down and took hold of the hand that was tracing patterns on her thigh and looked up at Clarke finally. Clarke just smiled and Lexa nodded. "She died a couple of years ago but she taught Beca and I how to cook when we were in middle school. We both ended up having a lot of practice at it."

"Well she did a great job because I have never had mashed potatoes this good!" Abby stated turning the conversation back away from her daughter's girlfriend. Clarke shot her a look and mouthed 'thanks'.

After their meal there was more talking and people had started to break off into couples. Lincoln and Octavia ran off to his family's house for a while stating they would be back later in the evening. None of the others had to leave tonight as their families didn't make a big deal out of the holiday. Clarke had settled down in between Lexa's legs with her back to her front. Soon enough she felt herself drift almost to sleep, then she heard voices over her.

"Are you aware that Clarke wants us to stay in the same room?" Lexa voice was almost inaudible.

"Yes, I know." Her mother answered also quietly from close by.

"And you are okay with that?"

"Well I can't exactly stop you. You are both consenting adults…"

"Yes but this is your home and I will follow your rules. If that is something you are not comfortable with then you just have to say so."

"And that right there made up my mind for me." Lexa didn't speak back. "You are considerate enough and care enough to make sure you won't upset me with how you are with my daughter. I can tell how happy you make her and she needs someone like that in her life. It is perfectly fine that you two sleep together during your stay here…besides I'm pretty sure Clarke would throw something if I told her no." Both of them let out a laugh and there was a pause before Lexa spoke again.

"Thank you Abby it really means a lot to me that you trust me. I want you to know that I have Clarke's best interests at heart and I would never do anything to hurt her and I don't want to give her any reason to ever be upset with me. I've never had someone like her in my life and I intend to keep her." Clarke knew there was a smile on her mother's face but she never expected her next words.

"Jake would love you Lexa." At that Clarke knew it was true and knew that if her father was here now he would have said the same thing to Lexa that her mother had. Clarke snuggled closer back into Lexa's chest and felt her strong arms wrap around her in warmth and she knew she could stay there forever and never regret it.

 **Beca**

She wasn't panicking, she really wasn't. She was just worrying a lot more than necessary. Okay so she was actually totally freaking out but really had no right to be. Chloe and Clarke had asked the sisters to spend Thanksgiving with each of them after finding out that their family didn't really celebrate the holiday since Beca's mom had gotten sick. Lexa had instantly agreed to go with Clarke without any hesitation or pleading really, Beca was a different story. It took Chloe asking four times and Lexa basically telling her that her only other options were to sit in their dorm alone for the two days she would be gone or she could go home and spend the holiday with her father and Sheila. She chose neither and went with Chloe, besides Chloe's had the added benefit of kissing thrown in.

They were currently sitting in the back seat of their Uber riding to Brookhaven where they would be spending the next couple of days. Chloe had insisted on paying for the Uber on her own because 'I would be going with or without you Bec.' Their Uber driver happened to be the same one that she and Lexa took home to retrieve the Jeep and the bike. Beca had her less expensive (and precious to her) Beats by Dr. Dre secured over her ears playing her mixes through her head to try and keep focused on anything other than the impending doom at the end of this short car ride. Chloe had instantly threaded their fingers together once they were in the back seat and was now tracing patterns on the palm and occasionally outlining the headphones tattooed on the inside of her wrist. That was not helping her train of thought.

Beca was meeting Chloe's family...her WHOLE family! Her parents, her brother, her cousins, her brother, her grandparents, her brother, her aunts and uncles, and did she mention HER BROTHER! She had kept thinking back to their first date...yeah there was no denying that any more…and to what Chloe had told her about her brother, Calvin, and how protective he was of his baby sister. Beca was scared shitless. She may have her badass persona on today and totally not give a crap what the guy thinks of her but, and she would never admit this to anyone (well maybe Lexa), she wanted to be the first person that Calvin actually approved of Chloe being with. They had talked before their car got to the Bellas' house and decided not to spring their relationship on her family just yet. Aubrey had been her friend for years and it was bound to get back to her somehow. Plus if the Beale's were anything like their daughter they didn't have a filter around people most of the time. Beca had instantly agreed not wanting the extra pressure on her.

There was a much firmer squeeze to her hand than normal which caused her to look back from the window and over to Chloe who was smiling brightly at her obviously wanting to say something. Beca paused her mix and slid her head phones down to reside around her neck. "What's up babe?" Shut it the nickname was cute and who could deny the fact that Chloe was a total babe? And that giggle would eventually kill her.

"You may want to lay off the pet names if this is going to go over that we are just close friends."

"You are worse than me, Beale! Don't try and deny it." She shot her girlfriend a look, squeezing her hand back. "Are you okay?" She didn't look very Chloe-esque at the moment.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She was lying as she nodded her head a little too fast. "Okay so I'm not exactly fine but I am okay. I know we aren't telling them about us but I'm still nervous for you to meet everyone." She still didn't sound like her Chloe.

"By everyone do you mean Cal?" Beca asked rubbing her thumb across the back of Chloe's hand to reassure her. When she received a nod Beca formed a plan. "Don't worry Chlo, I have a plan. One that actually doesn't involve me being a complete asshole." That got her a real smile and another giggle.

"Good because we are also here." She pointed a perfectly painted red fingernail out the windshield. The house was large but typical for the area it was in. There were currently three cars in the driveway parked closely together. "Thank God, Cal isn't here yet." Beca wasn't sure if she was meant to hear that but she did. Then Chloe was out the door and she followed after discreetly tipping the driver extra. Beca grabbed both of their bags from the trunk seeing as Chloe was sprinting toward the now open front door.

"Chlo-pop!" A man called as he met her on the porch, he was much taller than Chloe and the hair on his head was light brown with wisps of gray at his temples. Beca guess that he was in his late forties. The woman behind him was only inches taller than her daughter who was her obvious mini-me. Her hair was not quite as fiery as her daughter's but you could tell that was where she got it from. Both of her parents' eyes were the same piercing blue that bore deep into Beca's soul and would never remove their presence. Beca had slowed her strides not only to take them in but also to let them have their moment. Once Chloe released her mother she turned that huge perfect smile back to her and Beca was drawn forward.

"Mom, dad, this is Beca. Beca, these are my parents Candler and Connie." The both smiled warmly at Beca and she braced for the hugs that were about to happen. "Wait, she's not really a hugger guys." They both just smiled and offered her a hand to shake which she gladly did.

"It's nice to finally meet you Beca. Chlo has told us much about you and the Bellas, we are very glad you could join us for the holiday." Connie had a sweet voice, much like the one Chloe used when she was nervous or was trying to comfort someone.

"Thank you, Mrs. Beale, for letting me crash your party." Beca quipped.

"Oh sweetheart, Mrs. Beale is my mother-in-law."

"She prefers Mama B, Bec." Chloe was beside her again and Chandler was reaching for the bags hanging on her shoulder. "And dad is…"

"You can call me anything but late to dinner." He laughed finally removing Chloe's bag from her left shoulder. "Come on in girls the others will be here soon."

"Daddy give me my bag," Chloe rolled her eyes at her father. "I'm gonna take Bec upstairs and show her around."

"Alright Chlo-pop." He handed the bag back to her. "I hope you girls don't mind but you will both have to be in your room. You're cousin Nathan is bringing a friend this year too. I'm surprised he didn't get in touch with you about carpooling." Beca didn't mind at all that they would be sharing the same room, actually she was really hoping that was the case so she wouldn't have to sneak in there.

Ever since Lexa got hurt she has wanted another body pressed against hers while she sleeps. She never knew how comforting it was to know there was someone who cared right next to you when you are at your most vulnerable. It was sad really how much she love to fall asleep and wake up with some part of Chloe touching her. That first night they had fallen asleep facing each other with Beca's arm across Chloe's waist and Chloe's hands balling into the front of Beca's top. When they woke up Chloe was on her back and Beca was half sprawled across the top of her on her stomach (they were both pretty sure Lexa had pictures and was holding them for a later date). Still, waking up and seeing that person still in bed with you and knowing that they never once thought about leaving was enough to actually make Beca's heart have, what she liked to call, "The Grinch Effect". Seeing Chloe look down at her as she woke and whisper a sweet "good morning" sent her heart and her emotions into overdrive and, she craved for it to happen again.

"No dad Nate didn't call. He was probably busy with SBT and forgot or something." Chloe was pulling Beca by the wrist up the staircase. Once they hit the landing and were out of view their fingers gravitated toward each other. The walked through a door on their left and it was exactly what Beca had pictured for a teenage – Chloe room. The walls were striped vertically alternating a teal-ish blue and a royal purple. There were photographs everywhere, books stacked on shelves, a stack of CDs straining to stay upright, a blue flower shaped run, and a fuzzy purple comforter on the queen sized bed. Yep totally Chloe.

After they put their things away they went back downstairs to help the parents prepare. Family started to filter in. Beca couldn't keep any of them straight and of course they kept teasing her that there would be a test at the end of the evening. She did meet Chloe's cousin from Barden, Nathan Miller, he was in Sigma Beta Theta and Chloe had already forbidden him from saying anything about their terrible performance that day. Nate brought his friend Bryan who also pledged this year, Bryan was rather quiet and stuck very close to Nate's side the whole time (which rose questions for Beca but honestly they were pretty darn adorable together). Calvin slipped in a while later picking Chloe up and spinning them both around in a circle, she could tell how much they cared about each other and she was now slightly worried about her plan for later.

Less than forty-five minutes after Calvin arrived, the rest of the family was accounted for and the meal began. It. Was. Perfect. Beca hadn't eaten food this good since her mom got sick and Sheila tried to cook, let's just say she should be banned from every kitchen in the world. Chloe had sat on her right and their fingers gravitated to each other again under the table and for the first time in her life Beca was glad to be a lefty. Dinner ended and there was talking, people asked Chloe what she would do after college (which she had no answer for), they asked about the Bellas (which both of them didn't comment on), and then they turned to Beca and asked what her major was. Once the word was out about music they were all singing and the tables were moved so people could dance. One of the teenage cousins produced a speaker seemingly out of nowhere and filled the room with sounds. Chloe begged Beca to play some mixes, knowing she never went anywhere without her laptop, and Beca could never say no to those eyes…and there were a lot of them around the room right now.

When Beca was upstairs booting up her computer a voice sounded from behind her. "How long have you and Chloe been together?" Beca panicked before even turning around, she had a plan for Calvin and she could do this. Only when she turned around she was greeted by the sight of Nate. Now she was really panicking.

"Uh, we aren't together, just uh, really good friends. She's like the only one I have besides my sister." Beca shot off turning her eyes back to the screen that hadn't changed (unfortunately).

"You don't have to do that you know?" Beca gave him a confused look as he came to sit next to her on the bed. "You guys aren't the only ones hiding your new relationship for now." Nate dropped his eyes to his hands for a brief second before snapping back to Beca's. _I KNEW IT!_

"Do they know you're gay?" She whispered hoping the answer was yes and making Chloe's family that much more accepting.

"Yeah, they all do. Bryan is really shy though and I wanted him to be relaxed without having to be the perfect guy for me you know?" Beca did know. "So how long have you and Chloe been together?"

"Since early October." Beca blushed as she opened her mixing program. "You can't tell anyone though Chlo isn't ready for everyone to know yet…well she doesn't want Aubrey to find out." This time Nate rolled his eyes causing Beca to chuckle knowing full well how the guy felt about the General. Then her phone sang from her pocket, okay it may have been a bad idea to make Chloe's ringtone and text-tone the same thing but she wasn't complaining.

Chlo-bear: _Hurry up babe! I can't wait to show off how talented you are!_

There were again about five emoji following the message. Nate had leaned over and saw the message. "Chlo-bear huh?" Along with her contact name as well. Her face flushed again and she turned her phone on silent before answering back.

DJ Love: _Be down in a sec. Talking to Nate._

Chlo-bear: _Don't be surprised if he knows about us…he's good like that. Plus I'm pretty sure that Bryan is with him too. HURRY!_

"The contact name was courtesy of my sister but, after hearing Chandler call her 'Chlo-pop' I'm really liking 'Chlo-bear'." She smiled down at her phone.

"DJ Love?" His eyebrows raised a little.

"You will find out, come on." They both went back downstairs and Beca played her music for the family. They were all dancing and singing along. Bryan had even let loose a little more. Chloe drug her out to dance with her of course and she complied, trying to keep it platonic, until one of her mixes had 'Titanium' in it and Chloe could no longer keep her hands to herself.

The night went off without a hitch and Beca actually found herself enjoying family time at the holidays for the first time in over two years. She still hadn't had the chance to put her Calvin plan into action yet though and she needed to before she chickened out. She got her change when some of the little kids drug Chloe into the basement to play _Just Dance_ on the Wii, Beca told her she would be down in a few after putting her laptop away and going to the bathroom (AKA initiating Operation: Blow Away Brother). Beca did put her laptop away and found Calvin standing in a secluded corner of the kitchen drinking a beer. _Now or never Mitchell, you want her? Fight for her!_

"Hey, I'm Beca. I know we met earlier but I just wanted to introduce myself again and say how much you and Chloe look like you really care about each other. It makes me wish I had a brother instead of an un-biological twin sister." Cal shook the hand she held out and laughed into his beer at her last line. He coughed a couple of times and she noticed his eyebrows rose the same why Chloe's did when she didn't understand something and felt bad for laughing early. "My sister Lexa is biologically my cousin but we were born on the same day. Her parents died a few years ago and now my dad has custody of her so yeah, un-biological twin sisters."

"I'm Calvin. Yeah, I love Chlo and I'm a little overprotective. Can you blame me though? She is my baby sister!" His voice was laced with honesty and his eye shined every time he said her name. "She mentioned you were in the Bellas together?"

"Yeah, she is kind of forced me to join. She caught me singing one day and basically gave me no choice but to accept her terms." Of course she left out the fact that it was in the shower. This was Chloe's OVERPROTECTIVE brother we are talking about here. Calvin just nodded and looked down the neck of his bottle with one eye.

"Is, uh, how are- do people- ugh, how's that going? Her being like co-captain and shit. Do people like her?" Beca scoffed.

"She is the only one the girls like! General Posen kinda sucks dude. I mean I know you have met her." They both laughed this time. Calvin still had that look about him that said he wanted to ask a question but didn't know if he should. Then he sighed and ran his hand through his hair before throwing it up in a 'fuck it' way.

"Do you know if she has a boyfriend?" He was finally looking her in the eye and now she was nervous (though also slightly offended). "We used to be so close and we still kind of are but we don't talk as often and when we do she is really cryptic but she has been happier recently. I just want to know if she is safe." Again the amount of honesty in his voice struck Beca to her core.

"No she doesn't have a boyfriend." Not a lie. "Look dude, I know she radiates this whole 'I'm-the-brightest-fucking-ray-of-bubbly-sunshine-rainbows-you-will-ever-meet' thing but people know not to screw with her. It's her eyes." Okay now she was really nervous and she was starting to word vomit. "Besides if someone steps to her wrong there is a group of nine girls in flight attendant costumes with pretty voices and mad dancing skills to kick their sorry ass." Good Cal was laughing, this is what she wanted.

"I like you Beca," His laugh was so much deeper than Chloe's but it still filled Beca with warmth, one that she couldn't place. It felt like…family. "You think like I do." Then her phone was buzzing in her back pocket.

Chlo-bear: _Come play with us! Oh and bring this ginger her jiggle juice!_

"Well I have been summoned to go prove to her yet again that I really can dance." Then she remembered the one thing she really wanted to say to him. "She is by far the greatest person I have ever met and I would never let anything happen to her, I promise you that. If you ever want details that she won't give you, just hit me up, I'll keep you updated." She spun on her heal trying desperately to not turn back.

Before heading downstairs she stopped at the bar, where Chandler was being a terrific host, and grabbed her girlfriend's 'jiggle juice'. ' _Better stick with Vodka Cranberry. 'She gets a little to Chloe-y when she drinks tequila.'_ Chandler had made his daughter's drink before asking Beca was she wanted. She kindly refused due to the fact she was still underage. She did file that tip about tequila for a later date though. Then made her way down to the basement.

After all the games had been played (Beca kicking Chloe's ass at _Just Dance_ and earning gloating rights for ages to come and a rather seductive whisper in her ear), the dishes had been washed, football teams had celebrated victories, and everyone had turned in for the night Beca and Chloe finally found themselves alone. In Chloe's bed. In Chloe's _childhood_ bed. This was a totally cliché right? It was really nice though, especially having more room than normal even though they didn't need the extra. They were lying face to face when she broke the silence. "Today was absolutely perfect Chlo. I haven't had this great of a Thanksgiving since Lexa's parents died." Chloe brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm really glad you came too. I like how much they already love you and they don't even know about us. You and Nate seemed to really hit it off too." He was officially Beca's favorite of the family. "But I have been missing something today." Beca drew her eyebrows together in silent question and Chloe closed the distance between them. They kissed soundly for a few moment and as Beca went to heat things up a little, Chloe pushed back with a hand on her shoulder. "Why did Cal tell me that we should date?"

 _Oh shit, busted._ Beca thought but took a quick breath before answering. "Do you think he knows?"

"No if he knew then he would just come out and say it. He told me and I quote 'she's a keeper Chlo. You better jump on that before someone else does'."

"Well I'm glad we are already exceeding his expectations." Beca leaned back in for another kiss to stop this conversation before it took off. Chloe pulled apart again.

"You said something to him didn't you? Did you tell him?!" Chloe was slightly upset.

"No Chlo I swear to you I didn't say anything about us! I told him we were close friends and that I would do anything to protect you because I didn't want you to get hurt. Which is the complete truth!" Well except for the 'close friends' part it was. She could see the radiant smile in the dark and knew everything would be fine. Chloe pressed their lips together a few more times before flipping over to lay on her other side.

"Come on Bec. I want you to hold me." Beca instantly pressed herself to Chloe's back and wormed one arm under the pillow and rested the other on her hip. Chloe placed her hand on top of Beca's and separated her fingers with her own, and then she pulled her arm around her waist so they were resting against toned (not Lexa toned but still flat) abs. "Goodnight, Bec." She could hear her smile. She nuzzled into her shoulder and placed a kiss on the back side.

"Goodnight, Chlo-bear."

 **Chloe**

For the first time ever in her life Chloe didn't like Christmas. Okay so she loved Christmas she just didn't love that Beca couldn't be with her this year. They still had their family tradition of going to Michigan every year to be with her family that lived there and since she still hadn't told her family about their relationship, Beca didn't come with her. She was back in Atlanta with Lexa and Clarke, because her dad and Sheila always went to Sheila's families and Beca still didn't like her much. She couldn't get Beca out of her head! Her every thought was consumed with her tiny DJ ever since Thanksgiving. _I mean not even Aubrey passed the Calvin test and I never had any interest in her!_ She kept thinking to herself.

Chloe made the best of her trip though, or at least tried to. It was Christmas Eve and she was currently on the slopes with the majority of her family. The younger kids were taking lessons to learn how to ski or snowboard. Most of the parents and older generations were skiers. Chloe's generation and younger tended to be boarders. She had been constantly sending Beca selfies of her day. One of her in her snowsuit, one of her with her board, one of Nate and Bryan helping each other stand on their boards, and one of her current position between the two of them on the chair lift to the highest peak. None of her pictures had gotten a response yet.

She thought back to the day she left. Nate and Bryan had come to pick her up to carpool to the airport since they were all on the same flight. Nate had told their family about his relationship a week after Thanksgiving so Bryan would be joining them this year. The four had gotten close after Thanksgiving and started having a regular dinner night in the week together. Beca had of course come to see them off and just before Chloe got in the car she was handed a small, but expertly wrapped, gift. Beca told her she was forbidden to open it until Christmas day, though Chloe had insisted on giving Beca her present before she left. She currently had it hanging from her neck.

Chloe had spent days trying to figure out the perfect gift and once she had it was weeks before she found the right ones. There was a lot of research involved in her gift, both online and through Lexa. She had gotten her girlfriend the latest model of sound proof studio quality headphones, and in a curve on each earpiece her name had been engraved to say _B. Mitchell_. Beca had stopped breathing for more than thirty seconds when she opened the box and saw them. Then she launched herself at Chloe and their relationship was about to take a new step when Lexa knocked on the door before entering. Chloe could only imagine what could be in that small box sitting in her room taunting her every day, but she wouldn't have to wait much longer to find out.

"Chloe? Chloe. Earth to Chloe!" Nate was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Huh, what?" She stammered as she was brought back to the present time.

"We are going to be getting off soon."

"Sorry I was just…"

"Thinking about Beca." Both Nate and Bryan answered at the same time.

"Yeah, how did you…"

"You have 'RBF' Chlo." Nate stated with a slight shake of his head, yet Chloe was confused. How did her having resting bitch face give away that she was thinking about Beca?

"Remembering Beca Face, not the other one." Bryan clarified. "It's the same face you have every time you talk about her, talk to her, think about her, or someone even mentions her. It's adorable." They were next to get off the lift and as they slid to the top of a run Chloe shot her retort.

"That's not a thing!" They all three flop down near the drop off to refasten the bindings on their feet.

"It's okay Chloe we know you miss her but, you have been really off this whole vacation and I think everyone else is starting to notice." Nate spoke softly and you could tell how much he cared just through the tone. "Beca would want you to have fun up here Chlo! She understood why she couldn't come and you both made that choice." At that moment the chorus from _Rebel Girl_ by Bikini Kill sounded from her chest pocket. She pulled her phone out to see the text.

DJ Love: _You look great Chlo! Tell the guys I say hey and go have fun! I'll talk to you soon._

DJ Love: _Oh and make sure you bring that snowsuit home ;P._

"See 'go have fun'! She wants you to have a good time Chlo!" Bryan was looking over her shoulder at her messages. She sighed and nodded before taking his hand and standing on her board. Just before they took off down the run she got an idea.

"Hey Nate, will you take a video of me boarding so I can send it to her? I promise this will be the last thing." Nate was easily the best of the three of them and Chloe knew he could handle the task. He nodded and took his phone out and set himself up facing her (it was a good thing they had opposite stances). He nodded as he started the recording and they all took off. Bryan stayed close by Nate incase anything happened. Once she really got going she started to show off, taking sharp turns, jumping over anything she could, and just before the big jump she gave a double thumbs up at the camera and the boys took off below the jump. She flew off the ramp and did a simple nose grab with a 360 spin before landing and blowing a kiss to the camera.

Chloe sat in her room alone that night watching the seconds tick away on her phone. It was 11:58pm Christmas Eve night. She had kept her promise and not opened Beca's gift but she would be damned if she had to wait any longer than actually necessary so she would be opening it at midnight which still counted as Christmas Day. They had talked on FaceTime after they had come back home from the slopes but it was short lived as Lexa came to drag her away to dinner. Due to family plans they wouldn't be able to talk again until Chloe was basically going to be on the plane back to Georgia so they would be texting until then.

11:59pm. She was bouncing with both excitement and nervousness. She had no clue what Beca would get her and she refrained from trying to drop hints as to what she wanted this year because she wanted it to come from Beca herself. She stared at the package, which looked professionally wrapped, and tried to burn through the paper with her eyes. Why couldn't time move faster? She honestly could have gone without a gift from Beca because they have only been together for three months but it's the thought that counts. She wondered for a split second if she should call or text Beca and tell her she was about to open her gift but she looked down at her phone.

12:00am.

She ripped the bow off and tore the paper revealing a small brown box with a lid. She slid it off and inside was a flash drive sitting on top of tissue paper and a handwritten note.

 _ **I think you know what**_

 _ **to do with this.**_

Chloe leaned across her bed and grabbed her laptop from the floor and brought it to life. Once it was loaded she plugged in the drive and opened it to find a list of audio files. She threw her closest set of headphones on and plugged them in as well. The one at the very top of the list was titled _.Play Me First._ She did and Beca's voice filled her ears.

" _-Hey Chlo it's Beca. Shit okay so you totally knew it was me. Jesus what the hell- fuck- okay I'm screwing this all up.-"_ She heard her take a deep breath regaining herself. " _-Merry Christmas Chlo-bear. I know that we couldn't be together today but just know that I will definitely be thinking about you. Also I really suck at gifts for other people who aren't Lexa so I went with what I know. Now before you listen to these and I know there are a lot of them so you most likely won't get through all of them right now and that is totally cool. I just wanted you to know that they really mean a lot to me.-"_ She paused again and Chloe could feel the nerves working inside her girlfriend even just through the audio. " _-You know what FUCK IT! Okay so all of these mixes I made for you, about you. The day that I met you at the Activities Fair the music changed for me. There was something different about it and I couldn't figure it out. I finally did the night you kissed me for the first time. The music hadn't changed, it was just complete now. I really like you Chloe and you filled my head and heart with so many emotions I had to get them sorted the only way I knew how. Some of these mixes are from specific events others are just because you popped in my head when I heard one of the songs or a line from one. Well I'll let you go listen now. Bye Chlo.-"_ Another short pause. " _-Oh and if you hate all of these or even if you love them there is something else in the bottom of the box. Okay I'm done now bye babe.-"_

The first tract began to play and Chloe read the title. _Chloe.001 (First Kiss)_. The sound of Beca's voice was back but with an upbeat pop backdrop and the lyric to a Katy Perry song. As she flowed into the iconic Disney song Chloe's heart throbbed painfully and her eyes filled with tears. She never knew that was how Beca felt after their first kiss on the porch that night and it warmed her to the core to know that this was how she felt.

The tracks played for a while and Chloe had yet to find one she didn't like. A new one had just started when she remembered the second gift in the bottom of the box. _Just the Way You Are_ by Bruno Mars filled her ears as she removed the layer of tissue paper to reveal a delicate silver chain with a silver disk pendant. There was another handwritten note underneath it.

 _ **It is a good thing that**_

 _ **your last name and my first name**_

 _ **start with the same letter.**_

Engraved lightly on the silver disk were two letters. The song became layered then with a second, _Just A Dream_ by Nelly, and she noticed they were the letters 'C' and 'B' and between them there was a tiny, only visible at a certain angle, and sign between them. In that moment Chloe was sure of two things. One, Beca did in fact not suck at picking out presents. Two, she was undeniably in love with her.

 **Lexa**

It was a couple of days after Christmas and they were still at the Griffin's. Mainly because they couldn't go back to campus and they didn't want to be at home Sheila's family was in town. They would be heading home closer to New Year's Eve because they would be hosting a party for all of their friends (because Sheila's next conference was shortly after the holiday and in New York so their parents were going to Time's Square). So far their winter break had been great. Abby graciously opened her home when Lexa had asked about Beca coming and said that Raven would be staying with them as well because of her parents being in Washington. Raven flew out the day before Christmas Eve and came back only yesterday to spend the actual day with her parents. Anya had picked her up from the airport when she landed after coming back. Christmas at the Griffin's was almost identical to Thanksgiving there.

Everyone came over Christmas Eve night for a big dinner and to watch old Christmas movies (which Beca tried to protest and Lexa threw her headphones at her and told her to shut up). Christmas Day it was just the four of them, Abby, Clarke, Lexa, and Beca. Abby had gotten all three of them gifts and there were also gifts for each from the Mitchells. Lexa and Beca had been getting each other the same thing since they were twelve, a lump of coal. Like real actual coal. So then each of them opened it and laughed Abby and Clarke were rather confused. Lexa had gotten Beca a headphone case to keep the ones from her grandmother in because she never took off the ones from Chloe now. Beca had gotten Lexa the new back pack style softball bag she had been eyeing.

Then it came time for Clarke and Lexa to exchange gifts. Clarke had gotten Lexa custom batting gloves with _Woods 12_ embroidered in Barden green around the cuff. Lexa had gotten Clarke a blue stethoscope and embroidered on the scope itself in tiny print was _Dr. Hot Pants_. They both loved what they got and all around the night was perfect.

Now it was time for the master plan to take effect. Operation: Fuck Finn Over, was set and in motion. Beca had been forced to drive the jeep or stay home alone. Lexa was in the back with Octavia and Clarke, while Raven sat up front with her tool box. They were all dressed in complete black and it was currently 11:40 at night, they rounded the last turn and Beca parked down the street from the house turning off the vehicle lights. "Are you going to tell me what exactly you are going to be doing out there?" She asked after taking off her seat belt.

"You know the drill Bex, the less you know the better. If you see something takeoff I don't want you getting in trouble." Lexa replied opening the back door. The four huddled up together once they got into Finn's yard. "Okay we do this quick and get out safe. Raven how long do you need?"

"If the spare key is still where he had it then only about three minutes, if not then I'll need life eight."

"Octavia and Clarke go for the trees first, anything that we can be certain it will catch on. Once those are done we will focus on the hou…" A light turned on in a window on the second floor stopping Lexa in her speech.

"Clarke isn't that his room?" Raven whispered but the panic could still be heard. They all turned to see Clarke nod. Lexa racked her brain, she really wanted to see this dirt bag, well she wanted him to see her fist. She thought of a plan when she saw the window was open slightly but wasn't sure of how they would react so she kept it to herself.

"Okay guys focus it doesn't matter that he is home we just have to be quiet and fast. I'm gonna check it out and make sure he is occupied. Raven get started with the car, you two," She pointed to the others. "Trees, bushes, plants, anything low for now. I will cover the house when I get back. That should be enough time for Rae to get the car done. Ready?" Nods all around. "Let's go!"

Raven took off towards Finn's car and went to work reconfiguring the horn to attach to his brake pedal so each time he stopped the car it would honk. Clarke and Octavia were covering the landscape in toilet paper that had already been relieved of its paper tube and rolled into smaller strands so it would unroll better. Lexa took off at the house and started climbing it like Channing Tatum had done in _22 Jump Street_ to perch on a small section of roof just outside Finn's window. When she looked in to see if he was distracted it was easy enough to say he was because there was a girl in there. From what Lexa could see Finn was rather pathetic looking to have both Clarke and Raven fall for him. Once she had committed his face to memory (well half of his face) she lowered herself to the ground and started to cover the roof in more toilet paper. Then Raven shut the hood and the toilet paper started to run low.

"Clarke get the saran wrap over here." Raven called from beside the car where she was putting the spare key back. Clarke gave the last of her rolls to Lexa before running over. They started wrapping as fast and as tight as they could. Once Octavia and Lexa ran out of ammo they joined them.

"Was he occupied?" Clarke asked once Lexa was beside her.

"I'd say! He has a girl in there." The other three froze. "What?"

"What did she look like?" Octavia asked.

"Long brown hair, around our age or maybe younger I'm not sure her back was to me, shorter than Raven but taller than O." Lexa stated trying to get them moving again. They all exchanged a look and started scanning the street nearby. "What is going on?"

"I knew I recognized that car!" Raven called.

"It's Charlotte. I can't believe he go to her too." Octavia added.

"We know her Lexa we all went to school together, I'm pretty sure she just turned eighteen." Clarke explained. Lexa had no control over what came out of her mouth next and she still wishes she could take it back.

"Better hope he isn't sleeping with her best friend too." Lexa instantly looked at Clarke and Raven apologetically but they didn't see because they took one look at each other and took off towards the road. "Where are they going now? You know what never mind we need to get this car done O." They had used about twenty rolls of saran wrap on his car to make sure he couldn't get it off easy. Raven and Clarke came back shortly after they had left.

"We put a note on her car telling her to make sure he wasn't. We signed our names so she would understand why we left it. She won't rat us out to him about all of this either." Clarke explained again. Once they had finished Raven nabbed her tool box and took off toward the car followed closely by Octavia and Lexa forced Clarke ahead of her.

"Get in the jeep. Tell Beca to start it and be ready to go fast." She called after her girlfriend before turning and facing the house. The open part of the window was very small from this angle, thank God she had perfect aim and an even better arm. She looked to see everyone in the jeep before lighting them and throwing them through the window and taking off for the car. Clarke opened the door and she jumped in.

"Lexa what the fuck did you do?" Clarke asked.

"BECA DRIVE!" Lexa yelled. Thankfully her sister listened.

"Seriously what the fuck was that you threw up there?" Octavia was leaning across Clarke, Raven had spun in her seat.

"Look I know you guys knew her and were trying to do the best thing for her but I'm sorry I saw a chance and took it. It may just take like three washes to get it out of her clothes is all." Lexa didn't want to tell them what she did, she still didn't know how they would take it. Beca hit the back of her head against the seat and sighed.

"You threw a stink bomb up there didn't you?" She laughed. "God those have always been your weapon of choice."

"Please God tell me you actually did throw one up there!" Raven was pleading. Lexa cracked an evil grin and wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Nope. I threw two."

 _ **A/N#2: Things are about to get very busy for my life here this week. I will say that I will try and post every week. I may have to move from Friday nights to Sunday to meet my own deadline but there will be a new chapter and I will finish this story.**_

 _ **Does anyone have any ideas about who Bellamy should be with? Or if he should be with anyone at all? Please leave me suggestions I really want to give the people what they want! Oh and if my music choices suck tell me that too because I hear a song and think 'oh that would be great' and it probably isn't. Reviews people! Leave them!**_

 _ **S.C.**_


	12. New Year's Resolution

_**A/N#1: Yay I'm not as far off my own deadline and I had a terrible week in life but this story and all of you make it better! Enjoy and make sure to read the note at the end it's important!**_

 **Chapter Twelve** – **New Year's Resolution**

 **Beca**

They finally had the house to themselves for a holiday where they actually had friends. Lexa had insisted that they have at least a small New Year's party at their house since they spent the last two holidays with their girls. Beca really didn't care…other than the fact that she and Chloe would have to hide from everyone at midnight so they could actually kiss…so they planned the party. Beca called all the Bellas, okay so Chloe really did it, but it was at Beca's request. Lexa invited all of Clarke's friends, which had now become hers and they liked to refer to their group as 'The Delinquents', she also invite the girls from the lacrosse team but only a few were showing up. Yet for some reason all of the Bellas showed up before everyone else, minus Chloe and Clarke who had insisted on helping set up, which turned into two rather heated make out sessions.

The couples were in the kitchen now putting finishing touches on some of their dishes they (Beca and Lexa) had made. The sisters were at the stove plating their Bacon Wrapped Smokies while Clarke and Chloe were sitting at the bar watching them. "Is it just me or are they like super fucking hot?" Clarke tried, and failed, to whisper.

"They are both pretty good looking but I personally like short girls better." Chloe commented back. Beca knew she could play this game and just hoped Lexa would instantly go with it.

"So Lex, I think I'm having an issue with my relationship." Lexa looked at her with her eyebrows raised in that 'okay-I'll-follow' look and she continued. "I'm just not convinced she doesn't dye her hair and you know how I feel about that." She had to look down at the plate to hide her grin.

"I know it sucks dude but, isn't that something you can look past? I mean she literally has everything else you could ever ask for." Lexa played along.

"I don't know. I just wish she would tell me." Beca stated then two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and there was a mouth by her ear.

"There is one way I can prove my hair color to you." Beca felt herself flush as Chloe's hips pressed slightly against her. "Oh wait, you already saw the proof." Then she was gone and Beca was horribly turned on. Of course Lexa was just laughing beside her. They finished placing the last dish on the table when the doorbell rang. Both Lexa and Beca went to answer, upon opening it they came to find Fat Amy and Aubrey. Beca groaned internally, she would no longer have Chloe to herself beginning now.

The other showed up in pairs, Cynthia Rose and Lily, Jessica and Ashley, and Denise and Stacie. Lexa instantly hit it off with Cynthia Rose (with no surprise from anyone), she was also somehow able to track Lily's movements without any issue. Everyone liked Lexa and Clarke and it made Beca feel slightly better about tonight. She started up some music keeping her own stuff privet because she didn't want to have to man the booth all night long.

Soon all of the delinquents were accounted for, including their partners, and things were starting to get moving. The lacrosse girls showed some with boyfriends some just came in a group, then the party was crashed by Sigma girls. Clarke instantly flocked to the door followed by Octavia and Harper, while she pulled Lexa by the wrist. "Lexa this is Ontari and Nylah they are my sorority sisters." Beca watched as Lexa seemed to tense at Nylah but couldn't tell what she was feeling. Nathan and Bryan weren't far behind them followed by another couple.

"Hey Beca. Sorry we are behind, we promised to hang with these guys tonight I hope it's okay we brought them along. Murphy was in the mood for a party." Nate said hugging her.

"No it's totally cool we have plenty to go around. Hi, I'm Beca Mitchell welcome to my house. My sister Lexa Woods is the tall brunette with the green eyes if you need anything feel free to ask either of us." She addressed the new couple.

"Thanks, I'm Emori and this is my boyfriend John but as you can tell everyone calls him Murphy." The boy just nodded and gave her a look, she would definitely be calling him Murphy. The new couples flowed into the crowd with ease being as Emori was a sorority sister and Murphy was a frat brother.

Beca found herself at ease even with her house full. She felt content with everything until she caught Aubrey's glare across the room. Of course she would be judging everything she did tonight, then Chloe tapped her on the shoulder. _Maybe that was what she was glaring about, Chlo was here when she arrived and she has no idea why that would be okay._ She gave the dictator the benefit of the doubt for now and turned her attention to Chloe.

"Hey, can you show me where the bathroom is?" Chloe knew exactly where the bathroom was, all three of them, but when she turned her head so no one else would see and winked Beca caught on. They stayed in there for only a few short minutes because Lexa sent a text stating people were looking for them both. Beca left first followed by Chloe who now carried a beer to put up an act that she had gone to get it after.

People danced, there were games, people drank, and Beca had fun. It was one of the best nights she had had in a long time. It was getting close to midnight and Ryan Seacrest had been taken up residence on their television. Everyone was paired off, well everyone that was actually a pair. Clarke and Lexa barely took their hands off each other all night, Lincoln and Octavia weren't any better, Raven and Anya were a bit more reserved but still touching, Jasper was currently wrapped around Maya from behind, Monty and Harper were mirroring them, Stacey was suspiciously close to Aubrey and Bellamy at the same time, Jessica and Ashley were attached at the hip despite not being together, and the lacrosse boyfriends were close by their players. Beca felt cold. She could stand near Chloe sure but, that would lead to touching and they both knew they couldn't resist their desires. Beca was positive that was why they ended up in the bathroom earlier.

Beca decided to watch all of her Bellas and new friends from the back of the room. She was leaning against the arch way from the living room into the kitchen, nursing a beer, as the ball began to drop. The whole room was counting down, her included, then she took in her surroundings again.

10\. Stacie was looking side to side from Bellamy to Aubrey, looking as though she was trying to make a decision.

9\. Jasper and Monty were now back to back with their girls facing them.

8\. Cynthia Rose was glancing longingly at Stacie. Lily was somehow perfectly balanced standing on the back of the couch.

7\. Jessica and Ashley were huddled together with Denise bouncing with every number.

6\. The stag lacrosse girls were joining in with Fat Amy getting ready for Tequila shots to bring in the year.

5\. Ontari and Nylah were standing with Nate and Bryan who were pressed close into each other's side.

4\. Octavia had both of her legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist and he was holding her off the ground.

3\. Anya had Raven pinned to the wall with her arms held above her head.

2\. Clarke had her hands tangled in the hair at the base of Lexa's skull. Lexa was gripping, white knuckled at Clarke's hips desperately trying to get her impossibly closer.

1\. Chloe was nowhere to be found.

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" As the room erupted and people started kissing Beca was spun around into the kitchen and pressed against the wall by soft lips on hers. She could smell the vanilla and knew it was Chlo. She wrapped her free hand around her neck and deepened the kiss. Her other arm wrapped around her waist and pulled them together. They only had a few moments before Beca heard the commotion die down and she pushed them (regrettably) apart. Chloe took a few steps back with a huge grin on her face as Beca smiled back and winked taking another swig of her beer as Aubrey walked in.

Beca almost did a perfect spit take when she eyed them both questioningly. She thought fast. "Happy New Year to you too Chlo. I'm gonna go find Lexa, hope you guys stay and play some more games for a while!" She ducked back around the wall to find Lexa. She slid up next to her sister and Clarke giving them both hugs and of course saying "Happy New Year."

"Well did you get to kiss her?" Lexa whispered only loud enough for her and Clarke to hear.

"Yeah, but Aubrey almost walked in on us. We were lucky I stopped us when I did. Like thirty seconds was all we had." Beca replied.

"She will get over it Bex. Maybe that will be her New Year's Resolution." Lexa added.

"Thanks Lex." She sighed. _It is defiantly mine._ She thought.

 **Lexa**

Lexa and Lincoln hit it off instantly when they were first introduced. It was strange how well they liked each other. They had the same interests and shared the same opinions on most everything. So after New Year's when everyone went back to campus before classes began they showed up outside Octavia's door (knowing Clarke was inside) for a movie day. They had popcorn, chocolate, and pop for all of them. Raven had to work today and Anya was already studying for her new semester classes, she may only be in her sophomore year but she was a damn dedicated law major.

Lincoln and O were lying on her bed while Clarke was seated between Lexa's legs as she leaned against one of their desks, all of them were looking at the TV at the foot of Raven's bed. They had just finished watching _The House Bunny_ , picked by Lincoln and Lexa so they could tease their girlfriends, and had started _Vampire Academy_ when Lexa's phone rang. She eyed the small name on the screen and instantly answered.

"Hello?"

"- _Lexa? It's Anya.-"_

"Hey, yeah, dude are you okay?"

" _-Not exactly. Are you with Clarke by any chance and do you know where Octavia is?-"_ Her voice was shaky and slightly broken in places. Lexa felt her body begin to panic.

"I am with them and Lincoln we are watching movies." Lexa tried to keep her voice calm as to not alarm everyone else in the room but she knew something had happened and she knew she needed to be strong for all of her friends, especially Clarke.

" _-Okay good because something happened and I need you to get them to the hospital. Raven was in an accident, her boss called me upon request from her. All I know is that a lift of some kind fell on her and she was pinned for a little while. Please Lexa I need this, I can't be here alone!"_ Anya sounded worse than Beca the day her mom got diagnosed. Lexa was already pushing Clarke up and standing. She turned off the movie and began to put her shoes on. Thank God the Jeep was close.

"We are on our way. Try and breathe, just think of all the positives and not anything negative. I know it's hard but that is what you have to do. We will be with you as soon as we can."

" _-Thanks Lexa.-"_ She cut off the line.

"What is going on Lexa?" Lincoln asked.

"We need to leave now. All four of us. Come on, I really mean NOW!" They were all up and putting on their shoes. Lexa was glad she grabbed her keys just in case they had decided to go out later. Once everyone was ready she took Clarke by the hand and led them out to the Jeep not saying a word. She didn't even open Clarke's door for her this time. Once she was in her seat she started the engine and once she heard the clicks of seat belts she took off.

"Lexa, babe, please tell us what is going on. You are scaring me." Clarke was panicked and Lexa was about to make it worse. She took her hand off the wheel and threaded it with Clarke's sighing before speaking.

"That was Anya, Raven was in an accident at work." Both Clarke and Octavia gasped. "All we know is that some kind of lift fell on her and she was pinned for a short time. Anya is freaking out and she knows Raven will need you both. Raven told her boss to call Anya so she is still breathing and can still talk. Think of the positives guys." She glanced into the rear view mirror to see Octavia buried in Lincoln's neck. She took a chance to peek at Clarke and saw streaks down her cheeks. She instantly reached for her face to brush them away and Clarke leaned into her touch. She threaded their fingers back together and focused on the road. _It won't do Raven any good if all of us get hurt._ She thought to herself.

She pulled into the first, closest spot she could to the emergency room entrance. As they all piled out of the car Clarke pressed herself into her side with one arm wrapped around Lexa's waist and the other clutching Octavia's hand. Octavia was pressed protectively under Lincoln's arm as well. Lexa scanned the lobby for any sign of Anya but she wasn't there. Clarke went to the desk to ask for Raven's room but was told that only family and significant others could be in there at this time. They moved to sit to the far side of the room together and both Clarke and Octavia sat in their partner's lap.

Lexa did all she could to stay calm as Clarke burrowed into her neck and curled herself into a ball and started to sob. Her long fingers traced circles around her entire back and her throwing hand was clutched between both of Clarke's tighter than what was comfortable. She wouldn't say a word about it though, Clarke needed her and she would be strong for her. Even with her own emotions trying to take a toll on her. Lexa may have not known the mechanic for very long but she knew how important she was to Clarke, yeah we all know Lexa would do and feel anything for Clarke but that wasn't the only reason. Raven had been the first one of the "Triple Threat" to trust Lexa with the Finn story. Raven trusted her with a very personal part of her life and in turn Lexa had opened up more to her as well.

Yes, Lexa was devastated that Clarke was distraught over Raven's unknown condition. Yes, Lexa was terrified for her mentor/teammate who was trying to deal with a hurt significant other. But Lexa was screaming on the inside at every employee that walked through those doors and didn't give them any news, didn't ask if they needed anything, didn't tell them how much longer they would have to wait. They needed answers, SHE needed answers. It had been about thirty minutes by the time Clarke's tears had dried and Abby walked through the door. Lexa, being the only one to see her, called out her name causing Clarke to fly off her lap and into her mother's arms.

"It's alright Clarke. Raven is going to be fine." Abby tried to sooth her as she started to cry fresh tears, Lexa's heart throbbed with the new knowledge. "You can come back now but only two at a time." Lexa looked at Lincoln who nodded instantly.

"You two go. Lincoln and I will wait." They both received a kiss (causing Lexa to blush before Abby) and they girls followed the doctor through the doors. "I honestly don't know what would have happened if she was seriously injured or killed." Lexa spoke as they sat back down.

"I may have not been around long but those three seem to move as one and I'm positive that if one of them went down they all would." Lincoln's tone was matter of fact and she nodded in response. They sat in comfortable silence for a few more minutes before he spoke again. "She may be tiny but she can really cut off circulation, want to go for a walk? Cafeteria maybe?" As they stood Lexa shot a quick text to Clarke.

Commander Sexy: _Lincoln and I are headed to the cafeteria. Does anyone need anything?_

Dr. Hot Pants: _No but thanks for asking. Raven has nerve damage to her leg, mom is waiting for the MRI to come back before we get more information._

Dr. Hot Pants: _Raven wants hot wings. Don't you dare bring her any!_

Lexa was glad for the short update on her new friend and relieved to know she was still making jokes. She relayed the information to Lincoln as they entered the dining area. She watched as Lincoln made his way around looking through all there was to offer, that was when she realized this was the first time they were together without a Triple Threat buffer. It wasn't awkward at all and she was being sincere. Things were easy around Lincoln, he had that presence about him, and she really found herself liking him as more than Octavia's boyfriend. Then he spoke.

"You are a lot better at this than I am."

"What are you talking about?" She picked up two chocolate bars and some bottled water for both Anya and Clarke.

"With this whole comforting thing, I mean I have no clue what I'm doing! It is taking all of my strength and focus to not run out those doors and hide in your jeep until we can go home. I hate hospitals, I have since I was little." They checked out and started walking back to the lobby for the emergency room. "I was really sick when I was five or six and spent a few months in the hospital, in the same room. Every time I come here I feel like I'm going to be trapped again." Something inside Lexa broke off at his words.

"I used to hate hospitals after everything with my parents happened because I was forced to come back every week for three months for checkups and be reminded of the accident all over again." She had no clue why she just said that. "After Beca's mom got diagnosed," _Why am I still talking?_ "Things were a little easier because I was so focused on trying to be there for Beca that I didn't have time to think about the accident. I think that is what got me over it." She turned to see him watching her. "Maybe you should try focusing on how Octavia is feeling and try to be her gravity keeping her from drifting from reality. It will take your focus off your past."

"Thanks Lexa, I will try." Lincoln smiled sadly and as they moved to sit down Octavia came back through the doors and he was instantly at her side.

"They are going to admit her for a couple days. We are all able to go up with her now so you guys can come back with me, Abby sent me to get you." With that they followed her back to the room right as an employee was pushing Raven's bed out of the room. Clarke ran into her arms for a moment before they followed the bed. Lexa handed Anya and Clarke their refreshments while listening to Raven try and convince the worker that her job would be easier if the beds were rocket propelled. _Yeah Raven will be just fine and so will everyone else I care about._

 **Clarke**

It was the first day of classes and Clarke was already more focused on where Lexa was or how Raven was coping with her brace than anything that was coming out of her professors' mouths. She had Chemistry and Anatomy with Lexa again this semester but the first classes weren't until tomorrow, she really missed seeing her all the time in classes. Things were a blur as she passed them between lectures. She was currently headed to her third class for the day, Public Speaking, which fell right before her lunch break. She found her room already open with only two other students seated inside, she took a spot toward the back corner from the door.

Once she was settled, nearly thirty minutes early, her mind drifted to Raven again. Her mom had told them that a hydraulic lift that was holding a car up malfunctioned and dropped onto her right leg and lower back. It caused a few nerves to become pinched and now it was hard for Raven to feel the leg causing pain and difficulty walking. They fitted her with a custom brace and she was up and walking on her own in about two days. Of course the first thing she did once she got released was go back to the garage and make herself a completely new brace out of old car parts. Sinclair told her to go home and not to come back until she was cleared by Abby, instead of answering she threw a piece of paper at him that said she could continue to work as long as she sat at a table and didn't lift over twenty pounds for the next two months. He just happily sighed and walked away shaking his head.

"Hey Clarke." She was ripped from her thoughts as a leggy brunette with overly accentuated cleavage greeted her. _Why does she look familiar?_ She remembered seeing her before but couldn't remember where. "You are Clarke Griffin right? Lexa Woods' girlfriend?" Okay this was getting a little creepy, but she kept giving her a confused look. "Lexa Woods…non-biological twin sister to Beca Mitchell?"

 _If she knows Beca then maybe she is a Bella. That would mean that she was at the New Year's Party. OH NO FUCKING WAY!_ Now everything clicked. She remembered seeing a girl fitting her description standing awfully close to Bellamy that night…now what was her name. "Oh I'm so sorry. You are in the Bellas right?" A nod. "Stacie Conrad, yeah you were standing with Bellamy at midnight. Sorry my mind was somewhere else when you said hello." Stacie waved her off.

"No biggie. I'm honestly just not very used to people not remembering me." They both laughed. "It's kind of refreshing. And before you ask, I don't kiss and tell, or not kiss and tell for that matter you will just have to ask him what happened." Stacie gave her a flirty wink and she remembered Beca and Lexa's words. ' _Stacie is like oozing sex all of the time so if she seems like she is flirting with you she probably isn't actually trying to get in your pants."_ It only stunned her for a moment that Stacie was actually in her class with her, then she remembered it is a college class everyone has to take at some point.

"So what is your major?" Might as well get to know her since they are spending the rest of the year in here together.

"Pre-med." _Dddddaaaaaammmmmmnnnnnnn! Girl's got brains and looks!_ _What the fuck Clarke? What brain archive did that fucking come from? Okay pull it together Griffin! Anyone can be a doctor if they try hard enough._ Her brain rambled as her jaw threatened to hit the desk below. "Yeah everyone is pretty shocked when I tell them, so I don't until they ask or I just make something super girly up. Chloe knows though, she has this uncanny capability of getting people to open up, and she told me you were pre-med too so yeah. I'm a lot smarter than people think based on my looks but I was gifted with both. Like ten people actually fainted at my high school graduation when I was announced as valedictorian, everyone was murmuring and gasping but all the teachers and faculty were just laughing."

"Well I firmly believe that anyone can do what they want if they work hard enough at it. That was what my dad always told me." Clarke looked down for only a second then back up to see Stacie smile at her. Their professor started class and everything went back on auto pilot for Clarke. She was back to thinking about her friends, her unfinished drawings, her incredibly sexy girlfriend who she hadn't seen all day, and to her new friend sitting next to her filing away at her nails. She needed a study partner for some of her pre-med specific classes and wondered if Stacey would be willing.

Once their class was over she decided to ask. Stacie instantly agreed saying she was hoping for the same thing. They decided to get lunch together and discuss more details about when they could get together. They were seated with freshly tossed salads from _Cyclone_ , the on campus salad bar, and had their schedules next to each other on the table. Stacie had a lot of time booked with the Bellas and their season starting soon but they found time Thursday nights for about two to three hours. They were chatting about last semester classes and what they had coming up when a heartwarming familiar voice filled her ears.

"Don't tell me you are leaving me for a different brunette." Lexa sauntered up to the seat beside Clarke and pulled it out to sit down trying to keep a fake pout on her face. Clarke giggled at the sight and leaned in to kiss it away.

"Never babe."

"Damn and here I thought I was making real progress!" Stacie teased from behind her. "Hey Lexa, and I would never do that. He may be a hunter but he does have some respect." She flicked her eyes to her crotch and back at them.

"You call it a dude?" Clarke asked. Both of the brunette's laughed telling her the story of how the Bellas found out and that that had been the same line that came from Beca. She turned her attention back to her girlfriend wondering just how long they had. "When is your next class?"

"Twenty minutes, it's in the building over, I saw you guys through the window and knew I had just enough time to stop, say 'hi', kiss you and then I have to go." She said. "So. Hi." Lexa closed the distance between them again this time the kiss lasted longer and was filled with much more emotion and the last. "Come over later? Beca has practice and I only have like two months before softball conditioning starts." She asked as she stood and threw her backpack over her shoulder again.

"Sure, but we actually have to do some studying. This semester is going to kick my ass." Clarke ran a hand through her loose blonde hair in frustration.

"Deal." Lexa leaned down and pecked her lips again. "I'll text you after my last class." Clarke only nodded in response as they kissed again. "Bye babe." _I hate to see her go but I love to watch her leave._ Clarke thought trailing her eyes over every one of Lexa's muscles that she could see working, okay yes and her ass.

"Hate to see her go but love to watch her leave?" Staice asked beside her laughing. Clarke just blushed and turned back to their schedules. "Oh no I don't blame you. Not that I'm checking your girlfriend out but she really does make strong and confident look good." Clarke couldn't argue with that logic. "So I don't mean to be rude or to pry or anything but sometimes I just have to know. Are you gay, or bi, or you know…okay nice way of putting it…what is your sexual orientation?" Clarke gave her a kind smile.

"Bisexual, though the more I think about life the more I think I'm just a Lexa-sexual." They both laughed as they finished their salads and packed their things to head to their next class which they conveniently had together again.

 **Chloe**

"Come on Chlo, we haven't been alone just the two of us in like forever!" Beca whined in a whisper at the end of their last practice.

"I know Bec but Aubrey is starting to get suspicious of me. I need to do this. It's just one night and we are staying in and watching movies any way. Something you hate to do I will add." Chloe tried to sooth her any way she could. Then Beca pouted at her. "Seriously you are going to pout right now?" Her eyes only grew bigger and she stepped into Chloe's personal space. _Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?_ _Oh god she is cute when she does that!_ Chloe quickly glanced around to make sure no one was within view and pulled Beca to her closing the remaining distance. She tried to keep it short but of course Beca was being rather persistent. Chloe let herself feed a little more emotion into their kiss before she pushed her back. "I'm sorry Bec but she is my best friend and she needs time too. Tomorrow I'm all yours." Beca still pouted and Chloe rolled her eyes (something she seemed to be picking up from her girlfriend). "I will text you all night long okay?"

"Deal!" Beca slapped a smile on her face and gave her another quick peck before going toward her bag that was next to Chloe's. "I just wish we didn't have to hide this anymore. I mean I know she hates me but she is your best friend, shouldn't she be supportive of your choices and try to live with it. I mean even I backed off giving her so much grief because it makes you happier." As the words sunk in for Chloe her face started to fall. Beca was right. "I'm sorry Chlo-bear I just kinda want to shout it from the roof tops and I think Lexa and Clarke are sick of hearing everything twice from both of us." She smiled again and flicked her eyes around the room before placing a soft kiss to Chloe's temple. "I'll text you later, bye." With that she followed Fat Amy out the door back toward the dorms.

Chloe knew that everything Beca said was true. Aubrey should be happy for her and she should be able to get past the fact that it is "the hobbit" that makes her truly happy. Yet at the same time Aubrey has her reasons for not liking Beca and once she sets her mind on something it is nearly impossible to change it. She was frustrated, she wanted everyone to be happy and for everything to work out. She wanted Aubrey to listen to what Beca said about the set list because she was right, but so was Aubrey in the fact that "Ace of Base always prevails". God why couldn't those two just get along! Chloe seemed to be the only thing they had in common and one of them was still willing to hurt her for their own personal ploy even though she didn't know she was doing it. _Come on Chloe you are letting this happen! You love one and you are in love with the other! If you want them both in your life forever then you have to fix this! It starts tonight with Bree!_ Chloe finished her inner pep-talk just as Aubrey came to stop next to her.

"Ready for our movie night?!" Aubrey was actually smiling, she hadn't really smiled since "Puke Gate". This was a very good sign for Chloe, she would be able to keep Aubrey in a good mood and try to find a bridge between her current two favorite people. She slapped on her biggest smile she could and popped up from her bag giving her best friend an over enthusiastic nod.

It was only two hours after they had gotten back to the Bellas' house before they were both cocooned in blankets on the couch, each holding a container of Chinese food from Chang's, and sitting before the television that was playing their first chick-flick of the night _Sixteen Candles_. As soon as Aubrey hit play Chloe's thoughts ran to Beca and how she had told her this was one of her favorite Anthony Michael Hall movies. Beca…Beca…Beca. She was flipping through her mind like a broken record. Oh and of course that metaphor only made her think of her DJ even more! It had only been two week since they had last slept in the same bed, Chloe still wasn't sure how they managed to do it after the party since most everyone stayed the night as well. It probably had more to do with the fact that Beca and Chloe were still sober and no one else put two and two together in their hangover haze. Chloe took a chance to glance at her phone that she had put on silent as to not draw Aubrey's attention to it. There was a message that had just popped up.

DJ Love: _Great. Lex ditched me too. Something about her actually caring about Clarke or some shit._

Chloe bit the piece of Kung Pow Chicken in her mouth harder to keep from smiling at her girlfriend's obvious pouting.

Chlo-bear: _Well look on the bright side. Now you have time to work on more mixes for/about me!_

Chloe had been playing those songs on repeat since Christmas day and she never planned on stopping! She had yet to thank Beca "properly" for her gifts. She did however wear her necklace every single moment of every day, Aubrey had finally caught sight of it one day and asked so if anyone ever asks again it was a present from her cousin Nathan (because he knew, obviously). Beca didn't take well to the lie but understood it was necessary, Chloe didn't exactly like the lie either, she hated lying in general that was why she had to fix things between Bree and Bec. The whole team needed them to start trying to see eye to eye on things.

DJ Love: _Can't work on Chloe mixes when I don't have time with Chloe to get inspired! Plus I was instructed to finish Lexa's softball playlist before the end of the month because her conditioning starts soon._

Chlo-bear: _It's nice that you do that for your sister, I bet they help more than you think. Use the fact that you haven't seen me for inspiration! It can be all dark and angry, you love that stuff!_

DJ Love: _You mean it can be full of sexual frustration._

Holy crap! Beca just went there…and in text! Okay it was hot in here before right? No? Oh well then the spice from the chicken must finally be kicking in. Okay please tell her it was the spices because now her breathing was getting heavy. "Chlo? You doing okay?" Aubrey asked and Chloe almost gave herself whiplash. _Oh no, say something Beale!_

"Oh yeah totes! I think this chicken is just more potent than I remember." She tried to wave her off.

"Who ya texting then?" Why did Aubrey have to be able to read her? Why did she have to be able to tell when the whole truth wasn't coming out of someone? Why did she have to be sitting so close that she could see, hear, and feel both her breathing rate and heartbeat? Chloe quickly thought of a plan.

Chlo-Chlo: _I hope everyone is getting plenty of rest after today's practice! Remember to rehydrate with electrolytes!_

She shot a text through the Bellas' group chat she had on her phone with all of the others…minus Aubrey. It tended to be the place that Chloe kept the team spirit alive even when they were all pissed at Aubrey. It gave them a spot to finally ask questions and get answers.

Jess: _Already two Gatorade's in Cap!_

Ash: _Same here! Jess bring me another when you come back!_

Dancin D: _Thanks Cap! I forgot again!_

Lil Ninja: _I get my electrolytes from cadavers._

Fat Power: _Are there electrolytes in deserts because I've already eaten cookies and now I'm headed toward cake._

Beca Boo: _Honestly do you need to tell us after every practice?_

Beca Boo: _And someone change my name in this damn thing!_

Black Beauty: _Was it beer, vodka, or rum that was given the okay? I desperately need a drink after the hand I was dealt this week._

Brain with Legs: _I'm doing…cardio…yeah that! I'm busy doing cardio, well something that counts as cardio._

Beca Boo: _Stacie, keep him in your pants maybe? I mean it Beale change my damn name!_

Chloe laughed at the girls' responses each one showing their true self though it. Well maybe not Beca's true self but those texts did come in under a different contact name. "Just the girls. I always remind them to replenish their electrolytes after every practice." That should keep Aubrey off her back for at least a little while right?

"You text them a lot." Why did Chloe always have to be wrong? "You spend a lot of time with all of them individually too, especially Beca." Aubrey's voice changed as the name passed her lips. _This is going to be harder than I thought._

"They are our sisters too Bree. Do you know anything about any of them?" Chloe honestly wanted a real answer because from where she stood the answer was no.

"Amy makes up her own hairstyles and names them." Her tone was matter-of-fact but that was actually something Chloe had yet to hear from their Australian sister. "And she is Australian but is actually an American citizen. So is Lily, I checked." Typical Aubrey move, racist move, but she didn't mean it that way. "Ashley and Jessica are basically the same person. Cynthia Rose likes the ladies." Now that Chloe knew was only half true. She maybe the only lesbian but she defiantly wants the only one into girls. "Stacie has hidden talents that she doesn't want anyone to know about, no she didn't tell me what they are but I can tell she has them. How can anyone know anything about Lily or Denise they hardly ever speak! Then there is Beca." She let out a long groan like sigh. "The group rebel-asshole. I think I know all I need to." Chloe's jaw fell slack, Aubrey really didn't know them at all.

"Are you serious right now Bree? Okay you honestly don't even care but I'm going to tell you anyway." She took a breath before she started because she truthfully really didn't want to yell at Aubrey because she was her best friend and they would always be there for each other but Chloe was about to draw a line. "Ashley has taken dance lessons since she was eight and knows five different genres. Jessica is an elementary education major who wants to teach math. Denise is a junior who just transferred because her brother joined the navy and is stationed near by and she can visit him when he is home now. Stacie was the valedictorian of her high school graduating class. Lily knows three different kinds of martial arts and speaks three different languages fluently. Amy doesn't care what anyone thinks about her because if she did she wouldn't be able to do the things she loves and for some reason that actually draws super sexy guys in. Cynthia Rose wants to work in child protective services and help kids find homes that will love them." She made sure Aubrey was still paying attention before this next part. "And Beca! Beca is majoring in music therapy and she has been considering changing it. She has an un-biological twin sister who could be a professional athlete anytime she wanted. She fights you on the music choices because she knows how a song or playlist can affect a person or groups emotions! She is trying to help us Bree! She wants us to win! She isn't doing it because she hates you, she is doing it because she doesn't want our dreams to get smashed again! SHE CARES AUBREY!" _SHE CARES ABOUT ME AND THAT SHOULD BE ENOUGH FOR YOU!_ That last part she screamed in her head, she couldn't force herself to let it out just yet.

"Wow Chlo, I had no idea." She gave her a looking saying 'ya think?' "Look I know I can be harsh but I also know what I'm doing. We have traditions Chloe! If we stray from that then we are letting our past sisters down. I'm not going to do that! I'm sorry but the setlist can't change. Plus they all finally got the choreography and vocals down and we can fine-tune everything starting next week!" Aubrey looked like a diabetic in a candy store, finally seeing what they want but they can't quite let themselves have it.

"Just try to be nicer to them Aubrey. This is their first year, they are going to make mistakes. Do I need to remind you of our freshman year?"

"NO DON'T YOU DARE!" Bree was panicked.

"I won't but now you see my point. Look I'm sorry this was not how we were supposed to spend tonight. Let's finish our dinner and this movie so we can watch _A Walk to Remember_ while eating cookie dough ice cream and crying." Aubrey laughed but nodded. Did Chloe really just fix a few things? Could it be possible that Aubrey hadn't puked up her heart last year? She hoped so. Her phone lit up from under the blanket again.

DJ Love: _Going down the rabbit hole. Actually did get inspired by not being able to see you right now. Have fun with General Posen, and I really mean that. If it's not too late I'll message you when I'm done._

Chlo-bear: _I can't wait to hear it! Thanks Bec._

She erased and rewrote 'I love you' three times before deciding she wanted to say it in person first, and to be sure Beca would honestly say it back. Once her full focus was on the movie again she saw Anthony Michael Hall under a coffee table and burst out laughing. The only thing missing for her right now was a smaller body for her to curl up against and the feeling of an arm tracing patterns on her shoulder. She loved spending time with Bree, but she loved being held by Beca more and she knew deep down that she always would.

 _ **A/N#2: Alright so who is it going to be? Stacie and Bellamy or Stacie and Aubrey? CAST YOUR VOTES NOW! Like seriously this is all on you guys because I can't decide. I will be tallying votes from here and AO3. Let me know of anything else you liked or hated or want to see or want me to to all who read!**_

 _ **S.C.**_


	13. Practice Makes Perfect

_**A/N #1: So I'm like a week late posting this but I had a lot of shit go down that none of you really care to know. So without any more stalling, Chapter 13. Oh and the vote was basically unanimous for Aubrey and Stacie with that one person that voted for the other so sorry to you.**_

 **Chapter Thirteen** – **Practice Makes Perfect**

 **Lexa**

It was finally time for Lexa to start softball practices. They had been forewarned to start conditioning a month ago as they would be thrown right into an intense practice schedule. Lexa was currently headed into the campus Auxiliary Sports Center that was reserved for baseball, softball, wrestling, gymnastics, and all three rugby teams (male, female, and co-ed). She had gotten to see Clarke earlier today but only for a few short minutes again while her blonde bombshell was having her usual lunch date with Stacie. It bothered Lexa at first that Clarke had been spending so much time with the overly sexual confident Bella but Stacie, Chloe, and Beca had assured her that Stacie wasn't the "homewrecker" type. Lexa was glad Clarke had found Stacie because she needed someone on her level to study and work with.

Lexa's mind was clouded over with thoughts of Clarke that she practically face planted the door to her new locker room. She desperately needed to get her head in the game right now. Softball was her thing! She had been waiting of this day since she finally received her trophies from lacrosse. Yes trophies…as in more than one. Lexa had not only secured her team the championship before her injury but directly after the game they had announced her as this year's MVP. Anya had been the one to give her the small trophy that was a brass lacrosse net with a brand new, real ball sitting in it with her name, MVP, Barden Knights, and the year written on it. Before taking it home she had had the rest of her team sign the ball from her first year, it was now sitting proudly on her shelf above her bed in her dorm room.

She took a calming breath and pushed the door open. They had been given their locker assignments when they were told to start conditioning. Their weight room was in this building as well so it only made sense. She made her way over and flung her new softball bag onto the bench before her locker. Spinning the correct combination to the lock, she started to change into her practice gear. As she pulled her t-shirt off over her head leaving her in her sports bra she heard a voice come from down the row from her.

"Damn, I thought after all this time those bruises would have been gone." Lexa looked to her right a little confused because she had no clue there was another person there. _Am I really that unfocused right now? You are doing it again Woods! HEAD IN THE GAME!_ The girl down the row was slightly larger than Lexa but not by much and still just as ripped, she could tell because they were very much in the same state of dress, though the girl had already out her practice pants on. Lexa took just long enough to take in her major features. Her hair was darker brown than Beca's and much thicker, she currently had it pulled up into a ponytail that was stick straight. Due to the distance she couldn't tell if her eyes were brown or hazel but they were defiantly darker than her own. After her initial interest had been curved she answered.

"Yeah, the doctor said they will take longer to heal than normal because of how deep the injury was. I can't really feel them though." Lexa thought about it for only a moment before slightly freaking out. "Wait how the hell did you know I had them and for how long?" The girl chuckled.

"Wait you didn't know I was your personal stalker? I'm kidding I swear!" The girl smiled again and Lexa felt herself relax as she began to change her lower half. "No I took it upon myself to know who else signed to play on the same team as me this year so I knew your name and everyone was talking about how you were basically leading the lacrosse team to victory. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to your last game. I really hope someone somewhere gives that Reaper girl what she deserves for that cheap shot she took on you." The girl pulled her practice t-shirt over her head with her back toward Lexa. _Richards #13_. "I'm Samantha by the way. Samantha Richards, but please call me Samm. With two M's."

"Lexa but I have a feeling you knew that…oh wait you are my stalker I almost forgot!" Lexa liked this girl, she was funny and easy to talk to. She understood her checking to see who all had signed to play this year and wondered why she hadn't done it herself. Samm sat down and started putting on her cleats once Lexa had pulled her shirt on as well. "What position do you play?"

"First base and outfield. Basically I can play any position that isn't the pitcher. I mean I totally have the arm for it but not the training." Samm answered switching to her other shoe. "You?"

"Same actually, thought I hope to play mostly first base, no offense if you take my spot though." Lexa bend down to grab her cleats and sat to put them on as well.

"Can I say you a personal question? You in no way have to answer it if you don't want to." Samm had stood up and was gathering her things to head out the front door to the field. Lexa only nodded at her. "Your last name is Woods. Do you have any relation to the Woods that was headed to the majors but was killed before his first official game?" Lexa's eyes widened as she stared into her locker. No one had ever flat out asked that before. Though, not many people followed baseball that closely that she knew of. What did she say? Did she lie? Not even answer? No she needed to answer this was her teammate and she honestly felt like she could trust this girl. Not as much as she trusted Clarke or Beca or even Chloe for that matter but she could put some form of trust in her.

"Yeah, actually he is…was my father." It still stung at times to use the past tense. Of course if you asked Lexa they will always be her parents, they are her parents. He is her father.

"Well if this is one of those 'like-father-like-daughter' things then you can have first base!" Samm laughed a little trying to lighten the mood, it actually worked. Lexa smiled as she pulled her bag onto her shoulder and locked her locker again.

"Only in the literal sense of the phrase, he literally taught me everything I know." They headed toward the field where only a couple other players were tossing a ball back and forth in warm ups. "Mind warming up together? I kinda want to see this arm you are talking about." Samm let out a huff of a laugh.

"Yeah I'm down for warm ups. Maybe we should make nice with the other kids too though." They made their way out after setting their bags in the home team dugout and grabbing their gloves. Samm nabbed a ball from the bucket beside the doorway out of the dugout leading to the field.

As they approached the other pair Lexa noticed the name on the back that was towards her. _Green #22._ A smile instantly plastered across her face and she felt her body fall into a relaxed state she always found when there was fresh dirt under her cleats. "Anya!" She caught the ball that had just been tossed her way before turning to face Lexa.

"I wondered when you were going to show up. How's the ribs?" Anya greeted her with a small hug.

"Great, still bruised as fuck but no pain. Abby said it will take longer to fade because of the depth." Lexa saw Samm move in her peripheral vision and snapped back to present time. "Anya Green, Samm Richards. Anya and I were on the lacrosse team together. She was our captain and my mentor."

"Not that you needed one! Nice to meet you Samm, this is Zoe Monroe. Monroe, this is Samm and Lexa. Octavia asked me to meet up with Monroe before practice today, she is in Sigma with her and Clarke." Anya finished off the round table. Lexa smiled at Monroe and her mind instantly went to the image of her girlfriend.

"Who is Clarke?" Samm was giving her a slightly mocking smirk. Apparently she wasn't Lexa's personal stalker after all.

"My girlfriend. She and her best friend Octavia Blake are sisters of Sigma Zeta Psi with Monroe here. Octavia was also on the lacrosse team." Samm seemed to follow fast and moved across the field to stand next to Monroe to start warm ups again.

Girls started to filter out of the locker room more frequently once the four had really gotten warmed up. Each time Samm made a rather impressive pass to Lexa she asked if that was the arm she was hearing about, it never was. Lexa tried to remember faces and numbers, then numbers and names, it was a lot harder than she thought. _Maybe it will get easier with positions._ She reminded herself. Their Coach had come out with their last player and called them all back to the dugout. Once they were all seated on the bench their coach addressed them.

"Alright team, let's get a few things straight right off the bat. First, I will refer to you all as a group mainly in the form of ladies, guys, team, or Knights so if you don't like it get over it now. Second, I don't like excuses unless they are genuine. If someone dies or is in the hospital and you can't make practice is an acceptable excuse. Third, you are all officially best friends, you will look like a team and act like a team in my presence. If something happens between any of you I need to know. Fourth, the position you had in high school? Yeah, well you have to earn it in college. That being said you also have a chance to earn a position you didn't get to play in high school. Lastly, don't complain to me about the line up or your assigned position. There are twelve of you total giving us three subs at any given time and I will make sure everyone gets to play at some point every game. Any questions?" Lexa looked around for anyone who thought they were brave enough to take the coach on, there wasn't. "Good now I saw most everyone got here a bit early and warmed up so let's dive right in. Laps, five of them, around the whole field. Move!" Gloves were dropped and the scraping of cleats on cement was louder than ever.

Lexa was up front in the pack around the field during laps with Samm, Anya, Monroe, and a girl wearing a shirt saying _Harbor #8._ They finished their last lap and coach told them all to grab their mitts and start with drills. They lined up as coach hit grounders, then pop-flies, and lastly line drives. After they went through their last drill coach sent them to stand in their preferred position on the field. Lexa went to first base, Samm stood on the edge of the infield near first base, Anya went to third base, Monroe surprised everyone and stepped behind home plate as catcher, and Harbor planted her feet on the pitcher's mound. There were a couple of girls that over lapped at shortstop and pitcher but most were either in a single spot or between a base and the outfield like Samm.

Coach made quick work of figuring out positions by testing each girl in the spot or spots they were stationed. Lexa and Samm started things off at first base. They were a perfect pair, you almost couldn't tell a difference in their playing style. Though Lexa was able to jump high enough to catch the wayward ball Anya was instructed to throw both of them. Coach ultimately had them both tested in the outfield as well and after one throw from Samm from deep center field to Monroe behind the plate (that was the arm she was talking about) their positions were decided. Though, they did agree to switch out at first base if one of them needed a break.

Coach made her way around the field assigning positions and back-up positions and once she was finished with a girl they were sent to the bench to wait. She headed from Anya at third to Monroe behind the plate. "Do you have your own catcher's gear?" Monroe nodded and was instructed to get suited. "Okay, so we have three pitchers this year which is great. Callie, you have been our go to for years now so I know how you pitch, we will work with Monroe on your signs and get you two together later. You still good with playing shortstop when not pitching right?" The senior named Callie, sporting the number 2, nodded with a smile. "Great you can sit. Kayla same for you. We will keep you at shortstop mainly but filter you into pitching when needed yeah?" Another nod from the (rather tiny for a pitcher) player and she was in the dugout. "Now you must be Luna Harbor. Alright Luna I won't lie, I watched you pitch and you are good but I will need to see how you are with a talented batter before I decided who our starter will be. Monroe you set?"

"Yes Coach." Monroe pulled her helmet on and switch to a catcher's glove before squatting behind home plate. Coach instructed them to warm up and for Callie to get a few pitches in as well. Lexa was sitting between Anya and Samm watching each throw intently. Coach was giving instructions on which type of pitch to throw and giving Monroe a sign for each. Lexa's focus never wavered, she watched each pitch and analyzed it.

"Okay you are starting to get creepy Lexa." Anya bumped their shoulders together but Lexa never even blinked.

"I thought you already had a girlfriend." Samm quipped.

"I do. I'm not staring at her for that reason. I am learning her pitches without having to hear what coach tells her or see the sign from Monroe." Lexa stated flatly, she didn't like people thinking there was anyone else for her but Clarke.

"You can tell all of that just from watching?" Kayla asked from her seat on the back of the bench beside Anya (they had both joined the team last year).

"Yes, watch closely to her feet and her ticks." She knew all their heads turned to watch as she spoke. Luna placed her left foot directly behind the rubber plate, perfectly perpendicular to it. She shook her right hand once before running it across the back of her neck and then down her thigh before gripping the ball in her glove. "Fastball." Was all Lexa had time for before the windup and the pitch. It was a fastball coach confirmed it.

Next pitch Luna lined her left foot up at an angle with her toes slightly over the rubber. "Curveball." Lexa stated before she got any further. There were two more fastballs and another curveball before she switched pitches again. Luna's left foot was back perpendicular to the rubber but this time she ran her hand across the back of her neck and then over her hair before gripping the ball. "Rise ball." They were all in awe of both Lexa's knowledge of Luna's pitching style and with Luna herself as a pitcher.

"Woods!" Coach snapped Lexa's eyes from the pitcher to her in question. "Batter up, I want to see if you are as good at bat as you were in the field." Lexa nodded and gathered her gear. She pulled on the gloves Clarke gave her for Christmas and placed her helmet on before pulling out her favorite bat. She took a few warm up swings. "The rest of you take your spot in the field. Richards, first base if you will please."

Lexa didn't let one pitch get by her and she knew where every hit would end up. She expertly hit one ball to each teammate out in the field. That didn't give Monroe much practice though.

"Alright Woods, switch." Lexa flipped from batting right handed to batting lefty. Nothing changed, she hit every ball to each girl. After her last hit to Samm at first their coach started laughing. "Damn Woods! I knew you were good I just didn't actually expect a professional! How did you do that? I think your team can learn a thing or two from you. Great job everyone, next practice we will start with batting everyone. Monroe, Callie, Luna, and Kayla get here early to warm up so we can start right away." The girls started to head back toward the dugout to gather their things before heading into the locker room. Lexa was stopped by the coach just outside the dugout. "You are very, very, very good Lexa. I need you to stay focused during these first few practices because I need you to teach the others how you figured out Luna's pitches so fast. She couldn't even get her Drop Ball past you." Coach shook her head laughing as she patted Lexa on the back and pushed her toward her team.

As practice ended early, Lexa shot a text to Clarke telling her to meet her outside after she showered. They were in desperate need of some couple time in Lexa's mind. Clarke had replied quickly and told her she was on her way. Lexa showered quickly and redressed herself, Anya's locker was between hers and Samm's and Monroe's was on Lexa's left and down a few. Luna had come to find her as she was just finishing pulling her jeans back on.

"Care to share how you figured me out so fast?" Luna was eyeing her up and down with a rather seductive look in her eye. "I mean it's only fair so I can know what to work on." Lexa didn't like how flirty her tone was.

"If I told you what gave your pitches away you wouldn't be able to pitch anymore. You would be forced to learn how to throw each pitch from the exact same stance. I pay attention to every pitcher, after about three of each pitch I have them figured out." Lexa pulled her shirt over her head and sat to put her socks and shoes on.

"Well," Luna sat nearer to her. "Guess I will just have to be less obvious when I switch pitches. Nice ink by the way." She stood and gave her another once over before smirking and spinning on her heal. Okay Lexa wasn't so sure about her right now. She knotted her last shoelace and stood throwing her bag on her back before heading toward the door.

"Lexa wait up." Samm called following after her. "Hey, I wanted to give you my number in case you were ever interested in hanging out. I mean I know you are probably busy with classes and your girl but if you ever have time." Samm held out her phone for Lexa to take. They switched phones and added themselves as they walked out the front door to the Center.

"Hey babe!" They both looked up toward the voice, though Lexa didn't know that voice. Samm however had a Chloe worthy smile stretching across her face.

"Cam? Babe, I thought you had rehearsal late tonight?" Samm asked the girl who was now headed toward them rather quickly. She had wavy light brown hair that hung just to her shoulders and her eyes were way more green than Samm's but more brown than Lexa's. She threw her arms around Samm's neck and kissed her soundly.

"Got out early." She stated once she pulled back. "Like someone else I see. I was hoping to catch you before you headed back to the apartment, I wanted to take you out for dinner after your first practice."

"Aww thanks babe." Lexa smiled at the couple when they kissed again and felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. She looked over to see Clarke had arrived and she eagerly attached their lips. "Shit, I'm sorry. Lexa," She pulled away from their kiss, knowing there was way more to come tonight, and wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulder pulling her into her side. "This is Cameron James, my girlfriend. Cam this is Lexa Woods."

"Nice to meet you, this is Clarke Griffin, my girlfriend." Lexa laughed and introduced Clarke to the others.

"Great practice today Lexa." Luna had walked out the door and threw a wink at her as she passed between the couples. _Well that was rude to barge between an ongoing conversation. AND DON'T WINK AT ME WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND IS RIGHT FUCKING HERE BITCH!_ Maybe she should have let that last part out.

"I don't know if I like her." Samm spoke up as she watched the pitcher walk away.

"I don't either, I mean she is a good pitcher but she is not very kind it seems." Lexa stated pulling Clarke deeper into her side wanting her to know that she was her one and only and that Luna was going to be disappointed.

"Give her a change Lexa," Clarke spoke softly beside her. "Maybe she had a rough time with her school before this, or she is just really bad at reading people and situations."

"She was the best person on her high school team according to her contract signing video and stuff." Samm was now holding Cam from behind with her chin resting on her shoulder. "Maybe she is having trouble falling to second place behind you." Lexa waved her off and they said their goodbyes with a promise to all four get together before their first game. Lexa was ready for her alone time with Clarke so as they walked back toward her dorm she let her hand slip from Clarke's shoulder to her waist. Then to her hip and as she was sliding just that last bit lower Clarke giggled.

"I was serious when I said STUDY date, babe. I have a quiz in a couple days and I need your help." Clarke pulled Lexa's hand from its journey and laced their fingers together.

Lexa huffed, "Fine."

 **Clarke**

They had been at it for almost two hours now. Clarke was nestled between Lexa's legs, exactly like they had been on their first date and at Thanksgiving, with her Anatomy book propped open in her own lap. They were both currently taking Anatomy and Physiology 2 from the same professor but ended up in different time slots. Yet their class schedules ran the same so their quizzes and tests were on the same days. Their next quiz was over the muscles of the head, face, neck, and shoulders (yeah their teacher was a bit brutal). There would be fifteen questions and of course they were taught about one hundred different terms to know and not told which would be on the quiz.

Clarke was getting frustrated, Lexa knew this stuff way better than she did. "I don't understand how you know all these terms when the lecture was only a few days ago!" She felt the laugh shake against her back and she instinctively leaned into it. _No Clarke, focus on your studies! You can have Lexa after you pass or at least after you know you will pass._ Clarke took a deep breath and blew it out harshly though her mouth.

"I forced Beca to help me study. Here look at my book." Lexa pulled her text book and flipped to the bookmarked page where there was a picture of the muscles draw with lines to each muscle, but where the terms were printed there were strips of sticky notes covering them. "The idea was to learn what was where and you won't be able to see the terms when it comes to the quiz. So now I will point to a line and you will tell me which one it is." Clarke nodded and closed her book. It was a very good strategy, plus with the added incentive of not having the names in front of you it would cause your brain to actually focus.

They did this method a few times until Clarke had most of everything down. "Okay one more time I think I have it now." Lexa close the book. "Hey no, seriously I need to do it again!" Clarke was trying to grab the text book back but Lexa was faster and stronger than her.

"You won't be looking at a picture when you are given the quiz, Clarke." She was right again. _Damn the way she says my name…No focus Griffin! It may have been weeks since you both got a good make-out session in and everything but you have classes to pass!_ The couple had recently talked about how they would go about their relationship with classes being a bit harder this semester and Lexa having more practices before the start of her season. Clarke was ready to move forward in their relationship and it seemed that Lexa was too but, Lexa had told Clarke that she wanted to do right by her and part of that was making sure her grades stayed in the 'above average' range. Though Clarke couldn't get it out of her mind.

Ever since seeing Lexa that first time in the hospital in her sports bra (yeah, she was only momentarily distracted by the fact that there was huge bruise or that their families were there) she had wanted to touch, scratch, kiss, bite, and lick Lexa's perfectly chiseled eight pack of abs. They had haunted her dreams, she remembers the feeling of them under Lexa's leather jacket, how they rippled when she finally put the gown back on in the ER, and how right now their warmth could be felt against she small of her back. She craved to have the feeling of the skin against her fingertips, have them flex unwillingly, and cause at trail of goosebumps to form behind her path.

 _DAMMIT, CLARKE ABIGAIL GRIFFIN FUCKING FOCUS!_

"Fine how am I supposed to study when we don't have a model to look at?" She could do this, she could sit here and study and then maybe take a break between subjects for a few minutes for some stolen kisses. Lexa hadn't tried anything since Clarke took her hand off her hip, maybe she didn't want to anymore.

"You can be our model." Lexa stated flatly.

"What?"

"Close your eyes and I will trace my fingers across a muscled and you will name it. For every one you get right you will get a reward." Lexa shifted so they were no longer flush together.

"Mmm, what is my reward?" Her mind was slipping again but there seemed to be no use in fighting it any longer.

"You will find out, now close your eyes." Clarke obliged and she felt Lexa move some of their other study materials from the bed to the shelves and floor. "Okay, let's start off easy. What is here?" Clarke felt a long finger run from her forehead over the top of her head to the base of her skull.

"Epicranius." Clarke sighed like she always did when Lexa ran her fingers through her hair.

"Good, Clarke." Lexa turned her chin back toward her and then she felt soft, warm lips against her own. She liked this reward A LOT! Lexa let up and trailed her fingers down her chin to her neck. Clarke swallowed thickly trying to refocus her mind.

"Platysma." Lexa only hummed in the affirmative before tracing her mouth over the same path her finger just trailed. Clarke moaned deep from in her throat wanting and needing more from Lexa. She tapped another muscle right behind her ear. "Sternocleidomastoid." It came out broken and in a whisper as Lexa's mouth was still on her neck, though it now moved up along her jaw and latched on the skin where the muscle was lying underneath. Then Lexa's fingers trailed from the curls at the base of her hairline down her neck and out toward her shoulders. "Oh shit." Slipped from Clarke's lips and Lexa was off of her in an instant.

"Wrong answer, Clarke." She could hear the smirk on her face, blue eyes sprang open with the amount of husk in Lexa's tone. The lids flittered on the click of the 'K'. _Screw studying!_ This was no longer about their quiz this was about their relationship.

Clarke flipped herself up on her knees to face Lexa and grabbed a fist full of her shirt, pulling her forward so they were nose to nose. "The only anatomy I want to study is yours." She watched as the green in her girlfriend's eyes faded into black as her pupils blew.

Their lips met in a clash that was filled with desire and passion. Lexa's fingers gripped into the back of Clarke's thighs and pulled her down to meet her own leg that Clarke had startled when she flipped to her knees. She pressed against a toned chest with her fist still full of fabric forcing Lexa down toward her back. Before they were lying down completely Lexa used the leverage she had on Clarke and flipped their positions putting Clarke on her back and then sitting up off of her. Clarke opened her eyes again to see that Lexa's pupils were still blown with pure lust but the glint in them told her she was concerned. She felt her heart throb with the knowledge that Lexa wanted to make sure this was the right thing, that Clarke did indeed want her this way, and that it was the time to take it in some way. Clarke gave her shirt another firm tug but Lexa didn't budge this time.

"Clarke…are you sure?" The green started to enter her eyes again, something was running in her mind and Clarke didn't know why or what was holding her back.

"Lexa, I want this. I want you." The second it was out the truth of the statement set in. Clarke wanted Lexa and not just sexually. She wanted to be with her completely forever. Then another truth flooded her mind, she had never done this before. She had never gone farther than making out with a female before, and Finn had only ever touched her.

Clarke was, in fact, a virgin.

Her face must have given away her slight panic. Lexa had taken her hand that was clutching her shirt in her own and pulled it up to her lips. "I want you too, Clarke. I can tell that what you said is true but I can see your hesitation as well. We haven't talked about our sexual pasts…" There was a long pause. Clarke could practically see the thoughts behind those forest green eyes. She yearned to know what they were. "We need to talk about that first before anything happens further. I want more with you Clarke, I'm honestly not sure if I can ever get enough when it comes to you, but this is important to know about each other." Lexa sat up completely and pulled Clarke up so they were sitting side by side.

Clarke had never had anyone be this concerned with how she felt or what she wanted before. Given the fact that Finn was the last person she had gotten farther than heavy petting with could be part of that. This was a good thing though, this was her chance to be honest with Lexa, and it wasn't like Lexa would run screaming for the hills when she found out about her virginity right? _Please tell me she won't run screaming for the hills when she finds out!_ Clarke silently begged. "Okay, you are right. Plus I am curious about you. NOT in a bad way or anything – I mean it's whatever – life was lived and shit but… UGH okay can you start please so I can stop sounding like an idiot?" Lexa let out a very small laugh and smiled at Clarke before pressing their lips together in a very soft chaste kiss.

"Sure I can go first." Clarke felt her palms start to sweat as Lexa took a deep breath. They both reached for the other's hand before she began. "I'm not a virgin. Well, I guess in the literal sense because I have never been with a male but, I have had sex. I have basically done everything, I mean how detailed do you want me to go?" It was a genuine question that Clarke was now asking herself. Did she want to know all the things Lexa was experienced in? It was obvious that she had done at least done oral and all things hand related, but could there be – for lack of a better term – kinkier things? Clarke was looking at their joined hands where Lexa's thumb was rubbing soft circles. "Okay I can tell what you are thinking by your face and it's not anything crazy like that. I mean, yeah I've done the basics, and a few stereotypical lesbian things but that is really where I draw the line. I'm not a sex-crazed maniac! Though I think that might be your other study partner." Lexa's joking was actually helping this conversation. Clarke needed to say something.

"I am." Why did she have to squeak at that moment? She dropped her gaze back down as she spoke.

"Clarke? I don't understand." Lexa's voice was a little overly concerned for her telling her she was a virgin. Then the words _sex-crazed maniac_ ran through her head again. _Oh god, no that was not what she meant!_

"I mean, I'm a…" She looked back up to understanding eyes and saw a small smile pulling at Lexa's lips. Her whole face screamed 'tell me because I will understand and nothing will change'. "I am a virgin." The face before her never changed. "I mean I'm not innocent or anything but…yeah…virgin thy name is Clarke." She waited for Lexa to say something or for her face to change but it never did.

"Can you tell me what you have done? Maybe with how many different people?" Lexa spoke slowly. "If you don't want to that is fine and I have only ever gone past getting felt up and returning the favor with Costia. I just want you to know that. This kind of stuff has always been important to me and it wasn't to Costia, she never forced me or anything but I broke my own rules to please her and I've never forgiven myself for it. That is why I want this talk to happen Clarke, this talk is important to me."

Clarke's whole body shuddered. She had never had anyone ask about this, or even fell how she felt about this. Yes, she was a virgin and yes it was by choice. Clarke had yet to find someone worthy of being her first, though she was starting to think she had now. Lexa wanted honesty, loyalty, and all things consensual. That was the holy trinity for Clarke. "Finn and I got to touching but that was and is the farthest I have ever gone. I mean I've made out with and been groped by many different people, both male and female. Oh and there was that one time Bellamy and I got drunk and started making out and we woke up topless but I still had my bra on and he said that we stopped things before it got any further because I was like his little sister and 'I would never sleep with O and this felt really wrong'. He really can be a good guy but I hated myself in the morning and when I told Octavia she actually laughed at me for feeling bad. Turns out Raven actually did sleep with him at one point, Octavia told her she was desperate but understood why she did it." Lexa was looking rather confused at all of the information flying out of Clarke but that didn't stop her. "It was a rebound slash make-Wick-jealous fuck. Another of Raven's suitors from high school."

"Okay, so Finn has been the only one to touch you under your clothes?" Lexa asked as though she was talking to a five year old. Clarke giggled a little.

"Yes Lexa, everyone else was over." Lexa let out a breath.

"Okay same with Costia and I. So now that we are past the easy part…I get tested regularly because of sports and stuff so as of January, I'm clean and have always been." Her voice wavered a little giving away her shyness but Clarke knew what was happening.

"I am too, I just got tested again last month." Clarke leaned into Lexa's side wanting to feel more of her girlfriend after this rather intense conversation. As she laid her head on her chest she could hear Lexa's rapid heartbeat. "Your heartbeat is giving you away. What are you thinking about?"

"How jealous I am of every single person that has ever gotten to touch you. Oh and how much I want to slaughter Finn for getting to be the first person to please you." She giggled at her honesty but swelled with the knowledge.

"Well I never said he did that." Clarke let Lexa have a small victory, it was true though Finn wasn't that good. He didn't last that long either, sad excuse for a man if you asked her.

"Oh thank God!" Lexa was back moving her to lay beneath her again. Their lips meet in another heated clash of lips and teeth. Lexa ran her tongue along the plump bottom lip between her own begging, pleading for entrance. Before Clarke could grant it she pulled away. "We will still go slowly, move from base to base at a mutual pace, but tonight I want to be on that list of people that have gotten to touch the one and only Clarke Griffin. That is if you will let me." She gave her girlfriend a small nod while teasing her bottom lip between her own teeth. "Let me show you what it means to be pleased." Lexa gave her a final overly confident, but not cocky, smirk before attaching their lips again.

This time Clarke threaded her hands into brown locks, pulling Lexa closer to her. Then something sprang to the forefront of her mind. "What about Beca?" This was not something she wanted anyone walking in on. Lexa panicked slightly and pulled out her phone. After a few minutes Lexa showed Clarke her phone.

Commander: _Status?_

Tiny Demon: _Staying with Chlo. You getting some?_

Commander: _Bellas sleepover or? And no but we will talk later._

Tiny Demon: _Aubrey isn't going to be at the Bellas house tonight. Chloe insisted a sleepover was needed but she failed to tell any other Bella but me. IDK what will happen with us either. Let you know before I head back though._

They had said their goodbyes and that was the end. "Are you going to tell her?" Clarke honestly was going to tell O and Rae, they were her best friends and she needed someone to brag to.

"Well I need someone to brag about you too." Damn they could read each other's minds and Clarke loved it.

"Good because depending on how much you please me will depend on how much I brag to O and Rae." That was all it took for Lexa to be back on her and begging for entrance again. Clarke finally obliged and their tongues met in a soft caress, learning and feeling before fighting for dominance.

Lexa wouldn't submit to Clarke so she back down and let her explore her mouth further, and was she damn glad she did. The way she pulled her tongue with her own into her mouth was crazy talented and forced Clarke's closed eyes to roll back in her head. Then Lexa pulled her bottom lip in sucking it slightly before biting down hard enough for pleasure without hurting Clarke. There was no longer any way for Clarke to stifle the moan that followed the action. Lexa released the now swollen lip and they both panted for air with their foreheads together before Clarke opened her eyes to see Lexa studying her face closely. "God, you are impossibly beautiful." Before Clarke could reply Lexa's mouth moved to kiss her lips again before going to her cheek, then along her jaw, back to her ear where she sucked and bit lightly on the lobe. She was forcing moans, sighs, and whimpers from deep within Clarke.

In return Clarke was running her hands though Lexa's hair pulling her toward that muscle just under and behind her ear again. Once she felt her there she groaned in pleasure and felt Lexa smirk against her skin. She pulled a hand down to the back of Lexa's neck and played with the baby curls resting there, with her other she roamed and scratched at the rippling muscles that she could see on the t-shirt clad back before her. She felt fingers trail down her sides to grip into her waist above her hips, she arched her body up into Lexa's begging for more. The pressure of the kiss on her neck got rougher and she felt teeth nip at the skin all too lightly before a tongue ran over the area. "Leave a mark, please Lexa." She was above begging but she wanted people to know she was with Lexa and Lexa was with her.

"Only if I get one from you too, babe." A deep throated moan was all she gave in answer before Lexa was back in the same spot sucking and biting hard before soothing the pain with her tongue again. Clarke had both of her hands gripping into Lexa's back forcing their fronts flush together. Lexa's fingers had found their way to the hem of her shirt where she was teasing the skin just above her jeans. Clarke instantly reached for the same spot on Lexa's shirt and started to pull up as Lexa removed herself from Clarke's neck.

"I have been dying to see these abs again." Lexa smirked and allowed Clarke to pull her shirt over her head and throw it toward Beca's half of the room. As soon as the article was out of her grasp she ran her fingers over the defined muscles tracing each one, feeling them flex and seeing the bumps rise on the skin, knowing the air had been forced out of Lexa's lungs. She trailed her hands around her sides and up toward her oh so perfectly sized prize. She snapped her eyes back to green only to be met with black again. "Can I?" Lexa nodded and Clarke cupped her over the sports bra she always seemed to be wearing. The girl just got out of practice though what did she honestly expect? Silk? Lace? It didn't matter, they fit in her grasp perfectly and hearing Lexa moan and sigh her name was all it took for Clarke to flip them and pin her girlfriend down to the bed again.

They met in a kiss again that was as heated as it should be in this situation. She ran one hand down Lexa's side to grip her hip while the other stayed in it's new favorite location. She trailed her kisses in the same path that Lexa had but continued down the column of her throat before finding the one spot that gave her the best reaction out of Lexa. The hollow of her collar bone near her neck. The first kiss caused a curse to fly from her lips making Clarke extremely proud. This was where Clarke would leave her mark.

The first bite forced Clarke's name out in a harsh groan that was definitely not in a whisper. Lexa's hands were gripping and feeling and roaming over her sides and hips. Clarke couldn't take it anymore, she wanted to feel Lexa's hands on her again. "Clarke, can I?" She felt a tug on her shirt and her heartstrings. She sat up and her shirt found itself with Lexa's. Lexa had followed her when she sat up. Clarke was now sitting in her lap. Lexa kissed her chest higher than Clarke wanted her but close enough for it to cause the goosebumps to explode across her skin. Clarke was watching as nimble fingers moved to trace along the underside of her bra. _Thank God I wore one of my good ones!_ Clarke nodded when Lexa looked up again and finally threw her head back with a sigh when Lexa kneaded her.

They shared a few more kisses and Clarke made a point to leave a second hickey on Lexa's abs claiming them completely. They stopped things there for tonight, Lexa being satisfied that she was finally only behind Finn on the 'who has been with Clarke' scale, and Clarke having to have gotten to study those muscles closer and with her tongue. Lexa was currently lying on her back with Clarke tucked under her left arm with her head on her chest. Clarke was tracing her fingers over the tattoo on Lexa's right bicep thinking about the other one she had seen tonight. "That tattoo down your back? Why did you get that one?" Lexa's left hand started trailing soft circles around her shoulder blade, neither of them had put their shirts back on (not that Clarke would let Lexa anyway).

"My mom was always a singer but she needed to pay the bills as well. She was an astronomer. I used to love looking at the stars and planets with her. It is basically an abstract version of the solar system, I told the artist that I wanted something like that and this is what he drew. I fell in love with it the moment he finished drawing it on paper." Clarke smiled and placed another kiss on Lexa's chest. Clarke glanced at the clock across form her on Lexa's shelf, it was close to midnight now. "You are staying right?" Clarke looked up to see Lexa following her gaze.

"Yes, but you are not allowed to put your shirt back on. I forbid it!" Lexa laughed but agreed and soon they were changed into more of Lexa's shorts and Clarke had stolen her shirt off the floor so she really couldn't put it back on. They got back into their previous position and were soon fast asleep, and Clarke was dreaming about waking in this spot by a child or two jumping on both of them.

 **Beca**

For some unknown, other worldly reason Beca had arrived early for Bellas rehearsal today. She came directly from her shift at the radio station where she had given Luke yet another flash drive of mixes. She had yet to hear any feedback from him on anything, nor had she heard anything on the air. Not that she cared or anything, Beca didn't need to know that people liked her mixes. She had Chloe, Clarke, Lexa, and all the girls on the lacrosse team telling her they were good. She didn't _need_ to hear them on the radio, she didn't _need_ someone to say she was doing a damn good job…but she wouldn't lie and say she didn't want it either.

She was sitting in a corner with her laptop open in her lap working on yet another mix for Lexa's softball season. She had already uploaded one playlist but she wasn't exactly happy with it. Plus with the fact that Lexa now had Clarke in her life, Beca had new material to work with for motivation. Sometimes when she heard songs she could still hear the sound of Lexa's voice as it used to sing them. She did miss the sound but understood the pain it caused her sister. Recently she heard a song that was totally and completely the couple so dubbed…Clexa. Quickly finding a song that went well with it and gave it a much more upbeat vibe, Beca mixed an "Ultimate Power Couple" song for the two. She may have to make sure that Lexa doesn't play this one before a game so her head stays in the right place.

After what felt like an hour, she sensed a presents sitting next to her. She glanced to see Chloe smiling at her. She quickly hit save and pause, being mostly pleased with the current arrangement, and slipped her headphones around her neck. "Hey, babe." Chloe said and leaned in placing a kiss on her lips. Beca sighed into the feeling then stiffened remembering where they were. She hated this feeling! Every time Chloe got all mushy in a Bellas location Beca tensed up knowing they would get caught. She didn't want to have to feel that anymore, she wanted to kiss Chloe in front of everyone. She almost had multiple times, but Chloe always saw the look in her eyes and pulled farther away from her. It was insufferable! Not to mention that Beca was not one to actually have these feelings…ever! It irritated her that she had to basically hide in the closet about her relationship, it irritated her that she cared that they had to hide it, it irritated her that she _wanted_ people to see how happy this ginger made her! So she stayed in true Beca fashion and pulled back from their kiss and got ready to scoot away before a hand fell on her arm.

"Chlo, you said it yourself. We can't let the Bellas find out." Beca couldn't look at her, either she would see pain or her own would be revealed.

"No one else is here, Bec. I'm sorry I know you hate this. I hate it too but I think Aubrey is coming around to you since New Year's. She hasn't called you 'Hobbit' in like a week!" They both giggled and Beca finally looked into those clear baby blue eyes that she was constantly finding herself drowning in. The honestly alone made her want to melt, but the passion and slight lust is what sent her back in for another kiss. _This is going to be a long practice._ Beca thought. They broke when the need for fresh oxygen became great and rested their foreheads together.

"How is your throat?" Beca figured they should actually stop kissing and start trying to look less couple like before Bellas began to arrive.

"Hurts, a lot. I'm starting to get worried. I mean I don't sing unless we have practice but the whole not talking thing is nearly impossible…as you can tell by the fact that I can't shut up!" She let out an exaggerated huff and crossed her arms over her chest and slammed her back into the wall like a toddler that didn't get her way. It. Was. ADORABLE! Beca giggled at her antics and kissed her cheek. "What are you working on? Oooohhhhh is it something else for me!?" Now she was bouncing in her seat like a toddler that just got told they were about to get a present.

"Sorry, Chlo. This is for Lexa, but it is inspired by her and Clarke's relationship. Wanna hear?" Chloe eagerly nodded and Beca slipped her headphones off and handed them to Chloe. She had no issue with her girlfriend handling them, she was the one that purchased them in the first place. Once Chlo was set she gave a small nod and Beca pressed play. The music line for _Miss Independent_ by Ne-yo began to play and layered over the top soon came the lyrics to _Burn_ by Ellie Goulding. Towards the middle of the song they flipped seamlessly. Chloe didn't even realize they switched until the chorus of _Miss Independent._

"Beca, that was so cool! It was different from your others but it still works perfectly! I'm sure they will love it!" Chloe gave her one last kiss before they finally put space between their bodies, the others would arrive soon. "Hey, Bree is going out tonight after practice so I am having a mandatory Bellas sleepover." Beca let out a groan. Did Chloe really take their one chance to spend alone time together and turn it into a group thing? And why is Beca so upset about that? "But I conveniently forgot to invite all of the others so it will just be us." The door opened across the way and Stacie and Aubrey made their way in laughing and standing very close together. Chloe stood and gave her a wink before heading toward the new arrivals. Beca watched as Aubrey's eyes followed Stacie as she walked away from her, New Year's Eve just ten seconds before midnight flashed in Beca's mind and she smirked knowing she finally had dirt on them both.

Chloe's voice cracked on her last note causing her to fall to an octave below where she should be. Beca mentally winced at the pain she knew it caused her girlfriend. She kept her emotions in check as they finished their run though. After Aubrey broke so did everyone else, Fat Amy was first to speak. "I should have taken that cardio tip more seriously." Came as a breathy groan while she was taking deep gulps of air.

"How much have you done?" Of course the General would ask such a thing and not check to make sure she was actually okay.

"Well I did about a week's worth the other day when I walked into a spider web so I figured I was covered." Most of the girls laughed tiredly, but not General Posen.

"Chloe you have to be able to hit that last note!" Aubrey stated as she passed her best friend toward the piano. _I'm getting real tired of your shit Posen!_ Beca seethed inside her head.

"I CAN'T! It's impossible! It's because of my…"

"Nodes." All of the Bellas answered in some form or another. Beca moved just behind Chloe knowing she would at least provide some level of comfort. The last thing she expected was for Aubrey to tell her to give her solo to someone else. Scratch that….the last thing was for Chloe to say that _Beca_ should be the one to take it.

"Yeah Beca may be excellent, but maybe someone else might be just as equally as excellent." Amy had a point and Beca made a gesture to show she was okay with someone else wanting and having the solo. Sure Beca wanted to sing a solo it was just that that particular song was not going to help them, she would much rather try something else.

"Well if Beca doesn't want a solo…" Aubrey started. This was her one shot.

"I'd be happy to do it if I got to pick a different song and do an arrangement?" Her voice rose in slight question as she hoped it wouldn't cause a puke bomb to go off.

"Well that's not how we run things here." Her fake smile was enough to send Beca's mind reeling. It was Chloe who spoke up this time.

"Aubrey maybe Beca has a point. Maybe we could try something new…"

"Aca-scuse me?" Oh and now we are starting with that again. Beca saw Chloe try and give her best friend an innocent smile but it faltered as she continued. "You can sing _Turn the Beat Around_ and that is the last I want to hear of this." Okay not only did Beca want to pull Aubrey's head out of her ass, she wanted to defend her girlfriend without, you know, giving anything away. She was still trying to get along with the General for Chloe's sake. The others started to disperse around the room and Beca took her chance. She approached the piano slowly keeping, her voice just above a whisper.

"That song is tired, we aren't going to win with it. If we take songs from different genres and layer them together we can…" Of course Aubrey cut her off. Beca didn't even bother listening to the reprimand this time. _How is it just okay for her to treat everyone this way? She treats her best friend like shit, she treats her team like shit, and they all just fucking take it! FUCK!_ Beca was pissed and she almost slipped up when 'Alt-girl with her madlib beats' game up. "Crystal, I won't solo." With that she left. She couldn't stand by anymore and watch this all happen. She knew they would lose. Their set was boring and no one was going to even pay attention to them.

It didn't matter what she said or how she said it, everything that came from her was wrong. She was wrong. Aubrey would never get past the way she looked the first time she met her at the activities fair. She would never see how much Beca actually wanted them to succeed in competition. Aubrey had a heart of stone and she felt sorry for Stacie as she knew that deep down she actually had feelings for the General. Not everything was about sex for Stacie, Clarke might have given away her secret one night, and Beca found herself seeing her as a real friend and now she was going to get hurt by Aubrey just like Chloe was. Yet Chloe was letting this happen. Chloe was half in charge as well. She needed to take a stand and finally knock some sense into her so called best friend.

A hand on her shoulder caused her to jump as she gathered her things to leave. She spun to see Chloe giving her a sad smile. Beca rolled her eyes and shook her head, it was not okay for this to be happening. I was not okay for Aubrey to do this and it was not okay for Chloe to come and try to make her feel better. Even if she was the only person here who could. Beca just wanted to go home, she wanted to throw her headphones on and mix the night away, even if she was supposed to spend it with Chloe. _Okay now you are just lying to yourself, Mitchell._

"Hey, I know what you are thinking. Leaving is only going to make it worse, please don't leave Bec. We have to run it again with Amy singing the solo at least once." Chloe gave her a pleading smile and Beca was putty in her hands. "You did great by the way, you kept your cool and you were nice to her. Everyone could see it. Thank you for sticking up for me. I'll repay you later." She gave a wink and turned back to learn her new choreography. Beca felt her face flush and took a long drink from her water bottle trying to cool herself down. _It will be a long practice indeed._

 **Chloe**

"God that was awful!" Chloe groaned as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Beca a few hours later. They had both gone home and showered (Beca grabbing an overnight bag) and met back at the Bellas house for their sleepover. Chloe was glad Aubrey was staying out tonight, she had her theories about where she was actually going but she was glad to be alone with Beca for a very long extended period of time.

"I am not going to argue with you on that." Beca had already pulled her laptop out and was working again. Chloe watched as her fingers twitched over the keys and flicked the switches changing the tune flowing out of the speakers. Chloe drew her bottom lip between her teeth, getting helplessly turned on. _If Beca's fingers can make those sounds, what sounds could they pull from me?_ Chloe was in trouble. They had yet to talk about much, they had definitely moved forward in their relationship physically with how often Chloe found Beca groping her ass. She didn't give a single care to the fact, she kinda liked it.

It was painfully obvious that Beca was still reeling from practice. Chloe hated making her feel this way. She was causing her pain and she needed to make it right. She inched closer to Beca's side and rested her head on the small shoulder. Beca wasted no time in moving to place a kiss on the top of her head. The warmth of it flowed from the sight of the kiss all the way to her toes and it brought a smile to her face. Her heart sank knowing no one else could see this side of Beca, granted she didn't really want anyone else to see this side but herself, but she wanted people to know that this was the Beca she spent all of her time with. This was the Beca that she fell head over heels in love with and she can't even bring herself to tell Beca exactly how much she felt for her. They really needed to talk more to each other, about everything.

"So, how are things with you Bec?"

"It's okay, Chlo. We can talk about it. I'm just sick and tired of Aubrey treating you as though there is nothing else you can do for the Bellas. I mean you are the one that knows all of our strengths and what makes us…well…us! She needs to get off her high horse and listen to people or we won't get farther than Regionals." Beca closed her laptop as she spoke. Chloe lifted her head as she leaned forward to set it on the coffee table before them. Upon leaning back she wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe laid her head back down and scooted closer to wrap her arms around Beca's middle.

"I hate it too. She has stopped listening to me all together. No one seems to be able to get through to her anymore. I miss my best friend." Chloe sighed and nuzzled her head into Beca's neck, kissing it briefly.

"Well someone can get through to her." Beca laughed with a smirk on her face. Chloe looked up at her confused. "Where did she say she was going tonight?"

"She said she had something to do and that she probably wouldn't be home tonight." There was a smirk and a knowing look in those stormy blue eyes. "What? Why?"

"Because I'm pretty sure that is code for she is sleeping with Stacie. I saw them at our New Year's Eve party and I'm sure they ended up kissing at midnight. When I saw them walk into practice today and that is the first time I have ever really seen Aubrey smile like that."

"Really? Do you think they could be?" Chloe sat up off of her to talk face to face. "She never mentioned anything to me about liking women. She has always known about me being bi." She felt her face fall as the hurt set in. _Why would Bree keep something like that from me?_

"Is this reaction just because she never told you or are you upset because it is Stacie and not you?" Beca asked while casting her eyes away from Chloe's.

"No Bec, I've never been attracted to Aubrey like that." And she hadn't been. Sure Aubrey was a beautiful girl but there was never a nagging pull toward her like there was with Beca. "For the record, no one has ever made me feel the things you do." Chloe felt her face flush as she saw the same shade of red creep up Beca's neck. She was worried about the way her girlfriend would respond to that, it was the first time Chloe had let some insight to how she really felt. Beca looked back into her eyes and Chloe saw something shift the longer they held their gaze.

"It's the same for me, Chlo. I swore off people after my mom died, I figured if I didn't let them see me then they wouldn't get attached – that I wouldn't get attached and they couldn't hurt me." Steel blue eyes looked down at Chloe's hand and pale fingers wrapped around her own. "You don't understand how much power you have over me. You got in, you were getting in regardless of if I wanted you there or not. I'm really glad that you are in there now though, I'm much happier this way." Beca smiled and looked back into her eyes. Chloe closed the remaining distance between them and captured her lips in a slow, soft kiss trying to pour her emotions into the action.

"I really like being there." She whispered the words against her lips and felt them pull at the corners. With her eyes still closed she moved her hand to cup the side of Beca's face and run her thumb across her cheekbone pulling them back together. She felt fingers drag from knee up her thigh, she squeezed the ones still being held tighter, Beca's fingers were trailing so lightly she could hardly feel them. She _desperately_ wanted to feel them. Wanted them to be everywhere all at once, wanted them against her skin, wanted to feel them burn with just the sensation of their touch. Then Beca pulled back bringing a whimper from Chloe's throat with her. "Too much?"

"No not at all. I just – I mean I thought – maybe we should, I dunno like, talk about things…and…stuff." Beca withdrew her hands from where they were touching Chloe, the cold was bone chilling where they had been. "I mean, I want to talk about it. I know that we both have pasts and I want to make sure we are both comfortable with those pasts before moving forward." Her eyes widened in sudden shock, Chloe didn't understand why this was a normal thing that happened with couples right? You are supposed to make sure both are comfortable with pasts and that there is no chance for anything to get passed. Right? "It's not that I don't want to move forward because I really do, I just want you to know like how many people I have been with, and that I get tested regularly and that I take birth control even though we are basically in a lesbian relationship and there really isn't any need for you to know that…" Beca continued at an alarming pace while Chloe stretched a smile across her face, giggling internally. _God she is adorable when she rambles!_

"Bec, babe, stop!" Her jaw snapped closed, Chloe giggled again. "It's okay, Bec. I want to talk about it too. I think it is healthy." She could still see Beca's embarrassment. "And if it will make you feel less embarrassed about what you just said, I'm on birth control too." Beca's shoulders relaxed as she let out a breath with a small chuckle in it. She still wouldn't hold her gaze. "Look at me Bec." Worry, that was what she saw in those dark eye and she felt the need to make it go away. "I will go first if you are okay with that?" Beca gave a small nod before she spoke.

"Nothing will change right? I mean – it won't be different between us when we know?" The worry deepened.

"I'm not worried about this talk, unless you spring on me that you have a child or that you were treated in a way that can be considered unlawful, this is going to be no big deal." She tried to keep her voice calming and soft, both for Beca's benefit and that of her nodes (she needed to talk to Beca about that too).

"Well now I feel better and I really mean that." Beca laced their fingers together again, Chloe was glad for the contact. "I'm ready now."

"Okay, so, I lost my virginity when I was sixteen. It was my boyfriend, Kyle, it was okay but my first time so it wasn't like pleasant or anything. Umm…so I've basically done everything with guys. My first time with a female was when I was eighteen. It started with experimentation and well I ended up really liking what was happening. So yeah, I've done everything there too." She sighed and thought back to Beca's rambling. "Oh and I get tested and I'm clean, last test was last month." She smiled and wriggled into Beca's side some more.

Beca sighed and ran her hands down her face before taking Chloe's fingers back and starting her own story. Chloe tried to listen the best she could. "I was fifteen…it was the year after the accident and after I found out that mom had cancer. I was really angry and I didn't really give a shit about anything and my parents had never really had a good relationship so I never saw it as something important. We weren't even really like labeled or anything. Umm…I slept with a girl when I was sixteen, again not really important to me and the whole liking girls thing was again like never a big deal because of Lexa being gay and all that. Yeah, I'm clean and all that too, and I don't have cancer either – just in case you were wondering – and since I word vomited earlier and can't seem to stop now." She gave a sheepish smile and looked back down. Chloe was studying her face as her eyes seemed to cast over and she spoke again. "I've been with three guys and four girls." She winced at the end, Chloe just pulled her body closer in her grasp.

"I've been with four guys and six girls, three of those times I was drunk and don't remember a thing about it." She laughed hoping to lighten the mood a little. It worked for a moment but then Beca tensed up again. "What is it Bec? You can tell me anything, trust me it won't change the way I feel…"

"I haven't had sex since I was seventeen and I know you have had it recently and I don't exactly want to be terrible or anything." She was blushing again and Chloe couldn't help but kiss her face.

"We aren't jumping right into bed now, babe. We can move at our own pace." Beca nodded and kissed the top of Chloe's head sighing contently. The feeling flowed down her body again warming her from all angles. She basked in the feeling for once not even feeling the pain in her vocal cords. That reminded her of the other thing she wanted to talk to Beca about. "Umm…so Bec, there is something I wanted to talk with you about. So I went back to the doctor the other week and he said that my nodes are still bad and they haven't really gotten any worse, but they are starting to scar. It is looking like I am going to have to have surgery if I don't want to be in pain or the rest of my life."

"Nodes removal surgery?" Beca asked with only a little shock.

"Yeah why?"

"My aunt had that surgery just after Lexa and I turned thirteen, she didn't have any complications and she was able to sing like a week later. Since she was so seasoned in singing and all that she didn't lose any of her range, it actually got a little better. I know there are a lot of side effects and a lot of risks but if you want or need to have it done then I will be there and I will support you with your decision. Chlo I will always be there for you weather we are together or not." Chloe grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her into a harsh kiss. She had never had anyone be on her side completely like this before.

She flipped herself up to startle Beca's lap putting both of her hands on either side of her face pulling her closer, desperately trying to feel everything. "Thank you Beca. Thank you for being there for me and making me feel like I have nothing to fear. I don't ever want to find out what it would be like to be without you." They kissed again softer this time and with more feeling. Beca moved her hands to the small of her back pulling their bodies flush together.

"Hopefully you won't ever have to." With that Chloe closed the distance between them again ready to take another step forward with Beca. When she felt cold fingers teasing the skin above the waistband of her jeans she knew that Beca was ready too. Chloe couldn't be happier to know that Beca was always going to be in her life.

 _ **A/N #2: So I'm toying with the idea of writing smut but idk...let me know if you are interested, or even if you are still reading this story. Okay cool so yeah introduced a couple original**_ _ **characters**_ _ **here don't worry there won't be much on them.**_


	14. Perform to Your Heart's Content

_**A/N#1: I'm getting better with the timing here! I will definitely finish this story so don't worry about that! I had more trouble with the Chloe section than any other in this chapter, that is why it took me so long. I had the other three done within days of my last upload. Anyway here is the next chapter and as always suggestions are appreciated and wanted as well.**_

 **Chapter Fourteen** – **Perform to Your Heart's Content**

 **Clarke**

A week had passed since their heart to heart and Lexa and Clarke's relationship couldn't have been stronger. They were attached at the hip to the point of Raven making jokes about them being Siamese twins. The jokes had no effect on them, they were way to happy just being them to care. They spent most of their time together trying to study but they always seemed to end up kissing and one of them was shirtless (more so Lexa than Clarke, she has a problem and she knows it). They didn't have many chances to move forward just yet because Lexa had been called to practices early by her coach wanting her to work with certain team members on details of their playing style, it was basically like she was assistant coaching the team.

Though now Clarke was on her way to finally get a chance to see Lexa in action on the diamond. There was a scrimmage game tonight for them to decide who would become their team captain and solidify their lineup before they started to train for actual season next month. She had yet again raided Lexa's clothes until she found her practice t-shirt that she had brought home by accident one day. Clarke had ran out of the dorm with it when Lexa tried to take it back, she washed it per the instructions Lexa had given her and now wore it with a proud smile on her face. Raven and Octavia had been there when Clarke did her laundry and now Raven was wearing Anya's as well (she just had to ask Anya for hers though). They both wore long sleeved shirts under them due to the chill that was still in the air. "They are either going to be super fucking turned on or they are going to laugh at us you know that right?" Raven asked from beside her. The diamond had just come into their view and green jerseys could be made out.

"Well everyone is going to know who we are rooting for that's for sure. I kind of like showing her off though." Clarke grinned and turned to Raven and saw her limp harder on her brace. "You doing okay? I know you are going to say yes but I just wanted to make sure. That brace looks heavy but I know you said it helps more than the one you were given."

"Yeah it does. It still hurts but I'm getting better, I will tell you if I need you." Raven was stubborn and everyone knew it yet Clarke knew that if Rae needed help she really would say so.

They got to the field and headed to the stands on the home team side, Clarke caught sight of Beca and Chloe sitting directly beside first base and headed that way. They were sitting close enough together that their shoulders were touching lightly but that was it. Nothing about them read "couple". They had taken the time to further explain their situation to Clarke one night when the two couples got together in Lexa and Beca's shared dorm. "Hey Clarke! Nice shirt." Beca smirked once they were close.

"Very funny Beca, you know she threw a fit when I stole it."

"She only made such a big deal about it because she thought she would get in trouble. Oh and she really wanted to give it to you to wear and you not take it." Beca got too much enjoyment out of tormenting her sister. "Looks like she won't get in trouble for you wearing it though if that one gets to wear Anya's."

"Yeah and I didn't have to fight my girlfriend for mine." Raven quipped while falling into the seat below Chloe. "Nice to see you guys again. What brings you here Chloe?" Clarke paled slightly and she was relieved that Raven couldn't see her face at the moment.

"Beca didn't want to be here alone before Clarke showed and we just got finished with rehearsals so I followed her like a stalker." Chloe chided while grinning like the Joker. Beca just rolled her eyes while trying to keep the smile off her face. Clarke giggled at them and noticed more students were filling the stands.

She sat down behind Beca and Chloe when Lincoln and Octavia showed up taking seats next to Raven. The group was chatting lightly when Harper, Monty, Jasper, and Maya showed to root for Monroe. The five had gotten rather close since the beginning of the new year, though sometimes Monroe would mention things about feeling like a fifth wheel, things didn't exactly work out with her date night guy. They were all off having their own conversations; Jasper, Monty, and Raven had gotten into some kind of debate about the best way to blow something up. Octavia, Harper, and Lincoln were discussing Greek life secrets. Chloe and Beca were talking about the Bellas with Maya and Clarke was staring.

Staring at Lexa that is. She found her girlfriend easily when they had walked up, they shared a look and a smile. Now though she was getting the chance to study her. The way her body moved as though it was second nature, how she hardly looked like she was making an effort in their exercises, how freaking awesome her ass looked in those pants! The green of the jersey always made her eyes pop but the gray pants seemed to accent the shape of her muscled legs perfectly. It brought Clarke back to their first date and the skinny jeans Lexa had been wearing. Lexa had her hair pulled back and braided in a single line down the back of her head. Clarke was so entranced by the watching Lexa's body move she didn't see someone sit down on the other side of her.

"I hope you are checking out your girlfriend and not mine." Clarke turned toward the voice to see Cam sitting there smirking. They hadn't gotten the chance to hang out with the other couple due to all of their crazy schedules but Clarke knew that Samm and Lexa were getting to be close friends from spending so much time working together at practices. Clarke shook her head with a smile.

"Sorry but yours pales in comparison to mine." She quipped at the girl, that was when she noticed her shirt. "I see Samm got in on the whole 'girlfriends are wearing our shirts' thing?"

"I always wear one of her shirts. I was going to wear her jersey from high school because she didn't know if this was okay or not but then she heard Anya and Lexa talking and knew that you had Lexa's so she gave me hers." Cam just smiled and looked out at the field watching the players.

"Did someone mention my hot-as-fuck girlfriend?" Raven had turned to look up at Clarke. "Who's your new friend Clarkey?" Clarke had almost forgotten any of them were even there while she was clearly undressing her girlfriend with her eyes.

"Oh shit, yeah, right. Sorry." She collected herself when she noticed all eyes were on her. "Cam these are Lexa and I's friends. Raven who is Anya's girlfriend, Lincoln, Octavia, Monty, Harper, Jasper, Maya, Chloe, and Beca who is Lexa's sister. Guys this is Cam James, her girlfriend Samm is number thirteen. Samm and Lexa switch out at first base sometimes." Everyone said their hello's and basically went back to their previous conversations. Clarke went back to looking at Lexa (noticing Raven looking at Anya as well).

"First time seeing them in uniform huh?" Cam asked from beside them. Clarke and Raven both turned to her with a questioning gaze. "I can tell. I had the same look the first time I saw Samm in her high school one too, and we weren't even dating then we had been best friends for years. That was part of how I figured out I was gay."

"You are gay?" Raven asked mostly for clarification.

"Yeah, both of us are. One hundred percent gay, queer as can be, no dicks just chicks." Cam laughed out along with them. "I take it you two are bi?" They nodded. "Your girls?" They both shook their heads. "Well that clears that up."

"Is everyone playing nice off the field as well?" Lexa was striding out of the dugout followed closely by Anya, Samm, and Monroe. Clarke felt her mouth dry up as she came closer. "Hey guys, thank you all for coming. You really didn't have to seeing as this is just practice and not really a game."

"I never miss anything Lex." Beca stood and hugged her sister, Clarke felt something burn in her chest. _Why the fuck do you feel jealous right now? Beca is her sister for Christ's sake!_ Clarke berated herself. Anya had knelt down to Raven's height and kissed her, she was trying to make it easier on her girlfriend with her brace. Cam had already moved to Samm and was hugging her tightly. Monroe was getting a pep-talk from Harper and Maya. Beca released Lexa and green eyes were boarding back into Clarke's soul.

"Hey babe." Lexa whispered as she sat down next to Clarke in the seat Cam had vacated. Clarke smiled like a loser and leaned in placing a soft kiss to Lexa's lips. She felt long fingers curl around her neck and when they pulled apart Clarke moved to whisper in Lexa's ear.

"If you wear that uniform while we are alone you will be running a different set of bases." Clarke kissed just below the ear and felt more than she heard the gasp come from Lexa. When she pulled back she saw slightly less green than before in those deep eyes.

"Woods, Green, Richards, Monroe! Let's go they are finished and ready to start!" The coach was calling them back already.

"Who are you guys even playing?" Chloe spoke from her spot that was now slightly closer to Beca than before.

"Georgia Tech. They aren't in the same class ranking as us so we never play them during season so the coaches thought it was a good idea to scrimmage against each other." Monroe answered.

"Are they in a better ranking?" Lincoln wondered aloud.

"No they are a smaller school so they are in a much lower class. It will be better for them than us because they won't be playing our level of skill during their own season. Thus they get better trying to keep up with us." Samm explained. The three gave out their final kisses before heading back to the dugout with Monroe.

"We need to get her someone special." Harper added sounding rather sad. "Zoe is literally the only one of us not in a relationship, not including Chloe and Beca." Both girls just smiled and shook their heads, Beca rolled her eyes again only being seen by Chloe and Clarke.

"She will find someone when we least expect it, Harper." Monty wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. The Knights took the field at that moment and Lexa made her way to the fence in front of their group.

"Bex, they are around my right ankle. I almost forgot to tell you." She gave Clarke a wave and took her position.

"What was she talking about?" Clarke asked Beca.

"Just her good luck charms, she always tells me where she keeps them in case something happens. God she really needs to talk to you about stuff." Beca shook her head and turned back to watch the game. Clarke ran those words through her head over and over trying to figure out exactly what Lexa could be keeping from her.

Clarke had been distracted by her thoughts, and Lexa in uniform, that she hardly realized that the game had progressed so far. They were currently in the seventh inning and the Knights were up by five. Clarke took the time to look around at all of her friends that were there with her. Cam and Raven had their eyes glued to the runners waiting on base (seeing as they were dating them), Lincoln and Octavia were cuddled sharing a bag of popcorn, Jasper and Maya were casually watching the game, Harper and Monty were on the edge of their seats as Monroe stepped up to bat, and Chloe and Beca were sitting with their hands resting on the bench on either side of them. The hands between them were subtly curled around each other, no one would have noticed unless they were looking like Clarke was. It brought a smile to her face knowing how much the two meant to each other. They stayed like that for the rest of the game.

The scrimmage ended with the score Knights 7 – Yellow Jackets 0. Yep they got shut out, there was no chance they were going to get very far. Their group of friends decided to head out for pizza following the game. Chloe and Beca called and invited the Bellas they even included Aubrey. Lexa told Samm and Cam to tag along because they were as much their friends as any of the others. In total their group took up a whole room at the local Pizza Hut. Once they all got in there the manager was glad he opened the room to them, they weren't the quietest bunch. Clarke and Lexa were in a booth sat across from Beca and Chloe. Everyone was happy and seemed to be having a great night. Clarke couldn't help but think about the future and how she wanted every person in that room in hers.

"What is running through that pretty little head of yours?" Lexa threaded their fingers together under the table. Clarke looked up from their hands at her.

"Just how I won't know what to do with myself if I ever lose anyone in this room. This is the happiest I have ever been." Lexa kissed her cheek and she saw Chloe and Beca smile across the table. Their waiter had started taking orders and was moving to the last table holding Monroe and her group.

"Hey guys I'm Drew." He paused as his eyes locked with Monroe's. "What can I get for you, besides my number and a date later?" Monroe blushed and smiled up at him. The whole room was silent as they watched the transaction between the two.

"I could go for some Mountain Dew and pizza but I will totally take you up on that date. I'm Zoe." Drew's face reddened this time, he swiftly took the last drink orders and left to place their orders. No one had spoken…yet.

"See I told you it would happen when she least expected it!" Monty shouted and the whole room erupted in laughter and cheers before falling into their normal rhythm again.

"Yeah I can't live without these nerds either." Lexa whispered kissing Clarke softly again.

 **Lexa**

It was finally time for Beca's first big performance, and of course Lexa was going to be there. They both knew that Dr. Mitchell wouldn't be going because of something neither of them really gave a shit about. Lexa had asked Clarke to go with her for the drive up to Carolina University and she jumped at the chance to spend time together. After their scrimmage game the team had named Lexa their captain…well after Anya let her nickname slip…their commander. She had to spend a lot of time with the coach now before and after practices. It was starting to bug her, she didn't get as much free time to study, or be with Clarke and that was a problem because she really, really, really wanted to be with Clarke.

The time they did spend together always ended up with them getting closer and closer to another base. Lexa was used to hitting home runs on the field but she could wait years for Clarke. Beca constantly making it her life goal to always seem to have perfect fucking timing didn't help them in the slightest. There was payback though, since Chloe and Beca could only be Chloe and Beca in their dorm room, Lexa constantly found herself putting her sister right back in her place. The four of them really needed a code word or something.

Clarke and Lexa were in her jeep basically already at the college where Regionals were being held. Their ride was spent with them talking about the crazy antics of their friends, or stories from their past they had yet to share, or soft music from the radio. Their hands were either clasped over the console or resting on each other's thighs the whole ride, they were constantly in contact with each other. Once they parked, Lexa bought their tickets, they found seats, and had yet to see the Bellas.

They watched as group after group performed on the stage before them. There were mostly mixed gender groups and all male groups, it looked as though the Bellas might be the only all-female group performing tonight. Lexa hardly made it through the performance that had a group in cowboy hats and flannel shirts without plugging her ears. It wasn't that they were bad, she just hates country music. As the current performance ended Clarke leaned over into Lexa's shoulder where her arm was resting across the back of her seat.

"Who is up next?"

Lexa looked down at her program, they were only two performances away from the Bellas and they still weren't here. "The Sockapellas?" _What the hell kind of name is that?_ "The Bellas are up after them but I still don't see them anywhere." Clarke nodded and rested her head down. They watched as a group of students in all black with sock puppets on their hands took center stage. _That would explain the name._ They sang a song that Lexa found herself liking and connecting with, part way through there was a clatter of heels on tiled flooring behind them. Lexa turned and saw the Bellas flood through the door. "They aren't cutting it close or anything." Lexa whispered in a laugh to Clarke who followed her gaze and smiled once she saw them.

Once the Sockapellas left the stage the Bellas were introduced, Lexa and Clarke clapped and cheered as they saw Beca leading them on stage. As they started their set Lexa felt her hope for them fall, they chose slower songs and no one but Chloe, Aubrey, and Stacie (who was basically flirting with the whole crowd) looked like they were enjoying themselves. When they flipped to _Eternal Flame_ she saw Fat Amy roll her eyes, _I could have sworn Beca would be the first to do that!_ Their set seemed to drag on and Lexa finally realized why Beca hadn't told her about their first performance. They could see the pain in Chloe's eyes as she hit her last note on her solo before discreetly passing the microphone to Fat Amy as they began the last portion of their set. Lexa could tell her nodes were getting worse, her mother had the same look all those years ago.

As Fat Amy began her solo the crowd really began to respond to the performance. Lexa could actually see Beca smiling at the display of the bodacious blonde. Clarke was bouncing her head along with the beat, Lexa was listening for any imperfection in their harmony. Lexa had inherited her mother's love of music and her impeccable hearing. She could spot a sour note in a second, the Bellas may have not been all together with their movements or facial expressions but their vocals were actually very good. If they chose the right song or combination of songs they could go very far. She was enjoying their performance now and how Beca finally seemed to be opening up to the crowd and really getting into it. As Fat Amy started to take off her blazer and throw it across the stage, Lexa grinned knowing what was coming. The second the song ended and Amy ripped open her button down to reveal her tank top underneath Lexa was on her feet screaming and cheering for her sister.

Their performance was actually very good and fun to watch, once you got past the slow agonizing shit in the beginning. She caught Beca's eye as she made her way to the back of the auditorium to stand with the others and gave her smile while mouthing 'you did great'. She caught Chloe as well and gave her happy nod for her solos, then she saw Aubrey glare at her. As she watched them head to the back she saw Aubrey glare at Jesse (Beca's friend from the radio station that just so happened to be a Treblemaker) when he looked like he was talking to Beca. _That bitch really does have problems._ Lexa sat back down with her arm secured around Clarke again as the Treblemakers made their way to the stage, in total boy-like fashion.

Their performance was great and the audience loved them too. They were definitely the crowd favorite. Shit, they were even Lexa's favorite and she was totally biased because of Beca. So when it came time for the awards to be handed out, she felt herself worry. "The top two teams head on to semifinals. It's no secret that the Treblemakers won, I just hope the Bellas were able to get up there." She whispered in Clarke's ear who nodded along with her statement. Luckily they did come in second behind the Trebles who make their overly excited exit out the back again. Lexa held fast to Clarke's hand as they made their way through the crowd to find Beca and Chloe.

As they entered the lobby they were met with the sight of the Bellas watching over the Treblemakers who seemed to be in a heated argument with an older acapella group of men so called the Tonehangers. One of the guys pulled Jesse aside telling him to fight him and Jesse was saying no and trying to walk away. Lexa heard Beca speak then. "I'm just gonna…" She instantly grabbed her shoulder.

"No Beca you won't. He is doing the right thing by walking away, you should too." Beca nodded but Amy headed into the fight. Lexa let go of Beca and Clarke to follow her. She got to her just before she could join in. "Amy reel it in. This is not your fight, you can take any one of them I know. I heard about the dingoes and such, just walk away. No one needs to get hurt." Amy seemed to listen to her and she funneled the Bellas out the back door toward their waiting bus. Clarke caught up to her then as well and gave her a kiss on the cheek. The couple headed out towards the Jeep to follow behind the Bellas bus in case they made a stop before they got back to Barden.

Down the alley along the side of the building Lexa could see the Bellas loading the bus, Beca bringing up the rear of the group just behind Chloe. Then she saw a figure move among the shadows following them. Lexa threw her keys at Clarke and told her to get in and wait for her. Clarke saw the look in her eyes and thankfully listened as Lexa took off toward her sister. Right as she reached the corner of the building she saw the figure grab Beca by the arm, Lexa took off at full speed as Beca gave him one good punch to the face but he didn't go down and didn't let go.

Anger and hatred filled Lexa, fueling her to move faster. No one touched her sister like that and got away with it. "Oh so the pretty one can pack a punch huh?" The man sneered, Lexa was close now and Beca had caught sight of her. Once she was close enough she brought her foot down into the back of his knee knocking him onto them on the ground. "And the dyke can fight too! Tell me does your little blonde friend know you are fighting for this one instead of her?" Lexa ragged at the slur and the innuendo of her being a cheater. Her fist connected with his nose with a loud crack radiating through the alley. He swore and clutched his now bleeding face.

"She knows I'm protecting my sister from scumbags like you!" Lexa was pissed. She couldn't hear anything but the words and teasing laughter coming from the man that was knelt before her. She noticed the old fashioned lettermen sweeter he was wearing, he was a Tonehanger.

"Sisters huh? How about all three of us get out of here together then?" He let go of his nose and rose before trying to grab at them again. Beca placed a kick square to his balls and Lexa took her stance and threw a side kick right to the center of his chest sending him flying backwards to the ground again. He was gasping for air as another voice filled the alley.

"What is going on here?" A police officer had made his way toward the commotion, well toward the cries of a grown man getting his ass handed to him by two college girls. Before any of the girls could say anything the Tonehanger spoke from the ground.

"Those two girls attacked me! I was just trying to get to our bus to grab more CD's when they jumped out and started beating me!" Lexa and Beca tried to protest but the cop seemed to be taking his side of things. They didn't resist the officer as he placed them in cuffs and escorted them back to his squad car. Lexa caught sight of Clarke watching everything that was happening from a hidden location, her heart sank deep in her stomach. _Clarke just witnessed me lose control! I swore to never let her see me like that. What do I do?_

The officer shut the door as their eyes made contact, Clarke was scared. _Scared of me._ The sisters didn't speak on their ride to the station. There was nothing they could say, their lives would never be the same and they were only protecting themselves and each other. Lexa let her head fall back against the seat as she stared upwards. _Please, don't let this be the end._

 **Beca**

The bench they were placed on was solid concrete and Beca cursed Aubrey for the short as shit skirts they were forced to wear. They had been in here for over an hour and they hadn't talked to anyone. Their phones, driver's licenses, and everything else were taken when they arrived. They didn't get to even tell their side of the story. Beca was still a bit scared from the interaction in the alley way, she had been so relieved when Lexa showed up. Beca could hold her own and pack a mean punch but she was nowhere near as strong or as practiced as Lexa. Her sister had been silently freaking out since they were getting in the squad car, they have hardly even looked at each other.

Beca was trying to give Lexa her space and she took to looking at the other women in the holding cell. There were a couple who you could easily tell were on drugs, one was nothing other than a prostitute, there was another passed out on the floor across the room, and an angry woman pacing the length of the room. They were the youngest in there and they were going to be tried as adults due to the fact that they had finally turned 19. They were in deep shit and not even in their own state! She couldn't take the silence anymore. "Lexa we have to get them to let us say our side!" She saw her sister lift her head from where it was resting in her hands with her elbows on her knees.

"We are fucked beyond belief Bex. If we get charged we are going to prison. I will lose my scholarship and won't ever get to play sports again!" These were all true things. "I will never be able to live my dream, I will never be able to do right by my parents, and I will never get to see Clarke again. Not that I think she will ever be able to look me in the eye again." That last part came out so quiet that Beca almost missed it.

"Why do you think that way about Clarke? She has no idea what happened."

"I saw her." Lexa sighed and let her head fall back into the wall with a soft 'thump'. Beca stayed silent hoping her sister would continue. "She was hiding behind a small tree in the alley, I saw her when we were getting placed in the squad car. She was terrified, Bex. She was scared of me! I lost control when he spoke and she witnessed it happen! I told you I never wanted to be this way again! I worked so hard to rid myself of that person after Costia died. All it took was one asshole to go after you and say stupid shit and I was right back there. How do I face her after this Beca?" Lexa was on the verge of tears, and that was what scared Beca the most.

Beca remembers those days when Lexa was with Costia, she would have done anything for her and she did. It started with little things like sneaking out late and getting drunk at parties. Then one night Lexa was brought home by the cops after she got into a fight with three older guys, she came out with a busted lip, a cut above her eyebrow, a few bruises to her torso, and a black eye. The cop said that she and Costia got jumped and Lexa tried to fight back, Lexa said that Costia told her she had to or she wouldn't speak to her again. Lexa was a love sick teenager and followed blindly with everything she was told. Beca's father put both of them in self-defense classes after that. They both did okay but Lexa excelled, their instructor said she was a natural born fighter and gave her free classes in mixed martial arts.

The next time Lexa was brought home by the cops the only injuries she had were bruised knuckles. The officer said he found her in a fight with a known drug lord and had him begging for mercy. They let her off because they were able to bring him in, she broke his nose, jaw, and wrist before they were able to stop her. Lexa remembers almost nothing. She heard him catcall after her and Costia, asking them if they were interested in drugs or a good time, and Costia telling her to protect her. She snapped and beat the guy to the ground, Costia took off after she heard the first bone snap. Lexa didn't hear from her for days and was a wreck. Beca tried to get her to forget about the girl and move on, she never liked her to begin with, she came back though after Lexa basically begged her to. After Costia died Lexa got into fights at school more regularly and the only way the school would let it slide was if she went to therapy and apologized to the other students. Dr. Mitchell got her a membership to the local fighting gym and got her to start punching bags instead of people unless necessary. This was the first time she had snapped since.

"You were protecting us Lex. You were protecting me! There is nothing for you to explain, you did exactly what you were trained to do. He was in the wrong and the cops will find that out and we will be fine. You can't beat yourself up about this, Clarke will understand." Beca took a deep breath and forced her sister to look her in the eye for this next part. "She isn't Costia! She is so much better than her! Do you know how different you act between the two? I can tell how much more of your heart Clarke has than Costia ever did. She will forgive you if that is what you need, but you have no reason to apologize." Lexa nodded in agreement and heaved a sigh of what Beca hoped was relief.

"Woods, Mitchell let's go." An officer was at the door only moments later. They stood and walked over to him. "Time to get your story straight ladies." He opened the door and they were led into a room with a metal table and sat on the same side next to each other. They spent the next twenty minutes telling a female officer what had happened. Lexa kept flicking her eyes to the window across from them, Beca could tell she knew they were being watched. After they said their peace the officer left, no more than five minutes later she was back followed by their arresting officer.

"Did you tell any of this story to him?" She asked calmly. The both told her 'no' and when she asked why they both said that he never gave them the chance. "You didn't take their statements before arresting them?" She was shocked to say the least. The obviously rookie officer cowered before her.

"No chief." _Damn, good for you girl!_ Beca praised the female police chief in her head. He was scolded and ushered out of the room again.

"Follow me please girls." They both stood and followed the chief out of the room. They were taken into another room with a window but this time they could see into the interrogation room. "This is the man that attacked you correct?" Again they both nodded, he was sitting across from another interrogator with a towel held to his nose. "He came in telling us the exact story you just did and that he lied to the officer that arrested you both. We are sorry this happened and for our rookie's mistake. You are both free to go and no charges will be filed against you. Do you wish to press charges against that man in there?" Beca looked to Lexa who was looking back at her.

"It is your choice, Bex. He attacked you first, I only made him stop." Lexa said. Beca thought about it for only a few seconds.

"No I don't wish to press charges. For one, I know he will be charged for lying to an officer. For two, he already got what he deserved from my sister. We don't want anything to happen to the rookie either, we know how it feels to be the new guy, just make sure he learns from this." With that they were led back into the lobby and their things were returned to them. As they made their way out of the station reality hit Beca. "Dude, Lex, how are we going to get home?"

"I've got that covered." They both looked up to see Clarke waiting out front of the building with a smile on her face. Lexa's jeep was parked in the lot behind her. Beca turned to look at a very pale Lexa.

"Clarke what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would just leave you did you?" Clarke was walking right for her girlfriend. When she got there Lexa took a step back. Beca silently watched on. "Lexa, what is wrong?"

"I saw you, you were so scared…of me." She could hear the pain and fear in Lexa's voice and knew that she thought Clarke would leave her just like Costia had before.

"No Lexa I was scared _for_ you not of you. I have never seen anyone fight for what was right before. You were awesome, and it was definitely a turn on." She reached out to take Lexa's hand and she let the contact happen this time. "Who do you think got that asshole to turn himself in? He thinks I have a video of the fight." Both Lexa and Beca's eyes bulged out of their heads in shock. "Come on let's get you guys home. Chloe should be waiting in your dorm. I gave her your key when she found me, I figured you wouldn't mind. The Bellas left not long after you were taken in. I told them to go and that I would bring you both home." Lexa finally pulled Clarke's body into hers and hugged her tightly. They only kissed once before heading toward the jeep.

Lexa drove them back and it was a pleasant drive for the most part. There was that small bit of awkward when Lexa placed her right hand on Clarke's leg only for Clarke to start freaking out about how black and blue her knuckles were. Lexa had agreed to let her check them out once they got back to the dorm. When they got back they opened the door to the sight of not only Chloe but all of the Bellas waiting on Beca's bed. It was obvious that Chloe had been pacing non-stop. Lexa pulled Clarke to her side of the room and pulled out a first aid kit she always kept in case she got hurt during practices. They sat and Clarke attended to Lexa's bruised and swollen hand. The second Beca was through the door the teasing began. Beca responded but only in her head.

"What up Shawshank?" Amy chided from the corner. _Now that is a nickname I can live with._

"Did you get yourself a bitch?" Cynthia Rose casually threw in. _No because I actually already have one._

"Did they spray you with a hose?" Amy asked completely stone faced. _Umm…what?_

"I did a turn at county." Lily slid in and Beca was sure she was the only one to hear. _Jesus Christ!_

"You two are like Lara Croft and Million Dollar Baby!" Ashley and Jessica split the sentence. _I am totally Million Dollar Baby because there is no way I would beat out Lex for Lara Croft._

"You guys waited up for us?" Beca asked aloud.

"Of course we did!" Chloe spoke and her eyes gave Beca that warm feeling and she could see how relieved Chloe was that she was home unharmed. Then Aubrey started in with the lecture. They all were only half listening. Beca tried one last time to show Aubrey what she had been working on recently but of course she wouldn't hear it and stormed out.

The rest of the Bellas hung out for a bit wanting to hear some of Beca's mixes. She and Lexa eventually kicked them out saying that they wanted to sleep after their traumatizing experience in lock up. Beca was finally able to rid herself of her god awful uniform and get into sweatpants she had been dying for. Chloe had obviously stayed behind telling the girls that she wanted to make sure Beca and Lexa would be okay for the night before she headed home. She lied she totally wasn't leaving and if she tried Beca wouldn't let her.

"Lexa's hand isn't fractured, let me look at yours Beca." Clarke called after she had come back from behind her closet door where she changed. Beca let Clarke look over her hand but it wasn't even tender, she really needed to work on her form. "You should at least take some anti-inflammatories just in case." Beca obliged and took the medication. Then she made her way over to her bed to sit next to Chloe. Instantly she was pulled into a heated kiss.

"Don't ever scare me like that again! Please, I was so scared that he would hurt you and that you were going to prison!" Beca held her close and promised that she would try her best. She could see Lexa on the other side of the room fidgeting. She knew that Lexa wanted to tell Clarke everything but didn't know where to start. Before she could give her any advice she saw Chloe on her phone, then her own went off, it was the Bellas group text.

Chlo-Chlo: _Beca isn't injured. Lexa's hand is pretty swollen but she will be fine in a day or so._

DJ Shawshank: _Thanks again you guys for waiting up for me. Never knew you all cared that much._

DJ Shawshank: _Oh fuck yes! I can totally live with this new name!_

Fat Power: _I knew you liked it! Of course we care about you you're Beca effin' Mitchell!_

Black Beauty: _We got your back Beca._

There were more messages much the same as those. Beca looked up from her phone with a smile and placed a kiss to Chloe's temple. She looked back at her sister who was trying to be soothed by her very worried girlfriend. "Just tell her Lexa. She will understand. If you want I can take Chloe out and come back later."

"No, if I'm telling Clarke then I can tell Chloe." Lexa took a deep breath and settled Clarke in her arms with her head against her shoulder. Chloe was lying across Beca's bed with her head in her lap. Lexa went thought the whole story of how she started fighting and why she had freaked out about what Clarke would do or think. No one said anything until her story was finished, and all Clarke did was sit up and kiss her over and over. "So I have officially made up my mind."

"About what Lex?" Beca asked from her spot.

"I want them to be able to call us Lex and Bex. If that is okay with you that is." Beca smiled like she never had before. In that moment she knew Lexa was deeply in love with Clarke. The only other people who called her Lex besides Beca were her parents. Beca looked down at her firecracker of a girlfriend who was residing in her lap and ran her fingers through her hair. She never wanted anyone else to be in that spot, she never wanted a different hair color to be between her fingers, she only wanted Chloe.

"Yeah, I want that too."

 **Chloe**

Chloe couldn't believe her luck. She had been wanting to go out dancing at a club all year! She refrained from doing so because she couldn't go with Beca since she was underage. Recently though a club for people aged eighteen to twenty-eight opened up about an hour and a half drive from campus. Chloe was determined to take her girlfriend along with Lexa and Clarke. It was time for the double date! Chloe had sent out a text to the secret group chat that she had with Lexa, Beca, and Clarke a couple days ago…

Firecracker: _We are going on a double date. No excuses it is happening!_

DJ BMitch: _Why? When? Where?_

#12: _Because Chloe said so. When Chloe says so. Where Chloe wants to._

Griffindor: _Lex, leave your sister alone! I'm totally in! What's the plan Chlo?_

Firecracker: _Thank you Clarke! All I will say is that we are going Friday night. Wear something for dancing but like nice at the same time._

DJ BMitch: _We are going clubbing aren't we? You do know that none of us can get in right babe?_

Griffindor: _Oooohhh yay! I know what it's like to watch Lexa dance._

#12: _I'm getting you out there with me this time!_

Firecracker: _If you guys can't get in then we obviously can't go clubbing Bec._

DJ BMitch: _You have shifty ginger ways of doing things._

The conversation dissipated after that, now Chloe was on her way across campus to Beca's dorm where she was meeting up with the others. It was the most obvious place for them to meet and Lexa graciously agreed to drive them (seeing as she was the only one with a car). Chloe really should have rethought having them come pick her up at the house because she looked way too good to be walking across campus alone at night. She had on a flowing white sleeveless top that had a plummeting neckline, a tight black skirt that ended just above the middle of her thighs, and her black and white checkered peep toe heels. She…looked…AWSE! Her hair was down and her makeup appropriate for the occasion, she was so ready for a night out that didn't have anything to do with the Bellas and where she got to be open about her relationship.

She knew the situation was eating away at Beca faster than herself but she was still so scared. Why she was scared though she didn't exactly know. It wasn't like Bree could kick either of them out at this point, she would have to rework the whole set and that just wasn't possible with how close semi-finals were. Aubrey would be happy for her right? She would understand how hard she has fallen for her girlfriend and she will support them being together. Though deep down she still had the fear that Aubrey would blow up and not speak to her again. It was hard enough trying to keep a friendship with Beca because Aubrey hated that she had opinions on things. _Aubrey just needs to loosen up! She needs to get laid!_ Chloe heard Beca's words run the truth through her head. If Aubrey could just calm down and at least listen to people before shooting them down everything would be fine.

It was time for Chloe to get the thoughts out of her head, she had just entered Baker Hall and was headed up the stairs toward Beca's room. She sent a silent thank you to the higher power that decided the Bellas should wear heels during their performances because she built up a tolerance to wearing them nonstop without pain now. She closed in on the door and knocked, it opened on the sight of Beca looking like she actually listened to what Chloe told them. She saw Beca's jaw flop open and knew hers had done the same.

Her eyes combed over Beca's figure. She had on a silver top where the neck line swooped down showing ample amounts of cleavage, tight black leather pants that made her butt look even better than skinny jeans (if that was even possible), and gray ankle high heeled boots that matched her shirt. Her hair was down and small braids forced it to fall over one shoulder, her piercings had been changed and were shinier than before, her black eyeliner was still thick but the steel blue eyes popped even more with the outfit. All Chloe wanted to do was take it off of her. With her teeth.

"Damn." Came as a breathy whimper from Beca as her eyes combed over Chloe's figure as well. As quickly as their interaction was, Beca grabbed Chloe by the wrist and pulled her inside the room closing the door by pressing her back against it with a heated kiss. Chloe was easily getting lost in the feeling of Beca's lips and her body pressed flush against her own, they broke apart after Lexa cleared her throat. Chloe felt Beca's finger drag over the skin on her sides. _When did Beca's hands get under my shirt? That was probably why Lexa broke us apart._ Chloe smoothed her top down and checked over Beca to make sure she didn't ruin the perfection that was her girlfriend.

Clarke and Lexa were standing with their arms around each other watching them with smug looks on their faces. They had basically almost gotten a free show there. Lexa was in a black sheer button up over a black tank top with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. Her dark gray skinny jeans were tucked into black fold over heeled ankle boots. Clarke was in a simple light blue dress that hugged her curves well and she had on simple black heels bringing her up to match her normal height to Lexa. They were adorably cute together and Chloe had always thought so. It was simple right now to tell that they were together and she silently hoped for the sake of everyone's nose that no one tried to hit on Clarke.

They all piled into the Jeep and Chloe shot off directions to Lexa from the back seat where she was with Beca. Once they got there a line had already formed to get inside. "Welcome to Arkadia. The club where people underage and go and have a good time like they aren't underage. Minus drinking you still can't do that." Chloe cheered as she opened her side of the car.

"Chlo, how in the hell did you find this? And how are we going to get in? That line is like an hour and a half long!" Beca stated while watching more people add to the line and round the corner of the building. Chloe just grinned and took her hand in hers. At Beca's questioning gaze she just smiled and kissed her cheek. She really could be cute when she wanted to. Chloe marched up to the end of the line and just kept right on going toward the door.

"Umm, Chloe? The line ends way back there." Lexa commented and Chloe just nodded in confirmation and kept on walking right up to the bouncer. He was a big guy and looked terrifying but not to Chloe.

"Hey Bruno! Ty said that I was welcome whenever and I brought my girlfriend and her sister and her girlfriend." Chloe bounced to a stop before the man she knew to be a big softy at heart. Especially when it came to his favorite sudo-cousin. Bruno gave her a big smile and a hug while lifting her off the ground no matter how dressed up she was he would always do the same.

"Tyler will be so happy to see you Little Red! Rules are rules though, ID's ladies." They all popped out their ID's and had wristbands wrapped around their arms. Chloe's was black while the others were all red to signify that they were under the age of twenty-one. Chloe latched onto Beca's hand again and pulled her into the club.

The thump of the base instantly hit their chests and Chloe felt a calm run through her system, loud music always did that to her. Beca tugged her back so that they were looking at each other. "Chloe what the fuck was that back there?"

"My cousin Tyler owns the club!" She shouted over the thud at the others. Beca instantly shot her hand over her mouth.

"Don't yell! You are going to make your nodes even worse babe!" Beca pulled her phone out of her back pocket and handed it over. Chloe huffed at her but obliged because her throat was already sore. She typed quickly thinking of everything that needed to be said.

' _Tyler, my cousin, opened this club today. Ages 18-28 with wristbands to specify underage people. He told me I could come whenever I wanted but that he wanted to see me there because I would love it! Bruno, the bouncer, is his best friend since like forever! I am basically his cousin as well. If you are wondering why I just sprouted off that you were my girlfriend without thinking twice, it's because Ty knows. He walked in on me telling Nate and Bryan about your perfect Christmas presents!'_

That should have been everything. Beca seemed to take the answer way better than she expected because once she was finished reading it she threw herself at her and kissed her again. If this was going to be a regular occurrence for the evening then that was totally okay with Chloe. "Is that why we didn't have to pay a cover like everyone else?" Lexa asked pointing to the people coming in the door behind them. Chloe nodded.

"Little Red!" The shout was heard over the noise rather clearly. They all looked up to see a man in his late thirties walking toward them. "So happy to see you!" He threw a one armed hug around Chloe's shoulders and motioned for them all to follow him. He led them up a set of concealed stairs and into a one way glass walled box above the dance floor. The music wasn't as loud as it was before. "Welcome to the Sky Box ladies! I think you will find this sanctuary nice when the music starts to get to you. Feel free to come up here but no one else unless you let me know yeah?" They all nodded and smiled saying thank you. "Is this her then?" Tyler motioned to Beca who was now wrapped in Chloe's arms.

"Yeah, Ty this is Beca. Beca this is Tyler."

"Nice to meet the person who made that one's heart even bigger than it was before." He shook her hand. "I'm pretty sure her other organs had to shrink to make more room. Take care of her, and don't worry about the rest of the family. I've already been sworn to secrecy and Chloe would have my head if anyone found out." He whispered the last part but Chloe could still hear him and swatted him across the arm.

"Well I'm not opposed, this is all due to the dictator of a best friend she has." This time Chloe hit Beca across the arm. "You cannot deny that it is true Chlo, you just can't."

"I heard you were the one that coined the name General Posen if I'm no mistaken." Tyler and Beca struck up a conversation and Chloe was thankful that they got along. Any longer of not dancing with Beca's body pressed against hers in that smoking outfit and she would combust.

"Come one Bex! It's time to dance!" Chloe pulled her away from Tyler and back toward the stairs, Lexa and Clarke were close behind them. The four made their way to the middle of the dance floor just as a new beat dropped. _Stronger_ by Kelly Clarkson started and Chloe released her hold on Beca and started to move with the music, Beca had enforced the no-singing-along-with-the-songs rule on their way down from the Sky Box. It was infuriating to have nodes sometimes, like right now! Right now she wanted to pull Beca close and sing in her ear so she knew that she made her feel stronger, but no she had nodes and if she wanted to perform at semi-finals and nationals then she had to shut up.

Beca was still for a few beats before she started to sway slightly, Chloe had her hands thrown in the air as she watched the expression on her girlfriend. Right now she looked like she was enjoying the sight before her, like she had no clue what to do with her hands, and like the music was bothering her. Chloe instantly stopped and forced those stormy blue eyes to lock with her own. Her own expression read 'What's wrong?'

"This beat. It ruins the song, it is too fast for the lyrics to still sound strong. They either need to layer it with another track or they need to just slow it back down about two notches." God Chloe loved that brilliant, musically inclined brain. She smiled and nodded her understanding, then she pulled Beca into her arms. She wrapped small hands around her waist to rest on the top of her hips, then threw one of her own arms haphazardly over one of her shoulders and started to dance again. Beca smirked and started to loosen up slightly. As she trailed her other hand along Beca's arm the smirk split into a full on smile. Beca blushed slightly and turned and her eyes locked just to the side of them, Chloe followed her gaze.

Lexa and Clarke were not far from their side and were basically melded into one person. There was no room between them at this point. Lexa had one hand firmly on the small of Clarke's back, the other was running along the upper part of her arm. Clarke's arms were wrapped around Lexa's neck so her elbows were basically on her shoulders. They looked incredibly happy to be that close to each other. Chloe could even see the love in their eyes now, it was almost blinding. They would occasionally steal a kiss as they seemed to laugh at the utter cuteness of each other. God they were adorable!

"We are worse when we are alone you know." Beca spoke after having turned back to look at her. Chloe cocked her head to the side in question. "We don't get to do this, or that," She cocked her head toward their companions. "In public. That is what kills me the most about it. I want people to know that you are mine and I am yours. I was everyone to see how disgustingly cute we are, and when I say that I mean utterly badass on my part." Chloe chuckled and nodded. She couldn't take this she needed to say something to fix this. She pulled Beca closer and basically in a hug to whisper (talk normal volume) in her ear.

"After semi-finals, I promise. I can't take it anymore either." She placed a kiss behind her ear before drawing back to see that knee weakening smile again.

"Do you want a drink? You are more than welcome to." Beca was so sweet sometimes it was an overload. Like Oreo Brownie Earthquakes at Dairy Queen (they were secretly her favorite). Chloe just smiled and shook her head, if her date and friends couldn't drink tonight then she wouldn't either it was only fair.

A few songs later and Beca was pulling her toward the bar, Chloe was still refusing to drink anything alcoholic. So it surprised her a little when Beca ordered both of them Diet Coke. They found a little booth in the corner that had recently been vacated and cleaned and hurried to take a breather. After they were halfway done with their drinks Beca went to the restroom back up in the Sky Box and Lexa slid in the booth next to her.

"Thanks for all of this, Chloe. It really has been a great night so far, even if the DJ is kinda subpar."

"Beca picked up on that too, I'm going to see if I can't get one of her demos to Ty and see if he would let her spin one night." Lexa's eyes flew open and she drank what appeared to be Ginger Ale from her glass.

"Holy shit you would do that for her?" Lexa was honestly shocked and it was clear in her tone and face.

"Of course I would! She is amazingly talented! I already convinced Luke, the campus radio station manager, to actually listen to what Beca has already given him. He's a friend and yes just a friend." Chloe knew where this conversation was headed because Clarke was not present.

"Well I know it's really unorthodox to do this while we are all on a double date but it's really my only shot." Chloe laced her fingers together on the table and motioned for her to continue. "Beca may look all tough on the outside and I know you already found the soft squish part of her that lies inside but you don't know exactly how fragile she really is. I have seen her at her breaking point, I have watched her fall apart, I was the one that picked up the pieces. I don't want to do that again. Last time I wasn't able to protect her from it either, there was no stopping it. This however I can stop, if you ever hurt my sister I will not hesitate to make your life hell. I really like the Beca you have found and I want her to stay this way. She is happy, carefree, and living when she is with you. If you take that away from her you will take it away from me too. She deserves the happiness that you have brought to her life, Chloe. Let her keep it." _Oh wow, okay this was a lot deeper than I prepared for. I mean I planned for the whole 'if-you-hurt-her-I-will-hurt-you' part but not that last part._ Chloe took a deep breath before replying.

"I will never intentionally hurt her. I know it is hurting her that we have to be secretive around the Bellas but I just told her that we can tell them after semi-finals. I don't want to hurt her Lexa, I don't think I can hurt her to be honest. If I hurt her I will hurt myself because I lov…I…I…I love her. Deeply." Chloe let the stutter happen not only for effect but because it was the first time she had said it out loud and too another person.

"I had a feeling." Lexa smiled genuinely and finished off her drink. "I really do like you two together. Well I'm going to get myself and my girl another drink then head back to the floor with her. Want to join?" Chloe nodded. "Need another drink?" She shook her head and Lexa took her empty glass to throw away while Chloe took Beca's to hang on to until she got back.

Chloe found Clarke near the center of the floor talking and dancing with another blonde girl who seemed to just step closer every time Clarke took a step back. Chloe made a move and threw her arm around Clarke's shoulders in a very friendly way to try and help, it was something Chloe did well. "Hey Clarke who's your little friend?" She faked a little slur to her speech until she got more information.

"Hey Chlo! This is Niylah she is one of my sorority sisters, I guess a few of them are here tonight too."

"Yeah they drug me along I think mainly to drive because Ontari, Emori, and Liz are already half gone. Nia is drunk off her ass somewhere but she can deal with that herself, I'm not her babysitter." Niylah shot off motioning to a group of girls across the club and took another step closer to Clarke and started dancing with her again. "That was why I was so happy to find Clarke here all alone." Oh no, it was a really good thing Lexa was still at the bar right now.

"I told you Niylah, I'm not alone. Lexa is at the bar getting us drinks and we came with her sister and Chloe here. We are on a double date finally!" Chloe caught the way that Clarke said Lexa's name with force so the girl would get the message, she didn't.

At that moment a hand tapped her shoulder, expecting Beca she turned around with a huge smile on her face. Yet what she saw was a well-built guy with two drinks in his hand. "Hey beautiful, saw you had on a black wristband and didn't have a drink in your hand so I got you one. Care for a dance, sexy?" He pushed the drink forward as well as his body, and Chloe being the super bubbly person she is had to let him down easy.

"No thanks, I'm not drinking tonight and I already have a dance partner." She shot her eyes quickly around the club for Beca but didn't find her. Her eyes landed on a girl sitting alone at the booth she had been earlier and thought of a short plan. "There is a girl over there though that looks like she wishes she were somewhere else. I bet if you went over there you would have a much better shot." When he followed her motion toward the girl she turned away from him. Lexa had found her way back to Clarke's side and Niylah was gone again. Lexa and Clarke were wrapped in each other again, and as the song merged into _Talking Body_ by Tove Lo, Clarke flipped so her back was against Lexa's front and they shamelessly grinded on each other. Chloe didn't miss the daggers that got shot from Lexa's eyes in the general direction of the other sorority sisters, Niylah must have been over there.

That was when Chloe felt a body press against her back as well. "That lonely girl in the booth doesn't hold a candle to you, gorgeous. Besides you shouldn't have to dance to this song alone when it was obviously written about you." _Okay this poor sucker is just trying way too hard for someone he will never have. Time to do the right thing Chlo._

Before she could say anything to him she felt a hand in her own, this hand did belong to Beca, and she pulled her off of the guy. "I'm sorry but do you mind?" Beca said looking up at the burly guy who of course had a snapback on backwards that Chloe hadn't noticed before.

"I think you are the one that needs to mind, I was dancing with that babe and you can wait until I'm done with her and then I'll get to your dance later." _Oh this was going to be so good!_ Chloe wanted to step back and watch but she also didn't want her girlfriend to cause a big scene in her cousin's club on the first night. Beca straightened herself and finally looked like the badass she called herself.

"Listen here, dude. You will not be dancing with me or my girlfriend tonight you got that? If you don't leave us alone and find someone who will actually think your muscles didn't come from steroid use then I will rip off what is left of your tiny fucking balls." Was it getting hotter in here or was it just Chloe?

"Oh, girlfriend huh? I bet you use that line a lot to get guys to leave your friend alone. Nice try short stuff but I've heard that before." Chloe was getting ready to pull Beca away from this guy before punches flew, luckily Lexa was being held in place by Clarke (yes Chloe checked).

"God, I just want to get a little cactus in a ceramic pot and name it after you because you are a little prick!" Chloe heard a round of laughter and cheering at the line then her face was being pulled into Beca's with a heated kiss. The cheering grew louder and instinctively Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and let her hands drift to that leather clad ass she had wanted to grab all night. This was so hot! Chloe could feel herself getting more turned on by the second.

Once they broke apart she saw Beca check to see if the guy had left yet, he hadn't but now his mouth was hanging open at the sight of them together. "She really is my girlfriend and I did try to let you down easy and even find another girl to play with but you didn't leave when you had the chance." He was stuck in place. "You also might want to close your mouth some guys might take that as an invitation." His lips snapped together and his face turned beet red. Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca again and started to dance in the most innocent way she knew how. They kissed way more often than they would have if Beca wasn't still seething, Chloe found it all very alluring. "Sky Box?" She said into Beca's ear who eagerly nodded and motioned for Lexa and Clarke to follow. There was never any intention of them having sex in the club, let alone public that was bluntly obvious that Beca would not like that for their first time.

Once upstairs things quieted down but the couples still danced shamelessly once no one could see them. "God did everyone get hit on tonight?" The question came from Lexa. "Clarke's 'innocent' sorority sister was all over her," the comment was complete with air quotes. "That brute tried to basically dry hump Chlo. Shit, even Luna found me somehow and wanted to and I quote check out my foot work off the field. Tell me someone didn't hit on you Beca please!" Lexa sounded defeated.

"Well other than that guy saying he would get to me after Chlo. No I basically gave a don't-fuck-with-me glare to everyone who was in a close range that wasn't one of you." Beca laughed out and Chloe instantly flipped in her arms so Beca was behind her and hooked a hand behind her neck to pull her closer. Then she finally got the courage to make a comment about the interaction down on the dance floor.

"By the way Bex, jealous you is really hot and a major turn on!" Beca's hands squeezed her hips and pulled her back more. There was a muffled reply that sounded like 'I wasn't jealous' but the lips were so close to her neck the words couldn't be made out.

Tyler found them up there a few minutes later saying he heard about the interaction and was glad that they handled it on their own, though his security was open to them at all times. He had made them aware that members of his family were here and to be looked out for. The rest of their night went smoothly mostly because they spent it up in the Sky Box. As they made their exit hours later Chloe was already texting Tyler about Beca spinning and about getting the Sky Box reserved for the Bellas after Nationals weather they won or lost.

 _ **A/N#2: Shout out to those that are reading! Big shout out to Skyeze.10 who always lets me know what you think! These chapters are just getting longer and I can't bring myself to shorten them so it may be longer periods of time between uploads.**_

 ** _Also I may be interested in a beta if anyone wants to, this is my first fan fic if you couldn't tell. I might just need someone to keep my lay ass of track! Hit me up peeps!_**

 ** _S.C._**


	15. Failed Attempts

_**A/N #1: Okay welcome to the angst! I promise there is only a couple of chapters with the angst because I hate reading it! I swear it makes a story good but it literally breaks my heart that these couples aren't living happily ever after for realz! I'm holding out for Bechloe in PP3 though! GIVE THE PEOPLE WHAT THEY WANT! Okay so shorter chapter because as much as I hate reading it I hate writing it, the only reason it is in here is because I have had the make up part in my head forever! Okay enjoy!**_

 **Chapter Fifteen** – **Failed Attempts**

 **Beca**

It had been just over a month since their Regionals performance and Beca found herself yet again back on the Bellas white mini bus headed to Semi-Finals at the University of Richmond Virginia. This past month had been rather eventful in Beca's life. They kept practicing the same routine but you know "exactly the way we rehearsed it" before regionals, Chloe had taken them out to the club and they had a great time together, Lexa had officially started softball games (only two so far and of course they were undefeated), and her life at the radio station had taken off.

Last week Lexa and Beca had been studying in their dorm with the radio tuned to the campus station in support of Beca's job there. Suddenly she heard Luke introduce a new arrangement that he had recently heard and just had to play. The moment Beca's mix played through their dorm both her and her sister abandoned their studies in turn to celebrate the song being played, only seconds passed before they were both out the door and headed across campus to the station. Beca wanted to confront Luke and know if he actually did like the song, Lexa was on her phone calling Clarke to tell her to turn on the radio if she already hadn't. Beca burst through the doors and headed for the booth, blowing right past Jesse who had a creepy grin on his face.

"This is my track! You are playing my song right now! That is amazing! Do you like it?" If she was any happier Lexa would have probably already called for an ambulance to get her checked out. Her sister floated into the station after her.

"It's a sick beat! I'm sorry I didn't listen to your stuff sooner." Luke was lucky he was cute and had that damn British accent because otherwise he would get away with nothing. "I've heard a version of this before but yours is better."

"Yeah it is!" The voice made Beca jump because it was foreign in this place. She turned to see a smug looking Chloe standing between a proud Lexa and an entertained Jesse. Beca flicked her eyes between all the faces and then back to Luke before locking with clear blue eyes.

"Were you somehow involved in this?"

"Well only kind of. Luke and I go back to freshman year, we took Public Speaking together, and I needed a demo to take to Tyler for the club. I remembered you telling me that you gave a bunch to Luke but had never heard anything so I figured he would be willing to part with them. When I told him why I needed them he actually started to listen to them, so inadvertently yes this was my fault." Chloe looked her dead in the eye before her face fell at the end and her gaze dropped to her feet. _God she is adorable when she is nervous!_ Beca started to move when Luke spoke again.

"I know you will probably be busy but I wanted you to take the night shift over spring break and play your music." Beca knew her jaw hit the floor when Luke kept talking. "I'm serious I will give you keys and everything, yes you will be the first freshman allowed in the booth."

"And Tyler got you a few slots to spin at Arkadia on the weekends." Chloe added in quietly. Beca didn't know what to do, she was so excited and so happy. Chloe basically got her life started for her, she gets to play her own music over live air and have people hear it, and she gets to spin at one of the hottest new clubs in town. All thanks to that fiery redhead who burst into her shower and that she calls her girlfriend. Beca sprinted across the space between them and locked their lips together pouring as much emotion and gratitude into that kiss that she could. When she thought about it really Luke was the only person here that didn't know about them (Jesse did catch her staring and knew she was into her).

That was one of the best days she had had at college so far and she was still reeling from it. She and Chloe had, of course, sat on opposite sides of the bus to keep up their act until after this performance. Beca couldn't help but steal glances over her shoulder at her though, what else could she do? She was bored! She also may have forgotten her headphones back in her dorm because she was distracted by pale pink soft lips that were perfectly forming to her own. _Worth it!_ She thought to herself with a smile and another glance over her shoulder, this time she was caught and the smile returned. That was when the text messages started.

Chlo-bear: _You look bored._

DJ Love: _No actually I'm very entertained by listening to the rather soothing sounds of Stacie filing her nails, Cynthia Rose flipping pages, Jessica and Ashley playing some kind of damn clapping game like children, and Lilly flicking her fucking pencil around._

DJ Love: _Yeah totally Zen right now._

Chlo-bear: _Why didn't you bring your laptop to mix on the way? Or your headphones?_

DJ Love: _I learned early on that vehicles moving on the ground and mixing don't exactly…well…mix. I get super bad headaches and feel like I'm gonna pull an Aubrey._

DJ Love: _Also it is your fault I don't have my headphones._

Chlo-bear: _Why is it my fault?_

DJ Love: _Because you were kissing me and that tends to make my brain short circuit._

She heard Chloe let out a chuckle at that and glanced over her shoulder with the best questioning straight face she could manage to see the face splitting smile Chloe was wearing. Beca loved that smile and if getting to see if more meant that she had to be overly cute in her honestly then fuck her badass reputation. Okay no that was a lie, she will always be a badass just on the outside and for everyone that isn't Chloe. Her phone vibrated in her hand again but this time it wasn't Chloe.

Delinquent: _Lex said to tell you that we are only like twenty minutes behind you. Like that is actually something you would care to know. God is she always this protective? I mean it's adorable but come on!_

Criminal: _Yes she is, it has helped us out in the past. Like last month. Don't let her catch you calling her adorable she won't like it._

Delinquent: _Too late._

Delinquent: _She is super fucking adorable when she is trying to be mad and her face gets all red because she is embarrassed!_

Delinquent: _I'm enjoying this game._

Criminal: _Well you guys might only be ten minutes behind us soon, Amy just pulled over to fill up._

The conversation with Clarke ended with an 'okay' and Beca went back to watching Chloe. To make it less obvious she turned so her back was against the window and her legs were out in front of her across the seats. Clarke's nickname had come about because after some of the stories of young teenage Clarke and her friends Beca called them "Delinquents". Clarke fought back with the fact that she had never gotten caught and never been arrested (even if they weren't charged) and started calling the sisters "Criminals". It only lasted that one time calling Lexa that because she pulled the whole 'that would mean you are dating a criminal' line and it was over. Beca found the teasing between her and Clarke to be entertaining and kept the nickname anyway.

Moments later there was a loud thud from the back of the bus and then Amy yelling, "I'VE JUST BEEN SHOT!" Cynthia Rose was the first one on her feet, closely followed by Beca who was trailed by Lilly whispering something along the lines of.

"This is why I brought my throwing stars."

Beca and the others found Amy on the ground covered in what looked to be something Aubrey would have produced. Only it was giant burrito that had been thrown from the window of the Trebles bus by none other than Bumper Allen. They were able to get Amy cleaned up and the only part of her uniform that would need changed was her white shirt, this was why Aubrey always made the Bellas bring an extra uniform each.

As they hit the road Beca resumed her position to watch Chloe who suddenly jumped a little, smiled, glanced at her, and then started typing on her phone.

Chlo-bear: _Guess what song my playlist flipped to._

The emoji at the end was enough to give it away, but of course when Beca looked up through her eyelashes Chloe was smirking.

DJ Love: _Oh god!_

Chlo-bear: _This song brings back memories._

DJ Love: _Chloe no._

Chlo-bear: _But it really builds Beca! All I can picture right now is how hot you looked in that shower and how easily our voices blended together._

Chlo-bear: _Other things of ours blend together well too ;)_

DJ Love: _No Chloe no winky-faces! This is not happening!_

Chlo-bear: _Your face was that shade of red in the shower too and I'm pretty sure it wasn't because of the water. If I'm not mistaken there wasn't any running._

Chlo-bear: _If you were over here I would not be able to contain myself right now._

DJ Love: _Damn it Chloe I said NO!_

It was useless at this point. Beca knew exactly what was going to happen and she would still try her damnedest to stop it. Chloe was persistent to say the least, that might explain why they were currently somewhere between second and third base in their physical relationship. No complaints from either party by the way, not in the slightest. Beca just wanted their first time to be…okay so special is not the word…more like, meaningful.

Chlo-bear: _Think about how fun it would be to do things while desperately trying not to get caught._

DJ Love: _It's much easier to just not do them at all so you don't even have to worry about getting caught._

Chlo-bear: _I need you Beca._

Chlo-bear: _I need to feel your lips against mine._

Chlo-bear: _I want to taste the skin on your neck and bite that little spot behind your ear that turns to into goo before my very eyes._

DJ Love: _Fuck you, Beale._

Chlo-bear: _Yes Bex, please ;)_

DJ Love: _I said no fucking winky-faces!_

Chlo-bear: _I want you to run your hands down my back while I grip your hips and pull you into me._

Chlo-bear: _God I love it when you wear your flannels because popping the buttons one by one is like opening presents Christmas morning only better._

Chlo-bear: _I love getting to trial my hands over you while I push it off your shoulders and when you throw it across the room…that gets to me faster than this song!_

DJ Love: _Okay I am officially done with this conversation!_

Chlo-bear: _You are not very subtle babe. Your face is really red, aww babe are you embarrassed?_

DJ Love: _No._

Chlo-Bear: _Then that means I successfully turned you on and my mission has been accomplished._

DJ Love: _That's it. I'm ignoring you now._

DJ Love: _Mostly because I can't do anything about all of this and I really fucking want to._

With that Beca silenced her phone completely and stuffed it in the pocket of her sweater. She refused to look at Chloe because yes, Beca was shamelessly turned on right now. She sat up, trying to cool the heat that was sitting deep in her gut, and started to look over Amy's shoulder at where they were driving. She noticed a bit of leftover burrito behind her ear and when asked about it Amy answered with "it fuels my hate for him". Beca just sat back in her seat and her mind instantly went to thoughts of Chloe, ones that would no doubt have made her poor late grandmother faint.

The thoughts and images of her girlfriend didn't get any better once she heard her humming and then…oh god…singing! The song choice was not one of Beca's favorites but it was mostly due to the artist herself. Her thoughts were so clouded by images of Chloe she hardly heard a few others start in on the song along with Chlo. It was only when Aubrey started to sing with them that Beca snapped out of her thoughts but didn't dare look over. The thought of Aubrey Posen actually singing for something other than some sort of competition was enough to make her question reality.

Suddenly the singers were getting louder and it wasn't due to them projecting their voices. Beca chanced a glance and suddenly she came face to face with Chloe, Aubrey, and a rather brave Stacie who had stood up while the bus was still in motion. "Oh my God!" Beca tried to look back out the front window but it was no use she could even tell that Amy was waiting to hear her sing.

So after their last "and a Jay Z song was on" Beca looked at them each again and saw Chloe give her a small nod and that was enough to send her into the first line of the chorus and all of them back into the song. They sounded great, again because they were winging it and actually listening to each other. Damn it she hated that General Posen couldn't see that this is what made them better, that this was better than any performance they have ever had. Of course it was short lived when Amy ran the bus out of gas because she was hit with flying Mexican food.

As Aubrey yelled about not wanting to ride with the Trebles, Beca sent out an S.O.S. to Lexa. Clarke replied saying that they would stop and make sure the bus was taken care of. Being as though it was currently Aubrey and Chloe's responsibility one of them had to stay behind as well. Beca gave Chloe a side look and she volunteered. No more than ten minutes later Lexa and Clarke pulled up in the Jeep saying that the tow truck would be there in about twenty minutes and would fill it up and get it to the campus where semis were being held. The Treble bus showed only moments later and the other Bellas loaded it and took off for the competition.

"I'm shocked she actually let you both stay behind." Lexa said as they all piled back into the Jeep once the tow truck got there. They all agreed with her but Beca was still mainly focused on why she made sure Chloe stayed behind with her. Once they were in the backseat she launched herself across the space between her and Chloe and attached their lips in a heated kiss. "Beca what the hell! Can you keep it in your pants we are like right here dude!"

"Oh no she was relentlessly trying to turn me on during that bus ride. Now I need a fix otherwise I will not be able to get on that stage and actually keep my eyes off her perfect ass!" Beca only broke their kiss to chastise her sister and went right back to her previous position. Chloe only smiled and giggled into her mouth which only fueled Beca more. They literally couldn't be back at Barden fast enough right now.

 **Chloe**

They had gotten to the campus right as the Bellas were being taken to their warm-up area. Lexa and Clarke split from them and got their tickets. Aubrey was already having a mini-panic attack, when they finally showed it seemed to subside. After a rather short, in Chloe's terms, lecture from Aubrey they all filed into the warm-up room and started on scales. After a complete run through at half power Aubrey gave them then another lecture, Chloe figured it was meant to be a pep talk but yeah, not one of Bree's strong points. Then Benji, Jesse's roommate from Barden who was oddly obsessed with acapella and had auditioned but not selected for the Trebles, showed up to take them back stage where they would be waiting for the group before them to perform. Beca gave Benji a smile and even caressed his arm as they passed him due to the death glare he was given from Aubrey when he opened the door.

"How close are you and Benji?" Chloe whispered at they followed behind him.

"Close enough to know that he was absolutely crushed when he didn't get to be a Treble, he is a huge nerd, weirdly into magic, and a super sweet guy. He hangs around the station sometimes with Jesse, I think Luke has a soft spot for him too." Beca said with a smile. "He's nice to talk to, a great listener, he genuinely cares about everyone. He is like a male version of you except less confident, way nerdier, and not nearly as sexy." She added a wink after the last part and moved ahead of Chloe in the pack of Bellas.

They were ushered backstage to watch the next two groups before them perform. The group that was currently on stage they didn't need to worry about, they were falling over each other and their soloist missed their cue big time. Once their performance ended the next group was introduced as 'The Footnotes'. They took the stage and a young guy started soloing Michael Jackson. _We are in trouble._ Chloe thought and as she looked at Beca she knew she wasn't the only one.

"Five minutes Bellas." Jesse informed Aubrey who was on the other side of the side curtain with Stacie who spoke what everyone else was thinking.

"Where did he come from?" The panic was evident in her voice. They. Were. SCREWED!

"It's over! There is no way we can beat The Footnotes and the Trebles!" Fat Amy whisper yelled since Aubrey had already 'shushed' Stacie before. Suddenly Chloe became incredibly self-aware of her nodes and knew that she could throw this whole thing for them.

"Aca-huddle, NOW. The top _two_ teams move on to Nationals." Aubrey started in hushed tones. Chloe almost couldn't focus on her words due to the amazing performance that was happening on stage. The crowd was loving it, the other teams competing were loving it, hell CHLOE was loving it! "We just have to beat one of them. If we do it exactly how we rehearsed it okay? _Exactly!_ " She gave a pointed look to Amy who only smiled and looked sheepishly at Beca next to her. Then they had another failed attempt at their Bella cheer and didn't even try. Chloe was slightly nervous now.

Once the Footnotes were ushered off stage with a rigorous round of applause then the Bellas were introduced and took the stage. Chloe threw on her perfect show stopping smile and took calming breaths to prepare for her solo. As they started Chloe could already see people in the audience become uninterested. She kept her facials centered to her performance and finished her solo strong. She didn't fail to notice the number of phones that had been pulled out by the audience though, she also caught sight of Clarke and Lexa who looked a little disappointed in their performance. _Why would that be? They knew we were sticking with the same thing?_ That was when the reality hit her. They were singing the same thing they had before and nothing about their performance changed, the judges want to see their variety not how well they can memorize something. _Beca was right._

With that final thought as she switched the microphone into Aubrey's hand and took her position in front of Beca she knew they weren't going to Nationals this year. The season is over. Then something incredible happened, the most beautiful voice that she had first heard in the showers of a dorm was projecting a different song from behind her.

Damn did it sound good! Chloe would never be able to understand how Beca could fit songs together the way she did but in this moment she was glad for it. Aubrey however had slipped up in her solo and Chloe was sure a few of the others faltered in their dance steps. The judges were smiling, nodding, and writing things down in their notes. _This is a good thing, Beca fixed this!_ Chloe was so proud of her and couldn't wait to tell her, even though she knew Aubrey would be pissed and more than likely kill her girlfriend as soon as they were out of sight from the audience.

They finished off their set without any other surprises (unfortunately) and were ushered off stage with a rowdy round of applause. That was when everything went downhill and Chloe got scared.

"What the hell, Beca? Were you trying to screw us up?" Cue angry Aubrey.

"Are you serious right?" Beca fought back and Chloe feared the worst. She already knew they wouldn't make it to Nationals but maybe Beca's improve had helped them a little.

"News flash, this isn't the Beca show!" Oh how Chloe hated this side of Aubrey, this was not her best friend and she had no clue who was standing there right now. Beca instantly started apologizing (even if she really didn't need to and Chloe knew that is was because she was trying to be nicer to Bree because she was her best friend) and made her point about why she changed the set.

"It's not your job to decide what we do and when we do it! Why don't you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?" Aubrey basically spat the words out. Chloe instantly panicked and tried to not make eye contact with Beca but of course that was the first place she looked. Chloe instantly looked away and saw Beca's face slightly fall out of her peripheral vision. Beca then turned to Amy.

"It was cool but it did take us a bit by surprise." Amy was honest and completely right. Aubrey was still seething though so she only heard what she wanted to.

"Yeah A LOT by surprise!" Aubrey straightened her uniform and took a taller stance. "I told you she wasn't a Bella!" Chloe couldn't take it she wasn't going to let Aubrey treat the person she loved like this, but she was still her best friend so she had to do this nicely.

"Aubrey don't..." She whispered shaking her head and giving her a sad look.

"No," Beca interrupted her. "That's okay. You don't have to pretend you are allowed to have a say in the group right?" Beca was giving her a pointed knowing look. She was right and she finally said it out loud and in front of everyone.

"Your attitude sucks, you're a grade A pain in my ass, and I know you are hooking up with Jesse!"

"WHAT?" The response was only in Chloe's head but both Beca and Jesse said it out loud. Jesse and the other Treblemakers had been lead backstage to be set for their performance.

"Whoa Aubrey, calm down! I'm not the one hooking up with Beca." Jesse was only trying to help but his words sent Chloe into panic mode. Aubrey was about to find out about her relationship. Chloe started to recoil, but Chloe never recoils. _What is happening? Why can't I stop this fight? Why do I want to run?_

"Jesse you are not helping!" Beca snapped at him, then turned back to address the Bellas again. Specifically Chloe. "If this is what I get for trying…" She threw her hands out a little from her hips and cocked her head to the side in a way that read 'fuck it and all of you' then left with Benji trailing after her. Chloe didn't know what to do. If she went after her then Aubrey would know that she was on her side, she still needed her best friend after this. At the same time if she didn't go after Beca her relationship was basically over and she didn't know if she could fix it.

"Aubrey it actually went really well…" She started trying to fix it with Aubrey and then she would tell Beca that she was sorry and should have said something sooner but was scared but she eventually did defend her.

"CHLOE STOP!" It was no use, Aubrey stormed off in the opposite direction of Beca and now Chloe was forced to choose between them. She watched as Stacie ran off after Aubrey and the other Bellas started to file out of the stage area. Then she heard the door Beca went out of open again, she looked up hoping Beca had come back but she was greeted by the sight of Benji being held by the back of his shirt collar by Lexa who was furious. She let him go when they locked eyes and stormed over to her.

"What did you do?" Lexa snarled at her. "Why did Beca come out pissed as hell saying to take her home and when I asked where you were she said, and I quote, 'I don't know and I don't care just take me home and don't ask questions'. Well I don't listen well so I'm asking questions!" Beca had warned her about angry Lexa. "What did you do to my sister?" Chloe had to answer.

"I didn't defend or stick-up for her when Aubrey chewed her out for changing the set." She didn't bother denying it but she couldn't look Lexa in the eye. She was to ashamed of herself. "I did try to though after she left."

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't be the protective person I am." Lexa's fists were clenched at her sides and Chloe started racking her brain for something, anything, that would help her. She knew that Lexa wouldn't hurt her physically but she knew that protecting Beca was her number one skill. She knew there was only one acceptable answer.

"Because I am in love with her."

 **Clarke**

This was weird. Beca hadn't spoken since they met her in the hallway and Lexa hadn't spoken since she came back out from backstage. Clarke knew she went to find – no talk – no definitely confront Chloe about what happened. Beca had basically curled herself into a ball, while still maintaining her decency in a skirt, in the back seat and Lexa was still seething with anger so Clarke forced her into the passenger seat while she got behind the wheel. The last thing they needed was to get in an accident. So now it was weird. For the first time since she had met them, neither of them said a word. No snarky comebacks, no sarcastic quips, there was just silence. And it was…deafening.

Clarke didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to handle Beca, that was Lexa's job, but at the moment she was so lost in whatever was churning through her brain to tell Clarke if this was a normal behavior for the two of them. The silence wasn't the problem, she could do silence, as long as it was comfortable which this was so not. It was the underlying potential for disaster. She had witnessed Lexa explode in anger once in protection of her sister, and yeah it was a turn on, but it was really fucking scary too. Lexa had a side of her that could snap depending on the situation. Though the lack of bruising and such on Lexa's hands was a dead giveaway that whatever reason Chloe gave her was the right one. She knew Lexa would never physically hurt Chloe, the girl really was a softy at heart, but a verbal beat down was expected. When Lexa came out of that stage door though she looked defeated, like for once there was nothing she could do or would be able to do to fix this.

That. Was. IT!

Lexa didn't know what to do either! She had no clue how to fix the one thing that made her sister truly happy and she was blaming herself. The knowledge made Clarke feel a little better but she was still concerned. They were only about an hour from Barden now. Yeah it took Clarke that long to figure out the problem that was hanging in that Jeep. Hey, don't judge her she is still only in the first few chapters of the Woods-Mitchell Guide Book. Though now she was confident enough to make physical contact with her girlfriend, so she reached across the console and went to take Lexa's hand in her own. Lexa flinched at the contact making Clarke draw away and put her hand back on the wheel.

 _What the fuck was that? She has never done that before. She is usually the one that starts all the PDA. Is it because she doesn't was to flaunt our relationship in front of Beca? Is she worried that her own sister will be angry and or jealous of them? I guess it does kind of make sense in a way, I'm pretty positive her own relationship just ended like that. That still doesn't explain why Lexa flinched at my touch though. What if she was thinking about…no that is not fucking possible! Lexa wouldn't do that, she promised, I trust her. She is WRONG!_

Clarke was snapped out of her own internal argument by something touching her thigh. She looked down to see Lexa's hand lying close to her knee, her thumb rubbing softly back and forth. Clarke took a quick glance over at Lexa and saw those deep green eyes in the lights from the dash. They read nothing but 'I'm sorry'. Clarke sighed feeling slightly better and let her hand fall back from the wheel on top of Lexa's and wrapped their fingers together. Clarke wanted her to know that she would be there for her no matter what happened with Beca. As she focused back on the road she heard Lexa sigh beside her and relax back into her seat. Instinctively Clarke looked up in the rearview mirror to check on Beca in the back seat. She still had her knees drawn to her chest with her arms wrapped tightly around them while staring out the window into the black of night. Clarke felt bad, sorry, and hurt for Beca. She and Chloe were like the ultimate acapella power couple, even if no one knew it. Now that was over and it was sad, she just hoped that they would be able to work out whatever had happened.

With how quiet it was in the car she heard Lexa's phone vibrate with a text message from her pocket. Lexa didn't release her hold on Clarke though, she just dug through her pocket with her free hand to read the message. Once she read it what was when she drew her hand back. "Shit, damn it! Mother FUCK!" Lexa cursed as she read the message again and again without replying.

"Lex?" Clarke whispered.

"Shit, sorry. Fuck, apparently coach needs me to stop by tonight and go over something for our last practice before we all leave for spring break tomorrow. Damn it, I can't exactly tell her no but I'm not leaving Beca like this." Her voice was softer this time and when Clarke glanced in the mirror again she saw Beca looking at the back of Lexa's seat.

"It's okay Lexa." _Okay good Beca can still speak, this is good._ Clarke internally sighed. "I just want to go back to the dorm, take a shower, change, and work on my mixes for my shifts at the station. I'll be okay, I probably won't even be back from the shower before you get back. This isn't like before." That last statement made Clarke take pause and caused Lexa to turn in her seat. "I'm pissed because this could have been prevented and it is her fault. I know you talked to her and I know she spilled everything." Just then Clarke noticed a light turn on in the mirror, Beca's phone was lying on the seat next to her on silent but it still light up with every message she got. That was what had been drawing Clarke's eye to the mirror so often. "I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to talk about her, I don't want to do anything but forget for now. Go talk to your coach, I don't plan on leaving the dorm until my first shift starts anyway."

Lexa nodded and turned back the right way in her seat and started writing out her message back to her coach. Tomorrow was Saturday and the first official day of Spring Break. Both Lexa and Beca were staying back at Barden all week. Beca because she had the night shift every night at the radio station to finally start playing her own music, and because she had her first DJ-ing gig at Arkadia the following Saturday night. Most of the students of Barden would be back by then but still looking to party it up for their break. Lexa was staying because "like hell I'm going home without you" was what she told Beca. Clarke didn't have any plans either. There was the chance that she Raven and Octavia were going to go to Washington DC to stay with the Reyes' but they finally got to move back to Atlanta a week ago. They of course still had a big "family" dinner planned later in the week because her mom wouldn't miss the opportunity to host everyone for anything. Clarke even remembered Chloe saying that she was going home for a few days during the week to spend some time with her parents and brother who was flying in for some reason, Beca had been planning on showing up there as well for a day or two around her shifts.

Clarke felt her heart sink again. Beca would no doubt be spending her break held up in their dorm mixing or sleeping until she had to be at the station. Lexa would be constantly worrying about her and trying to get her to actually do something else. Clarke was trying to figure out how fast Beca could get from Barden to her own home for her shifts so she could spend some time off campus. That was when Clarke's phone finally went off. It was sitting in the cup holder between her and Lexa, she grabbed it and handed it over to her girlfriend. "Read that for me?" She swallowed the 'babe' that she wanted to add to the end for Beca's benefit.

"O said that Ontari called a girls only house party for tonight in celebration of 'the pledge class of fucking awesome'?" Lexa rose her voice in question before continuing. "She is headed there with Raven, Harper, Monroe, and Maya now and that we are to make an appearance at some point."

"Damn it!" Clarke knew there was no way out of this one too. She had skipped the last party because of her Calculus midterm that she forced Stacie and Lexa to help her study for. Well Stacie and Clarke force Lexa but she was willing since she loved math and would do anything for Clarke.

"I'll be fine." Beca spoke from the back seat.

"I'll go see coach and stop by after and say 'hi'. I'm not drinking and I'm not staying long. I'm sorry Clarke but she is my sister and I don't really give a shit if she says she is okay or not." Clarke took her hand back again.

"I expected nothing less. I'll drop you off at the Sport Complex and then take Beca and the Jeep back and meet you at the house sound good?" Lexa nodded and placed a very fast, very soft kiss to the back of her hand. Clarke rounded the last turn onto campus and headed for the complex. Lexa kissed her before turning back to Beca.

"Please put your phone in sight in case something happens. I know you don't want to read the messages from her but I might need you." Beca nodded in answer. "I love you Bex. I'll be home soon. Bye babe." She whispered the last part as she smiled back at Clarke and shut the door. Clarke felt her heart give another jealous flutter at those three words Lexa said to Beca.

Clarke headed off toward Baker Hall and parked the Jeep in the closest spot she could, which wasn't hard due to the lack of students still on campus. Beca hopped out as soon as the engine cut and started toward the building. "Beca wait." Clarke was saying as she got out of her own door and locked it. She handed Beca the keys before she hugged her. Beca was stiff, as expected. "I know you don't like this but I just needed to do it. I'm not as tuned to you as Lexa is and this is all I can offer you. You are strong though Beca, both of you are. You will get through this somehow. We may only know each other because I'm dating your sister but I still consider you a good, close friend. I know you are hurting and I also know you will deny that fact but you have every right to hurt. Let me know if you need anything and don't really feel like saying anything to Lexa. I can keep a secret." Clarke let her go and instantly headed of toward Greek Boulevard.

"Thank you Clarke." Beca's voice broke as though she was holding back tears but when Clarke turned back to look Beca's back was already to her and she was hurrying into the building. She sighed and started toward the house.

She in no way felt like partying right now. All she really wanted to do was wrap both Lexa and Beca in her arms and hold them until they felt better. She had unconsciously taken the long way to the house, probably her brain telling her to avoid the party for as long as possible, and was now nearing the Sports Complex. Maybe her brain was unconsciously drawing her toward Lexa for comfort. She started to head directly for the door thinking that she would just wait for Lexa and walk the rest of the way with her. As she got closer she saw a female figure leaning against the wall next to the door. She couldn't make out who it was from this distance but she knew it wasn't Lexa.

She kept her pace to the door slow just to keep from startling the girl that was waiting there. Then the door opened and Lexa walked out under the light, she stopped and jerked her head toward the girl on the wall. Clarke figured she had called Lexa or said something but Clarke was too far away to hear anything of what was being said. The girl pushed off the wall and strode toward Lexa, as she entered the light Clarke knew exactly who it was. Luna Harbor.

Clarke didn't like her at all, mainly because she constantly flirted with Lexa weather Clarke was absent or present. It was irritating to say the least. Of course Lexa was civil with her because they were teammates and that was just not Lexa's way. Though Clarke had been getting further insight from Anya and Monroe on what exactly Lexa would do when said flirting happened. Lexa was reported to always be either shrugging it off, ignoring it completely, or telling her to stop. All those were Clarke approved.

Though right now Luna was trailing her hand up Lexa's arm and Lexa was brushing the action off. Clarke wanted to run to her girlfriend and make a scene of kissing her right in front of Luna, but she was stuck. She couldn't move as she watched Luna close in on Lexa. They were too close together for comfort and when Lexa moved Luna followed. Then in a flash she saw the one thing she thought Lexa would never ever do to her.

They were kissing.

Clarke got her feet back then, but instead of running toward them and beating the living crap out of Luna she took off in the opposite direction in a straight line for the sorority house. The one place she could find sanctuary. She didn't wait around to see what happened, she couldn't, she wouldn't watch the person she loved the most cheat on her right before her very eyes.

That was not her Lexa.

 **Lexa**

Thank god coach was already in her office when Lexa got dropped off. She was planning on getting the details and leaving, finding Clarke at the party, making short work of seeing their friends, and leaving to be with Bex. Coach gave her a lowdown of how they were benching Luna for a couple of games unless they needed outfielders. Luna had been overly cocky after their second game when they shut out a rather tough team saying that it was all thanks to her getting to be the starting pitcher that game. It was getting old. The cocky attitude, the relentless flirting, and the constant passive aggressive comments to everyone else. Lexa was done with her, if it was her choice she would be off the team already. Coach was right though, she was a damn good pitcher and she just needed to learn to play as a team.

Lexa sighed as she started toward the exit of the complex hoping that she might be able to catch up to Clarke on her walk to the house and tell her everything. Tell her absolutely everything that she was feeling about what coach said and about what Chloe said. She had left Chloe backstage after she confessed her love for her sister, she understood why she was sorry but she still didn't get why she was protecting Aubrey from the inevitable. Lexa knew the promise that Chloe had made to Beca about telling the Bellas about their relationship after semis. She figured that wouldn't be happening now.

She pushed open the door and took a deep breath of fresh night air. "Hey Commander." Lexa snapped her head to the side to see someone lurking in the shadows near the door.

"Luna?" She questioned and the figure stood off the wall and started toward her. "What are you doing here?"

"Coach called me in to tell me she was benching me for my attitude," She was fully in the light now. "Can you believe that?" She started to trial her hand up Lexa's arm as she spoke.

"Actually yeah I can." Lexa moved away from her touch. "You aren't much of a team player, Luna. It's getting old."

"What? The big bad Commander can't take a few innocent comments and a little flirting?" Luna was to close for comfort now but every time Lexa moved she seemed to follow like metal to a magnet. "Seems to me like you like when I flirt with you."

"No I don't." Lexa practically spat the words at her trying to stand her own ground but she hated the position she was in at the moment. If Luna took one wrong step Lexa could snap. She already had too much anger floating around because of Beca and Luna was just asking to get bitch slapped.

"Well I like it." Lexa didn't have time to move this time. It was already too late, Luna kissed her. Lexa reacted instantly not letting their lips more than brush against each other. She shoved her off, HARD. Luna went staggering backwards and fell to the ground right on her ass, _where she belonged._ Lexa thought.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! I don't like you! I have a fucking girlfriend whom you have met multiple times! How in the fuck did you think this would go?" Lexa was pissed, she was towering over Luna, snarling and pulsing with anger. What right did she have to kiss her? "You need to get some things clear, Harbor!" Lexa threw on her Commander hat and spoke in harsh tones to make things clear. "I don't like you, at all, even as a person. You are a shitty excuse for a pitcher who has only been asking for my help because you like knowing I'm watching you. If it were up to me you wouldn't just be getting benched, you would be off the team! You treat people as though they are worthless compared to you but let me tell you something Luna. You can't get a pitch past me no matter how hard you try and I know that drives you insane because you feel like you are less than me. I gave you the benefit of the doubt when Clarke would tell me what she was you doing when I wasn't looking, I defended you when the rest of the team said that your head took up too much room in the dugout, I was the one who convinced coach to let you start in that game! But you just lost all of that! I tried to be nice but you forced my hand. Fuck off, Luna. If I hear another flirtatious tone come out of your mouth I won't hesitate to take you down. And trust me I can!"

Luna didn't move, she was frozen against the concrete with a look of pure terror on her face. Lexa snapped but she didn't lay a hand on her, that was a good thing. Maybe Luna would lay off now. Lexa started toward the sorority house sure that Clarke would already be there. _Son of a bitch! I have to tell Clarke what just happened!_

Of course she was going to tell Clarke, relationships were built on honesty and trust and Lexa didn't want to break that. She took off in a run toward the house, she needed to talk to Clarke fast. She got to the house noticing that it was rather quiet for there to be a party going on. When she tried the door it was locked, so she knocked. Niylah opened the door only enough so her whole figure took up the space.

"Is Clarke here I need to talk to her. We were meeting each other here." Lexa shot off while she shuffled from one foot to another. Of course she was nervous this was the one thing she knew would set Clarke off.

"She doesn't want to talk to your cheating ass!" Niylah spat with a look of disgust on her face but her eyes read happiness. Lexa's heart dropped, _she already knows. But how?_

"Please let me talk to her." Lexa took a step toward the door. Raven and Octavia appeared when the door was opened more, Lexa visibly gulped. She prepared herself for the worst when the pair stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind them. "I swear I'm not cheating on Clarke! I couldn't possibly make myself do that! You guys have to believe me!" She was basically pleading with them at this point. All that was left was to grovel in submission. They both lashed out at the same time, it made Lexa wonder if it was planned.

The slap across her face came from Raven, while the blow directly to wear her lacrosse injury had been was from Octavia. The pain in both locations was enough to drop her to her knees. Remember that who grovel in submission thing? Yeah, it was about to happen. "The only thing we have to believe is that Clarke came running in here crying about you kissing that fucking Luna chic from the softball team!" Octavia was the one to speak. Lexa didn't retaliate against their violence, she figured she deserved it if Clarke was crying, that was the last thing she wanted to happen.

"She kissed me and I shoved her off! I'm not lying either, I snapped and told her off, I'm pretty sure she is still sitting on the ground outside the complex because I freaked her out." Raven was clenching her jaw in time with her fists. Lexa knew she wanted to hit her again. "If hitting me will make you feel better than do it! The last thing I want is to make Clarke cry, you both know that! If you don't believe me then ask Anya and Monroe about what Luna has been doing at practice. Please just tell Clarke I'm sorry. I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I didn't want it to happen nor have I ever wanted it to happen!"

Raven smacked her again in the same spot, Lexa just took it. "She saw you both. She knows what happened, Clarke doesn't give a shit about what you have to say now." Lexa felt something in her chest crack, she had only felt that once before in her whole life. After that first crack happened, she stopped singing, she stopped functioning, she just stopped.

"Consider your relationship with her over!" Octavia spoke though her tone and eyes gave away a little that she took what Lexa said to heart. Raven was the one who was harder to convince and Lexa knew why. They both went back into the house and slammed the door in her face. They left her out there on her knees while she felt the bruises start to form from their blows. She wanted them to form, she wanted to see the constant reminder of what she did to Clarke. She stood and started back to her dorm. She would never forgive herself for what she did, and she would never love anyone again. Clarke may not want to be with her but she would always hold her heart.

The closer she got to her dorm the more she felt herself slipping farther and farther away into that whole of nothing that she lived in for years. She wanted to stop herself and be there for Beca but this was just as bad as when she had lost her parents, they were the last people she loved. She never truly loved Costia that was a false love. She did love Clarke, and she will regret what she did every day for the rest of her existence. Beca wasn't mixing when she got back to the dorm she was sitting on her bed in the fetal position just staring. When Lexa walked in she took one look at her and was at her side.

Lexa's eye wasn't swelling but it was turning black and blue. Lexa recounted the evening to Beca and at the end she collapsed into her sister's arms and started to cry.

 _ **A/N #2: Okay bring on the hate mail! Like for serious I know this pissed you all off but I want to hear it! The next chapter will be a little angsty too and Bechloe will be back together before Clexa. Love all of you awesome readers!**_


	16. The Black Hole

**_A/N #1: DON'T HATE ME!_**

 **Chapter Sixteen** – **The Black Hole**

 **Lexa**

Lexa was forced to get up and actually go to practice the next morning. Beca had told her she needed to stay home until she got her emotions under control. Lexa hasn't cried since her parents died and Beca knew that and was scared. Lexa only told her that she had to go, it wasn't about herself it was about her team. Once they started playing the only thing that mattered was that they worked together as a unit. Their individual selves didn't matter. She was going to be late though, she didn't sleep well or at all really. She spent the better part of the night sobbing into Beca then forcing herself off of her sister because she was in her own state of unrest with her own break up. It would happen this way, they would have started dating the same night only to break up on the same night as well. Eventually Lexa forced herself into her own bed and watched as Beca finally fell asleep. She stayed awake battling with herself over the things that Raven and Octavia had told her. She fucked up, she knew that, but did they really not believe her?

She strode into the locker room thankful that it was empty, she didn't want to face Monroe who had undoubtable seen Clarke's state last night or Anya who had probably dealt with a distraught Raven all night long. Plus if she ever saw Luna again it would be too soon. She quickly changed into her practice uniform and headed toward the field with her bag. On her way out she caught herself in the mirror, her eyes were rimmed red and rubbed raw, her left cheek was tinted purple near her eye and the line of her jaw, and her green eyes were lacking their luster not even the jersey was helping that. She looked like she felt, broken and worthless.

She made her way to the field hearing her teammates talk excitedly about their upcoming Spring Break plans. She threw her things down in the dugout and took her glove in hand while heading onto the dirt. "Hey Lexa!" Samm shouted over to her, even without looking up Lexa knew she was waving her over to warm up with her. She just kept walking toward the sound knowing most of the girls had stopped and were looking her way (there was distinctively less sounds of balls hitting gloves). She kept going until they all stopped and she knew they were looking toward her. "Lexa? Dude, are you okay?" Samm was closer now, not more than five steps in front of her with nothing but concern in her voice. So Lexa looked up.

There was a collective gasp amongst the team, even the coach gasped. She locked eyes with Samm first who looked about ready to beat the shit out of whoever did that to Lexa, then she caught Monroe who look so scared like she was going to get the wrath because she was at the house, and Anya who was wearing a guilt ridden expression covered in sorrow there was no denying she knew Raven hit her. She locked with each of her teammates seeing most of the same things; shock, anger, empath, worry, and concern. Then at the back of the pack trying to hide behind Kayla (not the best choice seeing as though the girl was only five feet tall) was Luna.

And that was all it took for Lexa to snap completely.

She had held it in all night long, feeling sorry and guilty that she hurt Clarke when in reality it wasn't her fault at all. It was Luna's!

Lexa dropped her glove and started storming over to her, as Samm reached to stop her Lexa shoved her with one arm out of her path and took off in a sprint screaming at the top of her lungs.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR SORRY FUCKING FACE HERE!" The team was parting for her to storm through, only two of them knowing what had happened.

"Lexa stop!" She didn't know who said it and she didn't care, she could hardly hear them, they could have been miles away. Lexa was gone, she had snapped and she wasn't coming back anytime soon. She threw herself at Luna who had started to run away, _slow ass mother fucker!_ Lexa thought. She flipped Luna onto her back and sat on her so she couldn't move. She fisted her hands into her jersey and lifted her head up off the ground.

"YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE!" She threw a punch and connected with her face. "CLARKE SAW WHAT YOU DID AND NOW SHE THINKS I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON HER!" Another punch this time with the other hand. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! YOU TOOK AWAY THE ONE THING THAT TRULY MADE ME HAPPY! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Lexa released her jersey with a forceful push of her hands sending her head into the ground. Lexa started punching again this time she felt a crunch when she connected with her nose, it was broken. Lexa was screaming and grunting in anger and she couldn't be sure but she thought more tears were now falling down her face.

Two sets of arms circled around her own then and pulled back trying to get her off of Luna. She fought against them and sent one of her teammates tumbling down to the ground, but not hard enough to hurt them. She looked to the other side to see Samm holding fast, she couldn't shake her off. Monroe latched onto her other arm while she was looking at Samm and together they forced her onto her back off of Luna. Anya was instantly sitting on her legs holding her down.

"Lexa calm the fuck down!" Anya had her hands holding either side of her face forcing her to look at her. "Deep breaths, Lexa. Once you calm down and Luna is gone we will let you up." Lexa shook her head free of Anya's grasp and saw Samm and Monroe laying across her arms to keep her on the ground. Their eyes were filled with concern only, they weren't scared of her, only for her. Just like Clarke had been.

Clarke.

She started to cry again and it was just too much, she couldn't do this here. Not in front of these people. She clamped her eyes shut and forced herself not to let the sobs out that rocked her chest. "It's okay Lexa, we won't let them see. Try to breathe deeply." Samm was nothing but soothing in her speech.

"What in the hell is going on here?" Coach was now in the middle of the group. Lexa opened her eyes to look over Anya's shoulder at the remaining members of her team. Luna was now sitting on the ground with her hands covering her face, blood streaking through her fingers. One of the girls threw a towel toward her but didn't go over to help her. Coach was flicking her eyes between Lexa and Luna. "Someone explain before they both get kicked out…"

"Luna kissed Lexa last night and Clarke, Lexa's girlfriend, saw the whole thing." Monroe spoke from beside Lexa.

"Now Clarke has it in her head that Lexa has been cheating on her with Luna for some time because she is always at practices late and Luna wouldn't stop hitting on her even when Lexa asked her to." Anya continued. "Clarke won't speak to her and none of Clarke's friends believe Lexa about what happened." Coach was quiet for a moment her eyes still flicking back and forth, Lexa dropped her head back onto the ground and sighed. _Now everyone knows and I'm going to lose my spot on the team and my scholarship._ Lexa felt the sting behind her eyes again and clamped them shut and started hitting her head against the ground repeatedly. She should have kept her composure, all it will take is for Luna to say she is lying and it is all over.

"Luna is that what happened?" Lexa's eyes flew open, here it comes. "Did you kiss Lexa without her permission?" Coach was eerily calm in this whole thing and one of her players beat another into a bloody mess.

"Yes. I didn't know that Clarke was watching." Luna's answer was muffled and nasally.

"Would that have changed anything?" Damn Coach was good at this.

"No." Luna answered and again the whole team gasped.

"Very well. Go change and leave all of your supplied gear, you are no longer a member of this team. I should have listened to the rest of the girls early on in the season but Lexa was the one who said to keep you on and she would try and help you learn. Don't even think about fighting this, the Dean will hear about it and so will my friends at the police station if you try and sue for assault. Get lost." That was one of the last things that Lexa expected to hear. She stopped banging her head and her breathing evened out, but she needed to leave. It was over and now she was fading fast, the last thing she wanted to do was lose all control right after everyone watched her snap.

"Anya," Lexa whispered from below her, "let me go, please. I can't be here. I _need_ to go." Anya looked to Samm and Monroe who released her arms, instinctively she wrapped them around herself trying to keep her emotions in place for now. Anya rolled off of her and as soon as she did Lexa was up in a flash and running full speed across the field toward her dorm.

She didn't stop when she heard the shout of her team or her coach, she didn't stop when she remembered she left her bag behind, she didn't stop when she looked down and saw she was still in uniform. She just kept running until she was safely in her dorm room (thankfully alone) and she kicked her shoes off and stripped down to her sports bra and threw on a pair of shorts before crawling onto her bed and lying on her side with her knees to her chest. She didn't cry, she couldn't, she just silently slipped into the black hole of nothing that she felt after her parents died. Only this time she didn't know if she could ever be taken out.

Sunday – _Clarke is gone. I need to get her back._

Monday – _Clarke is gone. I can't get her back._

Tuesday – _Clarke is gone. I won't get her back._

Wednesday – _Clarke is gone. I might get her back._

Thursday – _Clarke is gone. I have to get her back._

Friday – _Clarke is gone. I WILL get her back._

 **Clarke**

Clarke had stayed at the SZP house in fear that Lexa would be waiting outside her dorm to talk to her. Also she really didn't want Kimmy Jin's hateful mood at the moment. She would go back tonight after Kimmy Jin had left for her trip with the other Korean kids. She felt like going home but then her mom would ask questions and she really didn't want to think about it anymore. Raven and Octavia had told her about the interaction with Lexa on the porch last night, she didn't know what to believe anymore. She was grateful that her friends defended her like they said they always would, but that small part of her still thought Lexa wasn't the one to be a cheater. Then Niylah's words ran through her head again.

 _I told you she was cheating on you with that pitcher. Why else do you think she spends so much time at softball practice? Monroe is always saying how she is defending her to their coach. She doesn't deserve you Clarke, you should hold out for someone better. I told you she was cheating on you._

For months Niylah had been sprouting those things off, ever since their first time she met Lexa. It only got worse after they ran into each other in the club. Lexa always gave everyone the benefit of the doubt but even Clarke's first reaction to Luna had been that she wanted nothing more than to take Lexa away from her.

She had woken up before most of the house that next morning, only passing Monroe in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee with her softball bag sitting on the counter. All of the sorority sisters (and Raven and Maya) stayed together last night to be with Clarke. Upon seeing her enter the kitchen Monroe threw the bag back by the door trying to keep it out of Clarke's sight. Too late.

"It's okay Zoe." Clarke hardly ever used her first name, unless it was something serious. "I know you have to go. I'll be fine, just let me know if she is taking it how she should be." Clarke was desperate to know how Lexa was today. She hated herself for feeling this way but she needed to know the truth. Was Lexa really taken advantage of? Was the whole thing just a big lie? Monroe only nodded and finished off her mug before shooting her a sad smile and slipping out the back door.

Clarke spent the day sitting on the couch protectively between Octavia and Raven. They were watching – correction – attempting to watch movies but every time it came to the big love scene or even remotely close to some couple shit, Clarke started to cry. They instantly changed whatever was on but it was the same go around every single time. Clarke made it through the first movie until they got to the big romantic gesture when the guy wins the girl back and Clarke lost it. Now they couldn't even get close. They even tried horror movies upon Raven's request but of course there was always a couple that tried to die for one another and it always hits you right in the feels no matter what. God DISNEY couldn't even cure her shit!

Eventually they settled on reality game shows (mostly _Wipeout_ because who didn't laugh at people falling into mud in spectacular fashion) and things seemed to even out a little. Then someone would be fucking badass on an obstacle and Clarke would think of how well Lexa would have done that and they started over again. She had thought that by now she wouldn't be able to cry any more but the whole in her chest just kept getting bigger with each thought that Lexa wouldn't be coming back.

Soon enough the front door opened and Monroe came in followed by Anya. Raven had called her last night to relieve some of her anger and give her a heads up before her practice this morning as well. As soon as Clarke's eyes locked with Monroe's she knew they had something important to say. Raven had stood and walked to stand with Anya trying to kiss her but she dodged it.

"Anya what is wrong?" Raven asked as she eyed her girlfriend and Monroe over her shoulder. "What happened?"

"Which one of you hit her?" Anya looked between Raven and Octavia. They avoided the eye contact. "ANSWER ME!" Clarke had never heard Anya get this way, clearly something big happened at that practice.

"Both of us." Raven sounded as scared at Clarke felt. Anya locked her eyes onto Raven's. Clarke's mouth dropped in horror. She had no clue her friends had laid hands on Lexa last night.

"I'm guessing you're the one who gave her the shiner and the black cheek then." Raven staggered backwards from Anya. "I'm guess you went for something more personal." She looked down at Octavia still on the couch next to Clarke. "I'm guessing her ribs from her lacrosse injury?" Octavia instantly dropped her gaze to her hands that were picking at the couch cushion. Clarke was still sitting in shock of what her friends had done. Lexa didn't deserve that, did she? The most they did to Finn for what he had done was screw with his car and make his room smell like ass. They had never physically harmed anyone that she knew of.

"Yeah she looked like utter shit, Clarke." Monroe had been watching her this whole time. "Her eyes were bloodshot and raw, the side of her face was bruised, she was guarding her ribs, and her eyes didn't even look green with her jersey on. Then when she saw Luna all hell broke loose." Monroe set her bag down and closed the door. She and Anya moved into the room and sat on the fireplace hearth directing across from where Clarke was on the couch.

Part of her wanted to hear this, part of her didn't, part of her wanted to kick the shit out of her best friends for being stupid, and the last part wanted to go to Lexa and apologize for everything and beg her to take her back. But Clarke was not that weak.

"Lexa snapped and started beating Luna to a pulp, shouting how she ruined her life and she would never forgive her for what she did." Anya started. "After what you told me Rae I didn't expect anything like that, it was terrifying but you couldn't look away."

"It took four of us just to get her off of Luna and make her stop." Monroe continued the tale. "Anya had to literally sit on her so she would stop fighting back. Three of us were holding her down but she had already broken Luna's nose." Clarke knew what they were talking about when they said Lexa snapped. She had seen that herself when they were at Regionals with the Bellas. The only thing that made her stop was the sound of a cop coming for her.

"Well was it true?" Octavia asked after a long pause. "What she said about Luna. Was it true?" Monroe and Anya shared a look and Monroe nodded for Anya to go ahead.

"Yeah, Luna confessed and was kicked off the team. Lexa was let off and as soon as I was off of her she took off toward her dorm at full speed, and you know no one can keep up with her. Samm went to take her stuff back to her after practice ended." Anya told true and Clarke felt her heart actually break, she hadn't trusted that Lexa was telling the truth. She believed those lies that she was being told, she betrayed the one thing that Lexa had given to her. "We basically spent practice watching the security video of the Complex from the night before and confirmed the whole story that Lexa gave to O and Rae. Luna even stayed there for about twenty-five minutes after she left."

"The times match up and everything too." Monroe added so they wouldn't think that Lexa set the whole thing up. "I'm sorry that I have to be the one to say this but, Octavia what you and Raven did last night was wrong. There was no reason to physically harm her, you could have let her speak her peace and then waited to find out if it was at least true or not." Just then Anya's phone went off.

"That was Samm, Lexa won't open the door to her dorm. She can hear her inside but she won't answer her at all. Not her text, calls, or anything. She is waiting outside until Beca gets back." Anya looked at Clarke then. She knew she saw the look of pure failure that was written on Clarke's face. "What do you know that you aren't telling us Clarke?"

She was caught and there was no way out. "She has done this before, after her parents died." There were more than a few shocked faces, Clarke was forced to recount the tale of Lexa's past and how Beca came to be her sister. "After they died Beca said she went into an almost comatose state. She would do things that were absolutely necessary but she wouldn't speak, didn't really sleep, and spent the majority of the time crying. Lexa referred to it as The Black Hole." Clarke was starting to silently cry again, she couldn't have possibly put Lexa back there could she?

"She started to cry more than once at practice but only us and Samm saw her." Monroe added almost so quiet that they didn't catch it. That was enough to send Clarke over the edge, girls tried to calm her down and get her to breathe right again but she just couldn't.

"You guys don't understand! The last time Lexa actually cried was when she was in the Hole! I put her back there! She will never forgive me for this!" Clarke felt suffocated, she couldn't be around everyone right now, she needed to be alone. She looked at her dad's old watch that was always around her wrist, 1:00 pm. Kimmy was gone now, Clarke took off for her dorm shouting at everyone to leave her alone and let her think for a day. She knew Raven and Octavia followed because as she shut her door and locked it she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Raven, you and I will be having a talk about what you did to Lexa. I'm not happy about it. I'm sorry but she was my friend before I even knew you." Anya sounded disappointed. "The both of you need to find a way to apologize for what you did as well. I'm shocked Beca hasn't found you both yet, but I'm guessing Lexa took the blows like she deserved them and didn't tell Beca how they came about." There were muttered answers before she heard footstep falling away from her door. "I'll call you later Rae, think about it you guys."

"She is right Rae. We seriously fucked up." Octavia sighed out.

"I know. Griff almost flipped her shit and she had every right too." Raven was finally making sense. "Clarke if you can hear us," her voice was right next to the door now. "Call us if you need anything, we are sorry for what we did and we will fix it. We promise."

Clarke didn't know if she believed them.

 **Beca**

Beca hated this Lexa. Well she never really hated Lexa but she hated that she felt this way. That first day after she came back from her practice and fell into the Hole was the easiest. Beca had gone to get her keys to the radio station from Luke and when she got back she found Samm sitting with her back against their door. Samm recounted the events of their practice and told her why she was there. Beca took Lexa's things and hurried to send Samm away because she knew Lexa would never want to be seen in this state.

She opened the door to find Lexa in the same position she had been when she got released from the hospital when she was fourteen. Beca panicked. Lexa wouldn't speak, wouldn't make eye contact, wouldn't even move no matter what Beca did. Last time it took three months for her to pull her from that Black Hole. By the second day Beca was pissed, she was hurting as well and all she wanted was for Lexa to tell her everything would be okay. She desperately missed Chloe, the texts were still coming frequently but she couldn't bring herself to answer any of them. She had though broken down this morning and read them. They were mostly saying that she was sorry, and she should have defended her, and that she understood why Beca was angry. There were even messages from the others wishing her happy spring break and good luck on her shifts in the station and that they would be listening.

God she missed them! Why the fuck did she miss them? Beca had never needed anyone besides Lexa in her past, she would always have Lexa. Though right now she really didn't, did she? Lexa was broken just as she had been when her parents died. Clarke was so important to Lexa and Beca knew because she had watched her sister cry over and over because of Clarke. Lexa wasn't able to cry since her parents died, nothing made her that sad anymore. Nothing until Clarke that is. The silence was killing their relationship. Beca decided to still speak to Lexa even if she acted as though she heard nothing, for some reason it helped get the thoughts in her head into a straight line.

Though before she left for her shift that night she found herself begging a catatonic Lexa to tell her what Chloe had said after semis. She desperately needed to know. Whatever she said was enough to keep Lexa at bay, so it had to have been honest. She couldn't take it anymore! She needed to know everything, she needed to hear Chloe say she was sorry, she needed to see the tears cling to the corners of sky blue eyes, and she needed to feel her body in her arms again. That was what she was thinking about as she set up for her next playlist to run its course over the campus radio station air waves. After introducing the next set she let the headphones drop around her neck as she slumped back in the chair with a sigh. _How did my life get here so fast?_

A knock on the window caused her to jump out of her seat. She looked out into the (supposed to be empty) station and saw Jesse standing there with that stupid ass grin holding a Capri-sun pouch in one hand and a bag from Taco Bell in the other. He crossed to open the door and make his way in the booth. "Freshmen aren't allowed…"

"Save it Bec. Luke is not here and your sad sorrowful mixes are ruining my night." Jesse didn't fuck around. He took the headphones from around her neck and checked her line up before pulling her out of the booth and toward the couch that had been carefully hidden on the loft on the station. There was the running joke between the two that it had been bought so Luke didn't have to keep burning desks. He shoved tacos in her face and didn't say another word until she had eaten two at least. "Now spill starting with what the hell happened at semis."

Beca recounted the fight and why she had stormed off, she didn't beat around the bush about Chloe either. Jesse had always been supportive of their relationship and was only slightly disappointed that he had no shot with Beca as long as Chloe existed in the world. He quickly took his role as the male best friend (cough, lesbro, cough) with stride though. She launched right in to what happened with Lexa and how she didn't really know what to do about which thing first. "It is just all too much too fast."

"Sounds to me like you really need to have a talk with Chlo. I know why you are mad but you tend to push people away when they get too close to you Bec. The only one you haven't really pushed away is Lexa and I'm pretty sure that is because she has always been there for you and because you both have been through some of the same shit." Jesse basically hit the nail on the head there. "I know that is why you don't tell me much of anything, hell I was shocked when you actually told me you were secretly dating Chloe behind Aubrey's back."

"Yeah thanks for almost giving that away at semis by the way!" She bumped his shoulder with her own.

"You guys said you were coming out that night anyway! I figured that was when it was happening!"

"Guess it will never happen now." Beca dropped her gaze down to the taco resting in her lap no longer hungry.

"Like I said, Bec. You need to go talk to Chlo, let her explain. She was probably scared that Aubrey would literally blow up if she didn't take her side right then. Shit, I was fucking terrified that she was going to rip my head right of my perfectly broad shoulders when I spoke. You need to give her a chance to explain Beca before just casting her out of your life. I may not have known you for very long but you need people more than you think, and you definitely need that redhead!" Jesse put on his serious face and put his arm around her shoulder and of course she flinched. "See you have never done that when I didn't this before. The lack of her presence is taking its toll."

 _Damn it all! Why does he have to be right?_

"But how do I make this right? I'm not good with people that aren't Lexa, hell right now I'm not even good with Lexa!"

"Start off easy. Make up with someone you should have a long time ago, forgive them, accept what they did, and let them back in." Jesse's eyes glinted with understanding and passion, but Beca's snarky side was out to play tonight. It was probably due to the coffee she had drank, not a good idea in retrospect.

"Did you take that from some cheesy movie?" _Damn it Beca you ruined it!_

"Actually no I didn't, and stop doing that! Don't deflect with sarcasm or smart ass comments."

"Right, you are right, I'm sorry." Jesse just nodded in understanding and they stayed quiet for a while listening to the mixes fill the air with sound. Beca thought and thought about who she could possible start opening herself up to, then it dawned on her. There were two perfect subject sitting in her own home right now. "Thanks, Jesse. I know what I'm going to do now." She gave him a small smile and let him hug her.

He waited around until her shift ended saying he didn't have anything better to do and couldn't sleep with the sad music she was playing. She had recounted her plan to him and he even offered her a ride but she would have to get back to campus somehow so she just took the Jeep. She stopped at the dorm and changed, noticing Lexa had showered and was in different clothes now, she told her she was heading home for a few hours and would be back later if she wanted to join. She didn't move, didn't even blink, Beca was starting to get worried. It was Tuesday morning at about 5:00 am, Lexa more than likely hadn't slept but at least she was still taking care of her physical appearance.

Beca made the short drive back to her childhood home and knocked on the door. She knew at least her dad would be awake, the man's internal clock had been set since before she existed. He opened the door surprised to see her and that she was knocking and not using her key. "Bec, come in here. Is everything alright? Where is your sister?"

"No dad everything is far from alright. I'll explain but I need to talk to you and Shelia about some stuff first. Is she awake yet?" Richard Mitchell looked stunned, that might have been the first time Beca had said her name without rolling her eyes or grimacing in front of him before.

"She is in the shower. I'll tell her you are here and want to talk. There is coffee in the kitchen." He looked so proud at this very moment, and Beca found herself wanting to keep him that way. She did help herself to the coffee and even made up a mug for both her dad and step-mom (yes she knew how she liked her coffee, she had been her step-mom for years now).

Once her parents both came down they decided to take to the living room to be more comfortable. Beca instantly launched into what was going on. She confessed about her relationship with Chloe ('I knew it! I told you Shelia! You two are oddly perfect for each other.), recounted the dictatorship of General Posen, explained why the relationship was a secret, she even told them about Regionals and getting "almost" arrested. When she got to semis and what happened with Chloe she felt the sting of tears behind her eyes but she couldn't let them fall yet, she had a plan and she was sticking to it. She explained about Lexa and Clarke's break up, well what she had gathered between Lexa's sobs (she had yet to figure out who gave her that shiner though), and that was when they understood what she was doing at their house so early on a Tuesday during her Spring Break.

"Don't tell me she is back there." He sounded so defeated, her father hated that Lexa as much as she did. Beca only nodded.

"I want to help her but I can't right now. I need to do this first." She looked between their eyes in hopes that they would stay quiet and listen to her. "After you and mom got divorced I pushed you away because I blamed you. It was easier that way, it was easier if I didn't care about people. Then you started dating again and I won't lie and say that I didn't sabotage a few of them because I did and I'm sorry. Then you met Sheila and you were so happy, happier than I had seen you be in years and I was angry that it wasn't because of me. I couldn't make you happy like that, I couldn't please you, and I thought it was because every time you looked at me you saw mom. The woman you used to love but didn't anymore, I was a reminder of something you did wrong."

"Rebecca Ann Mitchell. You were never thought of like that. I loved your mom, I still do even since she has passed. It just wasn't healthy for us to be living together anymore. We were not in our perfect ending, Beca." Her father looked from her eyes to Shelia who gave him a small smile and a nod. "Your mom and I realized that we were meant to find each other solely so that you could exist in this world! When your mom got sick I was devastated. Sheila took it in stride knowing that it was because I would always hold a place for her in my heart. I tried to talk to you all those years ago Bec but you wouldn't let me. It was Sheila's idea to let you have the mixing equipment you wanted because that was when you were being true to yourself. I felt the same loss as you when she died, kiddo. I love her and I miss her and I'm so sorry that you don't have her here with you physically anymore."

Beca started to cry and she let her father move from his spot on the loveseat with Sheila to wrap his arms around her on the couch. She folded herself into his side and held on for dear life. "I miss her so much dad. Music is the only way I still feel her."

"I know it is Bec. I'm sorry for trying to take that from you." She lost it and threw her arms around him and let him hold her like he did when she was ready for her bedtime story. After a few moments she let him go and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry to you too Sheila. You made him so happy and I was nothing but an ungrateful child to you." Beca dropped her gaze to her boots before continuing. "I may have been the reason that your purse and boots were full of flour that one time, and Lexa and I were the reason your car had that weird smell for over a month. We kinda set a stink bomb off in the trunk." Sheila actually laughed at her confession.

"Oh dude, I know! I even knew back then!" Sheila just actually called her 'dude' okay this stepmom may be cooler than she gave her credit for. Maybe this was what Lexa had been hinting at. "The flour thing was priceless! Now the stink bomb was gross but I still can't for the life of me figure out how you got it in there when I had my keys on me." Upon Beca's confession about how they had spent two hours watching YouTube videos on how to pick locks and figuring out Lexa's hidden talent for it, there was more laughter from both her parents. "I know you are sorry Beca but I forgave you instantly because you two were part of the reason I agreed to marry your father." Beca was shocked.

There was more recounting of how and why things had happened between them and how Sheila found it endearing that Beca fought for her father's honor even without knowing it. Then things got back to the topic at hand…Lexa. "I know how to help her but I need to fix my own shit before I get into hers. I need to talk to Chloe but I only want to do it in person." Both of her parents nodded their heads, that was when her phone caught her attention. This was the first message of the day, hoping it was Lexa she snatched at it. It was Chloe.

Chlo-bear: _I know you don't want to hear from me but I need to tell you this, you were the only one I ever talked to about it. I'm having nodes surgery tomorrow. I figured since the season is over it won't really matter if I can't sing anymore. I'm scared still but knowing what you told me about your aunt and stuff is keeping my spirit hopeful. I miss you Bec. I'm so so so sorry, I can never tell you just how much._

That was her chance. She knew what she had to do. At least she had a day to prepare for it. She gave her parents a quick rundown and promised that once she got Lexa back around they would have a family dinner just the four of them (well six if her plan worked out). "Bye dad, I love you." She gave him a bone crushing hug that she had been holding in for way too long now and turned to Sheila. She threw her arms around her middle and rested her head against her chest. It was different than she remembered her mom to be but at the same time it was so familiar. "Thank you for everything, I love you too…" She paused for only a moment knowing it was right. She could hear her mother's voice telling her that is was okay and that Beca's heart really did have room for two. "Mom."

 **Chloe**

"Lo?" Hands were rubbing across her back trying to arouse her from her dreams. "Lo-lo, you need to get up." The pet names he gave his little sister weren't helping her stay in her dreams. Calvin was only two years old when Chloe was born, so he had a hard time getting the 'K' sound out in her name. It always came out 'Lo' or 'Loe'. Eventually he got out the whole name though but when he was trying to be sweet or comforting the old name came out. Chloe groaned into her pillow trying to shrug his hands off her shoulders where they were now gently shaking. "Come on, where is my Loe?" She peaked at him with one eye from under her hair. There he was looking just like a younger version of her father, smiling sadly at her. "There she is! We have to head for the hospital in a little more than an hour. Get ready, there is a surprise for you down stairs when you are done." He gave her a bigger smile and patted her back before leaving the room.

She rolled to her back fully awake now and not all that happy about it. It wasn't Calvin's fault though. Her dreams were the place she wanted to be all the time now, because in her dreams…she still had Beca. Instinctively she reached over for her phone that was plugged in on her nightstand. She knew what she would see but she still checked every day (multiple times). _Zero New Messages._ It had been three days without any word from her girlfriend (ex-girlfriend?). The other Bellas hadn't heard anything either. At least she still had her read receipts on, that was bittersweet though. Chloe couldn't decide if the pain of not knowing if Beca was reading the messages would be worse than knowing she was reading them and making the decision to not message back. The most recent time stamp was what hurt her most though, _Read Tuesday._ It was now Wednesday and time for her surgery. Beca had read her message almost instantly after she had sent it and it make Chloe swell knowing he wasn't hesitating with her phone anymore, but it still stung when no reply came.

She threw her phone down on the bed and forced herself to shower (she maybe spending a while in the hospital but she can still be clean). She dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun foregoing the work just to ruin it. She forewent any make up and went to brush her teeth. She hadn't been allowed to eat or drink anything since yesterday do to doctor's orders, twelve hours prior to her procedure to be exact, but she will not go in there to have the surgeon all up in her mouth while she had morning breath. Not happening. She decided yesterday that she would just wear sweatpants and a t-shirt knowing she would have to change into a hospital gown for the procedure. She slipped on some comfy flats and headed downstairs.

As she reached the landing at the top of the staircase, she could hear voices coming from the kitchen. She knew her parents were up and with her brother. They more than likely got up early and had breakfast before she was woken. She could still smell the coffee they had mad this morning, she instantly salivated wanting nothing more than to wrap her hands around a huge mug of it. She checked the clock in the hall as she came off the steps. They had thirty minutes until they needed to be at the hospital. Her heart rate increased slightly but she was ready for this. She would survive this surgery and everything would be fine. What she wasn't ready for was to see her parents sitting at the kitchen table across from Calvin who had his back to her. Next to him was a tiny brunette girl that she would recognize anywhere.

Her eyes widened in shock as she froze in her path, her whole body instantly felt hot. _She couldn't possibly be here, could she? Did I really wake up this morning?_ She just had to know for sure. "Beca?" It was faint but they all heard it. That small stature stiffened and then stood up from the table, pushing the chair in before she turned around. Chloe knew she was trying to collect herself before she looked at her. When she did their eyes instantly locked, desperately trying to reach each other's emotions.

"Yeah umm…hey. I'm here Chlo." She was here and this was real, _she called me Chlo!_ Chloe instantly softened at the nickname and felt a new sense of calm wash over her. Beca was here and looking at her and talking to her. So many things were flying through her head, she didn't know what to do! Did she go to her? Say something? Apologize? Yeah, that last one sounded like a good idea.

"Bec, I'm so sor…"

"No Chlo, don't." She was cut off faster than a riff off. "I need to say somethings first." Chloe watched as Beca took a deep breath and she saw Calvin turn to watch them. Whatever was about to happen her family would be watching. Chloe readied herself to just listen to Beca.

"I said somethings that I shouldn't have, I made choices that weren't exactly my best move, and I'm sorry for the way I reacted. I won't apologize for changing the set list because it needed to be done. I won't apologize for the way I reacted to Aubrey's…explosion. The thing I will apologize for is putting you in the position to choose between us. I know now that you had your reasons for trying to stay neutral to the situation. You have way more knowledge of how Aubrey operates and I figured out that if you had taken my side, if I had asked you instead of Amy, Aubrey would have completely lost it. I should have known then that you had a reason, especially when you did try to defend me. Though at that point I was already too hurt for it to make a difference.

"I've come to realize a few things the past couple days. I guess it started with my parents and their divorce but I still do it now without realizing. When things don't work out how I want or cause my any type of pain or discomfort, I drop it. I push away anything and anyone that had to do with it. I push them away so they can't hurt me anymore. It had worked out great in the past…well not great but enough to keep me sane. Lexa has been the only one I wanted to keep close. Yet this time when I pushed things, people, away it hurt worse than what started the pain. Chloe," she had dropped her gaze back when she mentioned the damage that had been done. They looked back at each other and Chloe saw more honestly and emotion than she ever had before. "I don't want to push you away, I can't! It hurts too much to not have you there. Yes, I miss the Bellas too but I need you Chlo. I know you know I read all of my messages, I wanted to reply I really did but you deserved for this to happen in person.

"When you sent me that text about your surgery today I knew I had to come. I told you back then that I would support your decision no matter what and that I would be there for you. I'm here for you Chloe but if you want me to go then I will. But I will stay if you will have me." She didn't know what to say, the tears were threatening to fall down both of their faces. Chloe was scared that if she said the wrong thing she would leave again. Her silence must have been too much. "I'm sorry I hurt you Chloe I never wanted to do that. Before you say anything just know that I know you are sorry but you don't have to be anymore. I forgive you, I did a long time ago." Beca gave her a tight lipped smile and looked right into her soul. That was all it took for Chloe to let the tears run free down her face and set herself in motion.

She strode across the space between them and acted out what her heart was begging for. Her hands flew up to cup her face and she pulled her in for a long overdue kiss. She felt Beca's body react instantly, faster than she ever had before, as there were small hands gripping into her hips. They kissed again and again, Chloe could taste salty tears but when they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together she didn't know if she was tasting her own or Beca's. They both let out a happy sob and pulled into a hug neither of them ever wanted out of.

"I missed you so much, Bex. I'm so sorry." Chloe whispered between sobs into the studded ear next to her lips.

"I forgive you and I'm sorry too." Beca's breath was the warmest thing she could think of at the moment. "I missed you too Chlo-bear."

"I KNEW IT!" Calvin's voice startled them apart but they kept in contact, their arms wrapped around each other. "I knew they were crazy for each other! Pay up, parents!" Cal was standing proud by the table holding his hands out to his parents seemingly waiting for cash.

"You did not bet on us did you?" Chloe asked trying to hide her face in Beca's neck.

"I'm sorry Chlo-pop but we did. So now we need some details and we have just enough time to get them, so sit!" Her dad used his 'dad voice' for those last two words and Chloe felt Beca flinch in her arms. Chloe threaded their fingers together and headed toward the table. Beca sat down in a seat and instantly pulled Chloe into her lap. No one seemed to care. Arms wormed their way around her waist and she felt a kiss be pressed into the back of her shoulder, she sighed and leaned back in her embrace.

"Okay, so when exactly did this start?" Her mother started of the round of questions and they both answered as truthfully as possible, even when asked why they felt the need to keep it a secret. This whole ordeal took them until it was time to go, Calvin made fifty bucks in bets and couldn't be more proud of himself.

Beca had left during her surgery saying she needed to check on Lexa. Chloe asked her what was wrong but was only told that Beca would explain later. Chloe couldn't remember anything after they gave her a sedative and knocked her out for her procedure. When she woke up her throat was dry and her brother sat protectively next to her holding her hand. Her parents were seated on the couch behind him against the wall. Beca was on her other side holding her other hand, she was the first to notice that she had woken.

"Hey babe. Remember don't talk and no sounds at all okay?" She gave her a smile and a nod in answer, but she just wanted to kiss her.

"Hey Lo-lo, you hurting little sis?" She thought for a moment knowing her nose scrunched up and shook her head slightly.

"Honey do you need anything before we get the doctor back in here?" Her mother and father had now stood and were at the foot of her bed. Chloe nodded again. _This whole no noises thing was going to suck._

"Calvin and I went to the store and got you this." Beca pulled a whiteboard out of a small bag and handed it to her, followed by a cloth, and an array of colored markers. "I knew you wouldn't want just black and we couldn't decide on one particular color so we got them all." Chloe smiled at the small blush showing on Beca's cheeks and looked over at Cal who wore a matching shade. _Aww!_

She scribbled out quickly 'I'm thirsty' (in light blue) and flipped the board. Her parents told her they would have to ask the doctor. They set the nurse light off and waited until they were helped. Beca sunk back into a corner when all the staff came in to help her. The doctor cleared her for warm fluids and soft foods like applesauce and pudding. He would be back in a few hours to check her progress of healing. He did make sure to tell them that she would more than likely be staying the night tonight. After that she was brought a mug of honey tea and given some applesauce to hold her over for a while in hopes that she will be able to eat something more filling soon (Beca was pulling for ice cream).

Her parents had run off to the cafeteria to get some lunch and Chloe was left with Beca and Cal, _this is going to be fun._

She pulled out her markers and picked up the purple one (she liked this whole multiple colors thing she thought about using them to express her mood. You know red for angry, blue for sad, orange for happy, and purple for mischievous.) and wrote out her message before tapping on the board and poking Beca.

 _So you bonded?_ When Beca gave her a confused look he pointed at Calvin. Beca's eyes blew wide and she looked terrified. So Chloe stuck with the meaning of her color and poked Cal and showed him the same message. He took one look at Beca and laughed a little.

"If you can call me giving her the big brother speech and her telling me that she was waiting to get her ass kicked because she already hurt you bonding then yes we did." He answered and Beca blushed. Chloe spent a while longer teasing them until they fessed up that they had a great day and had talked through some things with each other. Beca came out with the "Big Brother Seal Of Approval" that no one else had ever been given.

After about another hour Chloe's doctor came back in to check on her. He liked the way that things were healing and gave her the go ahead on cold and hot fluids and softer foods. Beca insisted that there be ice cream. Calvin had volunteered to go and buy some at the store and bring it back for them all. Her parents went back home to get a few things for Chloe to say the night at the hospital, she was finally alone with Beca. She pulled out her green marker (calm) and wrote to her.

 _So are we good?_

"Yes Chloe, we are perfect. I'm ready to forget that it even happened. I don't think I can go any longer without you being my girlfriend so can we go back to that?"

 _Already did!_ (She wrote that one in pink which was excited. Beca had already been run through the meanings by now)

"Good, so the doctor didn't say anything about not kissing right?" Chloe shook her head with a smile and crooked her finger beckoning her in closer. They kissed softly a few times before Chloe got down to business. She started off with easy things (in green).

 _Can you stay tonight?_ "Yeah, I convinced Jesse to cover my shift for me tonight, he is still playing my stuff but he was more than willing when I told him why I needed him to do it."

 _Good. Now what happened with Lexa?_ Beca launched into the story about her sister and Chloe had a death grip on her red marker scribbling out angry words whenever she got the chance. After Beca explained the situation fully Chloe felt a little better but didn't understand what Clarke was thinking.

 _What are you going to do?_ (blue) "I have an idea but I needed to fix this," She laced their fingers together and kissed the back of her hand. "First. Now I need to try and talk to Clarke, or her friends, and find out what is going on in her head. But that will wait until tomorrow because I will be here for you. I kinda already made and bag up just in case and it's in the jeep." Chloe kissed her again and Calvin walked in the door with ice cream for all. They spent the afternoon listening to Calvin exaggerate stories about Chloe's childhood and playing 'Hangman' on Chloe's whiteboard.

Beca started to get tired after that because she hadn't really slept much while trying to get her plan in motion to win back Chloe's heart (like she ever lost it). She was sitting in a chair by Chloe's bed resting her head in Chloe's lap while she trailed her fingers through her hair. Chloe had resorted to listening to some music and trying to rest but sleep just wasn't coming. Her throat had stopped hurting long ago and they had held off on pain medication to make sure she really didn't feel any pain. Calvin and her parents were currently back at home resting as well (a rather stubborn DJ was refusing to leave her side for more than to go to the bathroom, not that she cared one bit). Her doctor walked in for his last checkup of the night before he left for the day. As she pulled her headphones out her phone went off with a message from Aubrey.

Breezy: _Footnotes had a high schooler for their front man. Bellas have been reinstated into Nationals! Practice Thursday. 2:00 pm. DON'T BE LATE!_

Chloe was shocked, so shocked he almost gasped and made a sound. Her flinching was enough to wake up Beca in her lap and she sprang into action. "Chlo, babe, what is wrong?" Chloe just repeatedly smacked her hand on her little table that was across her bed and had a huge smile on her face. "Chloe what is going on? Use the board." Beca was grumpy when she was woken up. Chloe smiled sadly at her and handed her the phone while she pulled out her whiteboard to talk with the doctor. "Holy shit! No fucking way!" Beca and Chloe shared a look and then Beca's eyes widened and she turned to the doctor and apologized. He just laughed but asked about the message. He examined Chloe again and told her that she was fine to eat solid foods now but if anything caused her too much pain then to stop with that and work her way up to it. Spices and temperature shouldn't have any negative effects at this point. Once he was done Chloe pulled out her black marker (only for when talking to the doctor, it was her serious marker).

 _When can I sing again?_ "We will start you talking tomorrow morning, work your way through humming and then you will start singing again. But I do have some news." Beca instantly took her hand before she pulled it away to write her next message before putting it right back.

 _Give it to me straight Doc._ "You may not be able to sing above a G sharp…ever. It is hard to say and I know you are a soprano but there is always a chance. Sometimes you can even train yourself to get your range back, it will take time Chloe." She nodded sadly and he left saying he would be back in the morning. She started to cry and then felt Beca climb into her hospital bed with her and wrap her in her arms.

"You will sing again Chloe, the world can't turn without that beautiful sound." Similar things came from Beca until she calmed down enough to think rationally. She asked Beca again what happened with her aunt's surgery in the past. "She lost her high range for a bit but was able to work it back slowly. It took about a solid month of vocal training. However she did gain a lower range that could put any man to shame! She instantly could sing lower than possible for a woman, they found it during her warm up scales one time." Chloe smiled and sighed (earning a look from Beca about it being a noise) and cuddled into her side.

They stayed like that until the nurse told them it wasn't exactly allowed and Beca moved back to her own chair. She wanted to sleep in the chair so she could hold Chloe's hand but she told her…wrote her…that she needed to sleep on the couch so her muscles wouldn't be sore for Bellas rehearsal. "Chlo, you and I both know that Aubrey will not let me back in." For a moment Chloe knew she was right, but then she thought again, she thought about what Beca had said she was going to say to Lexa.

 _Fight for what you want._

 ** _A/N #2:_** ** _So the ending of Lexa's section was basically so you know what is happening while she is in The Hole. She thinks of only that over and over. She doesn't do anything really for a whole week. I know I hate it too. But this is the last angst chapter in this story...that means things get better next chapter. Who else thought the thing with Chloe's markers was totally her because I did that on a whim and was like 'yep totes a Chloe move'. Thanks to all who read it really warms my heart to read the comments! Let's see if we can hit 150 kudos just so I can say I did! S.C._**


	17. Kiss and Make Up

_**A/N #1: Okay so this is a SUPER long chapter, over 15,000 words, and I posted this as soon as I finished it! I have been waiting for this chapter since I started this story! Some of you guessed parts of it...other parts I thought were fun but they probably suck...oh well! Enjoy and there is still more to come after this. Looks like there will be a total of 19 chapters.**_

 **Chapter Seventeen** – **Kiss and Make Up**

 **Chloe**

The next morning Chloe woke up with a weight on her shoulder. She looked over to her left to see a head of brown hair resting there and a very much asleep Beca. Sometime in the night Beca had gotten up off the couch Chloe had insisted she sleep on and moved to the recliner that had been brought in yesterday for Chloe to sit in when she got sick of lying in bed. She had moved it so it was directly next to Chloe's bed, she was still in the chair but her head was leaning across onto Chloe's shoulder and their hands were clasped on the bed between their bodies. Chloe saw that someone had covered Beca with a blanket because there was no way that she could have draped it like that herself, it was probably her nurse. Beca would totally forgo her own comfort just to be close to her girlfriend. Not wanting to wake her Chloe stayed still and smiled to herself, she looked around the room for the source of what had woken her.

She noticed her door was slightly open and Calvin was sticking his head inside seemingly to check if she was awake. She smiled and waved him in then placed a single finger over her lips so he wouldn't wake Beca. He nodded and did the same motion out the door. He came in followed by not only her parents but also Nathan, Bryan, Tyler, and Bruce. Chloe put on one of her face splitting smiles and waved to them all. She was so surprised to see them there…and now she had no choice but to wake up Beca. She quickly motioned for her board and markers and Cal handed them to her. With her orange marker she quickly wrote out a message to her family. _She is such a cutie!_ They all smiled and Nate stifled a laugh.

Chloe laid down the board and turned to place a kiss on the top of Beca's head…she didn't move. She squeezed the hand that was being held and it only got squeezed back slightly. This time she moved her free hand to cup her face and rub her thumb across her cheek. Nate started to move to wake up Beca but Chloe shot him a glare and he put his hands up in surrender and backed away. _Smart move._

Time for drastic measures. Chloe shrugged her shoulder…hard… and Beca's head knocked against it. That caused her to slowly wake up and look at Chloe. "Morning, babe. Did you sleep okay?" Chloe smiled at the grogginess of her voice and nodded. She quickly gave her a kiss and when Beca went in for more she stopped her, Beca's eyebrows pulled together in question and Chloe just pointed to where her family was standing. As Beca noticed their audience she shot off Chloe's hospital bed and settled in the recliner like normal. It was too late though. Nate and Bryan doubled over in laughter. Calvin was trying his best to give her a dirty look but his smile was showing. Tyler was smiling, Bruce was looking anywhere but at them, and her parents were just looking on in pure bliss that their daughter was happy.

Beca was trying her best to not look embarrassed but Chloe thought the red in her cheeks looked adorable. Beca was half scowling at her now and Chloe just smiled. Then Beca noticed her board laying in her lap, her earlier message still there. "Chlo, you spelled badass wrong again!" The whole family cracked up at that one and Chloe felt herself roll her eyes and struggle to keep the laughter in. After a few minutes the nurse came in to check Chloe's vitals and told her the doctor would be in with the speech therapist. She nodded and the family went back to their conversations. Beca had changed in the bathroom attached to Chloe's room and was now feeling much more confident about her previous actions.

It was almost two hours later that the doctor walked in followed by a girl who looked only a year or so older than Chloe herself. "Hey there Chloe feeling good this morning?" Chloe nodded in answer and saw Beca retreat in her peripheral vision. _That was weird._ "Feel like talking today?" She rolled her eyes and nodded enthusiastically at the doctor. He checked her throat quickly before the other girl stepped forward.

"Chloe, my name is Hillary, I'm a speech therapist. I am going to help you with your vocal work today. I know you are scared about singing and all that but we need to start with speech first. If you can't talk then you can't sing. Are you ready?" She nodded again. "Okay when you are ready go ahead and say your first words. It may be a little uncomfortable at first just as a warning." She nodded shyly and felt herself get a little nervous. She knew exactly what she was going to say though, she had known for a while now.

She looked around and noticed that her family had crowded around her bed and Beca was no longer in sight. She scowled and pulled her board to write on it (in black), _I need Beca._ She flipped it around to them all. "Beca, she is asking for you." Nate said over his shoulder. He and Bryan split apart to reveal Beca standing back in the far corner of the room away from everyone else, _what is going on with her?_ Chloe wondered. Beca looked up and saw the board and moved to her side instantly.

"I'm here Chlo." Chloe took her hand and smiled up at her. She made sure she had her full attention before she started. Those stormy blue eyes were so calming and understanding that she knew she could do this and would never regret it.

"Beca," she started softly and her voice caught a little on the 'a'. Beca just smiled down at her and nodded for her to continue because she could tell there was more. "I love you." She held her gaze and saw only a second's worth of shock before there were tears clinging to the corners of her eyes and a smile creeping on her face. Chloe was too worried about the fact that she hadn't said anything to smile herself yet.

"I love you too, Chloe." Beca leaned down and placed a G rated kiss to her lips. As soon as it was over her family started cheering and they saw Calvin hand Nate twenty dollars.

"So your parents bet your brother about our relationship and your cousin bet him about the first words that would come out of your mouth after your surgery? Does Calvin have a problem that I should know about?" Beca quizzed her as they were walking hand in hand out of the hospital that evening. Chloe only laughed and swung their joined hands a little.

"No he just likes being right. He usually is so he likes to make money off of it." They both laughed and basked in the feeling of Chloe being able to actually talk back without any problem. Her vocal lessons had taken off running. As soon as she heard those words back from Beca everything fell into place. Talking was really simple, after she got over the roughness of not having talked for a whole day, humming started out really weird, and once they got to singing she was sure she would be fine for Nationals.

Humming had felt very strange at first, Hillary said that it was due to the location of the nodes, her doctor said that since they weren't there anymore she would feel things differently. He compared it to wearing something every day and then suddenly taking it off, you still moved as though it was there but it felt strange when you noticed it was missing. Her singing range hadn't been pushed that much yet. She sang a few things that were right in the middle of her normal range and she seemed unfazed. Beca had made the suggestion that she sing her solos for their current set (knowing Aubrey wouldn't have changed it). They were as perfect as always was what Beca had said. Chloe still had to go in for lessons every day for the next couple of weeks to make sure her progress didn't change.

They were nearing the Jeep and Chloe felt Beca unlace their fingers and wrap her arm around her waist and pulled her into her side as they continued their path. She was supposed to be going home with her parents. Beca was headed back to the dorm with Lexa, hoping to get answers tomorrow from Clarke, and they would meet up later. It had taken Chloe hours of begging and convincing, and a few well-placed pouts and puppy-dog eyes, to get Beca to agree to show up for Bellas rehearsal tomorrow. She still didn't want to, not because she didn't want to be a Bella, but because she didn't want to have to stand there and watch Aubrey and the others kick her out. Chloe didn't want to watch that either but she did agree to stand on Beca's side regardless of what happened.

"What are we going to tell them, Chlo?" Beca had slowed her paces falling farther behind the Beales.

"About what exactly?" Chloe asked. "There is a lot that we haven't actually told them." She was ready to come clean about everything, the secrets were starting to eat away at her happy exterior and that was just not allowed to happen.

"Well I know that you will tell them about your surgery when you are ready so I guess…" She sighed and ran her free hand across the back of her neck and pulled Chloe tighter with the other. "About us, what are we going to tell them about us?"

"What do you want to tell them, Bex? I'm the one that decided to keep it a secret in the first place so you get to decide what and how we tell them." They stopped walking completely and Chloe turned to look into those stormy blue eyes that she knew were holding back the most amazing person she had met.

"I want to tell them that we have been together since the riff-off and that we had a fight after semis but we made up. I want to tell them that I love you, and there is nothing they can do or say to change that, there never was." All she could do was smile, nod, and try not to cry. Instead of trying to piece words together Chloe just closed the space between them and kissed her with abandon.

"Loe, come one you can kiss your girlfriend later! I'm hungry!" Calvin called out to them from beside his parents' car where they were getting in. Chloe shot him a glare before he sat down and shut the door.

"It's okay Chlo-bear. I really need to go check on Lexa. I have texted her but she hasn't been responding even though she knows I need her to. I'll see you tomorrow at rehearsals." She leaned in and kissed her soundly again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Let me know that Lex is okay. I'll text you later and see you tomorrow." After one last kiss they split and Chloe headed for the car across the way that was housing her family. As she opened the back door she glanced over her shoulder and sent a small wave and smile at Beca.

Chloe headed to their rehearsal space the next day, forcing herself to arrive just before start time so she didn't have to face Aubrey alone just yet. Beca had texted her earlier and said she had gotten a break through on the whole Lexa and Clarke thing and was going to be late (and yes she knew that meant less of a chance of getting back in with Aubrey but she didn't care in the slightest). Stacie was there when Chloe had arrived, Aubrey was currently pacing the floor around the grand piano. Sheet music had been laid out and the white board had a brand new flow chart on it. She had locked eyes with Stacie giving her a questioning look while flicking her gaze to Bree and back. Stacie's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. With that Chloe sank back toward the door and waited for the others to show.

Once all of the Bellas were accounted for (Amy cutting it close at exactly 1:59) Chloe shut the door and walked toward where they were all sitting. Aubrey had already launched into a speech and the girls were all so excited to be there, for her though it just felt lonely. The closer she got to Aubrey and her tyrannical rant her confidence grew, she could do this!

"I told Beca." Was all she said as she went to take a seat, she saw just about all of the girls perk up with the information.

"You did what?" Aubrey turned to her shocked out of her mind. The fact that Aubrey was still pissed about something she honestly could only see one way was starting to make Chloe crazy.

"She makes us better." She heard a few sounds of agreement from behind her.

"That's not an opinion for you to have, Chloe." _Are you being serious right now? It's MY opinion!_

"Why? Because it's not yours?" There was a moment of shock in Aubrey's eyes, this was the first time Chloe had ever openly stood up to her or disagreed with her since they became best friends. "You're not always right you know."

"We will win without her." She took the sheet music she was handed (already knowing the music by heart) rolling her eyes and sat down. _Bullshit!_

They started off running through the songs once before jumping into the blocking of choreography. They were starting their full run through after working Beca's positions out of the group. It was killing Chloe to keep her mouth shut about everything flying through her head about how bad this was. Not only because Beca was gone but because it was the same thing that cost them semis. As soon as they were hitting _Eternal Flame_ all hell started to break loose.

"Okay STOP! What is happening to us?" Aubrey was officially in panic mode and Chloe officially didn't give a shit! "Chloe, you sound like you smoke three packs a day!" _Because I had nodes surgery only two days ago and it takes a little longer for my voice to warm up now! Honestly you would know this if you were actually still trying to be my best friend!_ Yeah Chloe was so done. "Stacie, you are so behind on choreography. Jessica and Ashley, it is like you haven't been here all year long!" Poor Jessica looked close to tears with how disappointed Aubrey was acting. The pair instantly started to defend themselves and the other started to step up.

"Aubrey," Fat Amy stepped up from around Stacie to confront Chloe's co-captain. "Please just give us a break. It's kinda not the same without all of us here." There was a round of nodding.

"We need Beca." Cynthia Rose said from over Lily's shoulder.

"Maybe if Aubrey loosened the reins a little bit." Chloe couldn't keep it in any longer, the Beca-like comments were making themselves known.

"Okay, shut it Chloe!" Aubrey spat, Chloe fumed, she was sick of this shit.

"Whoa…" Stacie let out, she looked concerned and angry all at the same time. That was when bitchy Aubrey came out to play.

"I'm sorry, that was rude." Chloe knew this soft kind tone that was laced with sarcasm, she readied herself for the blow. "Chloe, could you please get your head out of your ass? It's not a hat!"

 _OH HELL NO BITCH IT IS ON!_ Chloe usually never swore, not even in her own head. Now though, this shit was personal and she wasn't going to take the hits. She was going to serve them. She let her initial shock play out for only enough time for Aubrey to move back to her starting position and clap her hands at the girls telling them to start again. _Fuck no, this ends now!_

"Okay no! You know what Aubrey? Fuck you!" Every mouth fell open as Chloe started in on her best friend. "This is bullshit! You can't treat people like this anymore! You are not right okay? You haven't been right about anything all year long! I'm not going to stand by anymore and watch you do this to the Bellas! I am a captain too and I get to have a say! I have been there for you for so many years and all you do is treat me like shit…" She was cut off from her rant and not exactly happy about it. At least it wasn't Aubrey who cut her off.

"Okay, okay just shut up!" Amy had moved to them finally breaking Chloe's gaze from Aubrey's shocked expression. The others were now standing and watching the whole interaction take place like a Ronda Rousey fight. "Come on, I joined this group so I could hang out with a bunch of really cool chicks. Also I needed to get away from all of my boyfriends but that is beside the point! This though, this is a bunch of horse shit! It sticks! I don't want to be like the old Bellas!" With that she stomped off toward the rows of seats where their bags were.

"Yeah, I wanna be how we are now." Cynthia Rose stated and followed her.

"Me too." Well at least that was what Chloe thought Lily said, it was hard to read her lips.

"You should have listened to Beca. We all should have." Chloe gave Aubrey a once over as she passed her and got ready to follow all of the others out of the hall.

"Oh so it's my fault?" Okay not exactly a lie but Chloe wasn't blaming Aubrey entirely.

"That's not what I'm saying…"

"But that is what you are all thinking! That I'm the jerk! That I'm the girl obsessed with winning!"

"Aubrey you are too controlling! It's going to ruin all of us!" Chloe tried to reason with her now but her anger was taking hold and she was letting it.

"You know what, I can lose control if I want to. I can let go! THIS TIME I'M NOT GONNA CHOKE IT DOWN!" Chloe stood tall and strong with her hands on her hips glaring at Aubrey with a look that said 'prove it'. She knew what would come next. Aubrey placed her hands on her knees and Chloe just watched as she finally let out everything she had been holding in all year...in the form of vomit.

Yes, it was gross, but the more that came out the better Chloe felt. She watched Aubrey let go as she let her emotions take hold. She heard every comment anyone had ever made to her, she felt every sexual look that wasn't from her girlfriend, she saw every time Beca stood up for her, she replayed every fight Beca had with Aubrey, she watched all of Aubrey's decisions for this years' Bellas, and lastly she saw Beca walking out the door at semis and let every single feeling she had ever had fill her body with pure rage.

She taunted Aubrey on as the Bellas retreated up the stands to keep themselves from the projection. She didn't care about the screaming, she didn't care about the mess, hell she didn't even care about the smell. She was totally and utterly finished with the way Aubrey was running things. So as soon as Aubrey stopped, Chloe snapped.

"WE COULD HAVE BEEN CHAMPIONS!" Chloe took off around the puddle of vomit to get to Aubrey. Being smart Aubrey took off too. "Give me the pitch pipe you bitch!" Amy stopped Aubrey with a bear hug, Chloe was so focused on Aubrey she didn't notice any of the other girls.

She clawed around Amy to get to Aubrey's hands where she had a death grip on that pitch pipe. Bree was kicking her legs like crazy and Chloe could only get on hand near the pipe while she used the other to try and keep Amy in one spot. Once she felt the metal with her fingers she clawed at it. Aubrey pulled in the opposite direction causing it to fly from their grip across the floor. The both watched as it landed and rolled slightly. After glancing back at each other they got out of Amy's grasp and jumped for it. Both of them landed mere inches away from being able to claim it as their own. They fought each other for it until they felt Amy land on their backs and wrap them each in a headlock. That didn't stop them from trying though. Chloe squirmed and wiggled her way around, the chaos being the only thing filling her ears. That is until her favorite sound broke through.

"Guys, stop! What the hell is going on?"

 **Beca**

Leaving Chloe to go off with her parents had been hard. Things between them were finally perfect and Beca really didn't want to be away from her side. Like she said though things between them were perfect so it was time to help Lexa. As she opened the door to her dorm she noticed that Lexa was actually sitting up on her bed instead of laying down, she didn't really know what to make of it. Lexa actually made eye contact with her as she came farther into the room. "Hey Lex. Sorry I was gone so long." Beca started softly hoping Lexa would finally speak. She didn't. "I told you that I was going to fix things with Chloe and stay with her for a couple days because she had her nodes removed. Do you remember?" _Please Lexa give me something here._

She nodded. _THANK GOD!_

"Good. Okay, so surgery went well and the first thing she said when she could talk was that she loved me. I said it back of course because, you know, I'm in love with her too. Things went okay and she can still sing, which is a good thing because we found out that one of the other schools got kicked out of Nationals because they had a high schooler in their group. So I have to go to practice tomorrow after noon." Lexa just nodded along but would no longer look her way. _Okay screw being nice, time to play hard ball!_

"Look Lex, I know you are hurt and that Clarke broke you and I want to help I really do, but I can't if you don't let me!" Still as a statue. "Please just tell me who hit you? Was it Clarke?" Beca watched for a change in her eyes, facial expression, or body language. There was none. "One of your friends?" Nothing. "Luna?" Nothing. "Clarke's friends?" Still nothing. "Damn it Lexa! I can't let you go on like this! It was hard enough when we were kids and there was literally nothing I could do to help you. This time I can but you won't let me! Do you know how it feels? Do you know that it tears me apart to come home and see you like this every night? Do you know that the farther you fall in the harder you pull me with you? I need you Lexa, you are my sister, when you hurt I hurt. It's just how it works."

Lexa was still. She would blink and her breaths were in a steady rhythm but she wouldn't move. "Fine, don't talk to me! Let me sit here and freak out that I am slowly losing the one person I have loved longer than any other! Let me feel helpless, let me sit here and watch you fade away just like I did my mom!" Beca didn't mean for that last part to come out but it seemed to work. Lexa turned her head to look her way with nothing more than shock on her face. "Yes Lex, that is how I fell. I'm terrified. I miss you like crazy and I can't lose you! I just spent the night in a hospital room with Chloe and tried my damnedest to not have a panic attack there. Every time the doctor or nurses would come in I shrunk into the corner just like I had when mom was there. They had always cast me aside when it came to her treatment, told me to step back and let them work, and mom let them. But when it happened with Chloe, she always pulled me closer. I want to talk it through with you, tell you how it made me feel, tell you how I'm not scared to be in a hospital anymore, to tell you that I'm going to be okay. I even want to hear you tell me you told me so. I just want you back, Lex." All she did was look away. Beca sighed in defeat and went to change. She forced herself onto her side facing away from her sister once she got in bed. She shared a few texts with Chloe about everything before falling asleep knowing that no matter what she had to get answers from Clarke's side tomorrow or she would undoubtable loose her sister.

Her body woke up naturally in the morning, though it was definitely uncharacteristically early for that to be happening, she rolled over and saw that Lexa was facing away from her on her own bed. She sighed, she had been a straight up dick yesterday but it made her feel a little better, she still felt bad about the things she had said though. She reached over to her shelf where her cell phone was plugged in and charging to check her messages, there weren't any. _Okay something has to be wrong with me if I am awake before Chloe can send a text._ Yet she was pleased that she got to send the first message of the day.

DJ Love: _Good morning, beautiful! I'm gonna go smack some shit out of people today so I may not respond fast. I love you!_

She decided to get out of bed and take a shower because she hadn't since she came back from the hospital. Once she got back to her room she checked Lexa (still asleep and obviously dreaming about something she didn't like) and then her phone.

Chlo-bear: _Morning babe! How is it that you texted me first? Try not to actually smack anyone please! I love you too! XXX_

The message made her smile and a warm feeling started to spread from the center of her chest out over her whole body. That was how Chloe made her feel, warm and full of love. Once she realized what she just felt she remembered the last time she felt that.

 _Her mom's funeral was over and they had just gotten home. Beca had gone straight to her room and changed and crawled in bed, a few moments later Lexa walked in and sat down next to her. She never said anything she just sat there. After a few sniffles from Beca though Lexa had placed her hand on her back and looked at her silently promising to never leave her. Beca had cried for almost an hour while Lexa just rested her hand on her back, once she had stopped Lexa moved. She got up and gathered Beca's laptop and headphones from her desk and deposited them on her bed._

" _Mix something Bex. It will help you get the feelings out. I'll be around when you are ready to do something, if anything. Maybe we can go to the gym and I'll let you beat the shit out of me or one of my instructors, they live for that shit!" Beca looked up at her with a sad smile and went for her headphones. "You will always have me, Bex. And I know that I will always have you."_

She couldn't wait any longer she needed to get that Lexa back! That Lexa was what held her together all those years ago. That Lexa fought for her and loved her even though they had never really said it. That was her sister. Beca's eyes shot to her alarm clock beside her bed, 8:30 am. _Damn it! It is too early to go pounding on doors right now!_ She relented to mixing for a few hours, finally getting back into the grove of happy, lovey-dovey mash-ups that she titled with Chloe's name. An hour and a half passed and she saw something move across the room.

Lexa had woken up and sat up on her bed staring at Beca. She saved her progress and let her headphones drop. "Hey, you want something for breakfast?" Beca didn't know what else to say. Things were definitely weird between them. Lexa shook her head no and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. There was so much sorrow in her body that Beca could feel it. She needed to try something. "Lex, I'm sorry about what I said yesterday…"

"Don't," Lexa spoke but only in a whisper, Beca instantly shut her mouth and her laptop to give her full attention to her sister. "Don't apologize. You were only trying to help, I was being selfish."

"No Lexa you weren't. You have every right to feel the way you do. I just want to help you get through this."

"I don't know if I can, Bex. This hurts worse than before. I can't feel anything but pain and loss. I never meant to do this to her, I never meant for any of this to happen, I never should have let myself fall in love with her. But I did, I feel in love with her and trusted her and I let her trust me and I broke all of that! I smashed it and there is no way to put it back together!" Lexa was starting to cry again. Beca had watched this cycle before.

She would cry just before going down the Hole, she would be motionless and void for a couple days in the Hole, her emotions would surface for a day and make it so people thought she was getting better, and then she would plummet down to the farthest depths of depression and not come back out until she had rid herself of ever having the feelings that broke her again. The Lexa that came out of the Black Hole tended to make rash and crazy decisions, Beca didn't want to see that again. The only way to stop it was to keep Lexa in her emotional state and not let her fall again.

"There is always a way, Lex." Beca took her headphones off and rolled her chair so she was in front of her sister. "I thought that there was no way for me to let Sheila into my life as anything more than the woman who tries to replace my mom. But I have, she isn't that woman she never was, she is the woman that makes my father happier than anyone else. She is the person he was meant to have in his life forever, she is the person that wanted him even after knowing he had two distraught and heartbroken daughters that he had to care for. She is our mom, she may not be either of our mothers but she is a mom to us. She always was, I only just saw it now. I let her in Lexa and I know that my mom doesn't care, she is glad someone wants to be there for me and she knows she won't replace her. She just added to my heart. Just like Chloe.

"I denied my feelings for her for too long. I didn't tell her how much she made me feel, she had no clue how much she hurt me. I had no clue how much I hurt her either. When I tried to push away the feelings I had for her it was unbearable. I need Chloe more than I ever thought. I had no choice but to fight for her to get her back. I needed that crazy, psycho in my life or my heart wouldn't beat anymore. It worked too. I fought for her, told her how much I needed her that I forgave her for something she had every right to do. If you want Clarke back, or to at least understand what happened, then you have to get off your ass and make her! Take your stand Lexa, fucking fight for her! Do something crazy and over the top that would only be seen in a movie! What the hell does Jesse call those…oh yeah…the big romantic gesture! Do something she would never expect but know that it came straight from your heart. Prove that she is your heart. Fight for it Lexa. Fight for you!"

Lexa had watched her rant with watery eyes but as soon as she was done there was a knock on the door. Beca saw Lexa retreat back, thinking about what she had just said, and went to open the door. As she did looking through the crack in the door, knowing to not let people see Lexa, she came to see Raven and Octavia fidgeting outside the door.

"Umm, hey Beca. Is Lexa here?" Octavia stammered out looking terrified. Beca looked back in the room and saw that Lexa had laid back down facing the wall. She took a deep breath and opened the door just enough for her to slip into the hallway with them.

"She's not exactly allowing visitors right now. I however want to talk to you both." Their faces paled and their eyes widened in fear. "Meet me outside the building in a few, I just need to grab some shoes and my jacket." The both nodded and ran off.

After grabbing her things and telling Lexa to think about what she said and that she would be at Bellas practice if she needed anything, she headed out of Baker Hall. Raven and Octavia were sitting on a bench just outside the building waiting for her. She motioned for them to follow her because she honestly couldn't stand in one place anymore and this needed to be done before Bellas' rehearsal started. They headed toward the quad in silence, which was not exactly going to work out, so she broke the ice for them. "What exactly did you want to talk to Lexa about? I figured you two would be the first ones on the roster for Team Clarke."

"We wanted to apologize." Raven tried to keep her voice even but it sounded as though she was a kid who just got told to tell the truth to their parent.

"How we acted was uncalled for and we really are sorry for what we did." Octavia was all kinds of jumpy in her voice and that is what caused Beca to spin on them.

"So it was you two, huh?" They looked at her for only a second before looking at each other. "You two are the ones that left physical signs of her pain?" They nodded while looking down slightly. They were obviously sad, scared, and sorry. "Explain." So they did. About why they acted the way they did, about how they found out the truth, and finally about how Clarke hadn't spoken to them for two days after they found out about The Black Hole.

"We had no idea what was happening. We never meant to make things worse." Raven was shifting on and off of her bad leg clearly in pain but Beca didn't give a shit about her pain at the moment. "Anya ripped me a new one once she found out that I was the one that gave her the black eye. I was only trying to take care of Clarke, we are all she has and last time I was the reason for half of her pain. This time I wanted to make sure I was protecting her instead of hurting her. I over reacted and I'm so sorry."

"I am too. Lexa was a great friend to me, taught me a lot during lacrosse season and even helped my boyfriend be there for me when Raven got hurt. All I did in return was take a cheap shot that I knew would take her down. I killed one friendship for another, in the process we caused Clarke to turn on herself." Octavia added her piece of the story and things were starting to form in Beca's mind.

"What do you mean Clarke turned on herself?" Beca had thoughts that didn't make sense.

"She basically is blaming herself, well and us, for this whole mess. We didn't let her see Lexa when she came to tell her about what happened with Luna. When we told her what she said the two of us and one of her sorority sisters convinced her that she was lying about it." Octavia explained what happened right after Lexa had left the sorority's door step that night.

"When Anya and Monroe came back from practice and told everyone what happened, Clarke kinda snapped. She told us that she betrayed the trust Lexa put in her and about her parents. She told us that because we didn't let her talk to or see her that night that it was her fault. If she had seen her she could have seen the honesty in her eyes. She told us everything that night and we have been trying ever since to work up the courage to face Lexa and do all of this." Raven finished out.

"So what you are saying is that Clarke has forgiven Lexa for the kiss with Luna?" They nodded. "She is pissed at you two for not believing Lexa and convincing her that she was lying?" Nodding again. "Now she is pissed at herself because she thinks that is it her fault that Lexa is in the Hole?" They nodded for the last time. Beca thought things over in her head, _they are both mad at themselves for the same thing. Neither of them think they can get the other to forgive them. Both of them are wrong!_ "Oh my god! This is perfect!"

"I'm sorry but how exactly is this perfect?" Raven snarled.

"Yeah this is like awful!" Octavia agreed.

"No you don't get it! Okay I will explain everything, but you have to promise me that you will help get them back together no matter what I ask you to do deal?" They looked from her to each other and then back. "Trust me. I can fix part of this. You can't say anything to Clarke about it because this might be the only way to get Lexa out of the Hole." They looked at each other again before looking back and answering at the same time.

"Deal!"

She walked into the rehearsal space and opened the door to hear a whistle, a lot of yelling, and the sound of something wet sloshing around. The sight she saw was even scarier. As she raked her eyes over the group of girls spread around the room she saw many questionable situations. Stacie was crawling up the seats with, judging by the green band, her rape whistle held in her mouth while Cynthia Rose was basically gripping into her ass chasing after her. Lily was making snow angels in a pool of vomit, Denise was attempting to get her to stop without throwing up herself. Jessica and Ashley, or Ashley and Jessica, were huddled together over to the side looking both terrified and disgusted. Then there was Aubrey, Amy, and Chloe. Aubrey and Chloe were side by side on their stomachs, on the floor reaching for what looked like the Bellas' pitch pipe. Amy was on top of them both with her arms around their necks. _What the fuck? Okay this needs to stop!_

"Guys stop! What the hell is going on?" They all froze and turned to look at her. Chloe wasn't the only one that looked happy to see her. There was a moment before anyone moved. Lily sat up, the whistle fell from Stacie's lips, and Amy's grip loosened. Aubrey reacted first, she grabbed the pitch pipe and stood up.

"Nothing. This is a Bellas' rehearsal." That came out in her general voice but Beca knew she had to play nice or things would only get worse.

"I know." The others were starting to right themselves and Chloe shot her a small smile. "I just…wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't have changed the set list without asking you guys. It was a really dick move and…Aubrey if you will have me…I want…back in." She looked to her captain who instantly averted her eyes downward. Beca saw Chloe turn towards Aubrey and cross her arms and wait for her to answer, she looked really pissed, and kinda hot. Aubrey evaded all eyes.

Beca knew she was defeated. She looked around the room one last time and noticed the chair acting as the bench for the grand piano. The picture of Mary Elise during their first practice flashed before her eyes. She locked eyes with Chloe again who looked at her sadly, knowing that Beca had to go and wouldn't come back to the Bellas with her. Beca turned to walk away and as she did she took hold of the chair and drug it, scraping across the floor. Part way to the door she looked back to see Aubrey drop her gaze again, Chloe's jaw clenched in anger, and all the others were flicking their eyes between her and Aubrey. She turned back and headed toward the door. Just as she was stepping up to leave the building she was stopped.

"Wait!" Aubrey called. Beca felt relief flood through her.

"Thank you, that would have been embarrassing." She saw eight sets of shoulders drop as she headed back to the group. She stopped just before Aubrey not knowing whether to press her luck or not.

"Beca, I know I have been hard on you." Aubrey finally broke her statuesque figure. "I know I have been hard on all of you, but I am my father's daughter. Like he says, 'If at first you don't succeed…pack your bags'." In that instant Beca finally understood a small part of Aubrey's brain. All she had been trying to do all year, it was the same things she was doing. Trying to prove her father wrong.

"I get it." Aubrey had moved to sit down in the stands and Chloe followed to try and comfort her. After Beca spoke they both looked up. "My dad gets on me too, not exactly like that but…I guess that just shows how little we know about each other." She looked around to see everyone gathering together and couldn't really think of anything personal about them that she had learned herself. She had learned things through Chloe but that was it. "About all of you really. This is a good idea! Why don't we go around the room and say something about ourselves that no one knows?" She placed a chair across from Aubrey and saw Denise lay a towel on it for Lily to sit. She pulled another a bit more in front of Chloe for herself, the others followed suit.

"Well, I'll say something about myself none of you know." Stacie spoke up first. "I have a lot of sex."

"Yeah we know, Stacie." Amy rolled her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish. I have a lot of sex…with Aubrey." There was a collective gasp and Aubrey's eyes popped from her head. Beca however was unfazed. She shot Chloe a look that read 'I told you so' and smirked.

"Bree?" Chloe asked eyeing her best friend, her voice gave away a small amount of hurt.

"Okay, okay!" Aubrey cracked. "We have been seeing each other since New Year's Eve." As she spoke Stacie moved through the center of the circle that had formed to sit beside her. She laced their fingers together and smiled. "And we are actually pretty happy." Chloe gave her a side hug from her seat, Beca looked around the room for someone else to take a turn. She wasn't ready for her own confession just yet.

"Okay," Cynthia Rose waved her hand a little and stood. "This is kind of hard for me to admit to you guys."

"Here it comes." Beca faintly heard Amy whisper to Chloe before speaking loudly. "Lesbi-honest." _Oh Amy! You have no idea how gay this group really is!_

"For the past two years, I've had a serious…gambling problem." Just about everyone looked at her really confused for a second. "It started when I broke up with my girlfriend."

"Whoop there it is!" She heard Amy groan out under her breath but everyone still heard her. Denise made a small sound beside her. "What was that you said?"

"I can easily shoot about three different types of guns and my brother said I have better aim than half the snipers in his platoon." Denise gave away her favorite hobby of sharp shooting and trick shots.

Lily's hand rose into the air right as she finished and everyone went very quiet. "I ate my twin in the womb." _The fuck? Okay I guess it's now or never._

"Umm…okay. So I have never really had any friends that I could count on or even really cared about and now I honestly can't see my life without you weirdos in it." Chloe smiled at her from across the circle and gave her a small nod. Beca could do this she could come clean and all would work out. "Also…I'm in love with Chloe." She waited a beat for it to sink in. "We have kinda been dating since the riff-off, yes we had a fight at semis and had a falling out but we moved past it and all is well and good." She looked across at those baby blue eyes and saw that face splitting smile that she knew was just for her. "I love you, Chlo." Chloe stood from her seat beside a shocked Aubrey and moved into Beca's lap and threw her arms around her shoulders.

"I love you too, Bex." Then Chloe kissed her and the whole room erupted in cheering.

"God, it took you two long enough!" Stacie called toward them.

"Well wait who had bet that they were already dating? Seriously because that was a shit ton of money and I had that they would be together by Nationals!" Amy was raving.

"Why does everyone bet on us?" Beca asked as she buried her face in Chloe's neck. "Was I seriously the only one that saw the whole Stacie and Aubrey thing coming?" No one seemed to answer and Chloe just wrapped her arms tighter around her.

"Jessica, Ashley, Amy, and Chloe haven't given up their truths yet." Denise reminded them all.

"Well, I have a strange obsession with puzzles and knitting. Sometimes I feel like my grandma!" Jessica rattled off quickly but everyone finally realized why her winter hats were always so original.

"I know all of the dances to every song on every single _Just Dance_ game by heart." Ashley said straight faced. "And I'm not ashamed!" They had a good laugh at that one and Chloe mentioned something about a Bellas game night with those games soon.

"Amy?" Beca asked once they died down again.

"Well you guys know me! I'm an open book. I mean you all call me 'Fat Amy'!" She laughed. "I guess I'm just not living unless I'm being completely honest." Then her face suddenly fell. "And my really name is 'Fat Patricia'." No one really commented at that.

"Okay." Chloe shot off of Beca's lap and stood in the center of the group. "Over Spring Break I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes." Again collective gasp, seriously these girls could suck down air! "The doctor said I might not be able to sing above a G sharp maybe ever! I thought…the season…was over!" Her last words were broken with soft sobs and Beca was instantly on her feet wrapping her girlfriend in her embrace and trying to hold her together.

"Beca?" Aubrey was standing now too. "What do we do?" Beca was so confused for like three seconds and then Aubrey was tossing the pitch pipe at her. Okay so if it hadn't been mentioned before let's cover this again. Lexa was the one in the family that got all the athletic ability okay? ALL OF IT! Beca was coordinated for sure but sports and shit like that did not mix with her small stature. So when she finally figured out that she needed to catch the pitch pipe it was too late. It bounced off her hands and rolled across the floor into the brownish orange puddle of puke. "I'm sorry." Aubrey whispered shaking her head.

"Maybe not here." Beca answered and got ready to round up the troops. She knew just the spot they needed to go, the first place they really connected as a team. She sent a text to Lexa incase anything happened and started out the building with her friends.

She lead them all to the empty, drained in ground pool where the riff-off was held. Her hand was still firmly wrapped in Chloe's as they headed toward the "Sweet Spot", which was basically directly over the drain in the deep end of the pool. "Okay, let's remix this business!" Beca dropped Chloe's hand and turned to face the group. "Aubrey, will you choose a song for us please?" _Preferably from this century._ She kept her snarky comment to herself for the time being.

"Bruno Mars," Bree started, " _Just the Way You Are._ "

Beca and Chloe locked eyes and shared a small smile. Then Beca gave Aubrey a nod and started to head up the group. She refused to use the pitch pipe (" _No offense Bree, but I will not be touching that until it has been in bleach for at least twelve hours._ ). "Chloe, you okay to take the lead?" She nodded and Beca got the ball rolling with the beat of the music. The others filled in as needed in different keys and layer by layer they formed the song. As Chloe got to the second part of the verse Beca instantly layered over the top of it with _Only Just a Dream_ like the mix she had put on Chloe's flash drive at Christmas. Aubrey picked up the Beca and they blended the two songs seamlessly, Chloe and Beca never broke eye contact the whole time. Beca had always thought of herself signing both songs to Chloe while she had made that mix, every word was true, even more so now that they had fought and almost lost each other over something so stupid. Beca swore to herself that she would never let that happen again.

As they finished off their cover they were all smiling bigger than they had before and no one really knew what to do next. "Hands in!" Aubrey said, they hadn't tried this in months and Beca honestly didn't know how this would go. Finally they were all able to get on the right cue but then a rather loud, low note sounded from Chloe. "What was that?" Aubrey asked her, while everyone else basically looked at her shocked.

"I don't know. I've never made that sound before."

"Chlo, remember what I told you before?" Beca soothed as Chloe started slightly panicking.

"With your messed up vocal cords you can hit the base notes!" Cynthia Rose exclaimed.

"Do you all know what this means?" Aubrey looked like a kid in a candy store. Lily entered the circle that was still there from their hand shake with her own hand in the air. "Yes Lily?" Everyone closed in to be ready to hear what exactly she said.

"I think I have something that may be able to help us!" That was the loudest thing they had ever heard from her and of course Amy made a comment. They all started laughing and Beca wrapped her arm around Chloe's waist as they headed toward the shallow end of the pool to head back to the Bellas' house for some much needed sister time. Though once they turned the group in front of the couple stopped dead in their tracks and went silent. Beca looked around them to see Lexa standing in the shallow end of the pool looking dejected.

"Lex?" She let go of Chloe and pushed through the group toward her sister. "Lexa, are you okay?" She looked her over, it appeared that she had showered and actually put real clothes on. It may have just been jeans and her Barden Softball sweatshirt but it was better than anything else recently.

"I need your help." Lexa's voice was still quiet, not Lily quiet but more so than normal. "I thought about what you said Bex and you are right. I need to at least try and get her back. I have an idea but I need your help. All of you." She looked up past her sister to the Bellas that were standing watching. Chloe made her way over and stood at Beca's side trying to show her support for them both.

"What do you need us to do Lexa?" Chloe asked as she held fast to Beca's arm. Lexa drew her hands out of the pocket to her hoodie and presented a plastic yellow cup. One that was identical to the one Beca had used for her audition to the Bellas. Then she pulled a second up from where they had been stacked together. Beca instantly knew what was about to happen.

"Lexa no, you don't have to do this…"

"Yes Beca I do. You were right and if I do this she will understand. I have wanted to do this for her since our first date. I need to do it this way so she knows how deep my love goes." Lexa sat down Indian style on the floor of the pool and placed the cups in front of her, one directly in front of her legs and the other farther away. Beca knew what she wanted but she stood there shaking her head. She couldn't let her do this, it would send her farther in. "Please Beca. I need to do this and I can't without you. It wouldn't feel right just yet." Beca was near tears as she eased herself to the ground behind the second cup.

The Bellas gathered closer to them as they started the familiar pattern of taping, though with the last flip of the cup they placed their own in reach of the other person and started the pattern again on the new cup before them. They both started the first verse together just like they always had when they were kids. Lexa's voice sounded as perfect as it always did. Her middle range was only slightly higher than Beca's but she had a wider range that she could reach over all. A quick glance around the group showed Beca that they all heard the talent in Lexa as well, so when the second verse started she dropped out and let her sister solo. Luckily Lexa didn't stop and kept right on through the solo, Beca added in some extra vocals on the last chorus and as the last cup came down Lexa broke into sobs. Chloe dropped to her knees and wrapped herself around Lexa's upper body and Lexa leaned into her touch. Beca held her from the other side and just let her sister cry as the memories of her parents set it.

Beca remembered when she first felt this after her mom's death, she knew Lexa was happy that she had finally started singing again and that she could feel her more now. After a couple minutes they got her standing and started back toward the Bellas house. The night was spent planning with Lexa instead of planning for Nationals, but they still had PLENTY of time for that. After they had finalized Lexa's plan Beca cashed in her deal with Raven and Octavia and set things in motion.

 **Clarke**

Clarke was fine, she was totally fine. Yep, life was moving and she was fine. Okay she was also lying. She hated life, she hated her friends, and most of all she hated herself. So maybe hate was a strong word, she really just didn't like anything at the moment, because it reminded her of Lexa which in turn reminded her of what she did to Lexa. Yeah, she would never forgive herself for what happened. She did eventually start talking to Raven and Octavia again because she desperately needed her friends and she really never had been able to stay mad at them for long. They helped a lot, she was able to actually leave her dorm room for a few hours without crying now. It had been nearly a week since everything started and she just wanted everything to end. Yet, it was the end of spring break and that meant going back to classes…classes that she had with Lexa…classes that she had to go to for her major. She would see her again and she didn't know how she felt about that.

She heard the door squeak open slowly and someone move into the room. Kimmy Jin was still with the Korean kids on their trip so there was only two other options that it could be. Raven and Octavia, who had basically stolen her key and made copies when she finally started talking to them again, they were worried and wanted to be sure they could get it. They had sworn to give the keys over once school start back up. "Clarkey?" Raven called quietly from the door, she was making her way toward Clarke's bed. The uneven foot falls gave her away to Clarke instantly. She rolled herself over to lie on her back and looked up at her friends.

"Hi guys." She had been spending a lot of time sleeping these past few days. It was either sleep and study or sit and ponder her thoughts which was not a good idea.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Octavia moved from the door once she had spoken.

"I'm okay I guess. Basically the same as everyday but I know I need to get back to normal before Kimmy Jin comes back tomorrow." It was the last weekend of spring break and her last chance to do anything before her classes resumed on Monday. Damn it all she was already pondering her thoughts!

"Good, that is a good idea! So now that you are up for trying normal things…we are going out!" Raven shot off with an overly enthusiastic grin on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Clarke sat up and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She reached over and brought her phone to life (silently praying that there would be something other than the time, there wasn't) and saw that it was nearly six o'clock in the afternoon.

"We are going out. All of us." Octavia started. "You, me, Lincoln, Raven, Anya, Harper, Monty, Monroe, Drew, Jasper, Maya, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori, Ontari, Samm, Cam, and basically all of the other sisters. You have no choice!" With that Octavia took off to her closet and started rifling through her clothes. She threw some jeans and a hoodie and Raven who threw them at Clarke and then continued her search.

"I still don't understand what is happening."

"Everyone wants to be there for you Clarke, they know you are sad but they want to help. They have all been talking about going all out for their last Saturday before classes and we all agreed that if you hadn't pulled yourself back up by now then we would do it for you." Raven explained. "Put those on, we are meeting the girls at the house to get ready together." Clarke sighed but didn't fight it.

"Where are we going anyway?" She asked as she gathered her things to go take a shower before they left.

"A club, where else?" Octavia said from the depths of her closet.

Clarke just rolled her eyes and headed for the showers to rid herself of the slump she had been sitting in for the last few days. She gave herself a full treatment and as the water started to run cold reality dawned on her. They were going to a club…the majority of their group were under the age of twenty-one…there was only one club they could go to. Arkadia. Plus it was Saturday, that meant that Beca would be spinning, that meant that…OH FUCK NO! After finishing off her shower and doing the last of her bathroom routine, she threw her clothes on and sprinted back to her room and threw the door open with a bang making her friends jump.

"Like hell you guys are dragging me there! I'm not fucking going!" Clarke declared as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are raving about now Clarkey?" Raven asked innocently.

"I am not letting you drag me to Arkadia because Beca will be the DJ and that means that…that… _SHE_ will be there to support her! I can't go!" Clarke didn't know why she wasn't able to say her name, it was really stupid when she thought about it, it was just a name. But the idea of running into Lexa while she was supporting her sister in the club that they had their first double date with them in was utterly heart dropping. Her whole body felt numb, her brain raced with scenarios of what could happen, and she couldn't breathe.

"Clarke, calm down!" Octavia put her hands up as she approached her to try and help her. "Lexa hasn't left her dorm room in days, Clarke. No one has seen or heard from her. Remember we told you that Beca won't let anyone see her and we had to apologize through her?" Clarke nodded. "I doubt she will be able to force herself to go out to a club just to watch Beca push a few buttons on her laptop. Come on Clarke."

"You have to do this Clarke. Even if she is there, you have to do this." Raven started in on her now. "This person, the one that hides in her dorm and spends her time trying to avoid even thinking about her pain, that isn't you. You need to face your problems. It's time for you to think about it and make a choice, like you mom said, either get up and make a new day or get up and fix an old one so your future can begin again." _Fuck, they are right._

"Fine, I'll go! Now I just have to find something to wear." As Clarke started to turn toward her closet her friends each grabbed an arm and headed her out the door.

"Already taken care of!" Octavia chittered as they left.

They had spent over three hours at the house getting ready and well most of them were "pre-gaming". Clarke refused every drink she was handed so far, if she was facing Lexa tonight then it would need to be with a clear head so she didn't make an ass of herself. Most if not every one of her closer friends had a part in helping Clarke get ready for tonight, and damn it if she didn't look fucking awesome! Now though she had stolen away to Emori and Ontari's room in the house to try and collect a more than half-assed apology speech. She paced the floor in her nearly stiletto high heels as she started and restarted her speech in her head. She was jerked from her thoughts when there was knock on the door. Niylah poked her head in and Clarke waved for her to enter.

"Hey, Clarke. You ready?" She asked while closing the door behind her.

"Yeah I guess." Clarke shrugged because there really wasn't any more that she could do now.

"I'm glad you are finally moving on," _What? Who said anything about moving on? I thought I was fighting to get her back._ "It's hard to watch you be so sad, you deserve to be happy Clarke. Lexa is a fool for what she did to you."

"Niylah, Lexa didn't actually do anything to me, you know that. I'm not doing this tonight to get over her, I'm trying to get her back." Niylah's face changed into one of anger and Clarke had to rethink everything quickly. Niylah had been spouting off things about Lexa being a player and a cheater since that time they all went to watch her play. Recently Niylah had been spending more time trying to convince Clarke that Lexa was the bad guy and that she shouldn't go back to her. Now there was all this nonsense about how Lexa didn't make Clarke happy, which was utter bull shit because that was basically the only time Clarke really did feel happy. The time that she spent with Lexa was always at the top of her day. Add all those to the face she was seeing right now and the light bulb clicked on. "Oh my god, Niylah. Are you…do you like me?" _Bingo!_

Niylah's face dropped and she looked a little scared but mostly relieved. "God Clarke yes! I have liked you for so long! But you were with Lexa," she said her name with a sneer, "and I knew I would have to either wait or find a way to get you to see me. Now you have and we can try this right?" She had started toward Clarke and instantly Clarke backed away.

"No Niylah we can't. I'm sorry but I don't like you like that. Honestly right now I'm having trouble calling you a friend. You have done nothing but bad mouth and bash Lexa for as long as I can remember and I don't appreciate it. I love her Niylah and that won't change." The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them, then it dawned on her. "HOLY SHIT!" The scream was so loud everyone in the house was headed toward the room. Clarke beat them to the action though.

She bolted from the room down the stairs, vaguely comprehending that Niylah had followed her, and came face to face with everyone they were going out with including the boys who had just arrived. "Clarke, what happened?" Bellamy asked from the front door. "We heard you scream." A huge smile broke out across her face as she looked at all her friends in turn and slowly came off the steps on to their level.

"Clarke?" Raven asked from beside her.

"I'm in love with Lexa!" She said loud, not scream loud but you know, and proud. There was a second where no one moved or said anything and she started to worry. Then someone finally broke the silence.

"It's about damn time you said it out loud!" Octavia sighed from her other side and the room erupted into laughter. "Come on then let's go get your girl!" The all headed out the door and piled into cars and made their way to Arkadia leaving Niylah behind.

As they waited in line outside the club Clarke felt herself start to get nervous, for what she didn't exactly know. Maybe it was just all the unknown that she was worried about. Ontari told her not to worry about Niylah because she was just like her sister Nia, she would bounce back soon enough and have some girl hanging all over her in attempt to make Clarke jealous that she passed on her. Octavia and Raven were both basically bouncing in their spots like kids that were waiting to see Santa before Christmas. They made small talk as they waited and Clarke finally let herself think about Lexa, specifically all of the happiness she had from her. She couldn't wait to try and fix things, she just hoped it would all work out for the best. They had been there for nearly twenty minutes and they still weren't even close to the front door, that was when someone recognized her.

"Clarke? Clarke Griffin?" Tyler was making his way toward her.

"Yeah, hey Tyler! Looks like Beca has this place hopping!" Clarke tried to be pleasant with him and didn't even consider getting him to let them in before the line of people.

"She hasn't started yet it's just the house DJ for right now. Hey how many people are in your party?" He asked looking at all the people with her.

"A lot actually. Probably upwards of twenty, why?"

"Did you really think I was going to let you wait here in line all night…no not happening! Follow me guys." With that he split the velvet rope and everyone with Clarke filed out and up to the door where Bruno was waiting. Everyone was carded and given a band before walking through the door. Things were a little different from the last time she was here but she couldn't put her finger right on what it was. The of age people in the group made a beeline for the bar while the others split into dancing and finding a table to claim for their group. Clarke had lost sight of Tyler as they came in, she had wanted to ask when Beca's set was supposed to start. That would give her a time frame of how long until it was certain that Lexa would more than likely appear.

She got lost in dancing with her sister's and friends and just out right having a good time that she hadn't noticed the time passing. Suddenly the music faded out and Tyler was on a stage near the booth with a microphone in hand. _So that is what is different, there totally wasn't a stage there before. He must be starting live music or something._ Clarke concluded in her head.

"Hey everyone! Welcome to Arkadia and thank you for coming out!" Everyone cheered. "My name is Ty and I am the owner of this club and tonight I know is the last Saturday of maybe everyone's spring break am I right?" There was another round of cheering. "Yeah I thought so, well for that reason tonight we have a special surprise for all of you. I have the extreme pleasure of being related to someone who knows about girls with talent…so without further ado…party people I give you, The Barden Bellas!"

The lights went out and all Clarke could think was that none of this was right. The Bellas weren't supposed to be performing, Beca was supposed to be playing her mash-ups. She could faintly hear people moving up on the stage and then a single note quietly filled the space. Then a spotlight hit center front stage and the most beautiful voice Clarke had ever heard filled the air.

 _Did you forget_

 _That I was even alive_

 _Did you forget_

 _Everything we ever had_

 _Did you forget_

 _Did you forget_

 _'Bout me_

The stage had filled with spot lights over each individual girl as they had filled in the background music but the soloist kept her head down until the last word of the phrase. When she looked up Clarke felt every single bit of air rush out of her lungs. There was no way that Lexa was singing, she couldn't be. She hasn't sung since her mom died because it brought her too much pain. But there she was, looking incredible (in her light blue skinny jeans, white V-neck, and black leather jacket) and sounding even better, and looking directly into Clarke's eyes.

 _Did you regret_

 _Ever standing by my side_

 _Did you forget_

 _What we were feeling inside_

 _Now I'm left to forget_

 _About us_

 _But somewhere we went wrong_

 _We were once so strong_

 _Our love is like a song_

 _You can't forget it_

The vocals from the actual Bella members started to shift at this moment, sounding familiar to Clarke but blending with the last song as well, Beca's work no doubt but how had she gotten Aubrey to finally give up the hold she had.

 _You set fire to ashes_

 _You fought through the darkness and brought me back to life,_

 _you brought me back to life_

 _So even if I lose it all_

 _I got so much left to give, I won't give up, no, no_

 _My heart's on the front-line, I'm not afraid_

Lexa's eyes never left her own as the girls started to move with the new beat of the music and as the chorus to the new song began to drop Lexa looked like she was trying even harder to make sure Clarke knew it was her she was looking at and singing to.

 _I will love you,_

 _Like I've never been hurt_

 _Run through fire for you,_

 _Like I've never been burned_

 _I'm gonna risk it all like I've never lost_

 _Gonna give it all I've got_

 _I will love you,_

 _I will love like I've never been hurt, never been hurt_

Clarke took a shaky breathe silently praying that Lexa honestly meant every word she sang, she had to have, she could have picked any song but no she chose one that Clarke would love and would get her point across right? Again the beat changed as yet a third song was added into the mix. The Bellas were keeping the elements of the previous songs through the background music and vocals that were being added in but it was clear that it was Lexa's time to shine and they were doing this for and with her.

 _Don't look at me that way_

 _I see it in your_

 _Eyes_

 _Don't worry about me_

 _I've been_

 _Fine_

 _I'm not gonna lie_

 _I've been a mess_

 _Since you left_

 _And every time I see you_

 _It gets more and more intense_

 _But somewhere we went wrong_

 _We were once so strong_

 _Our love is like a song_

 _You can't forget it_

The mix of the songs was something Clarke found herself being drawn to. Each one played an important role in what Lexa was trying to tell her, so far Clarke had figured out that Lexa was willing to fight for her even in Clarke wasn't willing to reciprocate. She was even willing to confess that she had been in a horrible place and was desperately trying to get out. She felt herself starting to move through the crowd that was dancing and cheering for the Bellas. She was being drawn toward the stage, toward Lexa and she didn't know why. Sure her performance was powerful and damn perfect but it was the emotion playing out that was pulling her in. That was when Lexa broke into the bridge and started hitting high notes and really playing into her performance.

 _You were the only one I wanted_

 _And you were the first one I fell for_

 _You're the only one that I'm in need of_

 _And I don't want to be lonely anymore_

The beat slowed and Clarke felt her feet stop moving. She wasn't prepared for the next section of the bridge or the new chorus that followed. Her eyes locked with Lexa through the bridge and the chorus but when she got to the ending of the song her feet were moving her again and she wasn't watching Lexa any more, no she was moving into action.

 _I will love you and forever_

 _I will love you like I never_

 _Like I never heard goodbye_

 _Like I never heard a lie_

 _Like I'm falling into love for the first time_

 _Yeah_

 _I wanna get back_

 _To the old days_

 _When the phone would ring_

 _And I knew it was you_

 _I wanna talk back_

 _And get yelled at_

 _Fight for nothing_

 _Like we used to_

 _Oh, kiss me_

 _Like you mean it_

 _Like you miss me_

 _Cause I know you do_

 _I wanna get back_

 _Get back_

 _With you_

 _Get back_

 _(Please don't forget)_

 _Get back_

 _(Like she's never been hurt)_

 _Get back_

 _(With you)_

 _Get back_

 _Oh, kiss me_

 _Like you mean it_

 _Like you miss me_

 _Cause I know that you do_

 _I wanna get back_

 _Get back_

 _I wanna get back_

 _Get back_

 _I wanna get back_

 _Get back_

 _Get back_

 _Yeah!_

By the last line Clarke was on the stage and making her way past shocked Bellas to their current front man. Clarke grabbed Lexa by the forearm and turned her so they were face to face. The crowed that had been cheering louder than a rock concert instantly fell silent and watched what was happening on stage. Lexa looked at her with an expression that was scared and confused and full of sorrow that Clarke felt her knees try and buckle at the sight, then she went to speak.

"Clarke, I'm…" Clarke didn't let her finish she knew what she wanted to say and she knew how she felt and she knew Lexa loved her too. She pulled against the arm in her grip and collided their lips together. Lexa was shocked for a second before she wrenched her arm away from Clarke's hand and warped both around Clarke's waist. There was way more cheering this time and she could hear her friends and the Bellas all going crazy.

She just kept on kissing Lexa, she wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled against those soft lips that she missed more than anything. She reluctantly pulled back and rested her forehead on Lexa's and looked into her eyes. "Can we talk?" Lexa nodded and pulled her off stage with the Bellas and her delinquents in tow, they were headed for the Sky Box.

 **Lexa**

She zeroed in on the hidden staircase that would lead them to the Sky Box. A million thoughts ran through her head. _Does this mean she wants me back too? Did she only kiss me so I wouldn't be making a fool of myself in front of everyone? Does she understand what it took for me to do that? Is this the end or the beginning?_ Her heart was racing from the performance (damn did she miss singing) and the fear of what was about to happen. As she reached the door she looked over her shoulder to see a still smiling Clarke and literally all of their friends, not exactly what she wanted at the moment. Clarke stood even with her just outside the door with a questioning look. Lexa looked from her to their crowd and back, getting the message Clarke gave her a small nod. "Give us like five minutes." Lexa said to them all and guided Clarke through the door and shut it behind herself.

They walked all the way upstairs in silence and Lexa took the time to run through her pre-planned speech again. Her nerves were officially getting the better of her, there were too many ways for this to go, and if it went one of the bad ways Lexa didn't know what her emotional state would be. She took a few deep breaths and followed Clarke to a small booth in the corner of the room. She moved toward the seat across from the one Clarke had taken but felt a small pull on her arm and when she looked back at Clarke she was guided into the same side of the booth right next to her.

Again they sat in silence, Clarke silently playing with Lexa's fingers that she never let go of, neither of them knowing where to start. Lexa took the plunge first, "Clarke, I'm sorry I hurt you. That is something I never wanted to do. There is really no excuse for what happened, but I need you to know that I didn't want it. I never did and never will, you are it for me, you are the only one I see."

"Please stop apologizing, Lexa. I am the one that needs to do it. I let some jealous bitch tell me lies about you and they got in my head and when I saw what Luna did I believed the lies instead of you. It took a lot for you to put your trust in me and I broke that. I'm sorry I didn't believe you, I'm sorry my friends hurt you, I'm sorry that I am the one that forced you back into that place. Mostly I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you when you fell in." Clarke and fully taken her hand in both of hers as she spoke. Lexa didn't know what to say. It wasn't Clarke's fault that she fell in, and it wasn't her job to get her out either.

"It's not your fault. I was hurt yes, but you did have a reason to be angry with me. I know that cheating is the first thing that is on you 'Hell No' list and you thought that I was. I just…"she paused not knowing if this was going to be the right thing to say. "I just need to know if you still think I was cheating on you." She held her breath uncertain of the answer and looked down at their joined hands. Clarke placed a single finger under her chin and lifted her head up so they were looking in each other's eyes.

"No, Lexa. I don't, Anya and Monroe came and told me what happened at your practice." She smiled softly and dropped her hand from Lexa's chin. "I just can't help but think that if Raven and Octavia had let me talk to you that very night then I could have seen the honesty in your eyes and none of this would have happened."

"Don't blame them Clarke, they thought they were protecting you because they didn't with Finn. That is why I never told anyone who hit me. I guess they had come to apologize while I was…in the Hole…and they told Beca what they did. They are lucky they still only have one asshole each." They both laughed a little and fell back silent. Lexa had to make this right, she needed Clarke more than she could understand and she needed her as more than a friend. "I forgive you Clarke. I forgave you long before you even knew what you did."

"I forgive you too, Lex. I did the moment Anya and Monroe walked through that door." They smiled bigger than they had in a week and Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's shoulders. "By the way, I loved that performance. Oh my god, and your voice. Yeah, please tell me you are going to keep singing because I need that in my life!" Lexa let herself full out laugh because it was obvious that her voice turned Clarke on, oh hell yeah she was still singing.

"I'm glad you liked it, it took Beca and I awhile to get the lyrics to work together but I knew what songs I wanted to use instantly. Yes, I plan on singing more. I feel closer to her when I sing…my mom that is. Just like I feel my dad when I play softball, but it was a lot when I first sang again with Beca. I like it though, I missed it a lot." She paused as she watched Clarke nod with understanding. "I missed you a lot. I meant every word I sang tonight Clarke. I will love you forever and I really want to get back together. Will you be my girlfriend again? I mean if you need time I will understand. I just kinda need you to feel whole and like my old self again and I…"

Clarke cut her off by kissing her again. "Yes, Lexa. I will be your girlfriend again, I missed you so much!" Lexa pulled her back into another soft but desperate kiss again. Clarke pulled back add looked at her again. Lexa watched as sky blue eyes searched her soul through her own and Lexa felt a soft smile break on her lips. She missed those eyes. "I love you, Lexa."

"I love you, Clarke." They said it at the same time both of them broke into a small giggle after. Lexa had wanted to say it since before their fight. She realized it the night Clarke got both her and Beca out of holding at the police station. Clarke closed the gap between them this time with a hand on the back of Lexa's neck. Both of them smiling like idiots into the kiss. Suddenly there was cheering coming from the door, they broke apart quickly to see their friends filing in.

There was a round of congratulations and hugging from many people. Raven and Octavia apologized again for hitting Lexa but she just brushed them off, she was past it now, the whole thing was over and she was happy about it. Beca and Chloe slid in the booth across from them raving about how awesome their performance was. "Wait when did this happen? Are you guys back together?" They spent a few minutes catching Clarke up with all that had happened over the past week. Lexa was so relieved to have Clarke back her in life, and that Beca had Chloe back in hers. They both deserved happiness and they were damn lucky to find it at such a young age. That was when Aubrey spoke over the group and got everyone's attention.

"Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you to both Lexa and Beca for making this performance possible. Beca you gave up an amazing opportunity to DJ here tonight in exchange for a performance to help your sister get the love of her life back, and you worked your tiny ass off on an amazing set list for it." Lexa tightened her grip around Clarke's shoulders and gave Beca a smile. "Lexa you gave the Bellas something to fight for and a chance to have a real show stopping performance before we head to Nationals." The Bellas erupted into cheers about their upcoming competition. "Oh that note I would like to ask you a very important question." Aubrey looked at Stacie and took something from her before she stood and made her way to Lexa. She stopped just beside the booth and held a yellow and blue paisley scarf in both of her hands out toward Lexa. "Would you become a Bella sister and help us make Nationals even more perfect?" Lexa's jaw hit the table, people around gasped, and the others sounded like they were the audience for a game show giving her the answer.

Lexa snapped her mouth closed and gave Clarke another smile before standing and looking at Aubrey. "I would be honored!" Aubrey placed the scarf in Lexa's right hand and in front of all her friends she recited the oath, Aubrey left out the part about wolves and vocal chords but Lexa remembered it any way. "I mean it's not like you have to worry about me doing that anyway!" They all laughed and Beca stood and tied Lexa's scarf around her wrist like the others had done tonight.

They all headed back downstairs to the dance floor, being greeted with another round of applause, and started their night again. Lexa had pulled Clarke toward the bar for a quick drink of soda to recharge after her performance and then they moved their way back into the crowd next to Chloe and Beca. Lexa thought over their talk again and was happy with it, everything was right, well except for one thing.

"Clarke," she said in a normal volume directly in her ear. "You said you let some jealous bitch cloud your mind with lies about me," Clarke nodded, "who was that?"

Clarke spun in her arms so their fronts were flush together and leaned into her ear. "Niylah, she likes me and well she wanted you out of the way. Like I said, jealous bitch." They laughed and Lexa kissed her again. They spent the evening with their bodies pressed impossibly close together and Lexa sang every song, dirty or not, to Clarke wishing she had done it sooner. She could literally watch Clarke getting turned on with every new song that flipped on. "Can you stay with me tonight? Kimmy Jin isn't back until late tomorrow." Lexa nodded instantly. She let Beca know and went back to shamelessly grinding on her girlfriend, who could blame her though, she looked fucking hot! Part of her couldn't wait to get her alone, but would Clarke be ready for that? _Only time will tell I guess._

Apparently time was on her side though because the longer they danced together the less innocent their movements became. At one point Lexa actually had to go back to the bar for another drink before she started making out with her on the dance floor. Bellamy must have seen her pain because he tapped her on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in for a few?" Then he whispered in her ear. "I swear nothing will happen, she is like a second sister to me. I can tell you want to cool down before you do something you may end up regretting though." Lexa nodded and smiled her thanks at him and headed for another drink. She watched at Clarke danced with Bellamy and smiled at how it was completely different from how she danced with her.

Then Clarke caught her watching. She still kept her distance from Bellamy but it was blatantly obvious that Clarke was trying to seduce her back onto the dance floor. Lexa shook her head and finished her drink before making her way back to her girlfriend. "Thanks for keeping her safe Bellamy. You are a great guy."

"No problem! Thanks for the dance Clarke." He gave her a hug and put his hand on Lexa's shoulder again whispering in her ear. "Good luck with that one tonight!" With another pat to her shoulder and a laugh he was gone. Lexa swallowed hard and Clarke pulled her by her hips back into her own, she was now grinding into Lexa's ass and suddenly Lexa got nervous for a whole new reason.

 _ **A/N #2: So the rating is going to change next chapter...yes I decided to write smut and I will probably be terrible but it needs to happen. So please REVIEW this for me because I want to know if people love it or hate it. I can take your hate mail I really can! But I like hearing that your guys enjoy this too!**_

 _ **Songs used: Don't Forget, Never Been Hurt, Get Back all by Demi Lovato (and if you don't know the reason re-read the story and figure it out!)**_

 _ **S.C.**_


	18. Get Back Up

**_A/N #1: Well this took forever...life really kinda gave me a big middle finger lately but yeah I wont bore you with that. I will try and finish the last chapter soon._**

 **Chapter Eighteen** – **Get Back Up**

 **Chloe**

Chloe had never felt this good! Her first performance post nodes removal was by far the best performance she had ever been a part of, yes Lexa was in the spotlight but that was kind of what the Bellas needed, the chance to work as a team on the same level and let someone lead them through it. Being a unit focused on one goal and being there to help someone important to them all through a hard point in their life, that is what it means to be sisters. Lexa had gotten Clarke back, granted Clarke showed up just to try and get her back too but that's beside the point, and she had gotten back Beca.

The "After Party" was great. They danced and sang and had just a fun time mixing the two friend groups together. It was natural and she had never been happier. Beca spent the whole evening hanging on her (no complaints at all) and when Chloe heard that Lexa was staying with Clarke that night she about drug Beca back to her dorm right then. But she kept her cool and waited it out. Sure she and Beca had done some…stuff…and it was all fantastic, but they hadn't fully given themselves over to the other yet. Chloe for one was totes ready for it, she loved Beca and she wanted no one but Beca to be with her. Right now though was about Lexa and Clarke and Chloe could wait until after this whole thing to have Beca…okay so she could wait another couple hours but then she was going for it.

The whole group had basically taken over the main dance floor and the Bellas were requesting songs right and left. Beca hadn't danced with anyone else and Chloe wouldn't let her if she tried either, so that would be why when Stacie and Aubrey came to try and break them apart it failed epically and ended with Chloe and Beca making out on the dance floor. Lexa and Clarke had found their place by their sides dancing away the night wrapped in each other's arms and holding on for dear life. Eventually people from their group had started to file out in pairs or sets of fours.

Raven, Anya, Octavia, and Lincoln had all said goodbye to Clarke and Lexa and Clarke's two best friends finally shared their part in the plan with her, earning themselves each a glare. Stacie forcibly pulled Aubrey out the door when she heard that Chloe wasn't going back to the Bellas house tonight. Cynthia Rose, Lily, Denise, and Amy all filed out after a couple hours, with an unknown guy and girl following them. Bellamy showed up next to Clarke to say goodbye followed by Ontari and some guy named Roan who was hanging on both of them sexually (those three looked like they were planning a fun night). Jessica and Ashley finally got too tired to stand anymore and made their exit followed closely by Nate and Bryan who had shown up at Beca's request. Samm and Cam made their exit after Samm and Lexa did some crazy handshake thing, Murphy and Emori weren't far behind them. Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty, Monroe, and Drew all headed out together as well. Basically it was down to just the four of them and Chloe was more than ready to get Beca alone for at least an hour, but she was going to beg for longer.

After making sure Lexa and Clarke were really going to be okay for the night and will forever basically, Beca had agreed to take Chloe home. The second that Beca locked her dorm room door behind her they pounced on each other. Chloe couldn't tell which one of them stepped in first, it happened to fast. But their kiss was passionate and slow, conveying all of their emotions and feelings for each other. Chloe's hands found purchase on Beca's shoulders and moved up her neck to cup her face and thread her fingers through her hair. Beca was gripping into her waist on either side then her fingers started to slowly track down to her hips and around her back. Chloe pulled back first once she knew they both needed oxygen and rested her forehead with Beca's.

She searched Beca's face for any sign of hesitation but those perfect eyes were still closed and it caused her to worry slightly. "Bex? Bec, babe, look at me. Please, I need to see you." Slowly they fluttered open and Chloe saw slight hesitation in them and pulled back with a small smile to her face. "I love you, we don't have to do anything you don't want, but I want you to know that I'm ready whenever you are. I will wait as long as you need, Bex. I love you." She kissed her softly once she had finished and felt the fingers flex against her back.

"I'm ready Chlo, I want to do this. With you. I love you and I want this, I want you. I just…I don't really…" Beca was biting her bottom lip and raking her eyes over Chloe's body. Chloe let out a light chuckle and started playing with the tiny hairs at the base of Beca's skull waiting for her to finish. "Fuck Chlo, I just don't really know where to start! I want to tear into you and just do everything right fucking now, like fuck, I just…can't make up my mind about what to do first!" They both laughed and Chloe dove back in to kiss her.

"How about we start by taking this off?" Chloe tugged at the top button of Beca's flannel that she was so happy she wore. Chloe kicked off her heels as she slowly and carefully undid one button at a time, she felt Beca's body shift from side to side as she too kicked off her shoes and quickly pulled off her socks. "You know those are the most common articles of clothing left on during sex?" Why that came out right then Chloe will never know.

"Seriously you are going to spout off Trivial Pursuit answers while we are basically in the middle of foreplay right now?" Beca gave her a look that only made her smile.

"Oh is that what this is?" Beca nodded. "Well then I guess I need to step up my game a little." Chloe teased as she popped the last button on Beca's shirt and noticed there was nothing but a black satin bra underneath. She ran her hands up Beca's torso feeling goosebumps erupt across her skin and pushed the shirt from her shoulders. As her hands rounded the back of them she pulled her lips to the newly exposed collar bone and started kissing her way up her neck, forcing the shirt down Beca's arms. Beca ripped the shirt completely off at her hands and flung it back behind her while tilting her head to give Chloe more access, feeling this she took it as a sing to do what she wanted and Chloe bit down slightly on her pulse point. That was the first time Beca moaned that night and Chloe smirked right into her skin.

"God, I can feel that smug look Chloe." Then small fingers were at the hem of her own top. "Time to even the playing field babe." As Chloe faltered at the new tone in Beca's voice her top was ripped over her head and thrown back to join the flannel on the ground. Beca took her shock as a chance to make her own move, kissing and licking at Chloe's neck electing a sigh and small moan from her girlfriend as well. Chloe's hands were still trailing over Beca's arms and around her back as her assault on her neck continued. Chloe tilted more and threaded on hand through Beca's hair effectively pulling her in tighter. There was a deep intake of air through her nose as Beca used her mouth to search for that one spot on Chloe's neck. She knew where it was, they had found each other's spot a while ago during their not so innocent make out sessions, Chloe could feel her getting close and let out another long moan.

"God, Bec!" Chloe sighed as she drifted her hands to Beca's sides and felt those small talented fingers wind their way toward the clasp on her bra. Teeth grazed that spot on her neck and red locks were tossed back as she let the feeling take her over. Chloe loved when Beca did this, but lately she just wanted her to do it harder. "Bex, please," she breathed out trying to convey her want. "God, just do it!" With that Beca bit down harder and Chloe winced in pleasure then felt a soft tongue sooth over the spot before Beca sucked on it, finally Chloe sighed as Beca left a very visible mark that Chloe would wear like a badge of honor.

Chloe couldn't wait any longer. She pushed against the body in her hands until they were backing up toward Beca's bed. Beca sat back on it and tossed her hands behind her to brace herself from falling. Chloe took the open vulnerability of her girlfriend and ran her hands up her sides to cup her over her bra. Beca's head fell back as she bit her bottom lip and sighed. Chloe didn't waste time, there was no reason to anymore, they both knew what was about to happen and they both wanted it. As soon as Beca righted her head Chloe was kissing her, somehow Beca's hands were now on her body mirroring her. Chloe snaked on hand around Beca's back and with a flick of her fingers snapped the clasp open and with her other hand ripped the garment away and across the room.

"I still don't know how you do that." Beca let out and she moved both her hands behind Chloe to undo hers as well. That was the moment that Chloe decided to channel her inner Stacie.

"Don't worry," she started with a smirk as she moved to straddle Beca, "you can practice on me any time you want, babe." Beca grinned and her eyes sparkled slightly. Chloe leaned back in to kiss her, both of them let out a sharp intake of breath as their bodies came in full contact with each other. Beca wormed a hand in between them to kneed Chloe's breast and start pinching and rolling her nipple until it hardened. With that Chloe forced Beca onto her back and started moving her mouth down her body again. As she moved from the hollow of her throat down her chest Beca became more vocal.

"Jesus Chlo!" She sucked and bit a mark not only on Beca's neck but another on her chest just above her left breast and didn't plan on stopping there. Chloe looked up through her eyelashes to see stormy blue…well mostly black with lust…eyes watching her. She smirked as she used her hand to bring a nipple to her mouth, with the first lick Beca snapped her eyes shut. When Chloe sucked in it Beca dropped her head back on the pillow with a groan. Then Chloe noticed that Beca had been moving her hands the whole time and one was currently in her back pocket and the other was now working its way into her now open jeans.

As quickly as Chloe figured out what was happening she latched her own hand around that wrist and pulled the arm back beside Beca's head and released her attack on her chest. "Oh no you don't." Beca let out a whine in answer. Chloe smirked and trailed her fingers from Beca's wrist all the way to the button of her jeans and tugged at the waistband. "I get to go first." The sound that her line pulled from Beca's chest was by far the sexiest thing Chloe had ever heard, and she could no longer deny the hunger in her heart.

She popped the button and ripped the zipper down before forcing herself off of Beca's body long enough to pull all of the clothing from the lower half of Beca's body. Then the world slowed again. She marveled at the sight that was a naked Beca Mitchell. She forced herself to do a complete once over before locking her eyes on the one part she had yet to study. As soon as she let her eyes subtle there her breath hitched…audibly.

"See something you like, Beale?" Chloe snapped her eyes quickly up to see that signature smirk then right back down again. _Two can play at this game._

"You are so beautiful Beca," she pushed her own jeans from her hips slowly, giving Beca a short show. "Not to mention soaked for me." She heard Beca moan as she crawled back up her body. Chloe wasted no time in cupping Beca causing her to flinch and snap her eyes closed at the contact. "And no I don't see anything I like." Beca's eyes flew open and locked on her own. "I only see the woman I love."

It was cheesy and she knew it but that was totally Chloe's style and who was she to change that. "Fuck, I love you Chloe!" And apparently Beca loved that.

"I love you too Beca." With that Chloe let herself finally go and make Beca feel all of her emotions in her actions. It was amazing feeling the way Beca's body responded to her touches, the different ways her face changed when something was new but definitely not unwelcome, the curses that flew from her mouth with every change Chloe came up with, those were all enough to have Chloe craving contact herself. Just as she could feel Beca teetering on the edge of her first orgasm, she felt those fingers closing in on her again and had no time to react when they finally reached their desired destination.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Chloe!" Beca moaned out, "you are so wet babe." Chloe no longer had control, she finally had sweet pressure bringing her that long wanted amount of relief.

"Shit Beca, just fuck me already!" Chloe practically screamed as she continued trying to push Beca over the edge, but in that moment the small body under hers went still and those eyes were staring at her in shock. "Bec? Are you okay? What is wrong?" Chloe started to pull back but Beca dug in harder where she had been gripping her hip and there would surely be bruises in the morning.

"Don't you fucking dare stop!" Beca groaned. "I've just never heard you cuss like that before and it was fucking hot as hell!" Beca used Chloe's moment of panic to flip them over so she was on top now. Chloe grinned and let more swears fly from her lips as Beca ground down into her hand that was now trapped between them on her own thigh.

Beca didn't stop her own assault on Chloe either and she felt herself creeping very close to that edge with her girlfriend. Chloe lifted her leg adding more pressure to her hand on Beca's center, lifting the heel of her palm to press directly on her swollen bundle of nerves. Beca of course swore and tossed her head back again. Chloe felt her tighten and flutter around her, they were both close. Chloe used her free hand to pull Beca into a searing kiss by the back of her neck. When she pulled back they locked eyes. "Cum with me, Bec." That was all it took for Beca to fall and Chloe to go right along with her, both of them screaming the other's name.

It was utterly perfect, their first time with each other and they did it completely together. They slowly worked each other down from their highs and Beca flopped down beside her and instantly wrapped their bodies together. They were both panting, trying to catch their breath, never breaking eye contact. "I love you so much, you are so perfect and that was better than anything I have ever done before." Beca spoke while running her fingers through Chloe's hair moving it from around her face. Now it was Chloe's turn to be smug and she was taking it full force.

"I love you too, so much. Just wait a few more minutes. I'm far from done with you tonight." The only reply she got was a smile and a heated kiss to her lips.

 **Lexa**

"What do I have to do to get you to stay with Chloe for the night?" Lexa had barged into her dorm room where she knew her sister was working on their set list for Nationals.

"Seriously? Don't you two take a break?" Beca spun on her still seated in her chair. "I mean I know you guys are taking things a step at a time still but I also know you have already done basically all the 'sex' things that are expected dude." Beca wasn't wrong there.

That night after Lexa's performance she did go back to Clarke's dorm with her but they didn't exactly have sex that night. They both wanted to and they both knew it but in true Lexa fashion she stopped Clarke before she could do anything to fast. She had promised to take things slow with Clarke and she was going to keep that. Her first time, their first time, wasn't something that should be rushed into. So that night they took their relationship a step farther than it had been before they fought. Then they discussed how to keep moving forward at this new pace because, "I'm getting a little antsy here Lex, I love you but seriously a girl has needs and she wants them fulfilled by you!" So that is where they started and they moved up from there and now those needs were being met…on a regular basis.

"Isn't this the reason you guys memorized Kimmy Jin's schedule? So that you could steal time together when she wasn't there?" Beca half asked half mocked her.

"Yes you asshole! Tonight is kind of our anniversary and I wanted it to last all night." Lexa relented and let her gaze fall to her feet where she kicked the toe of her boot at the ground. "I wanted to hold her all night." She mumbled because she knew Beca would laugh, though she didn't. Beca stood and made her way over to her sister.

"Which anniversary?"

"Six months."

"What exactly are you planning for tonight?"

"Anything she wants. So it could be nothing at all, I just want to be with her and alone. I honestly don't even know if she considers this our anniversary anymore, but I do." She looked up and was met with understanding eyes. Beca nodded and started to round up her things.

"No problem, tell her I said 'hi' and stay on your own bed no matter what happens!" Beca laughed.

"Hey I made this night worth your while too!" Lexa confessed trying to ease the tension she knew was building in Beca's mind. She spun on her again.

"What did you do?" She growled out.

"Oh nothing," Lexa faked innocence, "just convinced Aubrey to spend the night with Stacie at her private dorm so you and Chloe have the house to yourselves tonight is all." Lexa let the shit eating grin stretch across her face and watched Beca's eyes widen. She was packed and gone within minutes and Lexa was pacing the room. She and Clarke had been in a great place since that night at Arkadia and she was scared this was about to ruin it. She really didn't have a reason to worry, this night could always just be another night for them.

"You are cute when you are nervous." The voice, though angelic in her mind, made her jump. She hadn't even heard the door open. Clarke laughed as she made her way toward Lexa and wrapped her arms around her waist and pulled them together. "Hey babe." She leaned up and kissed her firmly.

"Mmmm, Happy Anni…I mean hey Clarke." Lexa panicked at the look of shock that crossed Clarke's features slightly. She should have just kept her mouth shut, but then Clarke was starting to smile.

"God I was hoping you thought this was today! Happy Anniversary Lexa, I love you." Clarke kissed her again, lacing her fingers against Lexa's scalp.

"Happy Anniversary Clarke, I love you too." Lexa closed the gap between them this time, pulling Clarke closer by her hips. "I might have something for you."

"What really?" Clarke pulled back with a huge smile on her face. "I have something for you too!" With that Clarke pulled herself from Lexa's hold and crossed back to the door where she picked up a couple small packages. "Well one of them is from me the other is from Raven and Anya and I'm partially terrified to open it." They both laughed as Lexa grabbed her own gifts and headed to her bed to sit with Clarke.

"You go first. Open this one." Lexa handed her the box first and let her unwrap it. As she opened the box she let out a laugh and pulled out the t-shirt. "The whole team had them made for their significant other. It took us forever to figure out what to put on the front." Clarke was holding green t-shirt with Woods and the number 12 on the back. The front was printed with the saying "A Knight Guards My Heart" with the word Knight in the Barden logo text. Clarke smiled and placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek and pulled out the second t-shirt. It was light blue and just said Barden Bellas on it. "I kinda like it when you wear things to support me, it's a huge turn on."

"Who knew you were such a fucking sap!" Clarke giggled at the blush Lexa could feel creeping up her face. "Here your turn!" Clarke handed Lexa a brown paper wrapped package. Lexa pulled at the tied twine bow in the middle of the package and slowly peeled back the paper. Under it was a large leather bound book. Lexa flipped the over open and was met with a picture of two vibrant green eyes surrounded by a mask of black charcoal that looked strangely like her face paint from her lacrosse games. Her breath caught in her throat and she saw Clarke watching her out of the corner of her eye.

"Clarke…" she breathed out in a whisper. "This is beautiful! You are so damn talented!"

"Keep going. The whole book might be full of pictures of you…oh my god I actually just said that out loud! Now I'm officially a creep!" Clarke dropped her face into her hands and tried to hide herself from Lexa's view. Lexa was flipping through pages to see sketches of herself. There were ones of her playing lacrosse or softball, a few of just her eyes, some that looked like her sitting in class, a few of her lounging from their study dates, and her favorite was one of her where looked like she had been sleeping but it captured all of her features in the perfect amount of detail.

"Clarke, you are not a creep! These are great and I love them, you seriously need to think about becoming an art major or minor, because I know you actually do want to become a doctor. But seriously these are amazing, babe! I love you Clarke." Lexa kissed her again and handed her a large envelope with her last gift in it.

"Lex, what is this?"

"Just open it, you will see." Clarke ran her finger under the seal across the back and pulled out five plane tickets and two hotel room reservations. All of them were for New York.

"Lexa I don't understand."

"Well I guess this is not really subtle but I wanted you to come and watch the Bellas in New York at Nationals and I didn't want you to have to sit with my aunt and uncle by yourself so I may have gotten a few people to agree to go with you. Specifically Raven, Anya, Lincoln, Octavia and your mom. I got your mom her own hotel room and one for our friends. Your plane ticket is with mine, we will be flying with the Bellas, you are also sharing the hotel room with me that I'm in with Bex and Chlo." There was a long pause where Clarke just stared at the papers in her hands. "Unless of course you don't want to go then just completely forget you opened that envelope and we can go back to you only getting the t-shirts."

"No Lexa, it's not like that…I mean…of course I want to go watch you guys in New York, I wouldn't miss it! But this had to have cost a lot of money on your part Lex, I'm not sure how I feel about that!" Lexa just laughed at her a little.

"Clarke I only paid for the envelope that I handed you. It was my idea for them all to come but they all bought their own plane tickets and your mom helped out with the hotel reservations. Everyone thought it was a great idea so I just made sure they were in the same hotel as us Bellas would be. I paid for your ticket so it would be seated next to mine and our portion of the hotel room because it was part of my registration fee for the Bellas. It's all good Clarke! We are going to New York and I want you with me, well I always want you with me but you know what I mean." Clarke dropped everything she was holding and scrambled into Lexa's lap to straddle her.

"I fucking love you!" Instantly Clarke closed the space between them and started with a heated kiss.

"I love you too Clarke. I'm never letting you go!" They were making out when Clarke pressed into Lexa to lay her down and they landed on the second package Clarke had brought with her. "Guess we should open that now huh?" Lexa nodded and they ripped the paper off and opened the cardboard box to find nothing but exactly something that would of course come from Raven.

"Oh my god, sometimes I wonder why I am friends with her!"

"It's okay Clarke. I'm sure they meant it at a joke, not that I'm a stranger to those anyway."

"Wait! What?"

"I told you I have done a few stereotypical lesbian sex things babe. Using that is one of them."

"Did you like it? Did you wear it or….?"

"Yes I liked it, and both. I've done both."

"Do you think we could…" Clarke looked down at their laps and tried to shy away from her question that Lexa knew exactly what she wanted to ask.

"If you want to do it Clarke, we can. I'm okay with that." Clarke snapped her eyes up and locked with Lexa who gave her a small smile and a nod. They joined in another heated kiss and just as Lexa was inching her hands up under Clarke's top she pulled back.

"You meant now right? Because I want to do it now!"

 **Clarke**

About three weeks after they celebrated their anniversary Clarke found herself on the back of Lexa's motorcycle in her custom made t-shirt headed to the State Championship softball game. It didn't take much convincing to get Lexa to drive them on the bike, just a couple well placed puppy dog eyes and some extra kisses and Lexa was putty in her hands. So here they were Clarke with Lexa's softball bag strapped to her back and her front flush against her girlfriend with her hands gripping into her not so innocently at times. Whenever Clarke's hands would wander the engine would rev suddenly and Lexa would squeak at her through the Bluetooth to keep herself under control until after the game, (like that was going to be possible).

As they arrived to the field Clarke made a show of flaunting her girlfriend as they got off the bike and headed toward their friends and family. Lexa gave her one last kiss after hugging Beca and Chloe and ran off to the locker room to join her team. Clarke of course spent a few minutes getting teased about her shirt until Raven, Cam, Drew, and the others showed up in theirs. "So did Lexa like the anniversary gift you gave her?" Raven asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah Rae, she loved my drawings of her." Clarke answered with an exaggerated eye roll.

"You know that is not what I meant Clarkey!" Raven groaned.

"Did you really want me to sit here and tell you how much sex we had that night? How neither of us could walk the next morning?"

"NO CLARKE NO!" Beca screamed covering her ears. "No one needs to know about your sex life with my sister that's just wrong on so many accounts!" Everyone laughed as Chloe tried to sooth her. That was when the Bellas showed up to support their newest member. Soon the stands were filled with fans from both teams, turns out that they were again playing the Reapers in this championship game (weird right). Upon seeing the other school's logo and colors across the diamond on the other side, Clarke got a weird feeling and was suddenly relieved that this was a non-contact sport. The teams took the field for warm ups both greeted with a loud round of applause. That was when Clarke noticed all of their friends were wearing some form of Barden Knights Softball gear.

Beca was in one of Lexa's jackets (with the sleeves pulled up to her elbows and it was still long on her), Chloe was in a softball t-shirt that was tied at the side (also more than likely Lexa's that Beca stole for her), Lincoln and Octavia were in matching Barden Knight tank tops, Harper had on one of Zoe's t-shirts, it was basically that all the way around. Raven, Cam and Clarke were all seated across the top row of the bleachers on the end between first base and outfield where they could easily see the whole game. Drew had joined their row when he showed up in his shirt too. Soon all of the significant others joined in and made a big line with their matching shirts. There were two moms sitting side by side at the opposite end of the row from Clarke in their daughters' shirts.

"I thought these shirts were for significant others?" She asked Cam quietly. "Are those two girls single?" Cam followed as she motioned toward the moms.

"No, they are actually dating each other." Cam informed her, she knew everything because Samm made it her mission to know it all. "That is why their moms have them on, they are switching them after the game." Clarke nodded, it made sense and was super sweet of the moms to give up the shirts like that.

The game was in the top of the ninth with the Knights up by one run. Lexa had been playing up a storm, the whole team had, but she was definitely a force to be dealt with tonight. She had hit a home run and hit a triple to land two run in from girls on base, then Samm hit Lexa in but then got caught when she tried to steal third base after that. Now the Reapers had a runner on third and first with one out on the board, just two more and they would be champs. Before Callie made the pitch she looked to Lexa, who had moved to right field behind Samm who was at first now (Reapers were good hitters), and she gave her a nod. Monroe shouted "Rolling six!" and all of the girls replied back confirming.

"What is happening Cam?" Raven asked from the other side of Clarke.

"Honestly I don't know." Cam looked confused. "I guess Samm doesn't tell me everything, we will need to have a talk about that." They laughed slightly and went back to watching the game. As Callie threw a perfect strike down the middle the batter didn't swing, as soon as the ball cross the plate the runner on first took off toward second, Monroe pulled the ball from her glove and launched it at Kayla who was playing shortstop. The motion of Monroe throwing the ball caused the runner on third to take off toward home to try and score, but with Kayla standing so much closer to home than second she turned right around and threw the ball back to Monroe, who tagged out the runner headed toward her and got their second out. "Okay that was cool!" Cam said once the cheering died down in their stands.

Their last batter strode up to the plate ready to either get them their win or lose the game. Clarke was watching as Lexa moved closer to the base line on her side of the field and moved in a bit toward the batter, she must have known her style. The first pitch was a ball, the second was a strike, the third was fouled out in the infield, the fourth was another ball. They were nearing full count and Clarke could see Lexa getting restless. She knew something was coming. The next pitch flew and as the bat connected the ball pulled toward their stands a little too much, it was definitely foul. Though the ball was still in the air and head toward the short fence around the outfield.

Clarke watched Lexa take off toward the fence watching the ball carefully. _It's going over the fence she can't catch it._ Just as Lexa neared the fence the ball started to fall and Lexa jumped, reaching over to try and get her glove under the ball. As she went to go over the fence her legs caught just under her knee and she went down on their side of the fence, hitting the ground hard.

"LEXA!" Both Clarke and Beca shot to their feet as Lexa laid still on the ground for a few seconds before pulling herself up. She thrust her glove in the air and the ball could be seen securely in her grasp. The stand erupted in shouts and Samm was jumping on the other side of the fence near Lexa. Clarke smiled at her and watched as her eyes closed and her body went limp and she fell to the ground again in a heap.

Beca screamed her name again and they both took off for her. Clarke (kicking into doctor mode) tried to wake her, as did Beca, but nothing worked. Noticing the distress they were both in Stacie came down and knelt next to Lexa going over all the things she had recently learned in her shared classes with Clarke. "Damn it Lexa, please wake up!" Beca was in tears shaking Lexa by the shoulders. "Someone call 911!" Beca went back to Lexa and pulled at the collar of her shirt. "Fuck, where did she put them?" Clarke was holding Lexa's head in her lap and her hand was grasping onto hers, silently praying she would wake up.

Clarke new she was okay currently because she was still breathing on her own but nothing could get her to open her eyes. "What are you talking about Beca?" Her voice cracked with her own sobs.

"Her good luck charms, I have to take them off if she is going to the hospital." Beca stammered while trying to rack her brain. Clarke though back to the first game they were all at, Lexa had told Beca where they were but Clarke didn't know what they were.

"Her right ankle, she told you at her scrimmage game remember?" Beca's eyes shot to her then to Lexa's feet. Clarke could hear the sirens getting closer now, Beca pulled down the sock and Clarke saw a silver chain wrapped twice around Lexa's ankle. Beca took it off and redid the clasp and thrusted her hand at Clarke.

"Don't let these out of your sight she will kill me if anything happens to them, but she will trust you with them." Beca dropped the chain into her hand, Clarke didn't have time to study the object before the paramedics were there to load Lexa up. Recounting the incident to them was easy but when the words started to flow from their mouths, both Beca and Clarke lost their composure for a short time. Being family Beca jumped in the back of the ambulance with her and they were gone.

Clarke looked up to see that the team was now lining the fence Lexa had jumped and the coach was calling them back for the handshake and trophy ceremony. All of their friends in the stands were in some state of shock or fear. Clarke was breaking quickly and she was to open right now to do that. Stacie had put a hand on her shoulder and Raven and Octavia were making their way to her but she didn't want to look at any of them. She had no idea what was happening and all she wanted was to hold Lexa in her arms and feel the comfort of her embrace and let herself cry.

"Come on Clarke, let's go." Chloe was wrapping her arms around her shoulders pulling her toward the parking lot away from her friends. Chloe was looking at her with understanding eyes, she had been there when Lexa went to the hospital from her lacrosse game too. Chloe had seen part of this before but she could tell it was much worse with the fact that Lexa was unconscious. "We need to get you to the hospital. I think you should call your mom on the way. I need to call Beca's parents." Chloe got her in the car and they headed toward the hospital.

Clarke called her mom and she wasn't working but was at the hospital and would figure out what was going on as soon as she could. Once Chloe hung up with Sheila she reached over and took one of Clarke's hands in her own and Clarke finally let herself break down. She looked at the object clutched in her hand and noticed the chain held two rings, one just a silver band, the other with lots of small diamonds around a much larger center set stone. Clarke felt her heart clench knowing they were Lexa's parent's wedding rings, she slipped the chain over her head and they hung low on her chest near her heart. She found herself running her fingers over them as they pulled into the parking lot and headed toward the emergency room.

 **Beca**

As Beca followed the medics in the hospital Lexa was taken into a room and Beca was lead to a large private waiting room. She paced up and down because Lexa still hadn't woken up on their way here. The paramedic told her that all of Lexa's vitals were stable which was a good thing and asked about her medical history. Beca tried to answer but she spent a lot of time just staring at her sister trying to get her to wake up. She never did.

Ten minutes of pacing, and trying not to cry, later a girl she had seen through the door in Lexa's room was opening the door to the waiting room she had been shown to. Beca froze where she was and the girl stepped aside and Clarke and Chloe came in. The second Beca saw Clarke's red and puffy eyes she couldn't hold it anymore. Beca will always be badass but her sister was one of the most important things to her and Clarke was the only other person in this world who knew how she felt at this very moment. They both started crying and moved to each other. Beca could feel Clarke latching into her trying to convey some sort of support and Beca was doing the same thing, they needed each other right now because they were Lexa's heart.

Beca had squeezed her eyes closed trying to keep some of the tears at bay but it was no use. Once she opened her eyes she noticed that she couldn't see Chloe anymore. She pulled back from Clarke but didn't dare let her go, she was the only thing keeping her grounded. Beca found Chloe sitting on one of the couches in the room just silently watching the two of them comfort each other. Beca started toward her pulling Clarke by the hand, she sat down beside Chloe and Clarke sat on her other side. She leaned herself into Clarke but reached over and held tightly to Chloe's thigh and felt her had be covered by another.

None of them said anything, they just sat there together and waited, Beca hadn't been told anything since she got here anyway. Shortly after they got comfortable and their tears had stopped for the time being the door opened again to reveal Sheila.

"Beca, I'm so sorry! Your dad is on his way back from his conference he just got on a plane, he should be here soon. I know I'm not exactly him but…" Beca cut her off by springing up from the couch to hug her tightly.

"Thank you for coming." Beca mumbled into her shoulder.

"Of course." Shelia whispered back while rubbing her hands up and down her back. Right as Beca was letting go of Sheila, there was a knock at the door and Abby came in.

"Mom!" Clarke shot up to her with tears running down her face again. "Please, tell us she is okay. Do you know anything? Where is she? What is going on?" Clarke's words were broken by sobs.

"Clam down Clarke. I don't know much but there is a huge group of people trying to get in this room so let me tell you all what I know before they barge in alright?" Clarke nodded at her mother's words. Beca moved back to the couch and wrapped herself around Chloe needing that level of contact that only came from the redhead. "Dr. Marcus Kane is taking care of her, he is a very good friend of mine and does his job extremely well. They are getting her prepped for CT right now and following that they are planning an MRI. They did some x-rays on her left side but nothing is broken, she is really bruised again but she won't have any lasting injuries beyond that. I don't know what he suspects from her condition because he legally can't tell me those things. She is stable but still unconscious for now though."

The hand that Sheila had rested on Beca's shoulder squeezed lightly drawing her attention to her. "I'm going to see if I can't update your father, Beca. I'll be right back." She stood and made her way to the door. "Thank you Dr. Griffin for all your information." With a nod from Abby she left.

"Did you girls want me to let your friends in or would you rather be alone? It's going to be awhile before you will be able to go back to see Lexa." Abby looked from Clarke to Beca and back as she spoke. Then Beca locked eyes with Clarke.

"If it is your friends and the Bellas we will never get them to leave until they see us. We may as well let them back here, don't want them causing trouble out there." Clarke nodded in agreement with Beca and Chloe gave them both a smile. Abby left to let the others know they could come back and Clarke moved to sit with the couple again.

Their friends were a welcome distraction. Raven and Octavia burst into the room first and warped themselves around Clarke in a protective embrace effectively causing Clarke to start crying…again. Anya and Lincoln hugged her too and then all four of them flipped on Beca. Surprisingly none of them actually went to hug her, just a hand on her shoulder or her knee with a sad smile and kind words, Beca was grateful for everything they gave her. Samm and Cam were really the only others to make sure they did more than smile from across the room. All of those people that Clarke was close too and the entire softball team were all seated in the room mostly discussing the game while Beca and Clarke were wrapped in each other's arms and Beca clung to Chloe's hand like a lifeline. The Bellas came in after that, Stacie hugging all of them and Aubrey hugging Chloe because she wanted to hug Beca but knew better so Chloe would just have to pass it on. Fat Amy made a show of her support by threatening to drag the doctor in here by the collar of his lab coat to answer questions. That was the first time any of them laughed.

Sheila came back about a half hour later with coffee for the three girls and herself saying she had gotten ahold of Rick but he had just landed and it would be awhile before he could get there. Beca nodded and rested her head on Chloe's shoulder, suddenly tired from everything that took place today. She glanced over at Clarke to see her holding Lexa's rings in her fingers, watching them with sad and worried eyes. It warmed Beca's heart to know that Clarke was so worried and cared so much for her sister, Lexa deserved someone like that in her life. "Did she ever tell you about them?" Clarke's eyes snapped to her own and she dropped the rings instantly.

"No," she shook her head, "but I never asked either. I figured if she wanted me to know then she would tell me when she was ready." Clarke looked back down at the rings again. "I know what they are though, it wasn't hard to figure out."

"It's not that she didn't want you to know, Clarke. It's that she forgets that people around here don't know what happened." Beca lifted her head from Chloe shoulder and captured Clarke's gaze. "When they died everyone in our town knew about it. Everyone we went to school with, all of our family friends, our neighbors, everyone. Coming here and not having people know was and is hard. For once she actually had to tell people the story of how her parents died and why she is my sister. I had to do the same thing with my mom for Chloe. It hurt so bad to have to relive all of those memories because someone didn't know the story. But she just looked at me with those damn baby blue eyes and smiled softly at me and the pain was gone. You did the same for her, she came home that night after your date and she was thrilled that she told you because you actually understood her in a way. You were exactly what she needed and you always will be." Beca didn't know when she had started crying but Chloe had started rubbing her back and she snapped back to reality.

Clarke hugged her tighter and whispered a 'thank you' in her ear before letting her go. Abby came to sit beside her then and held her close, Clarke didn't let go of the rings again after that. At some point the Bellas started singing together and started a mini riff-off of their own. "Songs from movies!" Was the category that Chloe threw out there. Instantly Ashley and Jessica broke into "A Whole New World" from _Aladdin_. It was a lot of Disney songs with a few from other movies thrown in there and when Chloe started in with "Don't You Forget About Me" from _The Breakfast Club_ they all started in together. Right as they ended the song though the door came open again.

"Lexa Woods?" The tall man with black hair that was graying at the temples asked in a gentle tone. His white lab coat was embroidered over the left chest with _Dr. Marcus Kane_. Beca, Sheila, Clarke and Chloe shot to their feet the second they knew who he was. He didn't say anything though after they had answered him.

"Marcus, is she okay?" Abby spoke up as she came to stand behind Clarke. Their eyes locked together and Dr. Kane cleared his throat before speaking again.

"All of her scans were clear and her vitals are all stable and basically perfect. We are thinking concussion at this point, she is still asleep and we would like to keep her overnight for observation. At this time though we can only allow family in the room with her." His words lifted part of Beca's heart. Lexa was going to be fine, she just needed to wake her ass up! Then the reality of what he said sank in, only Sheila and Beca were family, Clarke was not.

"If people are going back to her room then Clarke and Chloe will be going back to her room with us." Sheila spoke with a small bite to her tone.

"Are you her mother?" Dr. Kane asked, Beca was starting to wonder how exactly he got his degree if he things a blonde woman with brown eyes can have a child with dark brown hair and green eyes, that just doesn't calculate for her.

"No I am one of her legal guardians, my husband has legal custody of her." Sheila seemed to be a little upset with the good doctor at this point.

"I'm sorry but hospital policy states that…"

"It states that Clarke and Chloe will be going back to Lexa's room with me, my wife, and daughter. I believe that it is my decision who gets to go if she cannot make the decision herself." Beca had never been happier to see her father than in this moment. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around his torso. "I'm sorry I wasn't there Bec. I'm so sorry." Beca just nodded against him and let him hold her for a moment.

Dr. Kane finally went to lead them back to Lexa's room. On their way out the door Aubrey grabbed Chloe and said she and Stacie would bring back some things for her and Beca if she wanted. Chloe nodded and handed over Beca's dorm key. Raven and Anya took it upon themselves to go with and get a bag for Lexa and Clarke as well. The five of them made their way into Lexa's room to find her laying on her right side with pillows propped behind her back. The nurse had explained that her bruises were pretty bad and they didn't want her to lay on them, then she showed them the purple spots that had shown up on Lexa's left side. One just below her knee where the fence had caught her, her whole hip, her shoulder, and even one on the side of her head could be seen.

Beca and Clarke moved to the side of the bed Lexa was facing and they each took one of her hands in their own and of course started crying again. They were warned that it could take a long time before she woke up. So for hours they sat there. Every other hour the nurse would come back and check Lexa's vitals and give them the same line everything, "everything is still perfect, she should wake soon". When 'soon' was they had no clue. Aubrey, Stacie, Raven, and Anya had showed about two hours after they went in and handed over the bags they pack for each girl. That was three hours go, Beca was getting sleepy but didn't want to fall asleep.

Both her and Clarke had taken to talking to or about Lexa trying to get her to wake at all. Nothing was working. Eventually they both laid their heads down on the edge of the hospital beds to rest while they sat in their chairs still holding Lexa's hands. Beca had no clue how long they had been asleep or if they had at all when she thought she felt Lexa's hand move.

"Clarke did you feel that?"

"What?" Then her eyes snapped down to the hand she was holding and back to Beca. "Did she squeeze your hand too?" Just then Beca felt a light tightening of the hand around hers and nodded.

"Lex? Sis, can you hear us?" The hand just got tighter and never loosened.

"Lexa babe please open your eyes." Clarke tried, and the lashes fluttered on the sleeping girl in front of them. "Oh my god, Lexa." Clarke had moved to run her finger through Lexa's hair trying to sooth her awake. That was when they saw them, those forest green eyes slowly blink open and take them in.

"Clarke? Beca?" Lexa looked at them in turn then tried to lift her head only to drop it back to the pillow. "Ow." Chloe and Beca's parents had come up behind them when they heard Lexa's voice and all five of them laughed a little at Lexa's comment.

"If you think you hurt now just wait until you are better and I kick your ass for that stupid move you pulled!" Clarke chastised her before leaning down and kissing her.

The family got the nurse and Dr. Kane after Lexa woke up. They did a check over everything and asked her a few questions. Then they left saying she would be released around nine o'clock tomorrow morning. Of course there was only one thing Lexa wanted to know.

"Did we win the game?"

 _ **A/N #2: Thanks for sticking with me through all of this!**_


	19. Final Curtain Call

_**A/N #1: I know it took me a month to post this final chapter and it really did suck for me too. I had a lot going on in life and not really any time to write. It is officially done now! It will be a while before the second story is posted because I want to get some chapters done first. There may be an epilogue to this story before the second one starts. It will be under the series name "Perfect Percentage". The title for the sequel for now is either "Back to Perfect" or "200% Perfect". Let me know which you all think would be best.**_

 **Chapter Nineteen** – **Final Curtain Call**

 **Lexa**

Lexa couldn't figure out why everyone laughed at her question. She had no clue how the game ended or how she got here. All that would come back from before she woke up was that they were in the top of the ninth inning and had just successfully pulled off their secret play they had been working on perfecting all year long. She looked at Clarke with utter confusion on her face trying to convey her feelings. It must have worked because the second they locked eyes Clarke's face fell.

"You don't remember?" Clarke asked and Lexa shook her head. Clarke asked her what she did remember and she answered truthfully.

"It is very common for people with concussions to not remember their accident if it is the same degree that Lexa's was." Dr. Kane assured them. Clarke, Chloe, and Beca made quick work of relaying the event to everyone else in the room.

"I stood up? After I jumped?" Lexa asked rather dumbfounded.

"Yeah, then your eyes rolled back in your head and you collapsed to the ground. It was really scary dude." Beca proclaimed. Lexa couldn't remember any of that and it honestly scared her more than she could say.

"Don't be concerned about not remembering, Lexa." Dr. Kane started in again. "It is extremely common for people to lose part of their memory with injuries like this. Most of the time people can lose hours or even the whole day itself. You have nothing to be afraid of. These things happen and you may never gain back the memory of the accident but you haven't lost anything else in the process. You will recover fully and you will be able to be exactly how you were before this." His words were reassuring and they made her feel a little lighter than she had been previously.

The doctor left not long after he gave Lexa the all clear to be released after breakfast, which was only about nine hours away. Chloe had taken up residence on the couch in the room seated next to her aunt and uncle, while Beca and Clarke never left her side. Turning onto her back was painful, more so from the fact that she was stiff from not having moved for so long than from her actual injuries, but she did it anyway. Lexa had asked where everyone was after she was comfortable again, Clarke made sure to let her know that they had all come from the game with them but only family (and those that her uncle put his foot down about) were allowed back. That was when Lexa noticed the four bags sitting on the floor by Chloe's feet. She instantly knew who was staying with her and she was more than fine with that.

She finally let herself relax back into the pillow behind her head and released a sigh, she was more than ready to get out of this bed tonight. Aunt Sheila and Uncle Rick left the girls not long after that saying that they would be back in the morning when she was getting released. Abby stopped by to check on them all about an hour after that, none of them had slept yet and it seemed as though they wouldn't be doing it any time soon. Lexa received both a hug and a kiss on the top of her head from Abby before she left the room and Lexa decided to wince as she kissed her just to mess with her. Abby gave her an unamused look but laughed nonetheless. As she watched Clarke hug her mom and tell her they would all take care of her Lexa noticed the necklace hanging around her neck. As the door to her room closed behind Abby she spun on her sister.

"You told her?" Beca was shocked and confused, she had no clue what Lexa was referring too. "The rings, you told her?" Beca glanced at Clarke and finally put the pieces together.

"No, I didn't tell her. You need to do that, I just took them off of you and since I was getting in the ambulance with you I told Clarke to keep them safe because you trust her." Beca defended.

"She didn't tell me what they were, Lex." Clarke moved back to sit in her chair on her right side, Beca had moved hers to her left side closer to Chloe. "But it wasn't that hard to figure out. Beca had told me back during your scrimmage game that you had good luck charms but that I should ask you what they were. I had figured you would tell me about them in your own time but then shit happened and now we are here. Lexa, I would never hold this against you for keeping close to you when you play. I wear this every day no matter what." She lifted her left wrist to lay across Lexa's stomach. An old worn out watch was fixed around her wrist. "It was my father's military watch. It is one of the few things that I will always keep with me no matter what happens."

"I've never told anyone about them before. Beca knew because I needed her too."

"It's okay, babe. I understand but I would like to know about them someday." Clarke moved to take the chain from around her neck.

"No don't!" Everyone in the room froze and looked at her with wide eyes. "Keep them until I get out of here please. I know they are safe with you." Lexa took a deep breath as Clarke put the chain back where it had been residing before. _Time to come clean._ "I wear them whenever I do something important. Games, tests, meetings…dates." She mumbled the last one hoping Clarke would miss it.

"Did you just say dates?" _Fuck!_

"Yes, I did." Lexa took Clarke's hand and looked her in the eye, ready to be completely honest with her girlfriend. As she opened her mouth Clarke spoke.

"This was the super long necklace you wore on our first date?" Lexa nodded before speaking.

"And every date after that." Tears were suddenly clinging to the corners of both of their eyes. Clarke moved first due to Lexa's obvious injuries and closed the space between them in a passionate but soft kiss. "I love you, Clarke."

"I love you too, Lexa. You need to try and get some sleep. It's been one hell of a night for all of us." Lexa nodded as she watched Beca move to lay with Chloe on the couch out of the corner of her eye. "Plus there are a lot of people who want to see you tomorrow." Lexa knew her team would be worried as would just about everyone else that was in the stands watching as she fell, only there wasn't really a place she could go and have lots of people come visit her comfortably.

"Everyone is going to come to the Bellas house tomorrow, Lex. Aubrey already made arrangements for everyone." Chloe answered the question floating around in her head from her position on the couch. With everything basically already settled they all fell asleep. Beca and Chloe cuddled on the couch and Clarke in a recliner at her bedside. It took longer for Lexa to actually let sleep take her over but when she did it was blissful and safe as she held on to Clarke.

The next morning she was released and her family came to see her off. The four girls piled in Chloe's car and headed toward the school. Lexa forced her to take a detour to pick up her bike on the way back. Clarke instantly hopped on the back with her and Chloe followed them to the Bellas house just in case. The Bellas were all there when they arrived and Lexa was instantly enveloped in a group hug, one that she actually felt safe in and Beca was desperately trying to escape from.

The delinquents showed not to long after that. Anya was of course with Raven and Monroe had come along with them all too, both of them saying the majority of the team were on their way. Samm and Cam showed next both of them hugging Lexa and then Clarke to show their support. By lunch everyone that Lexa was close to was in that house. It was crazy and of course they were college kids and they were hungry. Aubrey had already taken this fact into account and that poor pizza delivery boy will never be the same.

The Bellas apparently couldn't go more than a few hours without singing because another (Lexa was told about the one in the waiting room) riff-off had started. This time though her other friends were prepared and though they may not have been as well versed in the art of acapella as the Bellas that didn't stop them from at least singing lyrics. Some of the Bellas picked up with their background music to help them out. Lexa spent the entire day on the loveseat with Clarke protectively wrapped under her right arm, though the only time Clarke would ever let her get up was when she had to go to the bathroom or she physically needed to move because she was hurting, and she couldn't have been more happy with that spot she was in. Watching all those people she cared about coming together seamlessly and sincerely enjoying each other. She took one look at Clarke and saw her own revelation reflected in her eyes. Lexa placed one finger under Clarke's chin and drew her gaze up toward her. "I love you," and then kissed her, never wanting the moment to end.

 **Clarke**

Clarke was pulled from her dreams by the feeling of something pressing and brushing across the back of her neck and shoulder. In her dreams it had been Lexa trying to wake her softly from her slumber with soft kisses, the very thought made her smile. In reality…it _was_ Lexa trying to wake her from her slumber with soft kisses. The smile on her face grew at the realization of literally her dream coming true. A soft hum of contentment slipped from her throat.

"Good morning, beautiful. It's time to get up, we have to be at the airport in just under an hour." Lexa spoke softly in her ear pressing more kisses around it. The notion of having to leave this perfect space knocked the smile from Clarke's face and made her grimace and groan, it also might have been the fact that Lexa's voice had no trace of her being tired or having just woken up either. With her groan she rolled over to face her girlfriend and peered at her with one eye, she had clearly showered and looked ready to start her day. Clarke glanced at the clock behind her head, it was only 4:30 in the morning.

"It is not fair that you can look like that this damn early in the morning." Clarke complained and inwardly cringed at the rasp of her own voice. Lexa only chuckled at her and reached for something that was on the desk above Clarke's head.

"I had time to get you your favorite coffee too." She pulled a giant travel mug from its spot and presented it before her. Clarke smiled and opened both her eyes fully.

"Keep this up Woods and you just might end up joining the mile high club." With a flirtatious wink Clarke pulled herself up and took the coffee from her and took a big gulp while eyeing the red creeping up Lexa's cheeks and the blown pupils of her eyes. She closed the space between them (being satisfied that her mouth would taste like coffee and not morning breath) and kissed her firmly. "I love you, Lex."

"I love you too, babe." After another quick kiss Clarke made her move off of the bed.

"Lexa, I need your help." Chloe basically whined from the doorway to the room. All of the Bellas had stayed at the house together over night so they could all get up and off to the airport together. Since Clarke's ticket was with Lexa's she got to stay by extension, not that any of the Bellas would be arguing against it if she wasn't flying with them. "Beca won't get up."

"I told you it was nearly impossible to do! Did you take coffee?"

"Yes."

"Did you try all the cute ways you wanted to?"

"Yes."

"Is everyone else already awake?" Chloe just nodded. "Alright then, Clarke I'll be back in a few minutes. Your suitcase is already downstairs by the front door." Clarke nodded as she started to change into her travel clothes as Lexa followed Chloe out of the room. Having taken a shower before going to sleep, Clarke threw on her yoga pants (that she never used for yoga) and Lexa's softball hoodie before pulling on her socks and shoes. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and said 'screw it' to her makeup. As she made her way to the closest bathroom to finish up she heard a loud thud followed by familiar yelling.

"DAMN IT! FUCK YOU LEXA!" Followed closely by laughter and the sound running footsteps nearing the hallway. "QUIT LAUGHING CHLOE YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE!" Beca boomed as her steps followed after the others. Clarke looked down the hall to see Lexa flying toward her. Lexa wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled her into the bathroom and shut and locked the door behind them both. Within seconds there was banging coming from the other side. "Lexa open the damn door!" Lexa was just laughing doubled over at the waist.

"What did you do to her this time Lex?" Clarke asked in a whisper as the banging on the door continued. "Just a second Beca."

"I swear Clarke I will get in there!" Beca must have slammed her back against the door if the loud thud was any answer.

"Now what did you do?" Clarke turned back to Lexa.

"I tried to wake her nicely I really did, but when nothing worked…" she paused to laugh again. "I dumped her on the floor out of bed and she finally woke up. It was pretty funny! Chloe laughed too." Clarke rolled her eyes as she was putting on her deodorant and perfume before she got ready to brush her teeth.

"Go apologize Lex."

"What? Clarke are you serious?" Lexa pouted like a child who just got told it was time to leave Disney World.

"Beca I'm gonna open the door." Clarke called through the wood and heard a shuffle. "Now say you are sorry to your sister because I'm not dealing with this through this flight or this trip. I love you but I want to have a good time and we have to stay in the same room as them." Lexa drooped a little and rolled her eyes but went out in the hall and said she was sorry to Beca who in turn slapped her across the arm in payback then stomped off. Clarke watched with her toothbrush in her mouth. As Lexa turned back to her she gave her a smile and Lexa kissed her on the forehead.

Lexa went downstairs to load everyone's luggage in the mini bus as everyone got rounded up. Clarke grabbed both her and Lexa's backpacks that they would be carrying on the plane with them before making her way down. It was less than two hours later that they were in the air on their way to New York. They were in their own row just behind Beca and Chloe who were behind Aubrey and Stacie. Cynthia Rose and Denise were across the aisle from them. Ashley and Jessica were across from Chloe and Beca. Amy and Lily were in front of Ashley and Jessica across from Stacie and Aubrey.

The flight was anticlimactic for mostly everyone. Clarke spent a lot of time either sleeping on Lexa's shoulder while she read or watching the world pass by from the window. Lexa was either reading or studying for the finals she would be taking after they got back. When she asked Clarke why she wasn't doing the same Clarke's answer was that if she didn't know it by now she wouldn't know it by the time they got back. Plus she only had one final to take after the trip anyway.

Clarke could see most of the girls were studying or sleeping throughout the journey. Beca had been sleeping on Chloe when the flight started but now she was mixing on her laptop while Chloe had her headphones in and her fingers lightly drifting over any and all of Beca's skin she could reach. Aubrey and Stacie had to go to the bathroom a total of five times between the two of them (the reasons for the trips were unknown but the look on Aubrey's face both times she got up said it definitely had something to do with Stacie). Once they landed in New York they all filed of the plane and toward baggage claim, the majority of them dragging and still tired. Once all of their bags were accounted for they headed toward their hotel which was across the street from Lincoln Center and where all the other groups should also be staying.

The group checked in and all split off into their respective rooms. Chloe and Beca claimed the bed closest to the window in their room. "We are safer if Lex is by the door so if someone breaks in she can kick there ass before they get to the rest of us." Was Beca's logical answer for them getting that particular bed. After they got themselves settled in, and they all four took about a two hour nap, the Bellas had another practice scheduled. Clarke was still forbidden from seeing the performance before the actual competition so she headed toward the pool until it was over and they all headed out for dinner. Tomorrow she and Lexa would be getting up and heading to meet her mom and friends at the airport and then all of them were heading to Time's Square before it was time for the Bellas to make "Acapella History" as they all like to say.

 **Beca**

This trip to New York had been packed full of shit that everyone wanted to do. They spent all of yesterday just in Time's Square seeing sights and shopping…and WALKING! Beca officially hated walking. At one point though Chloe suggested they take a bicycle rickshaw since they were pressed for time and to be honest that was really freaking cool! The guy would press right between cars and up on the sidewalk just to get them through traffic, there was a time where they both were clinging to each other because if the both stuck out their arms on the outside of the rickshaw they would have been able to touch semis on either side of them. It was scary but totally awesome at the same time. Well aca-awesome if you asked Chlo.

They all went up to the top of the Empire State Building and took pictures and had a good experience until Amy tried to get Lily to climb the protective fence around the viewing platform and she almost did it. Broadway was an event in itself. Of course all of them wanted to see a show but it isn't possible to get tickets last minute to anything good anyway. So they resolved to taking pictures of themselves under the sings and trying to see if any cast or crew were nearing the street to take pictures with. Beca noted how Chloe kept looking back at the theater where _Wicked_ was playing and made a mental note to get her to a show at some point in the future.

Future. Beca has recently started to hate that word. Because "future" was unfortunately something she was having trouble seeing now. Not that she couldn't see hers or what she wanted it to be at least because she could…totally could…it was just…hard to see it now. Lately her future was filled with music, family, friends, and a redhead whose graduation was just around the corner and Beca was scared. She was scared that they just got back together and now Chloe was going to graduate and leave her here, not you know leave her like as in breakup, no Beca knew that wouldn't happen. Yet Chloe was going to physically leave and not be by her side all of the time and she wasn't exactly sure how she really felt about that. It was hard to see any part of her future now without Chloe, who she loved more than anything. Beca knew there was really no way around what was going to happen she just wished that Chloe could still live in the Bellas house with her and the others and that they could sleep together every night because Chloe had officially broken down and now she constantly needed cuddled by her girlfriend, if anyone ever asked Beca was always the big spoon…ALWAYS! You know unless she was really super drunk or she had passed out before Chloe was officially in the bed with her, then they tended to wake up with Chloe pressed against her back wrapping her in her arms. See she needed this in her future and she was terrified that Chloe wasn't going to be there physically as much now, the thoughts already chilled her to the core.

Beca pushed the thoughts aside as she finished tying her shoes on and Clarke walked out of the bathroom. "Am I going to get in trouble for seeing you in that?" Clarke asked in an over dramatic whisper which caused Beca to not only roll her eyes but also let out a light laugh.

"No I just think Lexa likes to keep you guessing. You really do know everything about her now, she is out of secrets." Beca paused for a moment running Lexa's life through her brain trying to pinpoint anything her sister missed. "Yeah aside from embarrassing childhood stories from before her parents died, you know it all. Don't worry though dad will have fun telling you those stories once he has you and your mom in the audience with him tonight. I'm sure the Beales will be hearing all about my moody, rebellious pranks I pulled on his various dates when he first started dating." Clarke laughed as there was a knock on the door. Clarke checked through the peephole relaying to Beca that it was just Raven and Octavia here to take her down to head to Lincoln Center.

"Lex?" Clarke called though their room. Chloe was currently in the bathroom finishing her hair and Lexa was hiding from Clarke.

"Yeah?" Was a muffled response from behind the closed door that separated the bedroom from their little sitting/living room type thing (they ended up getting upgraded due to overbooking that forced them on a separate floor from all of the others).

"O and Rea are here so I'm leaving now." Lexa called through the door her goodbye. "Are you really not going to let me give you a good luck kiss? Don't you want to see me in my Bellas' shirt?" Clarke threw a wink at Beca as there was a groan from Lexa's side. Beca watched as Lexa opened the door and strode out and right into Clarke's waiting arms. Beca started on as Clarke raked her eyes over Lexa's chosen outfit. She was in tight black leather pants with a yellow button down with the sleeves rolled up past her elbows and an old Bellas "flight attendant" jacket that had been expertly crafted into a vest (Thank you Jessica) over the top of it. Her Bellas scarf was currently hanging out of her front pocket, more than likely to be tied around her wrist like Beca's own was going to be. Her hair was braided back but the majority of it hung in waves down her back and the whole thing was finished off with the matching shoes they all were wearing (and her good luck charms).

While all of this checking out what happening Lexa's eyes didn't leave Clarke's chest which was covered with the Bellas logo of her t-shirt. They both smiled and said "you look so hot" at the same time, causing Beca to roll her eyes again. Their goodbye was shorter than their normal ones and Clarke was out the door after another round of knocking from her friends. Lexa strode over to her sister and pulled her scarf out of her pocket and handed it to Beca. She silently wrapped and knotted it around her right wrist, then pulled her own from the bed and Lexa returned the favor. As soon as she was done Lexa clasped her right hand around Beca's right forearm so their scarves were parallel. They heard a sniffle from the other side of the room and turned to see Chloe attempting not to cry at the precious sister moment.

Within what felt like mere moments they Bellas were all walking backstage and being handed microphones. The Treblemakers were already there (sans Bumper, thank god) and both Beca and Chloe wished Jesse good luck. Beca had finally confessed to Chloe about her lesbro relationship with him and Chloe laughed but thought it was cute at the same time. They all watched from backstage as the Trebles broke into a damn good rendition of _Bright Lights, Bigger City._ Beca almost cried as Benji walked out from behind a curtain ready to join them for his first time. She gave him a big smile and a double thumbs up as he headed out and with that she turned back to her girls.

Chloe had been by her side the whole time, their hands intimately wound together, the others looked at her as they closed in the circle knowing she had something to say. "I love you awesome nerds!" So she wasn't exactly sure where the term came from but it definitely fit them all to a T. It also got Chloe to kiss her on the cheek so that was a plus.

"Yeah, you guys are the best. I know most of you are pretty thin but I think that you all have fat hearts and that is what counts." Amy stated almost teary from beside her.

"Fat Amy is right, you all have great hearts." Lexa spoke from the other side of Chloe. "That day you all could have said no to helping me win Clarke's heart back but you all took the chance to help me and found my heart again in the process. You sure as hell didn't have to let me become a Bella either. I believed in you guys way back during Regionals. You can do this…we can do this. Our sound is flawless and our moves are hot, but if we are going to win then we need to enjoy our performance. The crowd will feed off of our own energy. We will make history today Bellas, we will!" Aubrey flew across the circle from her spot under Stacie's arm and threw a hug around Lexa. After she returned they heard the announcer introducing them.

"Okay let's just smash this!" Amy said as they all turned and strode out on the stage to shouts of applause and Beca distinctly heard her parents yelling for her, Chloe, and Lexa. Their three names filled the majority of the space.

"THAT'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Was the last thing they all heard before the crowd died down and Beca blew the starting note into the pitch pipe (that did indeed have a bleach bath) and counted Aubrey into her solo potion of _Price Tag._ Beca thanked whatever higher power made Lily's voice like forty times louder when she beat boxed than when she spoke because the Bellas were off and running and the crowd was loving it.

Lexa was right, the more they just let go and had fun being all together up there the louder the crowd got. As Beca lead them herself into _Don't You (Forget About Me)._ She caught sight of Jesse laughing in the crowd knowing she had broken down and watched the movie. Well Chloe broke her down and forced her to watch it after she didn't get the reference from their hospital waiting room riff-off. The group dropped the beat and Lexa broke into _Give Me Everything_ as all the Bellas crowded together in the middle of the stage and Chloe let her new found range fly free and clear. Stacie and Cynthia Rose broke into their potions with abandon and Amy's section actually ended with all of her clothes still in the same place. As the Bellas came together again to get ready to finish off the song Beca and Lexa perfectly harmonized the tiny section dedicated to the bus ride, blended with a tiny bit of Beca's solo song. While the others covered the octaves of _Party In The USA_ behind them. They ended with their signature Bellas handshake, that actually worked every time now, and Beca had never felt a crowd like that before. Everyone was on their feet, the Treblemakers were casting them all looks of approval as they stood with their arms around each other across the stage. Clarke and their extended section of family could be heard shouting for them and Clarke was still clinging to her line.

Just as the girls were ready to head off stage Beca felt a tug on her arm and turned to have her lips smashed into Chloe's in a passionate kiss, the whole theater erupted again. Even the Bellas were cheering, well not Aubrey and Stacie they were kissing too, and Beca for once wasn't afraid of the word Future.

 **Chloe**

After finally deciding to pull herself off her girlfriend they made their way to their reserved row of seats behind the Trebles who had applauded them the whole way. Jesse gave Beca a round of "I told you so" yet hugged her all the same. As they were finally getting ready to actually sit down a blur of blonde was seen throwing itself into Lexa's lap. Chloe laughed at Clarke clung to her with the look of pride mixed with what Chloe was sure was desire in her eyes, she never ended up going back to her seat after that. Lucky for them there were only a couple groups after their performance before the awards ceremony because Chloe was already freaking out and Beca's hand was starting to lose feeling.

As the trophies were set in the center of the stage and the announcer started to read off placement of each group the girls clung to each other's hands. Clarke to Lexa to Beca to Chloe to Aubrey to Stacie to Cynthia Rose to Lily to Fat Amy to Denise to Ashley and finally to Jessica. Chloe couldn't watch so she shut her eyes tight and laid with her face in the crook of Beca's neck, praying for their name to be the last one called. The closer it got to the National Champion title the more she shook. Until finally that damn announcer, who seriously had worse pauses than horribly timed commercials, named them the ICCAs National Champions and the first ever all-female group to hold the title. There was screaming and cheering and hugging and kissing (which surprisingly Beca initiated this time around), and that was all before they even made it out of their row to get their trophy (which was almost as tall as Beca, they have pictures to prove it).

After the shock had died down and they were able to coral themselves and their families out of the theater to the lobby of the building there were more hugs. To Chloe's delight her parents, brother, and Nate and Bryan were standing with Beca's parents and Clarke's mom. She bounded over in true Chloe fashion and threw her arms around her parents who engulfed her on both sides.

"You girls deserved that trophy, you were perfect Chlo-pop!"

"Thanks daddy." They released her only to pull Beca in their embrace which she didn't shy away from and it made Chloe beam.

"So I think I have been pronouncing one of your nicknames wrong 'Lo." Calvin noted as he walked up beside her and gave her a small hug while Beca was released by their parents and went to her own. She rose her eyebrows at him in question waiting for him to elaborate. "Well I called you 'Loe but I'm pretty sure that it now has to be 'Low E' due to that vocal range of yours!" Her whole family laughed at the pronunciation and Chloe swatted his arm but smiled because it was true. That what when all of the adult (Abby included) started to head for the doors together.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked looking at each parent in turn.

"Well we all sat together during your performance and decided that we would all like to have dinner together." Rick answered from where he hand one hand on Beca's shoulder and the other around Sheila who had her hand on Lexa's shoulder (Chloe thought it would have made a cute little family picture).

"We are calling it our first unofficial family dinner." Abby answered while looking from Clarke to Lexa and back.

"The four of you are going to end up tying us all together anyway." Connie piped up from in front of her.

"Might as well start trying to get close now so holidays will be easier. Abby already laid claim to hosting Thanksgiving and we are basically stealing all of you girls for Christmas next year to go up north." Calvin claimed as she wrapped an arm around Chloe's shoulders. She let her eyes flit to Rick again.

"Don't look at us, we don't do a lot for holidays. We will be happy to provide the venue for New Year's and Fourth of July though. We just bought a lake house that would be perfect for the patriotic holiday!" It was weird to hear her own father agree to something with Beca's dad…it was like they were getting along…like they were friends now. _Oh God, they are starting to become in-laws already! Well that might not be such a bad thing in all honesty. I'm sure as hell not letting that little shit get away from me any time soon._ Her own thoughts caused her to smile as she moved from under her father's arm and over into Beca's as their newly formed family headed for the front doors.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe has never heard that level of happiness come from Aubrey's voice ever. She and all the others spun to see Aubrey moving quickly across the space toward a very tall balding blonde man in a military uniform. "DADDY!" Aubrey cried as she flung herself toward her father and Chloe watched him instantly open his arms and catch her in them. It shocked her to say the least to see the open display of affection from the man due to the many stories, and oh-so-wise advice, she had heard Aubrey say he had given her. Yet there they were hugging as if they hadn't seen each other in months, years even. That suddenly made Chloe wonder if they actually hadn't.

Without giving them the command, Chloe's feet were moving her closer to her best friend while pulling Beca along behind her. In their time with the Bellas, Chloe had met Aubrey's father (General Anthony Posen) maybe three times. All of those times were within her freshman year and he had always been very much the General his uniform said he was. As they got closer Chloe could see that Aubrey was crying and clutching to her father. His own cheeks had a few streaks down them as well but they were hidden mostly by Aubrey's hair.

Before they could get to close, Stacie strode up next to them. "You're right." The soft tone of her voice instantly stopped Chloe's feet. She turned and gave her a questioning glance. "I can tell what you are thinking and you are right. He has been gone for the last year and a half, she told me just after New Year's when we started dating." Chloe smiled softly and nodded in response.

"I'm so very proud of you Breezy!" Anthony had pulled back from their embrace and held his daughter at arm's length by her shoulders. "It's about time you stopped listening to all the stupid fake advice I gave you!" As he went to pull her back in she stepped back quickly.

"What do you mean 'fake advice'?" Aubrey asked with a bit of bite in her tone and actual air quotes.

"Sweetheart, all those things I told you were obviously horrible and never made any since. You always listened to everything I told you, you never rebelled, you never argued, and all I wanted was for you to do just that." He gestured around him. "This right here shows me that you finally have. When at first you didn't succeed, you didn't get the hell out of Kuwait. You tried and tried again, you made your own success and I couldn't be happier!" This time Aubrey rushed him back. Beca let out some snarky comment beside her and Chloe nudged her shoulder and told her not to ruin the moment. Once they pulled back again Anthony wore a teasing expression, "Now how about you introduce me to that girl you were up there kissing?"

Stacie started to saunter her way over to them when Bree looked back over her shoulder (slightly terrified) at her. Once she was close enough Stacie took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze and turned to smile at her father. "Umm…yeah okay. Dad, this is Stacie Conrad. Stace, this is my dad, General Anthony Posen." Aubrey's voice cracked over her father's title giving away her fear. Yet true to normal fashion Stacie turned to him with a huge flirty smile and put of her hand for him to shake.

"It's nice to meet you Anthony, I finally can see where Aubrey gets her good looks from." She even had the audacity to wink at him.

"Well aren't you a gorgeous young thing! Good job Breezy, I think this one might just be a keeper!" Aubrey blushed and Stacie just put her arm around her waist and pulled her in to kiss her cheek. Chloe watched from her spot until Stacie's parents and Aubrey's mom finally made their way into the picture and they all headed for the door.

Beca had pulled against her hand and lead her back to their extended family members and their first official family dinner. Their dinner was actually really nice, all the adults got along swimmingly when they started sharing horror stories about each girl. Lexa's were even thrown in from the (apparently) hundreds of phone calls Beca's mom had gotten from Lexa's mom. The stories about Lexa and Beca once they had become siblings were finally found to be funny instead of mournful like they had originally been. Clarke's mom may have only had one child but that didn't lessen the stories she had about Clarke, who in fact once thought she was actually a long lost princess and had blamed her parents for kidnapping her from her kingdom in the sky. Lexa found the story amusing and made sure to file it away for a later date.

After dessert had been had they all headed out to their respective hotels for their last night in New York City. As they entered the lobby they heard the sounds of laughter and music flooding from one of the banquet rooms that had been reserved for the winning group of Nationals. Without even entering Chloe knew that the other Bellas had insisted on every group coming and all of Clarke and Lexa's friends were in there as well, yet the four of them headed toward the elevators to head to their room to at least change.

Chloe couldn't help but notice how strange Beca had been acting since the end of their meal. She had gone quiet and was staring down at her plate, though every time Chloe reached for her hand she let her take it, every squeeze she gave was returned and included a smile, but there was something under the surface that Chloe couldn't quite figure out. So as the door to their room shut behind them and Beca started toward their bed to flop down, Chloe opened her mouth.

"Bex? Babe, are you okay?" She kept her voice soft and smooth not wanting to set Beca off with any play in her tone. Beca wheeled around and the expression on her face made Chloe's stomach feel like it was going to fall right out of her. She looked pained, scared, worried, and…heartbroken. Chloe instantly was on the verge of tears, what was Beca feeling? She started to move toward her and Beca's eyes started to search her own. Clarke and Lexa had slipped into the other part of the room leaving them alone. After they apparently finished their search Beca's eyes dropped to her feet as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Chloe moved to sit beside her and wrapped her arms protectively (and soothingly) around her body. "Talk to me Beca. What is running through that head of yours?"

"The future." It came out slightly broken but it came out. "The future is running through my head. What does it hold? What is going to happen?" She looked back into Chloe's eyes and this time the tears were running down Beca's face. "Are we going to make it?" Both of them let out a sob and Beca put her head in her hands trying to force the drops back to their hiding place. Chloe didn't know where this was coming from but she knew she needed to fix it. _Wait you do know, you haven't told Beca the news!_

"Bex, look at me." Those steel blue eyes shot to the ceiling collecting themselves before settling on her own. "I'm not going anywhere. I love you more than anything and we are going to make it because I'm not going anywhere!"

"But Chlo, you are graduating."

"No Bec, I'm not." Beca's face flooded with confusion yet hope at the same time.

"Explain." Chloe didn't want to tell her the real reason just yet, she wasn't sure if she would make it anyway. She had to give her something though, so she thought of a lie that would at least get her through the night if not until the start of next year. Chloe gave her shoulders a shrug and tilted her head a little to the side.

"I failed Russian Lit." She let out a giggled and Beca smiled. "Oh and maps too." Beca laughed harder.

"Don't you mean Geography?"

"Well maybe that will explain why I failed!" They were both laughing and Beca scooted closer to her and wrapped her arm around her waist.

"So you are staying?" Chloe nodded. "With me?" More nodding. "And the Bellas, in the Bellas house, for another year?" Chloe just kept nodding until she got to that last part.

"Well maybe more than another year, I really suck at Russian Lit. I mean its _Russian_ Lit and I live in America why should I give a crap about it?" Beca just laughed and leaned over closing the space between their lips. "I love you Bex, I could never leave you."

"I love you too Chlo. I'm really, really glad you aren't leaving." Chloe bridged the gap this time and just before they started heating things up Lexa and Clarke came back in the room reminding them that there was a whole room of people waiting on them to party. With one final kiss and a rather poorly hidden fist bump between sisters they four headed out the door together and down to the banquet hall with their fellow sisters and acapella enthusiast. All Chloe could think about was how she was going to keep up with her lie for the next three years, well that and how much it would take to get Clarke and Lexa out of their room so she could properly celebrate with her girlfriend. That could wait though because as far as Chloe was concerned they had the rest of their lives together.

 _ **A/N #2:**_ _ **So there you have it the final chapter…maybe. Yes Chloe has a secret. I kinda hated the fact that they made Chloe purposely fail a class three times to stay a Bella so I am doing something a little different. Feel free to drop me a line with anything you want to see in the sequel, obviously it will be very Bechloe centric because Clexa shall rain supreme for the rest of their days! Yes it will still be written in their four perspectives and there will be much less angst in it. No more break ups in the next…my poor heart can't take it. Like the idiot I am I rewatched season 3 of The 100 and I still cried. Thank you all for reading and giving feedback it means more to me than you will honestly ever know! I had never found the courage to let people read things that I have written before but with everything that I got back from you all I honestly don't know what my problem was. See you all soon with the sequel!**_

 _ **S.C.**_


End file.
